Kintsukuroi
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Ditinggalkan oleh anggota timnya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Sakura tahu. Ia berpikir bahwa alasan mereka meninggalkannya dikarenakan dirinya terlalu lemah. Maka ia meminta sesuatu pada Tsunade untuk membuatnya lebih kuat. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dengannya membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. / Sakura-centric
1. Prologue

**Naruto** **is not mine. But this story is pure mine.**

 **SakuMulti, Sakura-centric, harem!Sakura  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senju Tsunade mendesah frustasi di kursinya. Kedua tangannya memangku dagunya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan kepada muridnya nanti.

Pagi tadi, Team 7—minus Haruno Sakura, mendatangi kantornya. Mereka meminta izin padanya untuk membiarkan mereka mencari Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkan desa lima tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Tsunade menolak, namun mereka memaksa bahkan mengancam untuk tetap pergi tanpa izin Tsunade.

"Kenapa tanpa Sakura?" tanyanya kepada Kapten Tim saat itu, Hatake Kakashi, dengan nada tajam.

Yamato, Sai, dan Naruto berdiri di belakang Kakashi. Wajah Naruto sedikit mengerut ketika mendengar nada tajam Tsunade. Mereka tahu pertanyaan itu akan datang, tapi tetap saja mendengarnya langsung keluar dari mulut Hokage kelima tersebut membuat nyali mereka menciut.

"Anda tahu alasannya, Hokage-sama," jawab Kakashi tenang.

Dahi Tsunade mengerut mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi. "Apa kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sakura selemah itu? Kalian meremehkan murid didikanku?"

Kakashi menghela napas. Ia tahu, pasti akan sulit untuk meyakinkan Sang Hokage untuk menyetujui hal ini. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sang Hokage mengira bahwa mereka berpikir kalau Sakura itu lemah. Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia, gurunya, berpikir bahwa satu-satunya murid perempuan—murid kesayangannya lemah?

"Bukan itu maksud saya, Hokage-sama. Anda tahu, Sakura bertindak berdasarkan emosinya. Kami tidak bisa membawa seseorang yang akan menghambat misi ini," jawab Kakashi. Tsunade membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Tsunade memicingkan matanya. Ia menggeram pelan, berani-beraninya dia berkata bahwa Haruno Sakura, murid didiknya yang telah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri, adalah penghambat misi mereka. "Bawa Sakura atau aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian."

Naruto menganga mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Sial, sial, sial. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak dapat memastikan bahwa laporan tentang Sasuke yang tengah menetap di sebuah desa terpencil di bagian timur negara angin adalah benar.

Kakashi menatap Sang Hokage tanpa rasa takut, kemudian ia berkata, "Kami sudah sepakat akan tetap pergi walau pun tanpa persetujuan Anda."

Tsunade menangkupakan wajahnya di kedua tangannya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Tentu saja. Tentu saja akan seperti ini. Di hadapannya adalah Tim Tujuh, tim yang paling keras kepala.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Apa kalian tidak butuh medic-nin?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Kami sudah meminta Yamanaka Ino untuk menggantikan Sakura," jawab Sai dari belakang dengan senyum palsunya.

Tsunade langsung menggebrak meja ketika mendengar hal tersebut. Ia memandang anggota tim satu persatu. Yamato, Sai, Naruto, kemudian Kakashi. Pandangannya tajam, menusuk, membuat Naruto bergidik. Emosinya meledak, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Tangannya mengepal. Astaga, betapa ingin Tsunade menghancurkan wajah mereka semua. "Berani-beraninya kalian..."

"Nona Yamanaka sudah memberikan persetujuan," lanjut Sai polos.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Mengatur napasnya dan emosinya yang meletup-letup. Kemudian dengan suara dingin ia bertanya lagi, "Apa Sakura tahu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Kepalan tangan Tsunade semakin mengeras.

Hirup, buang, hirup, buang.

Masih dengan nada dingin ia berkata, "Baiklah. Tapi konsekuensi kalian yang tanggung sendiri." Tsunade kembali menghadap mereka.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Tanpa mengatakan hal lain keempat orang tersebut keluar dari kantor Hokage. Bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang yang entah akan memakan waktu berapa lama.

Sakura tidak akan menyukai ini. Tentu saja, tidak. Hal ini akan sangat melukainya. Hal terburuk yang akan terjadi adalah hal ini akan mengubah Sakura. Benar-benar mengubahnya. Tsunade tak dapat membayangkannya.

Ia menghela napas kembali. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Sakura nanti?


	2. Chapter 01: Wasuremono

**Kintsukuroi** **:** **the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver joining the pieces and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken.**

 **Wasuremono: forgotten or lost thing; an item left behind at home.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _ **Ring the bells that can still ring.**_ **  
** _ **Forget your perfect offering.**_ **  
** _ **There is a crack in everything.**_ **  
** _ **That is how the light gets in."**_

– **Leonard Cohen, Anthem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01: wasuremono**

Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis populer di kalangan anak muda. Ia gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga bokongnya dan ia memiliki mata berwarna biru cerah yang bersinar. Selain itu ia merupakan putri tinggal kepala klan Yamanaka. Juga seorang _medic-nin_ —yang menurutnya tak sehebat Haruno Sakura, dan juga kuat—namun tak juga lebih kuat dibanding Hokage kelima atau Haruno Sakura.

Hatake Kakashi berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Yamanaka ketika Ino mendengar ada suara ketukan. Dan yang mengejutkannya, tak hanya Kakashi namun anggota Tim Tujuh yang lain—minus Haruno Sakura—juga berada di sana. Ino menaikkan alisnya ketika ia tak melihat Sakura di mana pun.

Ketika ia menanyakan ada keperluan apa mereka mengunjunginya—yang awalnya ia pikir mereka tersasar ke rumahnya, atau kemungkinan mencari Haruno Sakura di rumahnya. Namun yang keluar dari mulut seorang Hatake Kakashi membuat mata biru Ino membulat lebar.

Hatake Kakashi memilihnya sebagai bagian dalam timnya untuk misi membawa pulang Uchiha Sasuke—Ino mendengus ketika mendengarnya—yang telah meninggalkan desa mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan ia dipilih untuk menggantikan Haruno Sakura.

"Aku? Menggantikan Sakura? Kalian bercanda." Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah cantiknya. Ada nada tidak percaya di dalam ucapannya. Jelas saja, mereka sedang membicarakan Haruno Sakura di sini. Gadis terkuat di generasinya. Murid didikan langsung Hokage kelima. _Medic-nin_ terhebat ketiga setelah Tsunade dan Sizune.

Kakashi menghela napasnya ketika mendengar nada tidak percaya dari Ino. Ia tahu bahwa Ino menganggap Sakura lebih superior dibanding dirinya, Kakashi tidak memungkiri hal tersebut. Kalau bisa, ia lebih memilih memasukkan Sakura ke dalam misinya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Terlalu bahaya bagi Sakura yang emosinya tidak stabil. Terutama Sasuke pernah mencoba membunuh murid kesayangannya tersebut.

"Sakura tidak bisa, ia harus mengurusi rumah sakit. Hokage tidak mengizinkannya."

Naruto di belakangnya meringis sedikit ketika Kakashi mengatakannya. Jelas saja. Yang dikatakan gurunya tersebut adalah kebohongan. Tsunade tidak mungkin tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk ambil andil dalam misi ini, terutama ini menyangkut orang yang dicintainya, lelaki brengsek yang mencoba untuk membunuh Sakura.

Ketika mendengar penututran Kakashi, Ino mengangkat alisnya. Memandang satu per satu anggota tim tujuh. Yamato terlihat tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka, ia hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding di damping kirinya; Sai sendiri hanya memasang senyum palsunya; dan Naruto memandang ke bawah, tak sekali pun berani menatap Ino; Kakashi menatapnya datar, menunggu jawabannya.

Kalau ditanya apakah ia ingin ikut andil dalam misi ini, jawaban sebenarnya adalah tidak. Apa pun yang menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino tidak ingin peduli. Tidak ingin ikut campur. Namun untuk menggantikan Haruno Sakura adalah sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk membuktikan dirinya bahwa ia juga sehebat gadis merah muda tersebut.

Ia masih belum yakin dengan misi ini. Masih perlu menimbang-nimbang lagi, apalagi jika ini bersangkutan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kriminal kelas S yang pernah mencoba membunuh rekan satu timnya dulu, Si Gadis Musim Semi.

"Apa Sakura tahu?"

Jelas saja Ino haru mengkonfirmasi hal ini. Ia memang tidak ingin melakukan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, namun di lain sisi ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk unjuk diri. Namun, dia harus tahu apakah Sakura tahu tentang hal ini.

Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Haruno Sakura di sini. Dan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, gadis merah muda tersebut pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk dapat ikut dalam misi ini.

Dan Ino sebagai salah satu teman baiknya tidak ingin menyakiti gadis tersebut karena telah mengambil tempatnya di sisi rekan-rekan timnya. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena kesalahpahaman, pertemanan mereka akan hancur lagi seperti dulu.

"Kurasa hal tersebut sudah terjawab di awal tadi," jawab Kakashi datar.

Ino menghela napas. "Kau hanya bilang bahwa Sakura tidak bisa karena Tsunade- _shisou_ tidak mengizinkannya."

"Sakura tahu," Sai menjawabnya dari belakang Kakashi masih dengan senyum palsunya yang terpasang di wajah pucat lelaki berambut klimis tersebut.

Ino menyandarkan bahunya ke pintu, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia membuang napasnya keras. Hati kecilnya berteriak untuk tidak ikut dalam misi tersebut, namun logikanya menyuruh dirinya untuk ambil kesempatan tersebut.

Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghela napas, ia membuka matanya. Agak terkejut karena Yamato, Sai, dan Naruto sudah tidak ada di belakang Kakashi lagi. Ia menatap Kakashi sejenak yang masih menatapnya datar. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan ketiga shinobi tersebut, namun nihil. Tidak ada. Bahkan Ino tidak merasakan chakra mereka.

Sejak kapan…?

Jadi ini tim tujuh yang terkenal itu? Bisa menghilang tanpa terdeteksi? Kalau ia ikut dalam misi tersebut, kemungkinan dirinya bisa belajar dari mereka. Ino mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Kemudian menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tanya Ino pelan.

Hati dan otaknya benar-benar tidak sinkron. Bertengkar dan saling berteriak, yang satu mengatakan tidak yang satu mengatakan iya. Kepalanya berdenyut hanya karena hal ini.

"Bisa saja, namun aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kakashi tersenyum padanya dengan matanya yang tidak tertutup menyipit bak bulan sabit.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Berapa lama?"

"Sampai kita berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang."

Mata biru Ino membulat tidak percaya. Yang benar saja! Selama itu? Ino bahkan tidak pernah ikut misi yang memakan waktu selama satu bulan lebih. Dan misi ini bisa berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun. Ino tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya pergi selama itu. Mendengar misis tersebut makan waktu yang sangat lama membuat Ino ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan 'Aku menolak!' namun ia menahan dirinya, mengingatkan dirinya ini adalah kesempatan baginya.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian ia menghela napas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kakashi dengan mata tajam. Kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

* * *

Dan kejadian tersebut terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yamanaka Ino tengah menunggu timnya di depan gerbang Konoha. Sambil menggigiti kukunya. Ia sudah berdiri di sana sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Namun anggota tim yang lainnya tak kunjung datang.

Ino memutar kedua matanya, ia mendecih. Kaptennya, Kakashi, menyuruhnya menunggu di gerbang pagi-pagi buta. Ia tahu Kakashi adalah orang yang terkenal sering telat karena 'tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan' dan Ino sudah mengantisipasinya, yang membuatnya kesal adalah tak hanya Kakashi yang telat, namun yang lainnya juga telat.

Menghela napas keras, Ino menghentikkan kegiatan menggigit kukunya. Menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan memandang langit yang masih gelap. Ino menyeringai kecil, ia yakin ia pasti terlihat seperti rekan satu timnya, Nara Shikamaru.

Ino memejamkan matanya perlahan; menghirup udara pagi Konoha. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah ini keputusan yang benar? Ino tahu ada kebohongan yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi, namun apa?

Sakura terlihat tahu tentang misi mereka ketika Ino mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan pergi melaksanakan misi dengan Tim Tujuh. Dan gadis merah muda itu terlihat baik-baik saja ketika ia mengatakan, "Aku akan menggantikanmu, Sakura. Apa tidak apa?"

Sakura memandang Ino layaknya seorang alien kala itu. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu, Ino? Naruto sudah mengatakan padaku kalau ia ada misi bersamamu."

Ino ingin menghela napas lega kala itu, namun sesuatu masih mengganjal hatinya. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum kecil pada gadis merah muda tersebut.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berlalu-lalang di dalam kepalanya. Apa pun kebohongan yang Kakashi katakan, pasti tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura. Iya, kan? Ino yakin pasti begitu. Lagipula tidak mungkin mereka berbohong pada Sakura, kan? Sakura juga sepertinya tahu. Ya, ya, pasti begitu.

"Sudah lama, Yamanaka?" suara seseorang yang dikenalnya masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ia tak perlu membuka matanya lagi, apalagi ketika ia merasakan chakra ketiga orang yang lain mendekat ke arahnya.

Ketika mereka semua berkumpul, Ino sudah membuka matanya dan Kakashi sebagai kapten tim menjelaskan formasi tim mereka. Setelah penjelasan singkat Kakashi, mereka semua mengangguk. Kemudian kelima shinobi itu sudah berjalan menuju hutan dan menghilang dari gerbang Konoha, melaksanakan misi yang akan memakan waktu lama. Entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji sudah kelelahan hari itu setelah pulang dari misi. Namun keduanya harus melapor ke Hokage dahulu sebelum mereka berdua dapat melemparkan diri ke kasur empuk milik masing-masing.

Kedua jounin tersebut berjalan beriringan. Ketika keduanya sampai di depan ruang Hokage, mereka mendengar keributan di dalam. Keduanya saling pandang.

Shikamaru mendesah kemudian berkata, "Merepotkan."

Keduanya kemudian membuka pintu ruang Hokage. Mereka ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Ketika keduanya membuka pintu terlihat gadis berambut merah muda—Haruno Sakura sedang beradu mulut dengan Hokage kelima.

"DAN KENAPA HANYA AKU SATU-SATUNYA YANG TIDAK TAHU MENGENAI HAL TERSEBUT!? AKU BAHKAN TAHU HAL ITU DARI KOTETSU!" Teriakan Sakura menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Neji mengernyit di depan pintu. Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Kalau seperti ini mereka harus menunggu hingga pertengkaran murid dan guru tersebut. Kedua shinobi tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak mempedulikan pertengkaran keduanya. Shikamaru menutup pintu.

Tsunade melihat mereka berdua kemudian memijat keningnya sejenak. Ia menghela napas. "Tahan emosimu sebentar, Sakura. Aku masih banyak tugas."

"Tapi—"

Sakura menyadari keberadaan kedua pemuda tersebut ketika Tsunade menyuruh keduanya berdiri di samping Sakura. Gadis merah muda tersebut membulatkan matanya, kemudian wajahnya merah karena malu terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan gurunya.

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanya Tsunade tanpa basa-basi. Wajahnya terlihat lelah—atau lebih tepatnya muak. Dahinya mengkerut ketika Neji memberikannya gulungan dan membaca isi gulungan tersebut. "Ada laporan khusus?"

"Tidak ada, Hokage-sama," jawab Neji. Tsunade mengangguk. Namun ia belum menyuruh mereka pergi. "Aku punya misi baru untuk kalian berdua dalam beberapa hari, tapi sebelumnya aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang kini sedang membuang muka ke seberang ruangan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya melembut ketika ia melihat bahu Sakura bergetar. "Sakura," panggilnya lembut. "Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk memasukkanmu dalam misi ini, tapi—" Tsunade menghela napas. Ia tidak tega untuk mengatakan apa yang Kakashi katakan padanya tentang Sakura akan menjadi penghambat bagi mereka.

Perhatian Sakura sudah sepenuhnya kembali kepada wanita yang sudah berkepala lima tersebut. "Tapi…?" suaranya serak, sangat pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh ketiga orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Neji dan Shikamaru tahu apa penyebab Sakura seperti ini. Saat mereka sampai di gerbang tadi, orang-orang heboh membicarakan Tim Tujuh dan Ino—Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar nama rekan satu timnya tersebut—pergi melaksanakan misi membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha. Namun yang tidak disangka kedua jounin tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura tidak ikut serta dalam misi tersebut.

" _Shishou_ , apa aku terlalu lemah sampai mereka tidak mengikutsertakan aku?" tanya Sakura pelan. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Tsunade kembali menghela napasnya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Kalau kau lemah, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai muridku, tahu?" wanita tersbeut menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Hanya saja, Kakashi—Kakashi bilang emosimu belum stabil terutama sejak Uchiha iu mencoba membunuhmu."

"Itu kejadian dua tahun tang lalu, _shishou_ ," jawab Sakura. Ia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Tak mempedulikan dua shinobi lain yang sedang menyaksikan drama antara dua wanita terkuat di Konoha.

"Aku tahu, Sakura, aku tahu. Aku tidak menyetujui misi ini, namun mereka memaksa bahkan mengancam akan tetap melaksanakannya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ketika ia membukanya, ada kobaran amarah di dalamnya. "Katakan, _Hokage-sama_ , apa yang _sensei_ bilang padamu?"

Apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Shikamaru tahu ia dan Neji tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Tidak seharusnya menyaksikan ini semua. Keduanya membuat catatan mental untuk tidak pernah masuk ke ruang Hokage ketika terjadi keributan di dalamnya, terutama jika keributan itu disebabkan oleh dua kunoichi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

" _Hokage-sama_ —" Tsunade mengangkat tangan kirinya membuat Neji menghentikan apa pun yang ia katakan padanya saat itu.

"Ia bilang emosimu tidak stabil dan dia tidak ingin kau menjadi penghambat misi mereka."

Sakura menahan napasnya. Ia merasa seperti ada yang baru saja merobek dadanya dan mengambil paksa jantungnya. Penghambat? Sakura tertawa miris. Jadi selama ini Sakura hanya penghambat bagi mereka? Mungkin mereka memang tidak berkata bahwa dirinya lemah, namun mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi penghambat bagi mereka, bukankah secara langsung mereka mengatakan bahwa dirinya lemah? Hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi mereka?

Ia pernah hampir dibunuh oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sakura pikir hal tersebut adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami, patah hati terburuk. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mengalami patah hati kembali setelah ia bisa melepaskan orang yang dicintainya. Dan parahnya yang membuat ia patah hati kali ini adalah orang-orang yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Dan Ino. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan menggantikan Sakura dengan Ino. Bahkan ia lebih tidak percaya bahwa Ino menerima misi tersebut ketika ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan melakukan apa pun untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Sahabat pirangnya itu tahu Sakura akan membelah laut jika itu bida membuat Sasuke pulang. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya.

Ino…

Bahkan Naruto juga menyembukan hal ini dari dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Sakura berpikir bahwa jika Sasuke berhasil membunuhnya dulu, mungkin rasa sakitnya seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Sakura kemudian memandang nanar ke arah Tsunade. Ia tersenyum kecut. "A—aku mengerti. Aku mengerti aku hanya beban bagi mereka. Ta—tapi…tapi, _shishou_ …hiks…" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena air mata yang tadi ia bending tumpah ruah, mengalir dengan deras. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seingat Nara Shikamaru, selama bertahun-tahun mereka berteman, ia hanya pernah melihat Sakura menangis dua kali dalam hidupnya. Dan dua-duanya disebabkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sebagai teman, bagi Shikamaru yang terbaik bagi Sakura adalah melepaskan Uchiha Sasuke dan menerima apa yang ada di depan matanya: Naruto yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan teman-temannya yang tidak akan menyakitinya.

Ia pikir Tim Tujuh akan menjadi sumber kebahagian bagi Haruno Sakura. Selama ini, tak sekali pun laki-laki nanas tersebut melihat Tim Tujuh membuat Sakura menangis. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Hingga hari ini Haruno Sakura menangis pilu di depan matanya.

Neji membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, Shikamaru tahu lelaki tersebut merasa canggung ketika melihat perempuan menangis. Sementara Shikamaru memerhatikan Sakura dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Tipikal dirinya yang selalu menganalisis manusia, bukannya ia ingin menjadi psikiater. Hanya kebiasaan. Jadi ia mencoba menganalisis alasan mengapa Tim Tujuh tidak membawa serta gadis musim semi tersebut.

Tsunade sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Ia mendekap muridnya tersebut. Melihat Sakura terluka membuatnya juga terluka. Ia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang melihat putrinya disakiti oleh orang-orang. Kesal. Tidak terima. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh orang-orang yang menyakitinya atau menyakitinya kembali agar mereka dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura.

Tsunade mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Neji dan Shikamaru di dalam kantornya. Ia mendekap Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membelai surai merah mudanya dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura yang masih terisak kecil.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," bisik Tsunade pelan di telinga Sakura. "Tenanglah."

Pemandangan yang terjadi di depan mata Neji dan Shikamaru jarang terjadi—atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi selama ini. Keduanya membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bahwa Tsunade dapat bersikap layaknya seorang ibu. Mereka tahu bahwa Tsunade menyayangi seorang Haruno Sakura, yang mereka tidak pernah tahu adalah bahwa Tsunade _sangat, sangat, sangat_ menyayanginya. Mereka memandang dengan takjub adegan yang sedang terjadi di depan mata keduanya. Walau keduanya tidak memperlihatkan ketakjuban mereka.

Butuh lima menit bagi Tsunade untuk menenangkan Sakura dan ekstra lima menit untuk benar-benar memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah tenang. Namun ketika mendapatkan bahwa waktu ekstra lima menit tadi malah men=mbuat Sakura tertidur dalam pelukan wanita yang masih terlihat sangat muda itu.

Tsunade menghela napasnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada kedua shinobi yang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi dan menyaksikan pertengkaran antara dirinya dan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Tsunade meraih gulungan yang masih terikat rapi di atas mejanya. Ia melemparkan gulungan tersebut pada Shikamaru. "Kau kaptennya," ujar Tsunade pada Shikamaru. "Misi kelas B. Kau dan Neji. Semuanya sudah dijelaskan di dalam gulungan itu."

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. "Bisakah kalian berdua mengantar Sakura pulang? Ia tertidur."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heh. Bisa-bisanya gadis tersebut jatuh tertidur sambil berdiri.

Neji menghela napasnya, kemudian ia mengangguk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menarik Sakura perlahan dari pelukan Tsunade kemudian menaruh tangan kiri Sakura di pundaknya. Lelaki Hyuuga tersebut kemudian memandang Shikamaru yang masih tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Shikamaru," panggil Neji.

Shikamaru tak perlu tahu apa yang akan Neji katakan setelahnya, tanpa ia suarakan pun Shikamaru tahu apa yang akan Neji katakan hanya lewat nada bicaranya. Jadi ia berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Neji, kemudian menaruh tangan kanan Sakura di pundaknya.

Setelah keduanya pamit kepada sang Hokage, mereka berjalan seirama dengan Sakura yang mereka bopong—seret—di tengah keduanya.

* * *

"Benar-benar merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru ketika mereka sudah berada di depan apartemen Sakura.

Neji sudah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sakura dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Sakura dengan pelan ketika ia sadar bahwa mereka tidak tahu di mana kunci apartemen Sakura. Sementara Shikamaru harus menahan beban Sakura sendirian, jadi lelaki tersebut menyandarkan Sakura ke dada bidangnya.

"Haruno," panggil Neji pelan, ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Kami butuh kunci apartemenmu untuk membuka pintu."

Sakura melenguh. "Naruto?" gumamnya pelan.

Neji mendesah pelan. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Shikamaru mendengus. Mau mencoba berkali-kali pun lelaki nanas itu tahu Sakura tidak akan bangun. Kecuali Neji membangunkannya dengan kasar, pasti Sakura akan terbangun dengan bonus bogeman mentah dari gadis tersebut.

"Dia tidak akan bangun, Neji. Coba kau cari saja di saku celananya," ujar Shikamaru.

"Itu tidak sopan," jawab Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mecoba untuk membangunkan Sakura sekali lagi.

"Lebih tidak sopan lagi kalau kita meninggalkannya di sini dan membiarkannya tidur di depan apartemennya sendiri."

Neji masih bersikeras untuk membangunkan Sakura. Shikamaru menghela napasnya, kemudian tanpa persetujuan dari Neji, ia merogoh saku celana sebelah kanan Sakura. Dan seperti dugaannya, kunci tersebut ada di sakunya.

Neji melempar pandangan tidak setuju pada Shikamaru ketika ia memberikan kunci tersebut. Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Setelah Neji membuka pintu, ia kembali ke sisi kiri Sakura dan merangkulkan tanganSakura ke pundaknya. Kedua pemuda tersebut kembali membopong—menyeret Sakura ke dalam apartemen gadis tersebut.

Apartemen Sakura terlihat bersih dan polos. Kesan pertama kedua pemuda tersebut ketika menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Sakura adalah sangat sederhana dan tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan. Lain dengan Ino, apartemennya dipenuhi bunga-bunga kesukaannya dan benda-benda yang menurutnya 'cantik'.

Perabotannya juga biasa saja. Sofa coklat dan meja kayu di tengah ruangan, juga televisi yang menempel di dinding. Hanya dapur yang terlihat agak ramai, dengan perabotan masak yang bermacam-macam digantung di dinding dan yang berada di nakas. Juga meja makan bundar yang dapat memuat empat orang.

Kamar Sakura juga tidak ada bedanya. Biasa saja, tidak ada benda-benda aneh yang menempel di sana-sini. Hanya beberapa foto yang berada di nakas di samping _single bed_ -nya. Semuanya serba putih, bahkan lemari sedang yang tepat berada di samping kanan pintu kamarnya juga berwarna putih dan juga meja kerja yang terlihat agak berantakan dengan kertas-kertas.

Kedua pemuda tersebut kemudian membaringkan Sakura di atas kasur berseprai putih. Mereka memosisikan Sakura senyaman mungkin. Kemudian Shikamaru dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menyelimuti Sakura.

Ketika keduanya ingin beranjak pergi dari sana, keduanya ditahan oleh tangan yang menggengam lengan mereka dengan erat.

"Sakura?" panggil Shikamaru pelan. Ia bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah terduduk dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan sayu.

"Jangan pergi," gumam Sakura. Matanya perlahan tertutup kembali. "Naruto…Sai…jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Neji memandang Sakura dengan miris. Sakura yang ia tahu adalah wanita yang kuat, ia hanya pernah melihat Sakura menangis satu kali. Ketika gadis itu memohon pada Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Melihat Sakura yang sangat rentan di hadapannya membuatnya mau tak mau merasa sedih. Bahkan gadis itu mengira dirinya dan Shikamaru adalah Naruto dan Sai. Ia tak biasa melihat Sakura seperti ini.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Tak ada salahnya menemani orang yang sedang membutuhkan," ujar lelaki nanas tersebut. Namun setelahnya ia menggumamkan 'merepotkan' yang membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji memutar matanya.

Keduanya setuju untuk menemani Sakura sebentar hingga genggaman Sakura mengendur. Keduanya duduk di kasur Sakura, di masing-masing sisi Sakura yang tertidur sambil duduk. Lama mereka menunggu, namun genggaman tangan Sakura tak kunjung mengendur malah semakin kencang.

Kedua shinobi tersebut sudah sangat kelelahan karena misi mereka. Mereka masih mencoba menunggu, namun rasa lelah tak bisa mereka tahan hingga akhirnya keduanya terlelap tidur di samping Sakura. Bahkan kepala keduanya masing-masing berada di bahu kanan dan kiri Sakura.

Mereka bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan reaksi Sakura besok pagi. Satu bogeman mentah dari Sakura akan mereka coba tahan.


	3. Chapter 02: Wabi-sabi

**Kintsukuroi © Delphini Diggory**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SakuMulti, Sakura-centric, Sakura harem.**

 **Wabi-sabi: the philosophy based on finding beauty in an incomplete thing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 02: wabi-sabi**

 _Gadis berambut merah muda sepundak tersebut berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Kakinya sakit, ia ingin berhenti dan beristirahat. Namun jika ia berhenti barang sejenak saja, ia takut akan kehilangan jejak orang-orang yang berada jauh di depannya._

 _Lebih cepat lagi. Lebih cepat lagi._

 _Gadis tersebut memaksakan kakinya yang sudah berdenyut untuk terus berlari mengejar orang-orang tersebut. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, namun jarak di antara dirinya dan orang-orang tersebut tak kunjung mengecil._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Masih sambil berlari. "Tunggu aku!" teriaknya._

 _Orang-orang tersebut berhenti. Salah satu di antara mereka—seseorang berambut pirang berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat mereka akhirnya berhenti, ia mencoba memperkecil jarak di antara mereka._

 _Namun anehnya, seberapa keras pun ia mencoba—walau orang-orang tersebut telah berhenti dan ia masih berlari—ia masih jauh berada di belakang mereka. Rasanya ia seperti tengah berlari di atas treadmill, lari di tempat._

 _Senyuman di wajah gadis tersebut menghilang seketika digantikan dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa…?"_

 _Orang tersebut—yang berhenti dan tengah memandang ke arahnya—memberikan senyum meremehkan kepadanya. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengejar kami? Kau belum pantas untuk bersanding bersama kami, kau itu lemah! Kau hanya menjadi beban bagi kami, Sakura!"_

" _Naruto…?"_

 _Orang tersebut—Naruto kemudian berbalik membelakanginya, kemudian ia dan ketiga orang lainnya kembali berjalan meninggalkannya._

 _Sakura jatuh terduduk. "Tidak. Tidak…Naruto…Sai…Kakashi-sensei…Yamata-taichou…"_

 _Sakura terisak ditempatnya. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…kumohon…Jang—"_

"—no! Haruno!"

Sakura tersentak ketika ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ketika ia menemukan dua mata berbeda warna yang sedang memandangnya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat mereka duduk di hadapannya, di atas kasurnya, dan menatapnya.

Tunggu, tunggu, sejak kapan mereka ada di sana? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahnya, di KAMARNYA? Sakura baru akan membuka mulutnya, namun Shikamaru bersuara lebih dulu.

"Kau tertidur setelahSakura tersentak ketika ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ketika ia menemukan dua mata berbeda warna yang sedang memandangnya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat mereka duduk di hadapannya, di atas kasurnya, dan menatapnya.

Tunggu, tunggu, sejak kapan mereka ada di sana? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahnya, di KAMARNYA? Sakura baru akan membuka mulutnya, namun Shikamaru bersuara lebih dulu.

"Kau tertidur setelah err—pertengkaranmu dengan Hokage, jadi kami ditugaskan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kemudian setelah kami mengantarmu pulang, kau mengigau dan menahan kami berdua. Jadi kami tertidur di sini. Apa sudah jelas? Jadi tahan dulu pukulanmu tersebut," jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Ia menghela napas berat. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Sakura berusaha mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru. Ia beursaha berpikir keras. Jadi ia bertengkar dengan _shishou_ -nya, kemudian tertidur dipelukannya, dan kedua pria di hadapannya mengantar dirinya pulang, kemudian—kemudian dia menahan kedua pria tersebut sehingga mereka jatuh tertidur di tempatnya?

Setelah berhasil mencerna penjelasan dari pemuda malas tersebut, matanya membulat. Ia memandang Shikamaru dan Neji bergantian, sementara kedua pria tersebut, yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, hanya memandangnya datar. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya akibat malu membayangkan dirinya bertingkah seperti itu, bahkan ketika ia sedang tertidur. Seketika, dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Sakura melompat dari kasurnya, ia kemudian membungakukkan badannya.

" _Go—gomen_ , Shikamaru, Neji, a—aku pasti menyusahkan kalian! Maafkan aku! Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah, namun karena aku kalian ja—"

Omongan Sakura terhenti oleh suara rendah Neji. "Sudahlah, Haruno. Kami mengerti." Pemuda tersebut menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya kepada Sakura ketika gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya.

" _Yare, yare_ , kalau begitu kami berdua bisa pulang sekarang, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Shikamaru keluar dari kamar Sakura—kedua tangannya sudah berada di belakang kepalanya. Neji membuntuti di belakangnya.

"A—ano," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba ketika kedua pemuda tersebut telah mencapai pintu apartemen Sakura. Kedua _shinobi_ itu menolehkan kepala pada Sakura. "Aku tahu kalian lelah, tapi sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan memasak untuk kalian—" Neji terlihat ingin memotong perkataannya, namun Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan "—kalian bisa istirahat di kamarku! Pakai saja kasurku, ah juga i—itu kalian berdua terlihat terluka, mungkin aku bisa mengobati kalian?"

Shikamaru dan Neji terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sakura. Jujur saja, mereka masih sangat lelah. Tidur sambil duduk setelah perjalanan panjang dengan tubuh yang masih kotor, bahkan terbangun oleh Sakura yang mengigau. Rasanya untuk jalan pulang saja mereka—sebenarnya hanya Shikamaru—sangat malas sekali. Apalagi mereka memang terluka ketika di perjalanan pulang bertemu bandit-bandit sialan yang berani mengganggu keduanya dan mereka tidak sempat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan luka di beberapa bagian tubuh kedua pemuda bersurai panjang tersebut.

Shikamaru menghela napas—untuk kesekian kalinya—dan mengangguk setuju. Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Kurasa lebih baik mengobati kalian dulu, _ne?_ "

Sakura menepuk-nepuk sofa sedang yang berada di ruang tamunya, menyuruh kedua orang tersebut untuk duduk di sana. Keduanya menuruti gadis tersebut dan kemudian mereka duduk di atas sofa empuk yang nyaman tersebut. Sakura menanyakan di bagian mana mereka terluka, keduanya kemudian menunjuk bagian-bagian mana saja yang terluka. Shikamaru mendapat luka goresan di lengan kirinya, pelipis, dan dada kanannya—pantas saja jaket _jounin_ nya terlihat robek di bagian kanan, pikir Sakura. Sementara Neji teerluka di bagian punggungnya.

Sakura menyuruh keduanya untuk melepaskan pakaian bagian atas mereka. Keduanya hanya menurut, sehingga sekarang kedua pemuda tersebut bertelanjang dada di sofa Sakura, dan Sakura berlutut di hadapan keduanya dengan kotak obat yang ia taruh di atas lantai.

Kalau ditanya apakah Sakura malu, jelas saja ia merasa malu. Ia sudah terbiasa mengobati banyak orang yang bertelanjang dada, masalahnya sekarang kedua pemuda tersebut sedang berada di dalam _rumahnya_. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rona merah yang akan muncul di wajahnya, ia harus bersikap profesional. Di hadapannya sekarang adalah pasiennya. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa dirinya tidak profesional.

Ia memulai dengan menyembuhkan Shikamaru. Ketika ia meraih lengan kiri pemuda Nara tersebut, matanya tertuju pada tato ANBU yang berada di lengannya. Ia agak terkejut melihatnya, tidak pernah tahu kalau Shikamaru adalah seorang ANBU. Ia kemudian menyuarakan pikirannya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau itu ANBU, Shikamaru." Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia menyuarakan pikirannya.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sehingga tidak mengetahui kalau kami berdua adalah ANBU."

Mendengar kata 'kami berdua' Sakura, yang sedang membersihkan luka di lengan Shikamaru, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji. "Neji, kau juga ANBU?"

"Aa," jawabnya singkat sembari mengangguk.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka di lengan Shikamaru, Sakura kemudian mengalirkan chakra miliknya yang berpendar kehijauan untuk menghilangkan bekas luka tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan lengan kiri pemuda tersebut. Melirik sejenak ke arah tato ANBU milik Shikamaru, Sakura beralih ke dada sebelah kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Kalian pasti sangat hebat sampai bisa jadi ANBU. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali jadi ANBU, tapi mana mungkin, ya? Gadis lemah sepertiku hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mencapai hal tersebut," ujar Sakura dengan suara getir. Wajah Sakura terlihat muram ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Gadis tersebut langsung teringat penyebab ia bertengkar dengan _shishou_ -nya dan mimpi buruknya tadi. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa teman-temannya akah mengkhianatinya seperti ini, terutama Naruto. Bukankan ia pernah mengatakan pada Naruto untuk sedikit bersabar dan menunggunya? Bukankah ia pernah bilang bahwa waktu berikutnya ia akan ikut bersama pemuda pirang tersebut untuk membawa pulang kembali Sasuke? Apakah Naruto lelah menunggunya hingga ia lebih kuat lagi?

Sakura tertawa dalam hatinya. Jelas saja pemuda tersebut lelah, sudah lima tahun berlalu dan lihat dirinya sekarang, masih gadis lemah yang bergantung pada Naruto. Kalau dirinya pikir kembali, memang dia gadis yang tidak berguna. Ketika Sasuke pergi pun ia hanya bisa menangis dan menimpakan beban pada sahabatnya tersebut dan berharap bahwa Naruto bisa membuatnya lebih baik, sementara dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dan setelah lima tahun berlalu, dia tak kunjung juga menjadi kuat seperti Naruto. Dirinya merasa perkembangan Naruto terlalu cepat, ia semakin kuat tahun demi tahu. Membuatnya menyerah untuk menyusul Naruto.

Lamunan Sakura terbuyarkan oleh suara Neji yang menggema di ruang tamu Sakura. "Kau tidak lemah, Haruno," ujar Neji. Sakura, yang masih mengalirkan chakra di dada kanan Shikamaru, memandang Neji terkejut.

Setelah menetralkan keterkejutannya, Sakura tersenyum pada Neji. "Aa, terima kasih, Neji," jawab Sakura. Iya merasa bahwa Neji hanya mencoba menghiburnya, ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada pemuda tersebut karena telah mencoba untuk mengatakan hal yang paling ingin gadis itu dengar.

"Aku serius, Haruno, kau tidak lemah. Kalau kau lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan, tidak mungkin banyak nyawa yang terselamatkan karena kemampuanmu."

Sakura memandang mata lavender Neji, ia tidak melihat ada kebohongan di dalam iris berwarna unik pemuda tersebut. Yang ia lihat hanya kesungguhan di sana. Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya kembali kemudian ia mengangguk tanda dia percaya.

Setelah selesai dengan Shikamaru—ia menyembuhkan luka di pelipis pemuda nanas tersebut dengan cepat—ia kemudia berpindah dan berputar ke belakang sofa. Membawa kotak obat bersamanya.

"Bisa kau membungkuk sedikit, Neji?" ujar Sakura, sembari mengeluarkan kapas baru dari dalam kotak obat berwarna putih tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menuruti Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura dapat melihat goresan panjang miring di bahunya. Lukanya cukup dalam, lebih dalam dari luka milik Shikamaru. Ia melirik baju Neji yang tergantung di sandaran sofa, dan baru menyadari bahwa bagian belakang baju tersebut telah robek sesuai dengan bentuk luka Neji. Sakura kemudian dengan cepat mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air bersih. Ia juga mencari handuk kecil di laci lemari kamarnya. Setelahnya ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan mulai membersihkan luka tersebut.

"Lukamu cukup dalam dan darah masih mengalir sedikit jadi aku akan membersihkannya dengan air, mungkin akan sedikit perih, tahan sedikit, _ne?_ " ujar Sakura.

Kemudian ia memeras handuk putih kecil yang tadi ia rendam sebentar di dalam baskom berisi air. Sakura mengelap pelan luka Neji, pemuda tersebut mendesis pelan merasakan rasa perih yang sebelumnya tidak terasa itu. Setelah dilihatnya bahwa luka tersebut sudah bersih, Sakura kemudian meneteskan obat merah di kapas yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menepuk-nepuk pelan luka Neji dengan kapas yang sudah ia teteskan obat merah tersebut.

"Kau tahu," Sakura bersuara, "seharusnya kalian jangan menuruti perintah Tsunade- _shishou_ untuk mengantarku pulang. Kau tahu itu menyusahkan, _gomen_. Dan juga terima kasih karena kalian sudah mengantarku pulang."

Kedua pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk. Walau semalam Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa hal itu merepotkan beberapa kali. Pendaran hijau berkilau di kedua tangan Sakura, kemudian ia mengalirkan chakranya ke luka Neji. "Setelah ini kalian bisa pakai kamarku, aku akan memasak."

"Kau tidak perlu repot, Sakura," ujar Shikamaru yang sejak beberapa menit lalu tidak bersuara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan masalah, lagi pula aku sudah merepotkan kalin," jawab Sakura.

Ia telah selesai menyembuhkan keduanya. Kemudian ia merapikan peralatannya. "Kalian bisa istirahat sebentar, aku akan keluar sebentar membeli bahan makanan." Kemudian ia memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam lemari di dekat televisi. Shikamaru dan Neji, yang sudah memakai kembali pakaian mereka, sudah berjalan masuk ke kamar Sakura kembali.

Sakura melirik kedua pemuda yang sudah menghilang di dalam kamarnya, kemudian ia menghela napas. Ia menegakkan badannya dan berusaha tersenyum lebar. Namun netranya menemukan foto yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya, senyumnya seketika hilang. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke lantai dan cepat-cepat keluar rumah menuju mini market terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah terlewati setelah kejadian Shikamaru dan Neji beristirahat di rumahnya setelah keduanya mengantar dirinya yang—ia masih sangat malu dengan hal ini—tertidur di pelukan _shishou_ -nya setelah mereka bertengkar hebat dan dirinya berakhir dengn menangis histeris.

Setelah keduanya pulang dari apartemen Sakura, mereka tidak bertemu kembali. Kedua pemuda tersebut kembali melaksanakan misi baru yang ditugaskan oleh _Hokage_. Dan Sakura kembali dengan kebiasaan rutinnya, yaitu bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Ia memandang langit petang. Langit tersebut berwarna jingga, dengan semburat merah, merah muda, dan keunguan. Ia mendesah pelan, andai saja hidupnya seindah langit di atasnya sekarang.

Bayangan anggota tim tujuh dan Ino Yamanaka terbesit di dalam benaknya. Ia menutup sejenak matanya. Hatinya masih sakit mengetahu teman-temannya meninggalkan dirinya. Padahal mereka tahu, mereka pasti tahu, hal ini sangat penting bagi Sakura. Dia juga ingin menjadi bagian orang-orang yang membawa Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke desanya.

Kadang ia berpikir jika saja ia lebih kuat dibanding dirinya yang sekarang ini mungkin dia tidak perlu terus memandang pungung teman-temannya dari belakang dan bersanding di samping mereka semua. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa bisa ia menjadi lebih kuat? Bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa ia sudah menjadi orang yang kuat—

Ingatannya tentang tato ANBU di lengan Sakura kembali terngiang di benaknya. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Apa…apa ia bisa menjadi ANBU? Mungkin jika ia bertanya pada _shishou_ -nya, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Sakura ragu. Haruskah? Tidak, tidak, pertanyaan yang benar adalah: bisakah?

Menyingkirkan segala pikirannya, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya. Setidaknya dia harus mencoba dahulu. Ia berbalik arah dari jalan menuju apartemennya dan berlari ke kantor _Hokage_.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan _Hokage_ , Sakura mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua tersebut dengan lumayan keras. Setelah mendengar _shishou_ -nya menyuruh dirinya masuk, Sakura membuka pintu tersebut.

"—melaporkan kegiatan organisasi, kami tidak bisa lama menemuinya karena ia bersama rekannya."

Ketika Sakura masuk, dua orang ANBU dengan topeng kucing baru selesai melaporkan misinya. Sakura tidak begitu memedulikan kedua ANBU tersebut yang begitu melihatnya langsung berpamitan. Sakura pikir mungkin itu misi yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh mereka dan sang _Hokage._

" _Shishou_ ," panggil Sakura.

Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dari gulungan laporan ANBU tadi ke arah Sakura. Namun pandangan tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, sebelum ia kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan membaca laporan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade ketika Sakura terlihat seperti ragu untuk melanjutkan apa pun yang ia ingin katakan saat itu.

Sakura mengerti bahwa Tsunade sedang membicarakan mengenai keadaan mentalnya, bukan fisiknya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, wanita di depannya sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Mengetahui bahwa Tsunade sangat memedulikannya mau tak mau membuatnya senang.

"Aa, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan pekerjaan untuk melupakan hal itu," jawab Sakura dengan senyum kecutnya. Namun ia ke sana bukan ingin membicarakan mengenai kesedihannya atau patah hatinya terhadap rekan setimnya. Ia ke sana ingin menanyakan perihal keinginannya menjadi anggota ANBU. Sakura, menarik napas panjang selama beberapa detik, kemudian membuangnya secara perlahan. "Ak—aku ingin menjadi anggota ANBU."

Tsunade menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia langsung menatap Sakura tajam. "Sakura, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ehm—aku ingin jadi anggota ANBU," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap _shishou_ -nya yang tengah memandangnya tajam. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang Senju Tsunade membuatnya gugup juga dan takut, tentu saja. Dirinya merasa seperti ingin dimakan hidup-hidup oleh wanita di depannya.

Tsunade menyelediki anak didiknya yang sekarang tengah memandang ke arah luar jendela, yang jelas ia menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda di depannya sedang berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Tsunade berdeham, menarik perhatian Sakura yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. Namun ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sakura dengan cepat melihat ke arah lain. Wanita tersebut menghela napas. "Aku lebih senang kau bekerja di rumah sakit, Sakura," jawab Tsunade akhirnya.

"Aku tahu, _shishou_ , tapi kau tahu kan—"

"Aku sangat tahu, Sakura. Kau yakin?" tanya Tsunade memastikan. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Apa ini tandanya ia bisa menjadi anggota ANBU? Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sudah ingin melonjak gembira, ia tidak ingin harapannya terbang tinggi hanya karena Tsunade menanyakan hal tersebut seperti sudah menyetujui maksud Sakura di sana.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Apa pun yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menjadi lebih kuat, bila ia harus menyebrangi lautan dengan berenang pun akan gadis itu lakukan. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia ingin membuktikan kepada rekan setimnya bahwa ia sudah kuat. Dan mereka salah telah menganggapnya lemah. Ia ingin mereka menyesal karena telah menganggapnya sebagai penghambat misi mereka. Sakura akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya dapat diandalkan juga ketika berada di dalam pertarungan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengasah _taijutsu-_ mu," ujar Tsunade. Ia sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di senderan kursi. "Aku ingin kau berlatih bersama Hyuuga Neji dan Rock Lee, aku akan ikut di beberapa latihanmu."

Wajah Sakura terlihat berseri setelah Tsunade mengatakan hal tersebut. "Apa—apa setelah itu aku akan…?" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan Tsunade terlihat mengerti.

"Kita akan lihat nanti," jawab Tsunade. Kemudian wanita tersebut menyunggingkan seringaiannya ketika terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya untuk mempermudah latihan Sakura nanti. Ini menarik, pikir Tsunade.

Jika itu dapat membuat Sakura melupakan kesedihannya maka Tsunade akan menurutinya. Ia akan mencabut gunung dari akarnya, menguras bersih air laut, atau bahkan menggoncangkan dunia sekali pun pasti akan wanita tersebut lakukan. Sakura sudah cukup dibuat menderita oleh Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak ingin anak didiknya tersebut terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi.

"Aku akan memberitahumu detailnya nanti, sekarang kau bisa pulang," ujar Tsunade.

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tsunade, gadis merah muda tersebut pergi dan pulang dengan wajah lebih gembira dibanding seminggu ini.

Setelah Sakura pergi dari ruangannya, Tsunade menghela napas berat. Ia tersenyum kecil, seminggu belakangan ini Sakura selalu terlihat muram dan menyendiri. Terkadang, menurut laporan Shizune, Sakura menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu dan gadis tersebut akan menangis sembari memandang langit.

Tsunade merasa hatinya ikut hancur mengetahui Sakura seperti itu. Wanita tersebut menutup matanya sembari bersandar di bingkai jendela ruangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka memperlihatkan dua sosok pemuda jenius di generasinya.

" _Hokage-sama_ ," panggil Hyuuga Neji.

Pemuda tersebut datang bersama Shikamaru setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka beberapa hari. Keduanya terlihat kotor dengan pakaian yang penuh lumpur, jelas saja beberapa hari ini hujan terus turun. Beruntungnya hari ini cerah, jadi keduanya bisa datang dengan keadaan kering.

Shikamaru, selaku sebagai kapten, menyerahkan gulungan laporan kepada Tsunade. Wanita tersebut, setelah turun dari bingkai jendela dan duduk kembali di kursi kebesarannya, menerima gulungan tersebut tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Setelah membaca laporan tersebut, misi terlaksana tanpa cacat sedikit pun, Tsunade mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua," Tsunade memulai, "akan kutugaskan kembali menjadi ANBU."

Kedua pemuda tersebut saling pandang satu sama lain. Shikamaru merutuk dalam hatinya, menurutnya menjadi ANBU itu sangat merepotkan. Kalau bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih tetap menjadi _jounin_ , walau pun misi yang ia dapat tingkat kesulitannya tak jauh berbeda dari misinya saat di ANBU. Namun begitu, Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri dan tidak menyuarakan isi pikirannya tersebut. Keduanya kemudian mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti.

Tsunade kemudian mengambil gulungan kosong dan menulis sesuatu di atas gulungan tersebut. Neji dan Shikamaru menunggu beberapa menit hingga Tsunade selesai menulis sesuatu. Wanita tersebut menggulung gulungan tersebut dan menyegelnya. Ia memberikan gulungan tersebut pada Neji.

"Misi pertamamu sebagai ANBU kembali," ujar Tsunade singkat. "Seminggu lagi datang lah ke sini, kita akan membicarakan tentang misi ini. Kau," Tsunade menunjuk Neji, "kapten misi ini. Dan kau wakil kaptennya. Ini misi jangka panjang, jadi kalian diliburkan dari misi lain selama misi ini terlaksana."

Neji menerima gulungan tersebut dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada rasa ingin bertanya alasan Tsunade menjadikan mereka ANBU kembali, namun ia diajarkan untuk menurut dan tidak banyak tanya. Jadi ia hanya menerima saja, lagi pula _Hokage_ di hadapannya tersebut terlihat sedang tidak ingin ditanyakan sesuatu. Mungkin lain kali dia akan menanyakannya, setelah ia membaca isi gulungan tersebut.

Neji memasukkan gulungan tadi ke dalam tas kecilnya. Setelah dari melaporkan hasil misinya, Neji pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati kakinya yang sudah agak membengkak karena keseleo.

Shikamaru berpisah dengan Neji, pemuda nanas tersebut tidak mengalami cedera dan ia tidak ada keinginan untuk menemani Neji mengobati kakinya—Neji sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Jadi setelah berpisah dengan Shikamaru, Neji menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rekannya tersebut dan pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk mengobati dirinya.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, review, favourite, atau follow. Sangat diapresiasi sekali**

 **Sekarang mau jawab review.**

 **Q: Ini NejiSaku, kan?**

 **A: Ah, ini SakuMulti, seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan di awal. Jadi pairnya belum pasti, hanya saja yang paling utama itu ya NejiSakuShika atau ShikaSakuNeji (terserah mau sebut apa, yang jelas mereka bertiga yang utamanya.**

 **Q: Ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Bahasa Inggris, bukan?**

 **A: Iya, hanya terinspirasi aja. Gak jiplak kok, tapi, tenang aja hahaha!**

 **Q: (Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan) Ngebuat Sakura benci dan menjauhi Tim Tujuh.**

 **A: Wah, maaf ya, kalau Sakura masih berumur 12 tahun mungkin akan saya buat seperti itu, mungkin akan tau apa yang terjadi di chapter selanjutnya, hihi.**

 **Anyway, di sini gak ada Sakura inner. Terus karena ini SakuMulti, jadi aka nada banyak cogan-cogan yang bermunculan di fanfik ini dan berhubungan atau kenal dengan Sakura atau terserah kalian nyebutnya apa. Haha!**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semuanya ^^ semoga saya bisa nyelesaiin fanfik ini sampai tamat dan tidak terbengkalai seperti fanfik saya yang lain xP**


	4. Chapter 03: Ikigai

**Ikigai: a reason for your existence. The reason you wake up every day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03: Ikigai**

Hyuuga Neji telah bersiap dengan seragam ANBU miliknya yang sudah satu tahun belakangan ini tidak ia pakai. Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang tersebut bercermin, merapikan seragamnya kemudian menguncir rambut panjangnya.

Sang _Godaime Hokage_ memanggilnya ke kantornya untuk membicarakan perihal misi pertamanya setelah menjadi ANBU kembali. Memikirkan misinya tersebut, pemuda Hyuuga tersebut mengira misi tersebut adalah misi tingkat S yang biasa ia dapatkan ketika menjadi ANBU. Namun ia lumayan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa misinya adalah melatih Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi ANBU. Bersama Shikamaru—sebagai wakil kapten; Rock Lee akan membantu dirinya mengasah _taijutsu_ Sakura; dan Genma Shiranui sebagai pengawas yang akan melaporkan perkembangan harian Haruno Sakura kepada Tsunade.

Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah mereka akan berlatih di tempat latihan tua yang dulu dipakai oleh _Yondaime Hokage_ dan Jiraiya untuk berlatih. Dan parahnya, mereka akan tinggal di sana untuk beberapa waktu hingga misinya selesai.

Neji tahu sang _Hokage_ sangat menyayangi anak didiknya tersebut, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa wanita tersebut _sangat_ menyayanginya hingga mempersiapkan latihan khusus untuk gadis merah muda tersebut.

Setelah selesai merapikan seragam dan rambutnya, Neji mengambil tas pinggangnya dan pergi menuju kantor _Hokage_.

Neji masuk ruang _Hokage_ tanpa suara. Tsunade sedang duduk di bingkai jendela memandang entah-apa Neji tidak terlalu peduli. Ketika ia sampai di depan meja keraj Tsunade, baru lah wanita tersebut menengok ke arahnya.

Wanita tersebut turun dari bingkai jendela dan duduk di kursinya. "Kau sudah tahu misimu?" tanya Tsunade tanpa basa-basi. Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau dan Rock Lee akan melatih _taijutsu_ Sakura, aku mau dia sudah menguasai _taijutsu_ secara keseluruhan dalam kurun waktu enam bulan. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian beberapa kali untuk melatih Sakura juga. Juga Shikamaru melatihnya untuk menghindari bayangannya. Ah, satu lagi Genma tidak hanya menjadi pengawas, aku mau dia melatih Sakura untuk mendefleksi kunai dan juga _ninjutsu_ ruang waktunya."

" _Ninjutsu_ ruang waktu?" ujar Neji bingung. Seingatnya hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ tersebut dan ia tidak mengingat nama Shiranui Genma dalam daftar tersebut.

Tsunade mengangguk. Ia menatap Neji tajam. Selanjutnya ia berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius—nada mutlak, yang artinya ia harus mencapai misi tersebut dengan sukses, "Buat Sakura menjadi _kunoichi_ terkuat. Aku ingin kau membuat orang-orang yang meninggalkannya ternganga melihat kemampuannya."

Emosi terpancar di mata _Hokage_ tersebut. Selama ini Neji tidak pernah melihat seorang Senju Tsunade yang emosional—marah-marah terhadap orang-orang tidak termasuk dalam kategori emosional milik Neji—dan hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Haruno Sakura dapat membuat Tsunade seperti itu.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa memberitahu yang lain tentang misi ini."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Neji langsung pergi dari sana. Orang pertama yang akan ia beritahu tentu saja Shikamaru, selaku wakil kapten dan rekan timnya, setelah itu ia akan memberitahu Genma dan Lee. Ia pikir akan lebih baik untuk memberitahukan Sakura terakhir.

Memasang topeng _phoenix_ -nya, Neji melompat dari atap kea tap dan menuju kediaman Nara.

* * *

Setelah memberitahu Shikamaru, Genma, dan Lee; Neji melompati atap menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Sekarang masih siang, jadi pasti Sakura masih bertugas karena setahunya, Sakura selesai bertugas di sore hari.

Saat ia sampai di depan rumah sakit, ia melihat sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata, berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia memanggilnya, "Hinata!"

Hinata yang mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya langsung menengok ke arah datangnya suara. "Neji- _niisan_!" sapanya ketika mendapati pemuda tersebut. Namun keningnya mengkerut ketika ia melihat Neji berseragam ANBU lengkap dengan topengnya. Seingat gadis Hyuuga tersebut, kakak sepupunya sudah tidak pernah ditugaskan di ANBU lagi semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Maka ketika Neji sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Hinata meyuarakan isi pikirannya tersebut, "Neji- _niisan_ ditugaskan kembali…?"

Neji sempat bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun ia sadar bahwa adik sepupunya tersebut sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya yang ditugaskan kembali di ANBU. Dirinya bahkan lupa bahwa ia masih mengenakan seragam ANBU beserta topengnya. "Aa, ini. Iya, aku dan Shikamaru ditugaskan kembali," jawab Neji.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ada apa Neji- _niisan_ ke sini?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Neji baru ingat tujuannya kemari, ia berdeham. "Kau lihat Haruno?"

Hinata mengernyit sejenak. "Sakura- _chan_? Ah, aku belum melihatnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Setahuku ia ada tiga operasi hari ini, jadi mungkin akan susah mencarinya. Ada perlu dengannya, Neji- _niisan_?"

Neji mengangguk. "Aa," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Membicarakan tentang Sakura, akhir-akhir ini temannya tersebut sering sekali terlihat murung. Dan suasana hatinya sedang sangat tidak bagus, ia penasaran apa yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura seperti itu. " _Ano,_ Neji- _niisan_ , Sakura-chan akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat murung dan suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus. Apa pun urusannya, kuharap Neji- _niisan_ tidak berkata blakblakan seperti biasanya," ujar Hinata memperingatinya. Terkadang Neji memang berbicara terlalu jujur, jadi ia harus memperingati saudara sepupunya tersebut agar tidak membuat keributan di rumah sakit karena telah membuat Sakura marah.

"Aa, aku tahu, Hinata," jawab Neji. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pamit untuk mencari Sakura dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Ketika ia bertanya kepada perawat-perawat di sana, mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Gadis tersebut menghilang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu—sepertinya ia sedang melakukan operasi. Dan benar saja, ketika ia bertemu Shizune dan menanyakan keberadaan Sakura, gadis tersebut memang sedang melakukan operasi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Shizune menyuruhnya menunggu karena Sakura akan segera selesai. Maka Neji menunggu di lobi rumah sakit.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sakura keluar dari dalam lift. Ia mengampiri Neji yang sedang duduk—topengnya sudah berada di samping kepalanya. "Neji? Kudengar kau mencariku?" Sakura muncul di hadapan Neji.

"Aa. Ada misi," ujar Neji singkat.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya tersebut. "Misi…?" Neji mengangguk. Sakura menunggu penjelasan dari Neji, namun pemuda tersebut tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sakura baru sadar bahwa Neji sedang menggunakan seragam ANBU yang berarti bahwa mereka perlu berbicara di tempat yang tidak ramai, maka Sakura mengajak pemuda tersebut ke ruangannya.

"Jadi…?" mulai Sakura ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang kerja Sakura. Ruangan tersebut tidak ada yang spesial, tipikal ruangan dokter. Dengan meja dan kursi di ujung ruangan dan sebuah kasur pasien.

Neji kemudian menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya ke sana. Ia juga menjelaskan tentang misinya yaitu melatih dirinya menjadi ANBU. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru dan Genma akan ikut melatihnya.

"Ah, kita akan berlatih di tempat latihan tua yang pernah digunanakan _Yondaime Hokage_ dan Jiraiya. Tempat kita diserang Akatsuki beberapa tahun yang lalu, kau tahu kan?"

Mendengar tempat latihan mereka membuat senyum di wajah Sakura—yang sedari tadi terpatri di wajahnya mendengar kabar gembira tersebut—luntur seketika. Tempat tersebut mengingatkannya dengan tim tujuh. Kakashi- _sensei_ juga dulu berlatih di sana ketika ia masih _genin_ dan Naruto juga…

"—no? Haruno?" panggilan Neji membuayarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia kemudian berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya, namun senyum tersebut tak sampai mata. Neji menyadari perubahan suasana hati Sakura. " _Daijoubu ka_?"

" _Iie_ , aku tak apa." Sakura berusaha memberikan senyum meyakinkan namun gagal. Tahu bahwa usahanya tersebut gagal dan apa pun yang dilakukannya tidak akan membuat pemuda Hyuuga tersebut percaya padanya, akhirnya Sakura menghela napas dan menjelaskannya. "Hanya teringat bahwa Naruto dan Kakashi- _sensei_ dulu juga berlatih di sana." Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Neji melihat tatapan terluka miliknya.

"Ah." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Pemuda tersebut tidak punya kata-kata untuk menyemangati Sakura—yang ia yakin tidak dibutuhkan Sakura saat ini. Gadis tersebut hanya butuh pengertian dan dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal tersebut jadi Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih waktu itu sudah membiarkan aku dan Shikamaru sarapan di tempatmu."

Sakura kemudian menatap Neji dan tersenyum padanya. "Bukan masalah, aku hanya berbalas budi karena telah merepotkan kalian."

Neji mengangguk. "Ah, kita mulai latihan minggu depan. Siapkan dirimu, latihan ini akan sangat keras." Pemuda tersebut memberikan senyumannya pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tahu, Neji, aku sudah siap kapan pun itu."

Neji hanya tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian ia pamit. Pemuda tersebut memasang kembali topengnya dan pergi dari sana. Selesai sudah tugasnya hari itu, ia bisa pulang dan berlatih bersama Hinata. Dan dia punya waktu senggang selama seminggu, mungkin ia akan membicarakan tentang jadwal-jadwal latihan Sakura nantinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Setelah Sakura menyelsaikan semua tugas-tugasnya di rumah sakit dan menyerahkan tugasnya selama beberapa waktu—Sakura sudah memberitahukan kepada bawahannya bahwa misinya adalah misi jangka panjang jadi waktu selesainya tidak menentu.

Sekarang di sini lah ia, di depan gerbang desa Konoha, bersama Shiranui Genma menunggu rekannya yang lain. Saat mereka bertemu tadi, Sakura menyapa Genma dengan semangat yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Lama menunggu, keheningan di antara keduanya membuat Genma jengah. Makai a mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Aku terkejut ketika Hyuuga memberitahuku tentang misi ini," ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat atensi Sakura, yang tadinya ditujukan pada hutan, beralih padanya.

"Aku lebih terkejut lagi karena Tsunade- _shishou_ mengabulkan permintaanku, bahkan memberikanku latihan khusus. Kadang aku merasa tidak enak pada yang lain karena _shishou_ lebih memerhatikanku, dan aku sendiri tahu bahwa itu tidak adil.

Genma, dengan lidi yang selalu berada di mulutnya, tersenyum pada Sakura. "Itu tidak hanya terjadi padamu saja, Sakura. Shizune juga dulu seperti itu, hanya saja Tsunade- _sama_ belum menjadi _Hokage_ waktu itu, jadi orang-orang tidak terlalu iri padanya."

Mendengar tentang _senpai_ -nya membuat Sakura tersenyum pada pria dengan _hitaiate_ yang ia gunakan seperti bandana tersebut. "Aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya."

Genma mendengus. "Jelas saja, kau kan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Shizune." Pria tersebut menyandarkan dirinya di gerbang. Sudah duapuluh menit mereka di sana, namun ketiga orang yang ditunggu tidak juga muncul. Tidak mengejutkan, karena Genma dan Sakura datang satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar penuturan Genma. " _Ne_ , Genma- _sensei_ —" Genma memutar matanya mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya, "—apa kau pernah menjadi ANBU?" tanya Sakura kemudian, megubah topic pembicaraan.

Genma menggeleng, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Tidak. Tapi aku pernah menjadi pengawal peloton _Yondaime Hokage_ , itu sebabnya aku dan kedua rekanku—Raidou dan Tatami—diajarkan Teknik Dewa Guntur Terbang oleh _Yondaime_ dan juga _ninjutsu_ Ruang Waktu." Pria yang lebih tua enambelas tahun darinya tersebut memberikan cengirannya pada Sakura karena bangga dengan tekniknya.

"Dan kau akan mengajarkanku teknik tersebut."

Genma mengangguk. "Dan aku akan mengajarkanmu teknik tersebut, sesuai perintah _Godaime_."

Tepat setelah Genma menjawab Sakura, terdengar teriakan Rock Lee dari kejauhan. Keduanya melihat ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Lee, Neji, dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan beriringan. Lee melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua yang dibalas keduanya dengan lambaian juga. Ketiga orang tersebut sangat kontras perbedaannya: Lee dengan pakaian _jounin_ -nya dan tas ransel besar di punggungnya (Sakura geleng-geleng kepala melihat ukuran tas Lee); Shikamaru dengan seragam ANBU dan topeng rusa yang sudah ia pakai, tas ransel yang ia bawa tidak sebesar Lee; dan Neji berseragam persis sama dengan Shikamaru, hanya saja topeng miliknya adalah burung _phoenix_ , Neji juga membawa ransel berukuran sama dengan Shikamaru.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura dan Genma, Neji tanpa basa-basi langsung mendiskusikan perjalanan singkat mereka ke tempat latihan yang masih masuk dalam wilayah Konoha tersebut. Ia mendiskusikan untuk mencari tempat mereka tidur dan makan setelah sampai di sana nanti. Dan mereka akan berpencar, membagi dua kelompok: Genma dan Lee; dan Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Neji.

Sakura mengusulkan pondok yang ada di sana, namun Neji menolaknya dikarenakan pondok tersebut tidak dapat melindungi mereka dari hujan angin. Jadi mereka sepakat untuk mencari gua untuk ditempati atau tempat yang layak dihuni oleh mereka.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Sakura berharap Yamato- _taichou_ ada bersama mereka sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot mencari tempat. Namun gadis Haruno tersebut membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut, ia tidak ingin memikirkan _taichou_ -nya yang juga meninggalkan dirinya itu. _Kunoichi_ muda itu menghela napasnya. Tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus teringat mereka dan membuat dirinya bersedih.

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat latihan, sesuai dengan rencana awal; Genma dan Lee berpisah dari Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Neji.

Setelah limabelas menit, Genma dan Lee kembali ke tempat awal mereka berpisah, mengatakan bahwa ada gua sekitar enampuluh meter dari tempat latihan. Namun Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Neji menemukan sebuah rumah tidak berpenghuni tidak jauh dari sana dan mereka sepakat bahwa mereka lebih memilih rumah tidak berpenghuni tersebut. Kelima _shinobi_ tersebut bergegas menuju rumah tersebut.

Rumah itu sederhana, tampak tua dan terlihat seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dihuni. Hanya ada satu kamar sedang di sana dengan dua futon berukuran sedang—yang sudah bau apak—terbentang di lantai kamar; lemari besar berwarna coklat tua (yang Sakura yakini dihuni oleh serangga—Sakura bergidik membayangkannya—yang pasti dikenali oleh rekannya, Aburame Shino); jendela sedang yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan tempat latihan. Ada satu kamar mandi di sana yang—Sakura sangat berterimakasih kepada _kami-sama_ saat itu juga—memiliki pancuran dan bak berendam juga wc tradisional—Shikamaru mencoba mengalirkan air dari wc tersebut yang ternya masih berfungsi. Tidak ada ruang tamu di sana hanya ada ruang besar yang diisi meja makan besar dengan empat kursi—sementara mereka ada lima sehingga Genma mengusulkan untuk membuat meja makan tersebut menjadi _kotatsu_ yang disetujui oleh semuanya. Dapur rumah tersebut cukup besar, peralatan memasak juga lengkap, masalahnya ada di kompor gas. Gas di dapur itu sudah habis, sementara jarak tempat latihan dan desa sekita satu jam.

"Masak pakai tungku api saja, tidak sulit membuatnya," ujar Shikamaru setelah diskusi singkat tentang permasalahan tersebut.

Setelah masalah terselesaikan, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai latihan esok hari. Hari itu mereka akan membersihkan rumah tersebut. Mereka membagi tugas, Sakura akan mencuci futon yang berbau tidak sedap itu; Lee akan membersihkan lemari yang—seperti dugaan Sakura—dipenuhi oleh serangga. Genma memilih untuk menyapu dan mengepel; Neji dan Shikamaru akan membersihkan dapur dan membuat tungku api untuk memasak.

Sakura sedang menjemur futon di halaman rumah tua tersebut—Neji dan Shikamaru membuatkan jemuran untuknya sebelum mereka pergi mencari batu dan kayu untuk membuat tungku—ketika kedua _shinobi_ yang membuatkan jemuran untuknya kembali dengan tangan penuh dengan kayu dan batu bata.

Gadis bersurai dengan warna tak lazim itu tersenyum tatkala mendengar kedua ANBU tersebut mendiskusikan tentang latihannya. Sakura melirik sejenak rumah sederhana yang ada di belakangnya, kalau dipikir-pikir walau pun ini hanya latihan, rasanya seperti mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama. Itu adalah impian Sakura dulu bersama tim tujuh—jika Sasuke pulan nanti, Sakura ingin mereka tinggal bersama, itu lah impiannya. Dulu. Sebelum timnya meninggalkannya sendirian dan memutuskan untuk menggantikannya dengan sahabat wanitanya yang berambut pirang pucat—Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura tersenyum kecut ketika ia lagi-lagi memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia mengela napas sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barang bawaannya. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah; Genma dan Lee tidak terlihat di mana pun; Neji dan Shikamaru, sembari mengobrol, membuat tungku di ruang tengah. Meja makan yang ada di sana masih utuh, belum berubah menjadi _kotatsu_ seperti yang mereka sepakati tadi—mungkin setelah ini Genma akan mengerjakannya, pikir Sakura.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Lee dan Genma sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari dalam tas ransel masing-masing dan menyusunnya di dalam kamar. Sakura menyapa mereka berdua yang dibalas oleh keduanya sebelum menuju ranselnya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa helai baju yang ia bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari besar tersebut. Mereka membagi rak lemari tersebut: Sakura menggunakan rak tengah; rak paling bawah dan paling atas sudah terisi (Sakura tidak tahu yang mana milik Genma dan yang mana milik Lee); dua rak lagi belum terisi. Sakura—dengan wajah sedikit memerah—memutuskan untuk menyimpan pakaian dalamnya di dalam ranselnya. Ia tidak banyak membawa barang hanya pakaian dan beberapa _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ —dan dua buah bingkai foto.

Bingkai pertama adalah fotonya bersama tim tujuh saat masih genin dulu, saat Sasuke masih bersama mereka. Foto yang kedua diambil tiga tahun lalu, ketika Sai dan Yamato bergabung dalam tim tujuh. Minus Sasuke, tim tujuh beserta Sai dan Yamato bergaya dalam foto tersebut.

Sakura mengelus foto tersebut. Tersenyum kecut, Sakura menggantung foto tersebut di dinding kamar. Alasannya membawa kedua foto tersebut adalah sebagai pengingat bahwa ia harus segera menyusul mereka agar dirinya bisa bersanding dengan mereka dan tidak ditinggalkan lagi. Setelah ia menggantung foto tersebut, Sakura memandanginya bergantian dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kalau itu membuatmu sedih, kenapa dibawa, Sakura?" suara Shikamaru terdengar dari ambang pintu.

Sakura menengok ke arah Shikamaru dan tersenyum tidak sampai mata. "Sebagai pengingat," jawab Sakura singkat.

Shikamaru mendekatinya—Genma dan Lee sudah keluar tadi untuk membuat _kotatsu_. Sakura kembali memandang kedua bingkai tersebut, Shikamaru ikut memandanginya. "Kau tahu, ini seperti tarik tambang, kau bisa memilih: bertahan menahan rasa sakit dan memenangkannya; bertahan menahan rasa sakit namun akhirnya kau yang kalah; atau melepaskannya demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Tiga pilihan tersebut selalu muncul, ketiganya bukan lah pilihan yang buruk. Namun kalau itu menyakitimu terus menerus, ada kalanya lebih baik kau melepaskannya daripada kau mempertahankan namun yang kau dapat hanya luka yang sulit diobati."

Sakura memandang Shikamaru dari samping. Ia mengulum senyum. "Atau kau melepaskannya karena menyerah padahal kau masih bisa menahan rasa sakit tersebut dan berakhir menyesal."

"Itu pilihan yang buruk," ujar Shikamaru setelah melirik Sakura yang sedang memandangnya, kemudian atensinya kembali pada foto tim tujuh.

"Setuju." Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Menurutmu, mana pilihan yang terbaik untukku?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Bukan tempatku untuk menjawabnya. Pertanyaan itu harusnya kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Coba kau tanyakan pada hatimu dan logikamu, mana yang paling baik? Logika dan hati memang sering tidak sinkron, tapi ada kalanya keduanya punya kerjasama yang bagus dan menghasilkan pilihan paling tepat."

Atensi pewaris klan Nara itu sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju pada Sakura—keduanya saling memandang. Lama. Namun akhirnya Sakura menunduk.

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya, masih menunduk sambil memainkan kedua kakinya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya pelan. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shikamaru kembali. "Maksudku, ya, aku marah pada mereka. Aku sedih. Sakit hati, hatiku hancur. Tapi apakah aku membenci mereka sampai aku ingin melepaskan mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan Sasuke yang dengan gampangnya memutuskan hubungannya dengan kami. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan mereka meninggalkanku. Apakah karena aku terlalu lemah? Karena aku tidak berguna? Atau hanya karena mereka tidak ingin membawaku?" Sakura menarik napas panjang, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "aku bahkan meminta Naruto untuk menungguku, Shika, menungguku hingga aku lebih berguna baginya sehingga kita bisa bersama membawa Sasuke pulang. Kau sendiri menyaksikan ketika aku mengatakan hal tersebut pada Naruto. Aku tahu, aku tahu sudah lima tahun terlewati dan masih belum ada perkembangan dari diriku, mungkin menurutnya aku tidak akan menjadi gadis kuat seperti yang aku janjikan sehingga ia meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa…?"

Air mata yang tadi ia bending kini jatuh perlahan, emeraldnya berkilau karena air matanya. Napasnya tersenggal karena ia berusaha menahan isakan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya di dalam tenggorokkannya. Shikamaru menghela napasnya, pemuda tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menghadapi wanita yang sedang emosional bukanlah hal yang sering ditemuinya. Bingung harus bagaimana, Shikamaru akhirnya memilih untuk menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. Namun tak disangkanya, tanpa peringatan Sakura langsung menerjang pemuda tersebut dan memeluknya. Kaget dan bingung, bahunya sempat menegang namun akhirnya ia berusaha rileks dan membiarkan gadis di depannya menangis dalam pelukannya, membasahi seragam ANBU-nya. Sambil menunggu Sakura berhenti menangis, Shikamaru kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis merah muda tersebut, berusaha menenangkannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit, tangisan Sakura akhirnya berhenti. Gadis itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Shikamaru. Malu karena sekali lagi ia meyusahkan pemuda tersebut. "Maaf," gumamnya dengan suara serak sambil menunduk, enggan menatap pemuda berkuncir nanas tersebut.

Shikamaru memegang dagu Sakura, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hitam pemuda tersebut mencari-cari mata emerald Sakura, sampai akhirnya Sakura menyerah untuk menghindar dan memilih untuk memandang langsung mata tersebut.

Shikamaru melepaskan dagu Sakura, kemudian ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terlihat di kedua pipi Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum kecil padanya. "Syukurlah kau sudah tenang. Aku belum pernah menghadapi wanita menangis sebelumnya, kecuali Mirai yang belum bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori wanita."

Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat Sakura memberikan cengirannya pada pemuda Nara itu. "Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang yang berpengalaman," jawab Sakura masih dengan suara serak.

Shikamaru mendengus kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Insting pria, mungkin?"

Sakura memutar kedua matanya yang sedikit bengkak tersebut. "Aku terkejut seorang Nara mempunya insting pria."

"Hey, jangan remehkan aku. Selain pria, aku juga punya insting seorang ayah dan insting itu akan semakin tajam ketika aku berhadapan dengan Mirai."

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau lah, Nara," jawab Sakura geli.

Sakura sangat berterimakasih pada pemuda tersebut, ia tidak membahas dirinya yang menangis lebih jauh lagi. Bahkan ia berusaha untuk bergurau. Dan ia lebih berterimakasih lagi karena Shikamaru tidak mengejeknya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Shikamaru, _arigatou, ne_?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Aa. Bukan masalah," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang budi padamu lagi," ujar Sakura masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kubayar dengan masakan yang enak nanti malam? Dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membasahi bajumu, aku akan mencucikannya, bagaimana?"

"Terserah padamu, Haruno, aku tidak meminta apa pun," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Aku akan mengartikannya sebagai 'ya' kalau begitu," ujar Sakura.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, namun ia bersyukur akhirnya temannya itu sudah kembali seperti semula. " _Yare, yare_ , lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu dulu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum kemudian membuka lemari dan mengambil sehelai baju rumah, gadis itu juga membawa ranselnya bersamanya. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya ketika Sakura membawa ranselnya, namun ia tidak menanyakannya pada Sakura. Lagipula dia ingin menyusun barang-barangnya.

Sakura sudah berada di ambang pintu ketika Shikamaru tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Sakura." Gadis itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ya?"

"Kuharap kau tetap bertahan sampai akhir, aku yakin jika kau bisa menahannya dengan sekuat tenagamu kau pasti akan menang."

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu saling memandang. Kemudian Sakura memberikannya senyuman tulusnya. "Aku tahu," jawabnya singkat kemudian ia keluar dari kamar dan pergi membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

Sore hari, setelah mengangkat kedua futon yang sudah kering dan membentangkannya kembali di dalam kamar. Sakura bergegas memasak makan malam untuk mereka, dibantu oleh Genma. Persediaan makanan yang mereka bawa telah disusun di dalam lemari di dapur.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memasak sup miso soba sebagai menu makan malam. Sementara Genma memasak nasi, Sakura menunggui sup miso buatannya sampai matang dan terasa lezat.

Meja makan tadi siang sudah berubah menjadi _kotatsu_ —hasil kerja Genma, walau ia hanya memotong kaki meja saja. Keempat kursi tadi ditaruh di pojokan dapur sehingga tidak memenuhi ruang tengah.

Ketiga orang lainnya sudah duduk tenang di hadapan _kotatsu_ , menunggu makan malam dihidangkan. Ketiganya terlihat terlibat dalam percakapan yang cukup serius, mungkin mendiskusikan hari besok.

Setelah makan malam dihidangkan, kelima _shinobi_ itu makan dengan lahap. Kelelahan setelah beraktifitas seharian penuh (membersihkan rumah tua itu). Setelah selesai makan dan Lee—yang bertugas malam itu—mencuci piring bekas mereka makan, keempat orang lain tidak kunjung beranjak dari tempat mereka.

Sakura merentangkan tangannya berkali-kali. "Ah, lelah sekali setelah membersihkan rumah," ujar Sakura yang disetujui oleh tiga orang lainnya. "Aku penasaran siapa orang yang dulu tinggal di sini," lanjutnya.

"Kurasa rumah ini dulu ditempati _Yondaime-sama_ dan Jiraiya- _sama_ ," jawab Genma. "Tempat ini dulu tempat di mana Jiraiya- _sama_ melatih _Yondaime_. Setelah keduanya wafat pasti sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengurusi rumah ini."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Genma. "Hmm, begitu…" sambil memegang dagunya. "Entah kenapa aku ingin menamakan rumah ini. Seperti rumah ANBU, mungkin? Atau rumah Sakura?" celetuknya kemudian sambil terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Itu merepotkan, Sakura. Ini hanya rumah biasa, bukan panti asuhan," jawab Shikamaru malas.

Sakura memutar kedua matanya. "Tidak ada salahnya memberikan nama pada rumah, Shikamaru, apalagi kita akan tinggal lama di sini," jawab Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa pun katamu, Haruno,"

Neji menyela kedua orang tersebut. "Aku, Lee, dan Shikamaru berdiskusi sejak tadi tentang latihanmu," mulainya, kemudian melanjutkan, "akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk lebih fokus pada _taijutsu_ -mu karena Tsunade- _sama_ hanya memberi waktu enam bulan agar kau menguasai _taijutsu_ secara menyuluruh. Selain itu, aku dan Shikamaru akan mengajarimu beberapa hal tentang ANBU."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan bertanya, "jadi besok aku akan mulai latihan bersama siapa?" ia meluruskan kakinya yang mulai pegal karena ia duduk bersimpuh sejak mulai makan tadi.

"Besok pagi kau akan mulai latihan dengan Lee, kemudian melanjutkan bersamaku, setelah itu kami berdua," Neji menunjuk dirinya dan Shikamaru, "akan menjelaskan satu persatu hal-hal mengenai ANBU yang kau tidak tahu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan obrolan tersebut tidak berlanjut hingga Lee kembali dan mereka semua bergegas untuk tidur. Namun ketika mereka masuk ke kamar, ada masalah baru lagi: futon hanya dua sementara mereka ada lima, salah satunya harus mengalah dan tidur di lantai.

Sakura menghela napas. "Tidak perlu ada yang tidur di lantai, gabung saja kedua futon itu. Tidur berdempet tak ada masalah, kan?"

"Tapi Sakura- _san_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" tanya Lee khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda beralis tebal itu. "Aku sudah biasa tidur berdempet saat melaksanakan misi, Lee- _san_ , jadi sekarang pun tidak ada masalah."

Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sakura. Setelah futon disatukan, mereka mengambil posisi tidur: Sakura ditengah, dihimpit oleh Shikamaru dan Neji; Lee di samping Neji; dan Genma di samping Shikamaru.

Setelah beberapa menit, terdengar dengkuran pelan Lee dan Genma. Namun kedua pemuda yang menghimpit Sakura terlihat belum tidur, Sakura mencoba memanggil keduanya. "Neji? Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" jawab keduanya bersamaan membuat Sakura terkikik pelan.

" _Oyasumi_ ," bisik Sakura.

"Aa, _oyasuminasai,_ Haruno," jawab Neji.

" _Oyasumi_ ," gumam Shikamaru malas.

Setelah beberapa menit, ketiganya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Malam itu Sakura tidak bermimpi buruk seperti yang ia alami beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: ShikaSaku terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan. Salah satu crack pair favorit saya, simply because percakapan mereka pasti dipenuhi filosofi, atau sebagaimana percakapan dua orang jenius. Dan menurut saya itu hot, super hot. Dan ini chapter favorit saya, seneng banget nulis ini. Gak bisa berhenti senyum pas nulis bagian Shikamaru dan Sakura, hihi.**

 **Ah, Tim Tujuh mungkin belum akan muncul lagi selama beberapa chapter ke depan, entahlah, mood saya emang lagi nulis ShikaSakuNeji *ketawa cekikikan*. Ah! Dan si tampan Genma Shiranui bakalan nempel sama mereka sampe training-nya Saku selesai! Cmiw~**


	5. Chapter 04: Shibui

**Shibui: something that is simple, aesthetic, and unobtrusive in its beauty.**

 **SakuMulti, Sakura-centric, ShikaSakuNeji / NejiSakuShika.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 04: Shibui**

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis berusia sembilanbelas tahun. Seorang _iryonin_ terhebat ketiga, setelah Tsunade dan Shizune, di Desa Konoha. Ia dgadang-gadangkan sebagai penerus _Godaime Hokage_ dalam bidang medis yang akan melampaui sang _Hokage_ sendiri dan muridnya yang lain, Shizune. Ketika ditanya tentang hal tersebut, Sakura tidak banyak bertanya. Ia hanya akan tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya atau hanya menjawab: "Kalian terlalu berlebihan."

Gadis bernetra hijau cemerlang bagaikan batu zambrud itu tidak akan percaya jika orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia akan lebih hebat dibanding _shishou_ -nya atau _senpai_ -nya. Kalau dirinya benar bisa seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, Sakura sekarang tidak akan ada di sini, di tempat latihan khususnya bersama dengan dua orang ANBU yang ia kenal baik: Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji; Rock Lee; dan Shiranui Genma.

Setelah pagi-pagi buta tadi ia bangun lebih awal dan membersihkan dirinya, Sakura berada di tempat latihan sekarang menunggui Rock Lee menyusulnya.

Jujur saja, _taijutsu_ Sakura tidak begitu buruk, namun ia lebih sering mengandalkan tenaganya yang luar biasa kuat. Ketika menghadapi musuh, Sakura hanya akan memukul tanah menyebabkan tanah tersebut tergoncang dan retak sehingga musuh akan terkejut dan ia membuka peluang bagi rekan-rekannya untuk menyerang musuh. Sakura _**bisa**_ _taijutsu_ , tentu saja, itu adalah ilmu dasar yang diajarkan di akademi. Namun dalam hal kecepatan, Sakura termasuk dalam kategori yang biasa saja; tidak cepat atau lambat. Sementara _taijutsu_ yang hebat seperti Maito Gai atau Rock Lee memerlukan kecepatan yang lebih dari yang Sakura miliki dan konstan.

 _Shishou_ -nya mengerti kelemahan anak didiknya tersebut. Sakura yakin, Tsunade tahu apa yang ia butuhkan saat ini, jadi Sakura tidak terkejut ketika mendengar dari Neji bahwa ia akan berlatih _taijutsu_ bersama pemuda tersebut dan Rock Lee. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya meningkatkan kemampuan _taijutsu_ -nya hingga setara dengan kemampuan milik Maito Gai dan murid didikannya—Rock Lee.

Sakura memang berlatih _taijutsu_ bersama dengan Tsunade atau terkadang Shizune, namun frekuensi latihannya lebih sering terfokus pada bidang medis dan segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan medis. Selain itu latihan _taijutsu_ yang ia lakukan bersama Tsunade lebih fokus dalam meningkatkan tenaganya dan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan tenaga sekuat Tsunade dengan cara menyimpan chakra-nya di satu tempat secara terus-menerus tanpa henti hingga waktu yang lama—yang Sakura juga kurang yakin kapan.

Selain _taijutsu_ , ia juga akan berlatih _ninjutsu_ bersama dengan Genma. Sakura hanya tahu beberapa _ninjutsu_ dasar dan _ninjutsu_ medis saja. Jadi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Shiranui Genma, sang mantan pengawal _Yondaime Hokage_ , akan melatihnya _jutsu_ milik _Yondaime_ yang terkenal seantero dunia _shinobi_ membuatnya senang. Sekeras apa pun latihan yang akan ia hadapi, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Toh baginya, berlatih dengan Tsunade selama ini sudah termasuk dalam kategori sangat berat layaknya latihan militer, apalagi Tsunade sempat mengirimnya ke Hutan Shukkotsu selama beberapa waktu yang menghasilkan keterampilan medis Sakura yang patut diacungi jempol.

Sakura mendengar teriakan Rock Lee dari kejauhanan. Ia memutar badannya dan mendapati Lee yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangannya, seperti yang sering ia lakukan bersama guru kesayangannya—Maito Gai. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman satu angkatannya itu. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir kemungkinan Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama selama mereka berlatih. Sakura yakin, _sangat yakin_ , bahwa Lee akan menyuruhnya untuk berjalan dengan tangannya juga.

Jadi ketika Lee sampai di hadapan Sakura. Pemuda yang selalu berkobar dengan semangat masa muda itu salto dan mendarat dengan kakinya. Mengacungkan jempol kanannya ia tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, hal itu membuat Sakura tergelak.

"Lee- _shishou_ ," panggil Sakura setelah meredakan tawanya tadi akibat kelakuan konyol Lee. Sementara Lee terlihat kikuk karena ditertawakan oleh gadis pujaan hatinya, terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi pemuda itu. "Kapan kita mulai latihan?"

Lee sedikit tersentak karena Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan _shishou_. Walau pun mereka sepakat ketika sedang berlatih, Sakura harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _shishou_ atau _sensei_. Pun begitu tetap saja Lee tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sakura- _san_ , kalau memanggilku seperti itu aku menjadi malu. Aku belum pantas dipanggil _shishou,_ aku kan belum sehebat Gai- _sensei_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kerendahan hati Lee. Tapi kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan, Sakura tidak akan melanggarnya. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya serius, lagipula menurutnya Lee sudah pantas untuk mendapatkan gelar tersebut mengingat kemampuan _shinobi_ yang hanya ahli di bidang _taijutsu_ di hadapannya ini sudah berada di atas langit, sangat jauh di atas Sakura.

"Aa, tidak, tidak. Itu kan sudah kesepakatan kita dari awal, _shishou_. Lagipula kau tetap saja lebih baik dariku, jadi kau pantas mendapatkan panggilan tersebut."

Rona di kedua pipi Lee merambat hingga ke seluruh wajahnya hingga ia merasa seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah matang. Merasa malu dan senang sekaligus karena mendapat pujian—pengakuan dari gadis yang ia sukai, Lee akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai saja sesi latihannya untuk menekan rasa malu sekaligus bahagia yang ia rasakan.

Jadi mereka memulai latihan kali itu dengan teknik-teknik dasar yang Gai- _sensei_ ajarkan padanya. Ia menjelaskan pada Sakura, sebelum mereka masuk ke gerakan-gerakan _taijutsu_ khusus, Sakura harus melakukan gerakan badan khusus terlebih dulu. Awalnya Sakura kecewa karena ia pikir mereka akan langsung masuk ke dalam teknik-teknik _taijutsu_ dalam pertempuran atau semacamnya. Namun ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini masih hari pertama dan latihannya akan berjalan selama kurang lebih enam bulan.

Lee ingin melihat gerakan Sakura seperti _push-up_ , _sit-up, back-up,_ dan gerakan dasar lainnya. Sakura, yang sudah jarang berlatih karena sibuk mengurusi pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, merasa malu karena gerakannya buruk sekali. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara _push-up_ yang benar! Astaga. _Iryonin_ tersebut, masih dalam posisi tengkurap di tanah (tangannya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya, jadi ia terjatuh di tanah), menutup wajahnya karena malu.

Lee hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia mengerti bahwa Sakura sibuk di rumah sakit, dikirim dalam misi pun hanya tiga kali atau empat kali dalam satu tahun. Itu pun tidak memerlukan keahlian khusus dalam bertempur, lagipula jika dikirim dalam misi tugas utama gadis musim semi itu adalah menyembuhkan rekannya yang terluka, itu berarti Sakura harus sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlibat dalam pertempuran. Jadi Lee sangat mengerti dan tidak mengejek Sakura sama sekali.

Pemuda dengan mata bulat itu duduk di depan Sakura yang masih menutup wajahnya—sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—karena menahan malu.

"Tidak apa, Sakura- _san_. Kita bisa mulai dengan perlahan, bagaimana kalau melatih gerakan Sakura- _san_ dulu?" usul Lee dengan nada antusias. Ia ingin menyemangati gadis di hadapannya itu. Tidak ingin membuat gadis itu malu atau kecewa.

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah manisnya tersebut kemudian menatap Lee. "Kau tidak marah dengan gerakanku yang seperti masih _genin_ itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Lee menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. " _Iie!_ Untuk apa aku marah? Sakura- _san_ sibuk menyalamatkan nyawa orang di rumah sakit sehingga tidak sempat berlatih, kan? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah pada Sakura- _san_! Ayo, kita mulai dari awal lagi." Lee berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura memandang Lee dengan takjub. Dirinya tahu bahwa Lee selalu menjadi orang yang optimis sama dengan Naruto, dan pemuda itu juga selalu diselimuti oleh aura positif dan semangat masa muda yang membara. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu kalau Lee adalah orang yang pengertian. Ia bahkan tidak mengejek atau pun menertawainya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dan meraih tangan Lee, menggenggamnya erat. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi kuat seperti Lee.

Jadi hari itu, selama empat jam sesi latihan Sakura dan Lee hanya dihabiskan untuk menyempurnakan gerakan tubuh Sakura yang sangat kaku. Lee mengatakan bahwa _taijutsu_ khusus _iryonin_ dan _taijutsu_ yang digunakan olehnya dan Gai- _sensei_ sangat berbeda. Karena _taijutsu_ khusus _iryonin_ bisa menggunakan chakra, jadi mereka tidak perlu melatih stamina mereka. Namun dalam kasus _taijutsu_ milik Lee, ia sangat perlu untuk melatih staminyanya agar tidak mudah lelah, itulah sebabnya Lee menyuruhnya untuk olahraga kecil.

Lee sendiri tidak masalah kalau Sakura tidak ingin melatih staminanya, toh Sakura memiliki chakra sebagai staminanya sehingga ia tidak memerlukan stamina layaknya penduduk normal yang bukan ninja. Namun Sakura menolak, ia akan mengikuti latihan sebagaimana yang selama ini Gai- _sensei_ ajarkan pada Lee.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa menyimpan chakraku ketika sedang menghadapi musuh!" jelas Sakura memberikan alasannya mengapa ia ingin mengikuti latihan stamina ketika ia mendengar bahwa Sakura tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam latihan melakukan olahraga gerakan badan yang menguras tenaganya. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah. Sakura menyimpan chakranya dan hanya menggunakan tenaga normalnya yang berarti dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara maksimal.

Ia merasa butuh untuk melatih staminanya, jadi ketika ia bertanya pada Lee apa yang akan mereka lakukan dua hari lagi membuat Sakura menghela napas. Mereka akan latihan fisik lagi, dimulai seperti hari ini. Hanya saja, mulai dua hari lagi, mereka akan latihan dengan cara memanjat tebing dengan notabene tidak menggunakan chakra sama sekali. Dan sebelum memanjat tebing, ia diharuskan untuk berlari mengelilingin tempat latihan tersebut selama lima menit.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia lelah sekali, namun tidak bisa mengeluh. Kalau ia mengeluh, Lee dan yang lainnya pasti akan menganggapnya tidak serius. Jadi Sakura bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mencoba meregangkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, ia kemudian mengalirkan chakra yang berpendar hijau ke bagian-bagian tersebut.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura menyusul Lee yang telah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika ia mencapai pintu masuk yang terbuka lebar, Sakura mendapati Shikamaru dan Genma yang sedang duduk berhadapan di _kotatsu_ bermain _shogi_ dengan wajah serius. Sakura berdecak, mengundang perhatian dari kedua _shinobi_ tersebut.

Shikamaru yang tidak mengenakan seragam ANBU-nya melainkan pakaian rumah mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlihat buruk," ujar pemuda dengan anting di kuping kirinya tersebut yang terdengar seperti ejekan di kuping Sakura.

Memang Sakura terlihat sangat buruk saat itu. Pakaiannya sangat kotor dengan tanah—banyak noda berwarna coklat di kaus merah tanpa lengan dan celana abu-abu pendek miliknya. Sakura mendengus kemudian menjawab, "Aku tahu."

Shikamaru kemudian memalingkan perhatiannya kembali ke papan _shogi_ di hadapannya, ternyata Genma sudah jalan dan sekarang adalah giliran Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara tersebut menautkan alisnya sambil memerhatikan papan di hadapannya, memikirkan strategi apa yang harus ia ambil.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Sakura kemudian, berjalan mendekati kedua orang tersebut sambil menguncir rambut merah mudanya yang sudah mulai panjang.

Genma yang sedang menunggu Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. "Belum," jawabnya mengalihkan atensinya dari Shikamaru ke Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Genma, ikut memperhatikan permainan keduanya.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak, setelah itu aku akan masak," ujar Sakura kemudian. Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya di atas _kotatsu_ dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya meperhatikan wajah serius Shikamaru yang masih mencari strategi paling tepat untuk mengalahkan Genma. Sakura kemudian tertawa geli membuat Shikamaru meliriknya sebentar. "Shikamaru, kalau sudah muncul satu strategi di dalam kepalamu itu langsung pakai saja, tidak usah memikirkan strategi yang lainnya."

Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari permainan menjawab Sakura, "Di setiap perang memerlukan banyak strategi, Sakura."

"Tapi kau sedang tidak berperang." Sakura memutar matanya. Merasa kalau Shikamaru hanya bisa serius ketika bermain _shogi_ dan berada dalam pertempuran, namun ia lebih serius ketika bermain _shogi_. Sakura tahu selain menonton awan yang berarak di langit dan bermain _shogi_ , bagi Shikamaru hal lainnya sangat merepotkan.

"Memang. Tapi aku sedang berperang melawan strateginya," Shikamaru mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Genma, "dan saat ini ia adalah musuhku. Ini seperti simulasi perang, tahu?"

Gadis itu menghela napasnya mendengar jawaban retorik Shikamaru. "Apa pun katamu, Nara." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya untuk memasak makan siang untuk mereka semua. "Genma- _sensei_ , bisa bantu aku memasak lagi?"

Genma memutar matanya mendengar Sakura memanggilnya _sensei_ padahal mereka sedang tidak berlatih. Lagipula jarak umurnya dan Sakura hanya terpaut enambelas tahun, menurutnya itu tidak begitu jauh. Ia tidak habis pikir bagamana mungkin Sakura memanggil temannya, Shizune, dengan sebutan _senpai_ sementara ia dipanggil _sensei_.

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Perkataan itu mengundang kernyitan di kening Sakura dan Shikamaru yang sudah menjalankan bidak miliknya juga ikut mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar Genma memberikan syarat pada Sakura.

Genma memberikan cengiran pada Sakura dan Shikamaru yang menatapnya heran, menunggu jawabannya. "Jangan panggil aku _sensei_. Aku tidak setua yang kau pikirkan, tau?" jawab _jounin_ tersebut.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Tapi kau memang tua, Genma."

"Tapi Sakura memanggil Shizune dengan sebutan _senpai_ , padahal umurku dan Shizune tidak beda jauh!"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya; Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah, _senpai_ ," jawab Sakura sambil memutar matanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura langsung masuk ke dapur.

Genma tersenyum lebar mendengar _kouhai_ -nya (Genma memutuskan untuk memanggil Sakura _kouhai_ sekarang) memanggil dirinya _senpai_. "Oke, _kouhai_ —" Sakura bergidik mendengar Genma memanggilnya seperti itu "— _senpai_ -mu ini akan membantumu memasak. Maaf, Shika, kita harus menunda permainan ini dulu."

" _Ha'I, ha'I_ , masak yang enak, Genma," teriak Shikamaru setelah Genma melesat ke dapur bersama Sakura untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat sifat Genma yang merasa masih sangat muda padahal lelaki itu sedikit lagi akan menyentuh kepala empat dalam beberapa tahun.

Setelah berdiskusi ringan dengan Genma tentang menu makan siang hari itu, mereka memutuskan untuk memasak makanan kaleng saja mengingat persediaan makanan kaleng mereka lebih banyak dibanding bahan makan segar.

Sakura mengambil sarden dan sup jagung kaleng dari dalam kabinet yang berada tepat di atas tempat mencuci piring. Sementara Genma ditugaskan untuk memasak nasi, ia sibuk mencuci beras.

"Kalian tidak sarapan ya, tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura sembari menyiapka peralatan masak.

Genma, yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci berasnya, hanya menjawab singkat, "Tidak sempat."

"Kenapa?"

Genma sedikit menegang ketika ditanya alasan kenapa mereka tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Kemudian mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya kembali. Ia bersyukur Sakura tidak sedang melihat ke arahnya ketika tubuhnya menegang, kalau tidak pasti ia akan membobardir dirinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan hingga gadis itu puas.

 _Godaime Hokage_ pagi tadi, ketika Sakura sedang berlatih dengan Lee, memanggil dirinya dan Neji. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa sang _Hokage_ ingin menanyakan tentang latihan Sakura, namun bukan itu alasan Tsunade memanggil keduanya ke desa. Melainkan menginformasikan pada Genma dan Neji bahwa mereka berdua ditarik untuk sementara dari misi untuk melatih Sakura.

Ketika Genma bertanya alasannya, lima orang _shinobi_ masuk ke ruangan _Hokage_ membuat dirinya dan Neji terkejut. Jelas saja, bagaimana tidak tadi pagi di hadapannya adalah Tim Tujuh beserta Yamanaka Ino yang telah kembali ke Konoha, melaporkan bahwa mereka pulang bukan karena menyerah tapi hanya meminta Tsunade untuk memberi mereka dua atau tiga orang _shinobi_ untuk membantu mereka membawa Sasuke pulang. Selain itu mereka juga kembali untuk mengisi persediaan mereka kembali.

Neji terlihat tidak suka ketika ia mendengar alasan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Dan ia menolak untuk ikut dalam misi Kakashi, menurutnya itu misi pribadi dan bukan misi resmi yang diberikan oleh Hokage padanya. Genma harus setuju dengan Neji, bagaimana pun yang ia dengar, tim milik Kakashi memaksa sang _Hokage_ untuk menyetujui misi mereka.

"Saya tidak tertarik dengan _misi pribadi_ mereka, _Hokage-sama_ , kecuali jika ini misi resmi yang Anda berikan. Kudengar mereka mengajukan misi ini sendiri dan _memaksa_ Anda untuk menyetujuinya.Lagipula aku sedang berada dalam misi," ujar Neji pada Tsunade sambil mendelik pada Kakashi dan antek-anteknya.

"Saya setuju dengan Neji, _Godaime_ , mereka ada lima orang kenapa perlu tambahan kembali? Saya yakin, Anda memiliki banyak permintaan misi yang _lebih penting_ lagi, kan?" Genma sengaja menekankan kata lebih penting hanya sekadar untuk menyindir kelima _shinobi_ yang baru datang tersebut.

Tsunade mengangguk setuju mendengar alasan Neji dan Genma menolak permintaan Kakashi. Wanita tersebut menghela napas kemudian memandang kelima _shinobi_ tersebut. "Kalian dengar itu? Aku tahu kalian peduli pada Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya menarik _shinobi_ lain ke dalam _masalah_ kalian."

Genma memandang kakashi yang sempat berpikir sejenak, kemudian pria berambut perak tersebut menjawab, "Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Neji dan Genma sama-sama memandang tidak suka pada Kakashi. Sementara Tsunade tertawa mengejek pada pria tersebut. "Kukira kalian tidak membutuhkan Sakura?" Genma tahu nada mengejek Tsunade sangat tidak profesional, tapi ia juga mengerti bahwa Tsunade kesal dengan kelima _shinobi_ tersebut karena memaksanya untuk menyetujui permohonan mereka untuk melakukan _misi pribadi_ mereka.

"Kami tidak pernah bilang kalau kami tidak membutuhkan Sakura- _chan, dattebayo_!" Pemuda pirang yang sedaritadi diam mendengarkan itu akhirnya bersuara. Naruto tidak suka semua orang memojokkan mereka, apalagi Tsunade seharusnya tidak memihak pada siapa pun. Dia tahu Tsunade marah besar karena mereka meninggalkan Sakura, tapi itu karena terpaksa bukan karena mereka ingin.

"Kalian mau Sakura?" Hanya Naruto dan Kakashi yang mengangguk. Sai hanya tersenyum polos; Yamato tidak berekspresi sama sekali; dan Ino menunduk dalam. Tsunade memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. "Coba kalian tanya Neji, sebagai kapten, apakah dia setuju kalau anggota timnya dikirim ke misi lain. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menarik Sakura dari misinya hanya untuk kepentingan kalian semata."

" _Hokage-sama_ , saya rasa sudah cukup jelas bahwa saya menolak untuk ikut misi ini. Dan saya berbicara sebagai perwakilan tim," jawab Neji tenang.

Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu sudah gatal ingin pergi dari sana. Jujur saja Neji sebetulnya tidak peduli dengan konflik internal tim Kakashi, tapi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa keputusan mereka menyakiti baik mental mau pun fisik Sakura.

Apalagi Sakura adalah misinya. Walau pun misi yang ia emban memang merupakan untuk kepentingan Sakura semata, namun sang _Hokage_ sendiri yang memberinya perintah. Selama perintah tersebut diberikan langsung dari _Hokage_ , Neji akan menurutinya. Sementara misi milik tim Kakashi merupakan _permintaan pribadi_. Kecuali Tsunade sendiri yang memerintah Neji untuk ikut andil dalam misi pribadi mereka, namun ia yakin bahwa Tsunade tidak akan memberikan satu pun _shinobi_ untuk membantu Kakashi.

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura berada dalam misinya sementara Neji adalah seorang ANBU? Kupikir misi untuk ANBU dan _jounin_ itu terpisah?" tanya Kakashi kemudian setelah menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Neji.

"Apa itu penting, Kakashi? Aku yang memutuskannya, kau tidak perlu tahu alasanku menaruh Sakura dalam misi tersebut," jawab Tsunade. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian menatap Neji. "Kau tidak setuju untuk mengirim Sakura ke misi mereka?" Neji mengangguk mantap. "kalau begitu kalian bisa pergi."

Setelah penolakan mentah-mentah dari Neji pada permintaan Kakashi tersebut. Genma dan Neji kembali ke tempat latihan dan keduanya setuju untuk tidak memberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini.

Maka ketika Sakura bertanya alasan mereka tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, Genma tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, dia merasa bersalah jika harus berbohong pada Sakura. Jadi Genma hanya menjawab dengan sedikit kebenaran. "Kami dipanggil _Godaime-sama_ tadi pagi."

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong kan?

"Kau dan Neji?" tanya Sakura, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia masih tidak memandang Genma.

"Aa," jawab Genma singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, membuat Genma bisa bernapas dengan lega. Setidaknya dia tidak harus membuat kebohongan pada gadis Haruno tersebut. Dan Sakura juga tidak terlalu peduli mengapa Tsunade memanggil Genma dan Neji, pikirnya pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya (tidak salah juga sebenarnya) jadi dia tidak ambil pusing.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengaduh kesakitan ketika ia membuka penutup kaleng. Genma langsung menengok ke arah suara Sakura dan mendapati jari tengah Sakura tergores oleh penutup kaleng. Darah segar mengucur dari tangan gadis merah muda itu.

"Cuci dulu, Sakura, biar aku ambil obat merah."

Genma bergegas masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil kotak obat yang berada di lemari. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan mendapati Sakura yang masih mencuci tangannya. Sakura menengok ke arah datangnya Genma kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Darahnya tidak mau berhenti, kurasa tergores lebih dalam dari yang kukira," ujar Sakura menjawab pertanyaan yang terpampang jelas di wajah Genma, mengapa ia masih mencuci lukanya.

Genma mendekati Sakura. Dan benar saja, darah di jarinya mengucur bersamaan dengan air yang membasuh lukanya.

Sakura memekik ketika tiba-tiba Genma menarik tangan Sakura kemudian memasukkan jarinya yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisap darahnya, kemudian membuangnya lagi.

Hisap. Buang. Hisap. Buang.

Namun kucuran darah Sakura tak kunjung berhenti. Sakura, yang sempat terkejut sekaligus malu dengan aksi Genma, terkekeh melihat kelakuannya. "Kalau kau terus menghisapnya, darahku akan habis, _senpai_ ," ujar Sakura. Namun Genma masih sibuk menghisap jarinya. Sakura menarik jarinya dari genggaman Genma ketika pria itu tengah membuang darahnya dari mulutnya. "Sudah, kasih obat merah saja agar lukanya kering. Aku _iryonin_ , ingat?"

Genma tidak menjawab apa pun, ia hanya menuruti perintah Sakura untuk memberikannya obat merah. Jadi itu lah yang ia lakukan sekarang, setelah mengambil kapas dari kotak obat dan meneteskan obat merah beberapa kali, pria tersebut dengan hati-hati membersihkan luka Sakura. Gadis itu mendesis pelan, rasanya perih karena darah masih mengucur dan langsung diberikan obat merah. Tapi kalau tidak segera diberikan lukanya tidak akan mongering.

Melihat dirinya sedang diobati seperti ini, Sakura jadi ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia menyembuhkan luka Shikamaru dan Neji. Terutama Neji karena pemuda tersebut mendesis beberapa kali ketika ia mengobatinya. Luka goresan kecil di tangannya saja sangat perih, bagaimana luka di punggung Neji itu, ya? Sakura membayangkan rasa perihnya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik. Sakura sering terluka, tapi hanya luka-luka kecil biasa dan tidak pernah terluka seperti Neji atau Shikamaru.

"Perbannya diikat saja, tidak usah diberi plester," ujar Sakura kemudian ketika melihat Genma sudah mengeluarkan perban, gunting, dan plester.

Genma mengikuti instruksi Sakura tanpa bersuara setelah selesai mengobatinya, Genma merapikan barang-barang yang ia keluarkan kembali dalam kotak obat. Kemudian mengembalikan kotak obat tersebut ke dalam lemari kamar.

Sakura tersenyum melihat perban yang melilit jarinya tersebut. Apalagi ikatan perban tersebut adalah ikat pita, menurut Sakura itu sangat lucu. Dia tidak tahu kalu Genma punya bakat dalam ikat-mengikat.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_ ," ujar Sakura ketika Genma kembali ke dalam dapur.

Genma menatap Sakura yang sedang memberikan senyum lebar padanya, menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengedikkan bahu. "Tak masalah, tugas seorang _senpai_ , kan?" kemudian memberi cengiran pada Sakura.

Setelah selesai memasak dan menghidangkannya di _kotatsu_ , Sakura mencari Neji yang sejak tadi pagi tidak dilihatnya. Maka Sakura mengecek kamar tidur dan benar saja, Neji sedang duduk di atas _futon_ dan menulis sesuatu di gulungan.

"Neji?" panggil Sakura dari ambang pintu. Neji mendongakkan kepalanya. "Makan siang sudah siap. Kita makan dulu, _ne_?"

"Aa."

Neji menggulung kembali gulungannya dan menaruhnya perlahan di kepala _futon_ , kemudian ia bangkit dan mengikuti Sakura ke ruang tengah.

Keheningan menyapa mereka ketika makan, tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara. Lee yang biasanya cerewet saja tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, kemungkinan ia kelaparan sehingga kehabisan tenaga untuk sekadar berceloteh.

Neji memperhatikan Sakura yang makan dengan tenang. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Ia dan Genma sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu Sakura, tapi entah mengapa hatinya merasa kalau itu bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik. Logikanya pun setuju dengan hatinya, Sakura bukan lah gadis lemah, emosional, dan tidak rasional seperti yang empunya percayai. Neji sendiri yakin kalau ia membicarakannya baik-baik tentang apa yang terjadi pagi ini, Sakura pasti akan mengerti. Neji sangat yakin, entah kenapa. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sakura ketika mereka latihan nanti.

.

Setelah istirahat dan makan siang, Sakura kembali menuju tempat latihan bersama dengan Neji yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sejak tadi Neji hanya diam. Sakura tahu Neji bukan tipe yang suka membuka pembicaraan atau yang cerewet seperti Lee, tapi Sakura tahu Neji bukan orang yang sangat pendiam seperti Sasuke. Dan Sakura merasa ada sesuatu di balik diamnya Neji.

"Neji, _daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Neji terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aa. _Daijoubu_ , _nande_?" Neji menatap Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sakura mengulum senyumnya kemudian menggeleng. " _Iie_ , kau terlihat—uhm, bagaimana ya, lebih diam dari biasanya?"

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat mendengar pernyataan yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu. Tapi pemuda itu mengerti maksud Sakura, jadi pemuda menghadap Sakura dan berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Neji menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi pada Sakura. Ia mencoba menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, selain itu Neji mencoba menyelipkan peringatan pada Sakura untuk tidak bersikap gegabah karena itu akan berdampak pada latihan mereka. Neji berusaha mengingatkan alasan Sakura berada di sini.

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Neji ketika Sakura menerima penjelasannya dengan baik walau ia melihat perubahan emosi di wajah Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti, ia hanya diam mendengarkan dan mengangguk ketika Neji selesai berbicara.

" _Sou ka_." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Sakura. Tak ada yang lain, Neji menunggu selama beberapa menit siapa tahu Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun setelah lima menit berlalu sakura hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya menunduk dan memainkan kakinya di tanah.

Suasana di antara keduanya terasa canggung. Neji tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Sakura tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun, kecuali tadi saat ia berbicara itu pun hanya sekilas terlihat di wajahnya yang kemudian kembali datar. Jadi ia memutuskan lebih baik latihan hari itu ditunda, Sakura terlihat membutuhkan waktu.

"Kau terlihat membutuhkan waktu, lebih baik kita tunda dulu saja latihannya."

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Neji. Ia langsung cepat-cepat berkata, "Jangan!" Neji menatap Sakura yang baru saja berteriak dan sekarang memegang lengannya yang hendak kembali ke rumah. "Maksudku, aku ingin latihan. Untuk mengalihkan pikiranku."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. Tapi Neji tidak berniat untuk melatih fisik Sakura hari itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengajarinya tentang ANBU.

"Apa yang kau tahu dari ANBU?" tanya Neji pada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berpikir. " _Well_ , ANBU itu organisasi yang misterius, aku hanya tahu dari apa yang aku lihat dan dengar. Anggota ANBU diberi misi tingkat tinggi, biasanya menjadi mata-mata. Mereka menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan menggunakan nama palsu, tak hanya itu, wajah mereka pun disembunyikan dengan topeng."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Neji. Sakura mengangguk. "Aku belum bisa memberitahumu banyak tentang ANBU, jadi hari ini aku akan membahas tentang topeng ANBU."

Neji mulai menjelaskan mengapa topeng ANBU itu berbentuk hewan karena setiap _shinobi_ memiliki sifat hewan yang dimiliki setiap klan dan sifat tersebut turun termurun. Neji menyebutkan satu persatu sifat hewan klan-klan di Konoha. Ia menyebutkan bahwa klan Sarutobi memiliki sifat hewan. Klan Uchiha memiliki sifat hewan burung.

"Sasuke adalah elang dan Itachi adalah gagak," jelas Neji.

Kemudian ia juga menyebutkan bahwa klan Nara memiliki sifat rusa. Inuzuka memiliki sifat hewan anjing. Klan Akimichi memiliki sifat kupu-kupu. Aburame adalah serangga. Klan Yamanaka memiliki sifat babi hutan. Keluarga Senju memiliki sifat hewan siput.

"Klanku, Hyuuga, mempunyai sifat lain. Nama Hyuuga sendiri artinya sesuatu yang menghadap matahari. Sementara nama-nama di keluarga kami memiliki arti. Ayahku, Hizashi, artinya sinar matahari; Hinata artinya tempat yang cerah; Hanabi artinya kembang api; dan Hiashi-sama artinya siang hari. Kadang juga bisa diartikan api yang berkobar."

"Kalau namamu? Apa arti namamu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Neji menatap Sakura datar. "Kurasa ayahku tidak memberikanku nama yang berhubungan dengan matahari karena tanda di keningku," Neji menunjuk _hitaiate-_ nya, "arti namaku ada dua. Yang pertama berarti burung yang terperangkap. Arti yang kedua adalah putaran."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengarkannya. "Jadi apa sifat hewan di klan Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya. "Seharusnya sifat hewan klan Hyuuga adalah kucing hutan; singa, macan, harimau. Tapi dalam kasusku berbeda, beberapa Hyuuga memiliki sifat hewan mistis _phoenix_."

"Jadi kau itu spesial," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. Mereka sudah duduk di bawah pohon rindang karena cuaca hari itu semakin panas.

Sudut bibir Neji terangkat sedikit. "Mungkin," jawabnya. "Tapi aku masih belum selesai," lanjut Neji.

Neji melanjutkan penjelasannya. Menurutnya, hanya klan-klan besar yang memiliki sifat hewan. Sisanya ada yang memiliki sifat makhluk mistis, sifat relijius, atau bahkan tanaman.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang ketiga sifat tersebut, karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu," ujarnya. Neji mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit biru cerah di atasnya. "Kalau klan Uzumaki sangat spesial, menurut yang aku tahu, mereka klan yang mendapat _will of fire_. Jadi mereka bisa mengubah sifat hewan mereka, namun hanya hewan darat saja. Setahuku mereka tidak bisa mengubah sifat menjadi hewan laut atau hewan yang dapat terbang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan Kakashi- _sensei_?"

"Entahlah, kurasa kucing." Neji mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak banyak tahu tentang keluarga Hatake. Tapi ia pernah dengar sifat keluarga Hatake itu digambarkan seperti orang-orangan sawah.

"Apa ada yang lain lagi?"

"Masih banyak, tapi kurasa cukup sampai sini penjelasannya." Neji bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada sakura yang baru mau berdiri, Sakura menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Ayo."

Sakura mengikuti Neji yang berjalan di depannya menuju rumah mungil yang tidak berada jauh dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: (Ini balasan review untuk seorang anon di box review saya) Mau mengingatkan. Sakura di sini bukan anak berumur 12 tahun lagi. Dia gak mungkin ngelupain Tim Tujuh, that's just not possible. If you've ever lost a friend or friends you will know why dan sakura sudah kehilangan Sasuke, there's just no way she will let go of her teammates or Ino. Sakura marah? Iya. Kecewa? Iya. Tapi saya gak bakal bikin Sakura benci sama Tim Tujuh. Tapi hubungan mereka merenggang, iya. Canggung juga iya. Tapi Sakura gak akan benci mereka atau ninggalin mereka atau cut off their bonds just like what Sasuke did. Sakura is a 19-year-old girl here who's mature enough to know which is right and which is wrong.**

 **Mengenai jutsu yang dipelajari Sakura. Kenapa saya bikin dia belajar jutsu Yondaime dan bukan justunya Shodaime? Alasan utamanya adalah gak ada yang ngajarin jutsu kayak Shodaime sementara Genma emang bisa pake jutsunya Yondaime. Anyway it's a fanfiction, honey, saya tahu jenis cakranya Saku. But, hey! It's my story and it's a freaking fanfiction, I can do whatever I want, right? I can make Sakura has more natural type of chakra and make her be able to use Yondaime's jutsu. Or I can make her steal someone's sharingan. Like, I can do anything because it's a fanfiction and I'm the one who write it. Dan Setahu saya kemampuan Tsunade belum bisa disandingkan dengan Hashirama seperti kata Madara. Steal or borrow a scroll? That's just not Sakura to steal something. But worry not, I've been thinking about Sakura surpassing Tsunade and even Hashirama himself. (Psst, I might make Sakura turn into a goddess lmao). Dan masalah taijutsu Sakura udah saya jelasin di ceritanya ya kenapa saya bikin Sakura belajar taijutsu lagi.**

 **Dan yang lainnya masalah genjutsunya Sakura. Err, kalau mau protes sama Kishimoto-sensei aja ya, jangan di FF saya. Lagipula just because she's a genjutsu type, doesn't mean she's a genjutsu user. Sama perihalnya seperti orang yang bisa nyanyi dan suaranya merdu banget tapi dia bukan penyanyi, kan? Tapi untuk masalah ini, saya emang rencana mau bikin Sakura bisa pake genjutsu dan yang ngajarin itu *ketawa nakal* coba aja kalian cari di google iryonin yang bisa pake genjutsu siapa saya gak mau nyebut nama wkwk, dia lah yang bakal ngajarin Sakura cara pake genjutsu.**

 **Jadi buat anon, ini cerita masih panjang bener. Kalo gak sabaran, tulis aja cerita sendiri. Saya nulis buat kepuasaan sendiri bukan buat kepuasan orang lain. Selamat membaca.**


	6. Chapter 05: Yugen

**Yugen: a profound awareness of the universe which brings out feelings which are too deep to be explained.**

 **Sakura-centric, SakuMulti / MultiSaku, ShikaSakuNeji / NejiSakuShika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I was called be-la-gu by someone who hides his/her identity. Wah kalo saya be-la-gu berarti And pe-nge-cut. Beraninya sembunyi di balik anonymous review dan gak berani login. Hmm. Well, hello there, pe-nge-cut atau harus saya bilang coward?** **(you can call me names but if you're hiding yourself then you have no right to call me that.) Gue belagu? Then, let me be belagu. At least, kalo gue gak suka sama cerita orang dan gak sesua sama ekspektasi, gue bakal nulis cerita yang sesuai selera gue bukannya mencak-mencak di review-nya dia dan nuntut ini itu. Haha. Selain itu juga, emang saya terlihat seperti mengemis review, ya? Gak review juga bukan masalah buat saya. Toh saya bikin cerita ini bukan untuk mengejar review. Well, orang belagu di sini mempersembahkan chapter terbaru Kintsukuroi untuk Anda, selamat membaca *sniggers***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 05: Yugen**

"Kau tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti merokok, ya?" adalah sapaan Haruno Sakura pada Nara Shikamaru yang tengah menunggunya di jembatan tempat latihan sembari menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang.

Shikamaru menoleh tepat ketika ia mengeluarkan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali menghisap rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah itu. Memandang awan yang berarak di langit biru pagi hari.

Sakura mendekatinya. Berdiri di samping pemuda itu dan ikut memandang awan-awan putih bagaikan kapas yang berarak ke sana ke mari. Rasanya waktu bagaikan melambat dengan sendirinya. Tak satu pun dari dua muda-mudi itu yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan keheningan masih menyelimuti keduanya. Shikamaru masih asyik dengan kegiatan memandang awan dan menghisap rokoknya. Sakura mengernyit melihat pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu tak hentinya menghisap rokok. Dia tidak suka melihat orang merokok, hanya membahayakan diri sendiri dan merugikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Maka Sakura berkata, "Rokok itu berbahaya, Shikamaru. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan, selain itu rokok dapat membunuh."

Sudut bibir Shikamaru di sebelah kiri naik sedikit. "Kalau rokok dapat membunuh, Sakura," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan ke Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya, "aku ingin tahu, apakah sebenarnya rokok adalah penyebab kematian Asuma?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru. Mata pemuda itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Alis pemuda itu bertaut ketika mereka saling memandang. Ada rasa sedih yang menghampiri Sakura ketika melihat ekspresi Shikamaru.

Maka Sakura melakukan hal yang juga sempat Shikamaru lakukan padanya: ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Shikamaru," panggil Sakura lembut. "Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata yang bisa membantu menghapus rasa sedihmu. Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba berjinjit di hadapannya kemudian menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di bahu Sakura, masih sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda itu. Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, Shikamaru menarik kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hingga keduanya menyipit. " _Arigatou_ , Sakura," ujarnya kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda Sakura yang diprotes oleh empunya. "Ayo, kita mulai latihannya."

" _Ha'i, ha'I_ ," jawab Sakura. Sembari merapikan rambutnya, mereka menaiki tangga ke bangunan tempat _Yondaime_ dulu berlatih dengan Jiraiya. Shikamaru berjalan di depan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kemudian berbisik, " _Mondai nai_."

* * *

Nara Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang ahli di bidang strategi. Pengamatannya juga tajam. Ia bisa melihat apa yang tidak terlihat. Contohnya tentang Haruno Sakura.

Selama ia berteman dengan gadis merah muda itu, ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu dan rekan satu timnya: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, dan Yamato. Dari hasil pengamatan yang ia dapatkan, menurutnya Haruno sakura adalah lem perekat di dalam timnya. Dia lah penyeimbang di dalam tim tujuh, terutama antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi hasil pengamatannya tentang Sakura masih dikatakan jauh dari sempurna. Ia belum memiliki teori pasti mengapa seorang Haruno Sakura adalah penyeimbang kedua anggota tim tujuh tersebut. Tapi Shikamaru yakin, tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk melihat hal tersebut. Hanya saja kau perlu memerhatikannya secara saksama.

Dan pemuda itu ingin membuktikan bahwa hasil pengamatannya itu benar. Maka mengetahui beberapa hari lalu hati Sakura goyah untuk mempertahankan teman-temannya membuat ia berpikir keras: apa mungkin hasil pengamatannya salah?

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah antara Sakura dan teman-temannya. Tapi melihat gadis tersebut menangis beberapa kali membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya tergerak. Naruto adalah teman baik pemuda Nara itu, tapi ia tidak membenarkan tindakannya meninggalkan Sakura. Makah al yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang ini adalah menyemangati Sakura secara tidak langsung dan mengingatkan gadis itu untuk tetap bertahan.

Shikamaru memerhatikan Sakura yang berusaha untuk terbebas dari bayangannya. Gadis merah muda itu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membebaskan diri. Sudut bibir Shikamaru berkedut melihat bagaimana Sakura terlihat frustasi.

"Heh. Kau tahu belum pernah ada yang bisa membebaskan diri dari teknik ini, Sakura," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

Sakura memejamkan matanya mendengar nada mengejek Shikamaru. Ia mendecih, ini masih latihan pertama mereka. Lihat saja nanti kalau dia bisa membebaskan dirinya, Sakura akan memastikan untuk mempermalukan pemuda itu. Sakura tertawa dalam hati. Untuk saat ini biar saja ia ditertawakan, dirinya pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar. Pasti.

"Yang bisa kaulakukan adalah menghindari bayanganku. Sudah kekatakan dari awal latihan bersamaku bertujuan untuk melatih kecepatanmu, Sakura," ujar Shikamaru ketika menyadari Sakura tidak berniat untuk menyerah sama sekali. Merepotkan. Kalau dirinya berada dalam posisi Sakura sudah dipastikan ia akan menyerah sejak awal. "Jangan membuang tenagamu untuk melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

Sakura mendelik. "Tidak perlu? Heh. Lihat saja nanti, Nara, aku pasti bisa membebaskan diri!"

" _Yare, yare_ , ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kau terjebak dalam bayanganku. Kau mau menyerah atau tidak?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai lelah. Perutnya juga sudah berbunyi, meronta-ronta untuk diisi.

Sakura membuang wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah," cicit Sakura namun masih terdengar di telinga Shikamaru. "Tapi hanya untuk kali ini!" imbuhnya dengan suara lantang.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Terserah."

Kedua _shinobi_ Konoha berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mungil yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala; Sakura menautkan kedua tangannya. Keduanya kembali menonton awan di atas mereka sepeti yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi.

Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebatang rokok dan menaruhnya di antara bibirnya. Sakura menghela napas. Memang Shikamaru tidak dapat dihentikan kalau sudah berhubungan dengan rokok, tidur, dan _shogi_.

Menyalakan rokoknya, ia menghisap rokok tersebut. Sakura menautkan alisnya, Shikamaru terlihat menghayati setiap isapan rokok. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia tahu apa pun jawabannya pasti berhubungan dengan Asuma. Entah dia melakukan itu untuk mengingatkannya tentang Asuma. Atau malah untuk melupakan gurunya ketika mereka masih _genin_.

"Aku dengar dari Neji." Shikamaru membuka suaranya ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan ke rumah mungil mereka. "Aku senang kau tidak bertindak gegabah."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Gegabah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, seperti mengabaikan misi ini dan memilih untuk ikut mereka."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu, tapi kalau aku ikut bukannya aku akan menyusahkan mereka?" terselip emosi di dalam suaranya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dan Shikamaru menyadarinya.

Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis musim semi itu. "Jangan begitu. Aku yakin pasti mereka punya alasan, entah bisa kau terima atau tidak."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Melirik Shikamaru—yang sudah menarik kembali tangannya—dari sudut matanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku tahu. Kau yang mengatakan padaku untuk tetap bertahan dan menunggu hasilnya, apakah aku akan menang atau tidak."

Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya—tidak perlu menjawabnya. Pemuda itu yakin, pasti Sakura akan menang. Pada akhirnya rekannya akan kembali pada gadis itu. Dia sangat yakin itu. Karena menurutnya, tanpa Haruno Sakura, sudah dipastika tim tujuh akan hancur berantakan. Hal itu tidak berlaku hanya untuk Naruto saja, tapi semua anggota tim tujuh. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar—setelah mencuci piring—ia mendapati Neji dan Shikamaru terlibat dalam percakapan serius. Keduanya duduk di atas _futon_ dengan alis yang bertaut. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di sana dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang tidak dimengertinya.

"—menurutmu para tetua menyembunyikan hal ini dari _Hokage_?" telinga Sakura menangkap perkataan Shikamaru ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Entahlah, Tsunade- _sama_ memanggil kita besok pagi," jawab Neji dengan nada serius.

Sakura bisa membayangkan kerutan di alis Shikamaru semakin dalam karena keduanya tidak bersuara lagi. Ia hendak pergi dari sana ketika Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara lagi. "Dan Uchiha Sasuke membunuhnya karena alasan itu?"

"Aa. Itu yang kudengar, namun belum pasti," jawab Neji.

Sakura menahan napasnya ketika mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut. Belum lagi ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke membunuh seseorang. Pikiran-pikiran negatif sudah menyelubungi benak Sakura. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang sedang hinggap di kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke membunuh Naruto dan yang lainnya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Yang jelas ia harus memastikan bahwa orang yang dibunuh oleh Sasuke bukanlah sahabat pirang cerewetnya yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi _Hokage_ itu.

Ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Kali ini Neji dan Shikamaru menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Keduanya sedikit terkejut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kau dengar." Adalah Neji yang pertamakali bersuara. Itu bukan pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Neji dan Shikamaru memerhatikan raut ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah Sakura. Tak perlu diutarakan, keduanya tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan saat ini.

"Bukan tim tujuh." Shikamaru berusaha meyakinkannya dengan tatapan percayalah-padaku-aku-berkata-jujur.

Sakura memandangi kedua pemuda itu secara bergantian. Awalnya ia ragu, namun keduanya sangat yakin dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Ia bernapas lega mendengar bahwa bukan tim tujuh yang dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya tadi ia seperti dicekik sehingga menghalangi rongga napasnya, dan ketika mendengar kabar yang membuatnya lega itu cekikan tersebut seperti dilepaskan begitu saja.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika saja jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru adalah jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya. Yang jelas ia tahu, seberapa marahnya ia pada teman-temannya karena meninggalkan dirinya, ia tidak bisa membenci mereka. Apalagi membayangkan mereka meninggalkan dirinya selamanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia hendak keluar untuk memberi Neji dan Shikamaru ruang agar mereka dapat melanjutkan percakapan yang tadi terpotong karena kemunculannya. Namun perkataan Shikamaru selanjutnya membuat dirinya membeku di tempat.

"ANBU sedang memburunya. Ia membunuh Shimura Danzou. Jika ia tertangkap, sudah dipastikan hukuman yang diberikan adalah hukuman mati."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino melompat dari dahan ke dahan bersama empat _shinobi_ pria yang mengapit dirinya. Pandangannya fokus terhadap jalan di depannya yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon tinggi.

Mereka baru saja dari Konoha untuk meminta kepada _Hokage_ agar memberi mereka tambahan orang di dalam timnya. Namun sudah diperkirakan bahwa sang _Hokage_ menolak permintaan mereka mentah-mentah.

Ino sudah memprediksi hal tersebut. Kakashi dan yang lainnya juga. Kemarahan _Hokage_ pun sudah mereka perhitungkan. Namun pemuda yang melompat di depannya, Uzumaki Naruto, terlihat tidak siap dengan penolakan dan kemarahan Tsunade.

Terhitung sejak mereka mengisi ulang persediaan di desa, Naruto tidak bersuara sama sekali. Wajahnya terlihat murung, sempat Ino lihat beberapa kali ekspresi penyesalan di wajah _jinchuuriki_ tersebut yang kemudian ditutupi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Selain itu, ada hal yang mengusik Ino. Perihal pertanyaan Kakashi ketika pria berambut perak itu meminta Sakura untuk ikut bersama mereka dan ternyata gadis merah muda itu memiliki misi. Bersama ANBU.

" _Bagaimana bisa Sakura berada dalam misinya sementara Neji adalah seorang ANBU? Kupikir misi untuk ANBU dan jounin itu terpisah?"_

Rasanya mustahil dalam tiga minggu mereka pergi, Sakura sudah diangkat menjadi ANBU. Ino tahu Sakura hebat. Ia bahkan iri dengan sahabt merah mudanya tersebut. Tapi kemampuan pertarungan Sakura tidak lebih hebat dibandingkan kemampuan medisnya. Mungkin Sakura direkrut untuk menjadi tim medis.

Mungkin.

Entah kenapa hal tersebut sangat mengusiknya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tsunade, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin apa itu. Dan apa pun itu Ino berharap hal tersebut adalah hal yang baik.

Mereka behenti sejenak. Hanya untuk beristirahat setelah berjam-jam melompati pohon hingga jarak antara mereka dan Konoha sudah sangat jauh.

Hari sudah siang. Panas terik matahari menembus pohon-pohon rindang di sekeliling mereka. Peluh berjatuhan dari kening dan leher Ino. Gadis bermata biru itu duduk di antara Sai dan Yamato. "Jadi ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Ino kepada mereka semua.

"Terdengar kabar bahwa Sasuke terlihat di negara besi," jawab Yamato yang tengah mengeluarkan botol minum dari dalam ransel hitamnya.

"Untuk apa?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Yamato.

Yamato melirik Sai yang kali ini tidak tersenyum. Pemuda berambut klimis hitam itu hanya memasang wajah datr tanpa ekspresi. "Membunuh Danzou."

Ino membulatkan matanya. "Kukira Uchiha Sasuke ingin membunuh Uchiha Itachi, bukannya Shimura Danzou?" perhatiannya terjatuh pada Yamato sepenuhnya. Ingin mendengarkan penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

Yamato mengedikkan bahunya. "Tak tahu pasti, tapi kudengar ia berhasil membunuhnya."

Ino bergidik mendengarnya. Rasanya menyesal juga dirinya menerima dengan lapang dada atas terseretnya dirinya ke dalam masalah tim tujuh. Kalau bukan karena ingin membuktikan kekuatannya, Ino pasti sudah menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kakashi sebagaimana Hyuuga Neji menolaknya kemarin.

Membayangkan dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang—di pikirannya—haus akan darah dan ingin membunuh itu membuatnya ingin berputar dari sana dan kembali ke Konoha, mengabaikan misi ini. Misi yang menurut Hyuuga Neji adalah misi pribadi (Ino tidak menyangkal hal tersebut).

Ino yang membayangkan dirinya akan dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke saja membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, bagaimana dengan Sakura yang pernah hampir dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke sebanyak dua kali?

Mungkin jika Ino berada di posisi Sakura, dia tidak akan mengharapkan kepulangan Sasuke kembali. Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke diburu oleh seluruh lima negara besar dan diberikan hukuman mati. Ia tidak akan mempedulikan laki-laki yang telah mencoba membunuhnya. Seberapa pun besarnya cintanya kepada laki-laki itu.

Setelah yang kedua kalinya Sasuke mencoba membunuh Sakura ketika Konoha 11 menyusup ke Oto untuk menyerang markas Orochimaru satu tahun yang lalu. Sakura mengaku bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, ia sudah melepas cintanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya Sasuke untuk kembali dan berkumpul lagi bersama tim tujuh. Hanya itu impian Sakura.

Tapi Ino tahu, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dia hanya menyangkalnya karena syok yang dideritanya ketika Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya kembali. Awalnya Ino mengira bahwa Sakura sedang mencoba untuk benar-benar melepas Sasuke atau mencoba meyakikan dirinya bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi ternyata Sakura berada dalam posisi di mana ia mengalami trauma dan menolak perasaan apa pun yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke.

Mengingat tentang Sakura membuat hatinya sedih. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah merebut posisi Sakura. Di lain sisi Ino juga bersyukur, karena Sakura tidak perlu bertemu dengan Sasuke ketika gadis itu masih dalam tahap penyembuhan traumanya. Dan Ino tahu, keputusan tim tujuh untuk tidak membawa Sakura adalah yang terbaik dan itu juga untuk kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Untuk kesehatan mental Sakura.

Setelah tigapuluh menit mereka beristirahat, Kakashi kembali menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan agar mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan dengan cepat. Mereka kembali ke formasi semula dan mulai melompati dahan pohon kembali. Menuju ke tempat di mana Sasuke berada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Sakura tidak langsung masuk ke kamar. Walau pun tubuhnya lelah setelah berlatih dengan Shikamaru pagi tadi dan bersama Genma siangnya, ia tidak ingin tidur. Sakura memilih keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju jembatan di mana ia bertemu Shikamaru tadi pagi.

Hawa malam itu terasa dingin. Sakura menggigil di balik baju lengan panjangnya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk memperkecil rasa dingin. Sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya, Sakura berjalan menuju jembatan yang sudah terlihat di depannya.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai di jembatan melengkung tersebut, Sakura duduk bersila di sana sambil memandang langit malam. Bintang malam itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup awan. Masih merasa dingin, Sakura menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sambil meniup-niupnya.

Ia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini. Tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Berita Sasuke membunuh seseorang bukanlah hal baru baginya karena Sasuke tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya. Termasuk dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian terakhir ketika Sasuke mencoba membunuhnya, kalau bukan karena Naruto yang menyelamatkan dirinya—untuk yang kedua kalinya—waktu itu mungkin saja niatan bungsu Uchiha untuk membunuhnya tersebut pasti akan berhasil.

Pun Sasuke mencoba membunuh dirinya, ia tak pernah marah sedikit pun pada pemuda itu. Justru Sakura merasa sedih karena cinta pertamanya telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang teramat dalam, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Sasuke bisa diselamatkan.

Mungkin memang hukuman mati akan menyelamatkan Sasuke untuk tidak terjatuh lebih dalam lagi. Tapi ketika Shikamaru memberitahunya tentang hal itu, jantungnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Membayangkan Sasuke diberikan hukuman mati oleh para tetua Konoha membuat dadanya sakit, ia seperti merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan mereka. Padahal Sakura sendiri tahu, itu adalah hukuman yang seimbang dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini.

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal deklarasi dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai pemuda itu lagi telah terdengar seantero Konoha. Pun banyak orang yang tidak memercayainya, Sakura tidak peduli, menurutnya ia sudah tidak mencintai pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu.

Tapi perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini membuatnya berpikir kembali. Dirinya bingung, perasaan yang sudah tidak ia rasakan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini muncul lagi ke permukaan, membuatnya sesak.

Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Untuk dirinya karena merasakan perasaan itu lagi pada Sasuke. Dan untuk Sasuke yang akan dihukum mati oleh para tetua Konoha.

Sakura tahu ini salah, tapi ia berharap Sasuke tidak tertangkap. Setidaknya hingga Sakura menjadi ANBU dan menangkap Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Kalau bisa Sakura ingin dia sendiri yang membunuh Sasuke tanpa campur tangan para tetua. Setidaknya dirinya bisa membebaskan Sasuke dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya. Dia juga bisa membebaskan Naruto dari beban yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu untuk membawa kembali Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Sakura sendiri yang akan membunuhnya. Ia berdoa kepada _kami-sama_ agar Sasuke bersembunyi di tempat di mana ia tidak bisa ditemukan. Ia ingin agar Sasuke bertahan hingga Sakura berhasil menjadi ANBU dan membebaskan pemuda itu. Ia—

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak ada rokok di bibirnya malam itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lega. Setidaknya pemuda itu memberi jeda.

"Neji mencarimu, dia pikir kau kembali ke desa," kata Shikamaru yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Sakura. Angin yang bertiup membuat sakura menggigil sekali lagi. Shikamaru melihat Sakura menggigil, ia melepaskan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan kemudian menjatuhkannya di kepala merah muda Sakura. "Pakailah."

"Trims." Sakura tersenyum pada Shikamaru kemudian memasang jaket pemuda itu ke tubuhnya. Ia merasa lebih hangat sekarang. "Mengapa Neji mengira kalau aku kembali ke desa?" Sakura terkekeh ketika mengatakan ini.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat. "Dia pikir kau akan memohon kepada tetua untuk tidak membunuh Sasuke." Suara Shikamaru terdengar seperti bisikan bagi Sakura karena angin yang tiba-tiba bertiup kencang serta bunyi halilintar yang menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru area tempat latihan.

Namun Sakura mendengar apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum sedih. "Andai saja aku bisa," bisiknya pelan. Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke samping, "Aku bukan Naruto yang akan berbuat hingga sejauh itu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu." Hanya itu jawaban darinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Ayo, hujan sudah mau turun."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sakura meraih uluran tangan Shikamaru. Sakura membersihkan bajunya dari kotoran debu yang ia dapatkan ketika duduk tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam kembali ke rumah kecil tua itu.

Neji menunggu mereka di depan rumah, matanya memincing ketika melihat dua warna yang berbeda berjalan ke arahnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Saat Sakura dan Shikamaru telah sampai di depan rumah, Neji menghela napasnya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Neji pada Sakura. Kedua tangannya masih bersidekap di depan dadanya, namun matanya tidak memincing seperti tadi lagi.

"Ah, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Maaf telah membuat khawatir," jawab Sakura. Kepalanya menunduk tanda bahwa ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya yang pergi tanpa pamit kepada siapa pun.

Neji mengangguk. "Hn, masuklah kalian berdua." Tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya Neji masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu.

Lee dan Genma sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. Ketika Sakura masuk kamar, ia terkekeh melihat posisi tidur keduanya. Lee terlentang di atas _futon_ , kaki dan tangannya tidak meyisakan tempat untuk tidur bagi tiga orang _shinobi_ yang masih terjaga tersebut. Sakura tersenyum maklum. Ia tidak tega membangunkan Lee yang terlihat sudah tertidur pulas, untuk sekadar memberi mereka tempat. Jadi Sakura keluar kembali, Neji dan Shikamaru terlibat dalam percakapan ringan antara dua lelaki—Sakura tidak mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Membawa selimut dari dalam kamar, Sakura membentangkannya di ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita harus tidur di sini," ucap Sakura kepada keduanya.

Neji dan Shikamaru memberhentikan percakapan mereka ketika Sakura bersuara. Sebelah alis Neji terangkat. Wajahnya menyiratkan pertanyaan 'kenapa?' dan Sakura menjelaskan posisi tidur Lee yang menguasai dua _futon_ sekaligus, membuat Neji menghela napasnya. Shikamaru hanya bergumam 'merepotkan' seperti biasanya.

Namun keduanya mengangguk mengerti. Neji kemudian menyuruhnya untuk tidur duluan karena ia masih ingin berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam, Neji, Shikamaru."

"Aa," keduanya menjawab bersamaan membuat Sakura mendengus.

Sakura membaringkan dirinya di atas selimut besar yang ia bentang di ruang tengah. Ia memandang langit-langit kayu ruang tengah yang berwarna coklat tua itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke saat ia di jembatan sendirian tadi, memikirkan nasib seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menarik napas perlahan. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan.

Tak ingin keputusannya goyah, Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya mengeras. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia harus melakukannya. Harus. Ini semua demi kebaikan Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Konoha.

Malam itu Sakura tertidur dengan keinginan untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke di benaknya.

.

.

.

 **Gak terlalu suka chapter ini. Tapi saya suka nulis bagian awal percakapan antara Sakura dan Shikamaru**

 **Cerita ini masih panjang dan masih jauh dari kata selesai. Akan banyak yang terjadi, kita lihat saja nanti. Ah, iya, untuk review anon yang aneh-aneh bakal saya hapus dan gak saya ladenin lagi. Kalo berani mah, login dan PM saya langsung ya, non, biar kita ngobrol. Kalo kamu berani sih HAHA.**


	7. Chapter 06: Ibuki

**Ibuki: inner strength, renewal, resilient enough to endure and emerge beauty**

 **Terima kasih kepada IzumiTetsuya yang sudah memberikan kritik dan sarannya. Dan selamat datang di dunia NejiSaku :P**

 **Untuk chapter sebelumnya akan segera saya revisi lagi ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06: Ibuki**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. Angin bertiup kencang membuat pohon-pohon menari dengan liar. Kilat yang menyambar bumi yang disusul dengan suara halilintar membuat tanah sebuah tempat latihan yang berada di antara hutan-hutan bergetar bagaikan terjadi gempa kecil.

Haruno Sakura, seorang ninja berusia sembilanbelas tahun yang berasal dari desa Konoha, menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menonton hujan yang turun dari beranda sebuah rumah kecil tidak jauh dari tempat latihan.

Sudah tiga bulan dirinya berada di sana untuk berlatih bersama empat pria yang menjadi pembibingnya. Harusnya Sakura hari ini berlatih bersama Shiranui Genma, namun hujan angin yang terjadi di luar sana membuat latihannya hari itu batal. Kalau saja tidak hujan, Sakura pasti sedang berada di hutan melatih Teknik Dewa Guntur Terbang yang hingga sekarang belum Sakura kuasai dengan sempurna.

Selama tiga bulan ia berlatih dengan rutin. Hasil yang dicapain pun memuaskan, terutama _taijutsu_ -nya berkat latihan bersama Hyuuga Neji dan Rock Lee. Dan kecepatannya juga semakin meningkat, semua itu karena ia berlatih menghindari jurus bayangan milik Nara Shikamaru, namun deklarasinya tentang melepaskan diri dari bayangan milik pemuda tersebut belum tercapai juga hingga saat ini.

Melewatkan latihan penting seperti ini hanya karena hujan membuat Sakura kesal. Ia sempat beradu mulut dengan Neji—yang memutuskan untuk tidak latihan hari itu—agar latihan tetap dilanjutkan walau pun di luar sedang terjadi hujan angin. Namun Neji bersikeras bahwa melewati latihan selama satu hari tidak akan membuat Sakura kehilangan hasil dari latihannya selama tiga bulan yang tidak dapat dibalas oleh gadis tersebut. Ia akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti perintah Neji.

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia menerimanya begitu saja. Gadis itu marah, tentu saja. Namun tidak ia tunjukkan dengan sebuah teriakan seperti yang sering ia lakukan selama ini (Jika Sakura yang sekarang adalah Sakura tiga bulan yang lalu, kemungkinan terjadi perang mulut lebih besar). Namun ia lebih memilih diam, menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan singkat atau tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

Sakura sudah seperti itu dari dua jam yang lalu dan Neji tahu kalau Sakura marah karena pemuda tersebut tetap tidak mengizinkannya untuk tetap latihan. Padalah gadis itu tahu hujan di luar sangat lebat bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi badai, namun Sakura tetap bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak masalah jika harus berlatih di bawah derasnya hujan. Neji pasti akan mengizinkannya kalau saja yang dilatihnya bukan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Masalahnya Sakura adalah gadis yang gegabah—sembrono, ia tidak memedulikan kondisi tubuhnya hanya karena dirinya adalah seorang ninja medis. Padahal jelas-jelas di minggu ketiga awal mereka latihan, Sakura terserang demam tinggi karena berlatih _taijutsu_ dengan Lee dan dirinya terjatuh dari jembatan ke dalam kolam air karena dirinya sedang tidak menggunakan cakra. Bahkan setelah dirinya basah kuyup, Sakura tetap ingin melanjutkan latihan.

Ketika Lee mengusulkan untuk mengakhiri latihan, Sakura tidak mendengarkannya dan meminta agar latihan tetap dilanjutkan. Bahkan saat Lee menyuruh Sakura agar mengganti bajunya dulu baru melanjutkan latihan, ia hanya mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya dan berkata, "Nanti juga akan kering sendiri."

Alhasil, malamnya gadis itu terserang demam tinggi hingga keesokan harinya, membuat keempat pria di sana kewalahan karena mengurusi Sakura yang sedang sakit. Semalaman mereka mengurusi Sakura, apalagi saat sakit gadis itu selalu mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang baru terisi membuat mereka semua kewalahan. Ninja medis sekali pun ketika sedang sakit tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sakura," panggil Neji dari ambang pintu yang hanya dijawab dengan lirikan sekilas dari gadis itu. "Makan siang sudah siap," imbuhnya.

"Hn, tidak lapar."

Pelipis Neji berkedut mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sakura. Ia sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya sejak argumen mereka berakhir yang dimenangkan oleh Neji. Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia berbicara dengannya dan hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata singkat.

Neji menghela napasnya, ia sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan Sakura. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menatap tiga pria lain yang berada di ruang tengah. "Siapa pun, tolong suruh dia masuk dan makan." Neji tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun, hanya berharap salah satu dari mereka berinisiatif untuk membuat Sakura masuk dan makan dengan tenang bersama mereka.

Genma, yang merasa dirinya paling bertanggungjawab karena ia yang paling tua di sana, beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri tak bersuara di beranda rumah. Bahkan ketika Genma sudah berdiri di sampingnya, Sakura masih tidak bergeming.

Genma menyentuh pundak Sakura membuat gadis itu meliriknya.

"Oh, kau _senpai_." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya kemudian matanya kembali memandangi hujan.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berdiri di luar, Sakura," ucap Genma sepelan mungkin. Rasanya seperti sedang membujuk anak kecil. Genma mendengus dalam hati, kalau sudah merajuk seperti ini Sakura memang seperti anak kecil yang terkadang membuat Genma gemas sendiri ingin menyentil dahi lebar milik gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mengedikan bahunya membuat Genma menghela napas. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat lawan jenis kewalahan.

"Dengar, Sakura," Genma memegang bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan memutar tubuh gadis itu menjadi menghadap dirinya, "kalau kau tidak masuk dan makan, aku tidak akan melatihmu lagi!"

Ancaman dari Genma membuat Sakura melotot ke arah pria yang enambelas tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Melihat reaksi Sakura membuat Genma menunjukan seringaiannya. Sakura mendecih kemudian membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Genma terkekeh. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura sebelum mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. "Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Sakura masuk ke dalam lebih dulu; Genma menyusulnya setelah memastikan bahwa Sakura benar-benar masuk. Keduanya kemudian duduk di hadpan _kotatsu_ yang kali ini telah dilapisi dengan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari angina dingin akibat hujan deras yang telah turun sejak dari tadi.

Sakura baru saja mendudukkan dirinya ketika Shikamaru berceletuk, "Kukira kau akan membuat kami semua mati kelaparan."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Shikamaru. "Kalian bisa makan tanpa aku, kan?" dengan nadakau-itu-bodoh-ya yang membuat Shikamaru jengkel.

Pemuda nanas itu mendesah. Wanita memang merepotkan, apalagi jika sedang merajuk. Apa pun yang dikatakan akan terdengar bodoh di telinga mereka. "Kau tidak ingat kesepakatan awal kita, ya? Bukan kah kau yang membuat peraturan 'tidak boleh makan sebelum semuanya berkumpul'?"

Lee yang sedari tadi diam mencoba menengahi kedua orang yang terlihat akan terlibat dalam perang mulut sebentar lagi. "Sakura- _san_ …Shikamaru…bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan saja?" Lee menatap kedua _shinobi_ berbeda jenis itu secara bergantian, berharap setidaknya mereka mendengarkan dirinya. Namun pemuda beralis tebal itu harus menelan ludahnya dan menahan kekecewaan karena tidak satu pun dari keduanya yang mendengarkan dirinya.

Neji menepuk pundak rekan setimnya itu. "Mereka memang seperti itu, Lee. Baik aku atau pun Genma juga tidak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka kalau sudah mulai adu mulut seperti ini."

Neji memberikan senyum kecil terhadap Lee yang dibalas olehnya.

"T—tentu saja aku ingat! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menyalahkanku karena aku tidak ingin makan!" suara Sakura mulai meninggi. Ah, dia ini sedang kesal dan pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya benar-benar tidak menolong.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu," ujar Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya. Terlihat jelas sekali kalau pemuda tersebut berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir jernih, tidak baik bertengkar karena hal sepele. Namun lawan bicaranya adalah Haruno Sakura. Mungkin beradu mulut dengan Sakura benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dia bisa saja tidak menanggapi gadis itu, hanya saja Sakura yang sedang marah ketika tidak ditanggapi akan lebih parah. Shikamaru akan berbuat apa saja untuk menghindari hal merepotkan seperti menghadapi Haruno Sakura yang emosinya dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

"Tapi kau tadi bilang kalau kaupikir aku akan membuat kalian semua mati kelaparan!" ujarnya memelototi Shikamaru.

"Bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu, kan?" Shikamaru kali ini berujar dengan tenang.

"Apa bedanya!?" Sakura membentaknya. Ia sudah siap untuk membalik _kotatsu_ di hadapannya. Membayangkan semua makanan di meja tumpah ke baju Shikamaru membuat Sakura makin ingin melakukannya saja hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Namun ia menahan dirinya, mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak membuang-buang makanan.

"Kau ini sedang datang bulan, ya? Semua hal membuatmu emosi, merepotkan." Akhirnya hanya itu yang menjadi respon Shikamaru karena ia tidak ingin melanjutkan adu mulut mereka yang menurutnya bodoh itu, apalagi mereka memiliki tiga penonton yang dengan sabar menunggu keduanya selesai bertengkar agar mereka bisa mulai makan.

Keadaan di dalam ruangan hening seketika. Shikamaru, yang tadinya menunduk untuk menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura yang bungkam dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Shikamaru membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari maksud reaksi Sakura.

OH.

Sungguh, ia mengatakan hal tersebut secara spontan. Namun kenyataan bahwa ucapannya benar membuatnya terkejut.

Sakura menunduk menahan malunya; Shikamaru menahan tawanya; ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa bungkam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu melihat Shikamaru yang menutup mulut untuk menahan tawanya. Namun wajah Shikamaru telah memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sakura mengerang karena tidak tahan. "Oh! Terserah kau saja, Shikamaru! Silakan tertawa sepuasnya!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

Neji menghela napasnya. "Shikamaru…"

Setelah Sakura pergi, Shikamaru langsung menghentikan tawanya. Panggilan Neji membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Baiklah, baiklah." Kemudian menyusul Sakura ke dalam kamar.

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru ketika ia membuka pintu kamar. Sakura sedang berdiri memandang ke luar jendela. Shikamaru mendekatinya. Ketika ia telah berdiri di samping Sakura, ia langsung meminta maaf. "Dengar, aku minta maaf. Oke?"

Sakura menghela napasnya ketika mendengar permintaan maaf Shikamaru. Ia tahu sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak bersalah sama sekali, hanya saja harinya sedang buruk. Apalagi Sakura sedang datang bulan dan itu membuat emosinya tidak terkontrol. Dirinya tahu harusnya ia tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Sakura berbalik memandang Shikamaru, kemudian tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah bersikap kekanakan dan membuat kalian susah," ucap Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Shikamaru mengacak rambut Sakura setelah mendengar permintaan maaf gadis itu. "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Kasihan yang lain masih menunggumu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang tersenyum padanya. Sakura membalas senyumnya, ia mengangguk. "Aa. Ayo!"

Ketika keduanya keluar dari kamar, Lee dan Genma mendesah lega. Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengirim Shikamaru tatapan oke-bagaimana-cara-kau-membujuknya yang hanya dibalas seringaian pemuda Nara tersebut. Neji mendesah.

Setelah Sakura dan Shikamaru duduk kembali di tempat masing-masing, mereka mulai makan siang namun sebelumnya Sakura meminta maaf kepada yang lainnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Sakura yang merajuk seminggu yang lalu, keempat orang berbeda _gender_ dengan Haruno Sakura itu tidak berani mencoba untuk beradu argumen dengan gadis musim semi tersebut. Ketika Sakura mulai menunjukkan emosinya, mereka akan mengalah dan mengiyakan apa pun yang gadis itu katakan. Ketika menyadari hal tersebut, Sakura akan cepat-cepat meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah malu. Maka ketika masa datangnya sudah selesai semua orang bisa bernapas lega.

Neji dan Sakura sedang berdiskusi di dangau sebalah jembatan. Mereka berdua mendiskusikan gerakan Sakura hari itu.

"Gerakanmu semakin bagus, kecepatanmu juga semakin meningkat. Namun kau perlu meningkatkan kecepatanmu lagi untuk bisa menghindari teknik Delapan Trigram dan Pukulan Lembut-ku."

Setelah mendiskusikan perkembangan Sakura, mereka kembali ke rumah.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak menuju rumah dalam diam. Sakura melirik Neji yang memandang lurus ke depan dari sudut matanya. Ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan namun sampai sekarang tidak berani untuk ia suarakan. Namun dirinya penasaran setengah mati.

" _Ano_ , Neji?" panggil Sakura takut-takut. Neji yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menengok ke gadis yang berjalan di sebelah kirinya, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…"

"Selama itu pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab," ucap Neji mengembaikan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ini tentang Sasuke…"

Neji yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Sakura mengikutinya. Semenjak kabar Sasuke membunuh Shimura Danzou ia tidak pernah bertanya apa pun kepada Neji mau pun Shikamaru.

Neji menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan pa pun menyangkut dirinya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah meprediksi hal tersebut. Antara Neji memang tidak bisa menjawab atau tidak ingin menjawabnya, entahlah bagi Sakura sama saja. Namun ia hanya ingin tahu satu hal yang sudah tiga bulan ini mengganjal hatinya dan bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ANBU berhasil menangkap Sasuke?"

Neji menatap Sakura lama tanpa menjawab apa pun membuat Sakura gelisah. Jika jawaban yang terburuk adalah yang didapatkan maka Sakura telah mempersiapkan hatinya, namun tetap saja membayangkan Neji mengonfirmasinya membuat detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia takut sangat takut—

"Ya. Satu bulan yang lalu." Sakura membeku. "Hukumannya belum ditentukan, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke desa seminggu setelah penangkapannya. Hukumannya belum ditentukan…" Neji memalingkan wajahnya.

"Begitu…" suaranya hanya berupa bisikan. Sakura menunduk sejenak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada pemuda di sampingnya. "Neji, kau duluan saja. Aku…aku sedang ingin sediri…"

"Sakura—"

"Kumohon…"

Neji meihatnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Ia enggan meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Sakura itu orang yang gegabah terutama ketika dia sedang emosional seperti saat ini. Neji masih bergeming di tempatnya tidak terlihat berniat untuk pergi dari sana.

Sakura yang penglihatannya telah mengabur akibat air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah ruah menghela napas. "Neji…" suaranya pelan dan serak. Entah kenapa mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti membuat Neji merasa seseorang tengah meremukkan jantungnya, rasanya sakit.

Neji memegang dada kirinya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil yang keluar dari tenggorokan Sakura. Neji melihat bahu Sakura bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar ia meraih wajah Sakura dan mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata telah membasahi pipi putih gadis merah muda tersebut. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata di pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sakura," panggil Neji lembut. Ia langsung menarik Sakura ke dadanya, memeluknya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis dan membasahi bagian dada seragam ANBU miliknya. "Kalau mau menangis, maka menangislah. Kau bisa meminjam bahuku atau dadaku untuk kau jadikan tempat menangis…"

Mendengar ucapan Neji membuat Sakura terkejut namun rasa sedihnya lebih menguasainya saat ini sehingga ia tak mempedulikan rasa terkejutnya dan hanya memeluk pemuda bernetra lavender itu dengan erat.

Neji mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang sudah semakin panjang semenjak mereka datang ke sana pertamakali. Ia melakukannya hingga isakan tidak terdengar dan bahunya sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

"Sakura?" panggil Neji.

"Hmm?"

"Sudah tenang?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk, wajahnya masih menempel di dada bidang Neji. Mereka seperti itu selama limabelas menit hingga akhirnya Sakura menarik dirinya dari Neji.

" _Arigatou_ , Neji," ucap Sakura dengan suara seraknya akibat menangis.

"Aa." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Sakura memberinya senyum sekilas sebelum ia berjalan duluan menuju rumah mungil mereka.

Neji mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tidak bertanya kenapa. Kenapa Sakura menangisi Sasuke. Apakah ia menangisi pria yang ia cintai atau menangisi temannya, Neji tidak ingin bertanya atau pun ingin tahu. Entah mengapa memikirkan jawaban Sakura membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Setelah sampai di rumah mungil mereka, Sakura langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Gadis itu pun diam selama makan malam berlangsung mengundang tatapan tanya dari ketiga orang lainnya. Shikamaru menatap Neji dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-kali-ini dan hanya dibalas oleh Neji aku-tidak-melakukan-apa-pun-demi-tuhan. Keduanya menghela napas berat ketika Sakura bangkit dan masuk ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada mereka.

"Jangan bilang kau memberitahunya," Shikamaru bersuara setelah terdengar pintu kamar yang ditutup.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menyembunyikannya dari Sakura," jawab Neji tegas. Ia menyuruh Lee dan Genma untuk membersihkan bekas malam mereka yang dipatuhi oleh keduanya. "Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu. Aku lebih senang memberitahunya ketimbang ia tahu sendiri dan berbuat macam-macam."

Shikamaru megusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu, Neji. Tapi ini perintah Tsunade- _sama_. Kau sendiri tahu—"

"Aku tahu, oke? Biarkan Sakura menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa hari, aku akan meminta Tsunade- _sama_ untuk datang," Ujar Neji. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang tadi ia lipat. Shikamaru menatapnya lama tanpa menjawab ucapan Neji sebelumnya.

Kedua orang jenius tersebut saling tatap. Shikamaru tahu yang dikatakan Neji benar, tapi itu adalah perintah sang _Hokage_ untuk tidak memberitahu Sakura perihal penangkapan Sasuke oleh ANBU. Tsunade memberi perintah tersebut setelah mereka melaporkan bahwa Sakura mendengar percakapan mereka tentang Sasuke yang membunuh Danzou.

Tsunade memberitahu keduanya bahwa Sakura masih memiliki trauma karena Sasuke mencoba membunuh gadis itu dua kali sehingga lebih baik untuk tidak memberi Sakura informasi apa pun tentang Sasuke padanya. Kemudian setelah Sasuke tertangkap, Neji dan Shikamaru dipanggil oleh Tsunade dan diperintahkan untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Sakura dan bahwa Tsunade sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya pada Sakura hingga hukuman untuk Sasuke ditetapkan.

Kalau dirinya ingin jujur, tentu saja Shikamaru sangat tidak menyetujui untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran dari gadis yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Shikamaru mendesah. "Merepotkan," gumamnya. Ia menyandarkan diri ke dinding di belakangnya, tangannya ia lipat di atas meja. "Besok pasti akan benar-benar merepotkan," imbuhnya.

Prediksi Shikamaru tepat pada sasarannya. Memang merepotkan. Hari itu Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menunggunya di jembatan seperti biasa namun mereka tidak berbicara. Sakura hanya diam selama latihan, suara yang ia keluarkan hanya berupa geraman ketika gadis itu terperangkap di jurus bayangannya.

Namun kali ini setiap gadis itu terperangkap, Shikamaru merasa semakin berat untuk menahan Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan perlawanan dari gadis itu, terkadang ia kewalahan karena harus menambah bebannya untuk menahan Sakura tetap berada dalam bayangannya.

Sakura menggeram frustasi. Ia merasa sedikit lagi, _sedikit lagi_ dan dia bisa membebaskan dirinya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Sakura menyemangati dirinya untuk tetap berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Namun setiap ia mencoba, Sakura merasa Shikamaru menambahkan bebannya agar dirinya tidak dapat melepaskan diri.

Sakura mengirimi semua cakranya ke kedua kakinya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri. Seluruh cakra ia alihkan ke kakinya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Sakura terhempas ke seberang ruangan latihan mengakibatkan suara nyaring tubuhnya yang bertabrakan dengan dinding. Ia dapat mendengar suara ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Shikamaru berlari ke ujung ruangan tempat sakura terjatuh. " _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Sakura yang meringis sambil memegangi tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Sakura membuka matanya yang tadi ia tutup karena merasa kesakitan. Dan mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja, namun rasa sakit di punggungnya membuat Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Sakura masih tidak menjawabnya. Seluruh cakranya telah ia gunakan untuk melepaskan diri dari bayangan Shikamaru sehingga ia tidak—belum bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya melihat bahwa gadis di hadapannya yang sedang meringis kesakitan tidak terlihat seperti akan menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Pemuda rambut nanas itu perlahan membantu Sakura berdiri. Setelah gadis itu berdiri, Shikamaru kembali bertinggung1 membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung sambil menahan sakit.

"Naiklah," ujar Shikamaru ketika melihat tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa jalan." Sakura mencoba berjalan namun baru beberapa langkah ia merasa bokongnya berdenyut sakit membuatnya mendesis kecil namun masih terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdecak. Ia menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu berada di belakangnya. "Jangan keras kepala, Sakura. Punggungmu bisa bengkak kalau tidak diobati dengan cepat dank au tidak terlihat seperti masih memiliki sisa cakra setelah mencoba melepaskan diri." Shikamaru kembalo bertinggung menunggu Sakura untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Sakura akhirnya mengalah dan naik ke punggung Shikamaru. Ia memeluk leher Shikamaru ketika pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan dari sana. "Selamat karena kau orang pertama yang bisa membebaskan diri dari bayanganku," ujar Shikamaru yang berhati-hati ketika menuruni tangga dengan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum walau ia masih merasa sakit di bagian pungungnya. "Sudah kubilang aku pasti bisa," jawab Sakura dengan nada sombong yang dibuat-buat mengundang dengusan dari pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini.

Ketika sampai di rumah Sakura langsung turun dari punggung Shikamaru dan masuk ke kamar menidurkan dirinya dengan posisi tengkurap, sebelumnya ia meminta Shikamaru untuk mengambil semangkuk besar air dan handuk bersih untuk mengompres punggungnya. Karena mereka tidak memiliki es batu di sana jadi air biasa saja Sakura rasa sudah cukup, lagipula setelah cakranya kembali nanti ia bisa langsung mengobati dirinya sendiri.

"Di mana Neji?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru setelah ia mengompres dirinya sendiri.

"Desa," jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Ia ingin berbicara dengan Tsunade- _sama_ ," tambahnya tidak ingin menunggu Sakura untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Untuk?"

Sjhikamaru mengedikan bahunya. "Dia tidak memberitahuku."

Sakura mengangguk kemudian ia memberikan kembali mangkuk besar berisi air yang tadi pemuda tersebut bawa dari luar. Sebelum Shikamaru keluar Sakura memanggilnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menggendongku ke sini dan mengurusiku." Sakura memberikan cengirannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali mendekati Sakura hanya untuk mengacak-acak rambut merah muda gadis itu yang dibalas dengan suara protes dari Sakura. "Bukan masalah." Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Shikamaru menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Istirahatlah sampai cakramu kembali."

Kemudian Shikamaru benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

 **1: Berjongkok.**

 **a/n: iya, iya, tahu. Ini chapter apa ini? Gak jelas. Hiks, tahu kok, maafkan daku semuanyaaa. Otak lagi ngestuck gara2 baca FF Kimimaro x Sakura jadinya gak bisa fokus ke ShikaSakuNeji / NejiSakuShika. Ah tau lah aku pusing, padahal niatnya kepingin riset buat FF malah jadi hangover sama cerita gini. Btw, buat Sakura-centric yang gak masalah baca FF dalam Bahasa inggris saya mau kasih rekomendasi FF yang bagus nih.**

 **Dawning by deliria (ShikaSaku slight SasuSaku)**

 **Marrow by DeGlace (KimiSaku aka Kimimaro x Sakura slight KabuSaku & SasuSaku)**

 **The Idiopathies (NejiShikaSaku / ShikaSakuNeji slight SasuSaku NaruSaku SaiSaku KakaSaku GaaSaku)**

 **Intellectually stimulating Coversations by gorillabaseball (ShikaSaku)**

 **All's Fair in Love and War by Renaerys (ShiSaku / CeeSaku / CSaku / SheeSaku)**

 **Halcyon Days by Jaylene (IndraSakuAshu)**

 **King of Gods by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy (SasuSakuIndra)**

 **Inherited Will of Fire by jokergirl2001 (ShisuiSaku)**

 **Simplicity by PeinSaku (SasoSaku)**

 **Uneasy coexistence by DeGlace (KisaSaku aka Kisame x Sakura {I swear to God KisaSaku is so HOT HOT HOT})**

 **I think suggestionnya segitu dulu aja ya, sebenrnya masih banyak wkwk. Btw selamat membaca ya, kemungkinan update minggu depan soalnya lagi sibuk baca dan nyari bahan buat chapter selanjutnya yuhuuuu~**


	8. Chapter 07: Time-skip

**Chapter 07: Time-skip**

Pagi itu Hyuuga Neji berada di Kantor Hokage setelah seorang ANBU datang memberitahunya bahwa ia dipanggil oleh _Godaime_ ketika ia sedang berlatih sendirian. Jadi dengan enggan ia mengakhiri latihanya, Neji membersihkan dirinya dan pergi ke desa lengkap dengan seragam ANBU miliknya.

Jadi di sanalah ia, di hadapan Tsunade yang tengah memijat-mijat keningnya sembari menutup matanya.

"Sampai mana?" adalah satu-satunya perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sang _Hokage_. Tak perlu dijelaskan pun Neji tahu maksud pertanyaan pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut. Tentu saja pertanyaan tersebut adalah tentang perkembangan Haruno Sakura, _kunoichi_ kesayangan _Godaime Hokage_ sekaligus muridnya, yang kini sedang menjalani latihan khusus.

Neji hanya menjawab sesuai laporan yang diberikan Shikamaru, Lee, dan Genma. Bahwa dalam beberapa minggu, kemungkinan empat hingga lima minggu lagi, Sakura sudah siap untuk menyelesaikan latihannya. Neji juga melaporkan keadaan emosional Sakura pada Tsunade.

Tsunade mendengarkan penjelasan Neji tanpa memotongnya sama sekali dan ketika Neji mulai menjelaskan tentang keadaan emosi murid kesayangannya itu, ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Setelah Neji selesai menjelaskan laporannya, Tsunade mengangguk. "Kuberi waktu kalian dua minggu lagi untuk menyelesaikan latihan pada Sakura."

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang melintasi kepala Neji ketika mendengar perintah Tsunade. Mereka baru tiga setengah bulan menjalani latihan dan seingatnya Tsunade memberi mereka waktu enam bulan hanya untuk _taijutsu_. Sisanya bisa memakan waktu lebih lama. Selain itu Neji telah menyebutkan bahwa waktu tercepat bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan latihannya adalah empat atau lima minggu lagi. Apa yang berubah?

Namun Neji hanya akan bertanya jika perintah tersebut tidak masuk akal, dan menyangkut hal ini Sakura sendiri adalah orang yang belajar dengan cepat. Ia tangkas, buktinya dalam waktu tiga setengah bulan Sakura hampir menguasai seluruh hal yang diajarkan kepadanya. Jadi Neji tidak akan bertanya, ia tahu Tsunade punya alasan sendiri.

"Setelah itu Sakura akan kulatih sendiri di desa," ujar Tsunade, ketika melihat ekspresi Neji ia menambahkan, "jangan khawatir Naruto sendiri sedang melaksanakan latihan khusus di desa Kumo bersama dengan Yamato dan Kakashi."

"Aa. Aku mengerti."

"Selain itu mengenai kondisi Sakura yang masih emosional, kau tahu alasan kenapa Sakura seperti itu kan?" Neji mengangguk, hanya teman-teman dekat sakura saja yang mengetahui kejadian satu tahun lalu yang menimbulkan trauma bagi Sakura dan membuat dirinya terguncang. Neji sendiri baru tahu setelah Tsunade memberitahunya beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan kondisi mental Sakura." Tsunade menyunggingkan seringai kecil ketika melihat ekspreksi terkejut yang terlintas di wajah Neji. Namun seringaian tersebut hanya bertahan sebentar karena berikutnya ekspresi Tsunade berubah serius. "Karena itu awasi keadaan Sakura, aku tahu di antara kalian berempat setidaknya salah satu dari kalian bisa menenangkan Sakura. "

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. " _Godaime-sama_ , saya kurang mengerti maksud Anda menyampaikan hal tersebut pada saya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang dapat memengaruhi kondisi mental Haruno?"

Tsunade menghela napas berat. "Ya. Uchiha Sasuke kabur dari penjara dua hari yang lalu. Sosok bertopeng yang mengaku dirinya Uchiha Madara membantu Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sejak Neji kembali dari desa entah mengapa Sakura merasa Neji sangat diam—memang dia pendiam, namun entah mengapa kali ini diamnya Neji terasa berbeda. Seperti ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Bukan hanya Neji saja, Shikamaru pun juga bersikap aneh sejak Neji mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda nanas tersebut. Lihat saja sekarang keduanya tengah membicarakan sesuatu di jembatan tempat latihan—Shikamaru yang biasanya merokok sekarang hanya memutar-mutar batang rokok di jarinya tanpa menyalakan rokok tersebut sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Neji. Keduanya memasang wajah serius, entah mereka membicarakan masalah apa Sakura tidak tahu dan dia tidak ingin menganggu kedua pemuda tersebut Sakura berbalik dan kembali ke rumah.

Shikamaru memasukkan batang rokok yang tidak jadi ia nyalakan ke dalam kantung celananya. Memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Neji beberapa menit yang lalu membuat dirinya ingin berjalan pergi dari sana dan tidur tanpa memedulikan apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura adalah hal yang paling merepotkan bagi Shikamaru apalagi gadis tersebut tingkat emosionalnya bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi. Mendengar bahwa Tsunade sendiri yang meminta keduanya (sebenarnya hanya Neji, namun pemuda Hyuuga tersebut meminta bantuannya) untuk memberitahu Sakura tentang Sasuke yang kabur dari tahanan.

Shikamaru sendiri bingung mengapa Tsunade ingin mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura sementara Sang _Hokage_ sendiri tahu kondisi Sakura saat ini. Apalagi masalah dengan Tim Tujuh belum diluruskan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Kau tahu sendiri Haruno tidak suka jika orang-orang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, apalagi ini menyangkut rekannya," jelas Neji ketika ia melihat raut wajah Shikamaru. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "dan dia bisa bertindak gegabah kalau ia tahu dari orang lain."

Shikamaru berdecak, entah karena kemampuan Neji yang dapat membaca raut wajahnya atau karena kenyataan yang dikatakan Neji tentang Sakura. Ia memandang ke atas, ke langit biru yang sedang tidak berawan. Menghela napas, Shikamaru berkata, "Aku tahu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Shikamaru beranjak pergi, ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini semua karena menghadapi wanita yang emosional bukan lah keahliannya. Memang dia pernah menenangkan Sakura sekali atau duakali, tapi bukan berarti dengan begitu ia terbiasa menghadapi Sakura. Apalagi wanita yang pernah ia hadapi di dalam hidupnya hanya ibunya, Ino, Temari, dan Sakura. Jika ada wanita menangis, ia biasanya hanya diam saja—karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—sampai mereka berhenti sendiri atau ada orang lain yang menenangkan mereka. Jadi ketika ia semakin dekat ke rumah, Shikamaru berdoa ke siapa pun yang mendengarkan agar Sakura tidak menangis ketika ia dan Neji memberinya kabar ini—walau hal tersebut sangat kecil akan terjadi karena ia tahu persis jika berhubungan dengan teman-teman dekatnya Sakura pasti menangis.

Ketika ia dan Neji masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka mendapati Sakura yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan Lee dan Genma. Lee sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu dan Sakura serta Genma hanya mendengarkan sambil tertawa. Neji berdeham ketika tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran kedua pemuda tersebut.

Sakura yang sedang menutup mulutnya karena tertawa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat Neji dan Shikamaru. Ia memberi isyarat agar keduanya mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya yang dituruti oleh kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura ketika Neji dan Shikamaru mendudukan diri mereka di masing-masing sisi Sakura. Genma dan Lee menyapa sebentar sebelum mereka kembali dengan obrolan mereka—pengalaman lucu Lee.

Sakura, Neji, dan Shikamaru duduk agak jauh dari Genma dan Lee, mereka bersandar di dinding.

Neji mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan," ujarnya membuat perhatian Sakura tertuju padanya sepenuhnya. Ia merasa bahwa sesuatu tersebut sangat penting.

Sebelum Neji memberitahu Sakura masalah Sasuke, ia harus memberitahu tentang latihan mereka yang hanya tersisa dua minggu lagi. Neji memanggil Genma dan Lee untuk bergabung dengan mereka, keduanya menurut dan meninggalkan tempat mereka untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Neji, Sakura, dan Shikamaru.

Neji kemudian memberitahu perihal latihan Sakura, bahwa latihan tersisa dua mingu lagi dan setelahnya Tsunade sendiri yang akan melatih Sakura di desa—sebelum sakura protes, Neji memberitahu bahwa Naruto juga sedang melakukan latihan di Kumo bersama dengan Kakashi dan Yamato, Neji memberi tatapan mengerti pada Sakura.

Setelah memberitahu perihal tersebut, Neji terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang kemudian menganggukan kepalanya agar Neji melanjutkannya. Pemuda Hyuuga tersebut menatap Sakura yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras karena kerutan samar yang terlihat di kening lebarnya.

"Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan." Sakura menatapnya ketika Neji bersuara, ia bingung sebab nada suara Neji ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya menyiratkan bahwa yang ia katakan merupakan hal yang serius. Ketika Neji menyadari tatapan Sakura ia hanya memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar. Kemudian ia mengirim tatapan pada Genma bahwa ia butuh waktu dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru sebentar yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Genma kemudian mengajak Lee untuk berlatih bersamanya yang langsung disetujui oleh Lee.

Setelah kedua orang tersebut hilang di balik pintu, Neji menghela napas berat. Ia kemudian menatap iris hijau cemerlang Sakura.

"Sakura," panggil Neji dengan suara lembut. Mendengar nada suara Neji, Sakura tahu apa pun yang akan disampaikan pasti akan membuatnya emosinya goyah. Yang ia yakin, ini pasti berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menerka bahwa Neji akan memberitahunya tentang hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada Sasuke dan itu ada hubungannya dengan dipercepatnya waktu latihannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke berhasil kabur dari penjara dengan bantuan Uchiha Madara." Bukanlah kalimat yang Sakura tunggu, atau yang ia ekspektasi sama sekali. Ia telah memperisapkan mentalnya untuk mendengarkan hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepada cinta pertamanya tersebut dan menerimanya karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan. Namun tiba-tiba yang ia dengar adalah kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kabur dari penjara dan bebas kembali berkeliaran di luar sana.

Ia mengedip beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru menungu reaksi dari Sakura, menangis atau marah, tak satu pun yang Sakura perlihatkan. Justru yang mereka dapatkan adalah Sakura yang menampilkan raut wajah seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Setelah tersadar dengan apa yang baru disampaikan oleh pemuda dengan iris lavender tersebut, Sakura menarik napas terkejut. Ya, terkejut. Karena sebelumnya ia berharap Sasuke tidak tertangkap, namun harapannya pupus ketika ia mendengar berita sebaliknya.

Sasuke memang ditangkap dan kemudian ia berhasil kabur. Sasuke bebas berkeliaran kembali di luar sana dan Sakura merasa kali ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru menyentuh pundak Sakura ketika gadis tersebut tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti.

Gadis merah muda tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia memandang dua pemuda di sampingnya yang memandang dirinya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sakura berdehem. "O—oh, uhm, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan latihanku yang dipercepat waktunya?"

Shikamaru dan Neji saling memandang. Reaksi yang Sakura berikan saat ini di luar perkiraan mereka. Keduanya berpikir bahwa Sakura akan menangis atau menampilkan emosi, namun kali ini ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan emosinya, raut wajahnya. Kedua pemuda tersebut tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan reaksi gadis tersebut yang di luar dugaan, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu menghadapi Sakura yang emosional walau mereka juga tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Latihanmu dipercepat karena kau sudah hampir menguasi seluruh materi yang diajarkan padamu," jawab Shikamaru.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, pikirannya tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menghentikan Sasuke—membunuhnya, menyalamatkannya dari kegelapan. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Neji dan Shikamaru setelahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto telah menjalankan latihannya bersama Killer Bee di pulau milik Kumo selama beberapa minggu untuk dapat mengendalikan _bijuu_ yang berada di dalam dirinya. Selain itu ia juga melatih untuk memodifikasi _rasengan_ miliknya bersama dengan Kakashi dan Yamato.

Selama tiga bulan Naruto bersama Tim Tujuh dan Ino mengejar Sasuke, berharap untuk bisa membawa keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut pulang ke desa. Tiga bulan mereka meninggalkan Haruno Sakura. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura lagi semenjak ia meninggalkan desa untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

Kemudian kabar bahwa ANBU berhasil menangkap Sasuke datang setelah lelaki tersebut berhasil membunuh Shimura Danzou. Ia dan timnya bergegas pulang ke desa, namun yang ia dapatkan adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya tersebut. Walau ia telah memohon kepada Tsunade dan para tetua desa. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Hingga seminggu setelah kepulangannya, Tsunade mengirimnya ke Kumo untuk berlatih mengendalikan _bijuu_ yang berada di dalam dirinya. Awalnya ia menolak dan bersikukuh untuk menunggu hingga hukuman Sasuke ditentukan. Ia beradu mulut dengan Tsunade karena penolakannya hingga akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik tersebut setuju dengan syarat mereka harus menunda hukuman Sasuke hingga dirinya selesai dengan latihannya yang disetujui Tsunade dengan setengah hati.

Dan hari ini ketika ia tengah berlatih dengan _kagebunshin_ -nya, kabar tersebut datang. Kabar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke berhasil dibebaskan oleh pria bertopeng yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Uchiha Madara.

Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya ketika mendengar kabar tersebut, walau Naruto tahu bahwa hal tersebut salah, namun ia masih ingin membawa Sasuke yang telah disadarkan olehnya pulang ke Konoha untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya kembali. Setidaknya Sasuke terbebas dari hukuman untuk saat ini, ia sendiri yang akan menghukum Sasuke. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, tak terkecuali tetua desa atau pun Hokage.

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka akan tinggal di rumah tua tersebut. Mereka telah mengepak kembali barang-barang mereka ke dalam ransel. Latihan telah berakhir dua hari yang lalu, namun Sakura menolak untuk langsung pulang. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dua hari tersebut bersama-sama yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Pagi itu Sakura bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, keempat lelaki lainnya masih tidur dengan nyenyak. _Kunoichi_ muda tersebut hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah polos mereka, ia bahkan menahan tawanya ketiak melihat posisi tidur Lee yang tengah memeluk Neji layaknya guling. Namun sepertinya ia gagal karena selanjutnya Genma terbangun karena Sakura sempat tertawa sebelum ia menutup mulutnya.

Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Genma yang kini tengah duduk dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut.

"Pagi," sapa Sakura cerah dengan suara pelan. Genma hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai balasan. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Genma yang masih mengantuk, jelas saja semalam mereka semua tidur lewat tengah malam, karena siangnya mereka berburu untuk malamnya pesta barbeque.

Sakura kemudian meninggalkan kamar namun sebelumnya ia menyuruh Genma untuk kembali tidur yang dituruti oleh pria tersebut. Sejujurnya ia ingin kembali tidur karena tubuhnya merasa lelah, namun hari itu mereka akan kembali ke desa setelah tiga bulan.

Bisa dibilang Sakura masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sai dan Ino yang kini berada desa. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa nanti. Ia jelas masih marah pada mereka karena telah menyembunyikan rencana mereka dari Sakura, ditambah mereka pergi tanpa pamit atau penjelasan apa pun pada dirinya. Jika mereka meminta maaf Sakura pasti akan langsung memaafkan mereka, namun bukan berarti hubungan mereka bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Mereka telah mengancurkan kepercayaan Sakura, membuatnya kecewa dan meninggalkan luka di hatinya.

Sakura menyesap teh hangat yang tadi ia buat sambil duduk di depan _kotatsu_. Ia sengaja membuka pintu lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara dingin pagi masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pikirannya kemudian melayang kembalike rencananya untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, namun ia juga mengingatkan dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat sebelum ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Hanya karena latihannya di sini telah selesai bukan berarti ia akan langsung diangkat menjadi ANBU, apalagi Tsunade akan melatihnya ketika ia kembali ke desa nanti. Sudah lama Tsunade tidak melatihnya semenjak Sakura telah menjadi salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang berarti tiga tahun lalu.

Membayangkan dirinya berlatih kembali dengan Tsunade membuatnya tersenyum. Selain itu ia juga berencana untuk meneruskan latihannya di desa dengan keempat pria yang kini masih tertidur pulas di dalam kamar. Tak hanya itu, Sakura berencana untuk melatih dirinya menggunakan senjata—ia telah memikirkan ini dari kemarin dan memutuskan untuk meminta Tenten melatihnya nanti dan juga bertanya senjata apa yang cocok untuk Sakura.

Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura antusias. Tiga bulan berlatih bersama keempat _shinobi_ dengan kemampuan hebat membuat Sakura terbiasa dengan latihan keras dan ia cukup menikmati waktu latihannya karena ketika ia latihan Sakura akan melupakan segalanya dan hanya fokus pada latihannya. Apalagi latihan yang diberikan oleh Lee adalah yang paling keras dari semuanya karena ia dilarang menggunakan cakra sehingga ia harus melatih stamina tubuhnya layaknya warga sipil.

.

Kelima _shinobi_ tersebut berjalan santai menuju desa dengan ransel yang tersampir di pundak masing-masing. Mereka bercengkerama selama perjalanan walau salah satu dari mereka lebih banyak diam dan hanya merespon hal-hal yang perlu saja.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Lee yang antusias karena bisa kembali ke desa setelah tiga bulan menghabiskan waktu di tempat latihan tanpa mengunjungi desa sekali pun. Genma dan Lee berjalan di depannya dengan seragam _jounin_ mereka. Sementara ia berjalan beriringan di tengah-tengah Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengenakan seragam ANBU lengkap dengan topeng mereka—Neji dengan topeng _phoenix_ dan Shikamaru dengan topeng rusa.

Mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha yang disambut oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu yang tengah berjaga. Kedua pria itu menyapa Lee dan Genma yang dibalas dengan 'Yo' oleh pria berbandana tersebut sementara Lee hanya memamerkan cengirannya sebagai balasan.

Sakura juga menyapa kedua pria tersebut sebelum masuk ke desa. Tiga bulan berada di tempat latihan membuat Sakura rindu juga dengan tempat kelahirannya tersebut. Ketika ia masuk dan melihat jalanan desa yang sudah dikenalnya, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya apalagi saat itu sudah musim gugur dan pemandangan daun-daun kuning kecoklatan yang berguguran di jalanan Konoha membuat suasana hatinya bertambah baik.

"Kalian akan langsung ke Kantor Hokage?" tanya Sakura kepada dua pemuda yang masih mengapitnya di tengah-tengah.

"Aa," jawab Neji, suaranya terendam dalam topeng.

"Kau langsung pulang ke apartemenmu, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aa. Kalau kalian sempat, setelah dari Kantor Hokage mampir lah ke apartemenku, _ne_?" gadis itu menatap kedua pemuda di sampingnya bergantian. Sakura memang senang kembali ke desa, tapi ia masih bingung jika nanti ia tak sengaja bertemu Ino atau Sai di jalan ia harus bagaimana. Sedikit meminta saran dari kedua pemuda yang memang saat ini adalah orang terdekatnya tak salah juga.

"Tentu," jawab keduanya secara bersamaan membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

Ketiganya kemudian berhenti di pertigaan jalan karena mereka berbeda arah. Neji mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dan Shikamaru menyentil dahi lebarnya sebelum mereka berpisah. Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada dua pemuda berambut panjang berbeda warna tersebut yang dibalas keduanya dengan mengangkat tangan mereka.

Sakura kemudian bergegas menuju apartemennya untuk berendam karena sudah lama ia tidak berendam. Dan juga merapikan apartemennya yang pasti kini telah berdebu karena telah ditinggalkan selama tiga bulan.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Maaf, ini chapter pendek padahal udah gak update tiga minggu wkwk abis saya bingung ya kan soalnya ini time-skip nya banyak banget, jadi bingung mau nulis apa wkwk -_-a Udah gitu saya gregetan kepengen nulis cerita tentang kehidupan Sakura jadi dokter di rumah sakit dengan karakter-karakter medic-nin lainnya cuma yagitu, saya gak tau apa-apa tentang dokter-perawat-apoteker jadi masih research buat ceritanya dan nyimpen di otak dulu soalnya kalo udah mulai nulis cerita lain ntar ini malah saya telantarin wkwk. Ah, selain itu juga saya nih nerjemahin Kindaichi ke dalem Bahasa Inggris dan nerjemahinnya 3 chapter per mingu jadi gak punya waktu buat nulis chapter selanjutnya *heavy sigh* kayaknya emang harus keluar dari dunia penerjemahan (?) oya makasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan udah masukin ke fav story kalian, saya terharu uwuwuwuwu :") Maaf masih belum bisa edit chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan di sini juga masih ada typo yang saya yakin banyak banget soalnya gak dibaca ulang, tapi seriusan deh kalo saya punya waktu pasti bakal saya edit ^^**


	9. Chapter 08: Majime

**Majime: an earnest, reliable person who can simply get things done without causing drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 08: Majime**

Sudah seminggu sejak Sakura kembali desa dari latihannya namun ia masih melanjutkan latihannya bersama Tsunade setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu. Selain itu ia juga akan melanjutkan latihannya bersama Genma dan Lee—terkadang bersama Neji dan Shikamaru kalau mereka sedang tidak ada misi.

Namun hingga saat ini ia belum juga bertemu dengan Tenten karena _kunoichi_ dengan rambut cepol tersebut sedang ada misi ke Suna. Jadi niatnya untuk melatih dirinya dengan senjata belum tersampaikan, ia harus menunggu rekannya tersebut beberapa hari lagi sebelum ia kembali ke Konoha.

Sejauh ini latihannya bersama Tsunade hanya digunakan oleh _shishou_ -nya untuk memberikan ia materi—lebih tepatnya berceloteh tentang kondisi politik di Konoha karena sebagai (calon) ANBU dan sebagai muridnya, Sakura harus tahu kondisi Konoha saat ini, terkadang topiknya sering melenceng membuat Sakura harus mengingatkan _shishou_ -nya tersebut. Atau jika Sakura kuping gadis itu lelah mendengar celotehan panjang Tsunade, ia hanya akan meminta berlatih _taijutsu_.

Ketika pertamakali berlatih _taijutsu_ dengan Tsunade, gadis itu tanpa sadar menekan cakranya dan malah menggunakan staminanya, membuat sang _Hokage_ terkejut karena Sakura bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sekuat ketika ia menggunakan cakranya. Gurunya tersebut memujinya, namun mengingatkannya pula untuk tetap melatih _taijutsu iryonin_.

Dalam satu minggu belakangan ini Sakura juga belum bertemu dengan Ino atau Sai—ia bernapas lega setiap kali mengakhiri harinya karena ia tidak perlu menghadapi mereka dulu. Walau ia sudah membicarakan masalah ini dengan Neji dan Shikamaru yang memberinya saran, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan setiap kali ia meninggalkan apartemennya dan harus menjalankan aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Apalagi kalau ia sedang bertugas di rumah sakit, ia harus menahan napasnya dan lirik sana-sini untuk memastikan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Ino hingga ia bisa bernapas lega kembali.

Pun begitu, Sakura tetap mengingatkan dirinya jika ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ino atau Sai, ia tidak boleh lari—walau ia ingin sekali. Apalagi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi kedua temannya tersebut dan mendengar penjelasan dari mereka. Walau sejujurnya yang ia takutkan ketika bertemu dengan mereka pertahanannya akan runtuh dan ia akan menangis dan kembali menjadi gadis yang cengeng.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Ino atau Sai. Ia kemudian berjalan di jalan setapak menuju _Forty-Fourth Training Ground_ di mana Genma dan Lee tengah menunggunya untuk berlatih.

Ketika Sakura sampai di tempat latihan, Genma dan Lee sudah berada di sana sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Lee sedang memperagakan gerakannya.

"Genma- _senpai_! Lee- _san_!" panggil Sakura membuat dua orang tersebut menoleh padanya yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Lee melambaikan tangannya antusias.

Ketika Sakura sampai di hadapan mereka, Genma langsung menceramahinya tentang nama panggilannya. "Jadi aku masih _senpai_? Kau bahkan sudah tidak memanggil Lee dengan _shishou_ lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada bergurau mengundang cengiran lebar dari Sakura.

"Ah, tapi _senpai_ lebih tua dariku dan bahkan dari Shizune- _senpai_. Memangnya aku harus memanggilmu apa? anya Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Genma saja, tidak pakai embel-embel lain," ujar Genma santai.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum mengedikan bahunya. "Oke, Genma."

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut, mereka mulai latihan dengan pemanasan. Sebelumnya Lee mengatakan padanya bahwa latihan selanjutnya, iamemiliki metode baru untuk melatih otot-otot Sakura yang dibalas dengan antusias oleh gadis tersebut, "Kalau itu bisa membuatku bertambah kuat, aku tidak masalah kau memberikan aku latihan seberat apa pun, Lee- _san_."

.

Latihan mereka akhiri ketika matahari sudah berada di atas kepala mereka. Keringat mengucur di seluruh badan Sakura karena di latihan kali ini dirinya harus menghadapi Lee dan Genma sekaligus. Ia mengambil botol minuman dari dalam tasnya, Sakura langsung menegak minumannya hingga tinggal setengah botol.

Sakura kemudian duduk di bawah pohon bersama Genma dan Lee, mengistirahatkan diri mereka sejenak sebelum mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing.

"Sakura," panggil Genma ketika gadis tersebut baru mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan Genma.

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian menutup matanya, menikmati angina musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya. Menunggu Genma melanjutkan apa pun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Sudah bertemu Ino dan Sai?" tanya Genma kemudian membuat tubuh Sakura menengang mendengar nama mereka. Sakura hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, enggan mengeluarkan suara. Ia bahkan masih menutup matanya, dirinya tahu Genma tengah memandangnya dan Sakura menolak untuk melihat eksperesi apa yang tengah ditunjukan lelaki dengan _senbon_ di mulutnya tersebut.

Genma menghela napasnya. Ia tahu pasti Sakura menghindari Sai dan Ino atau setidaknya itu yang ia perkirakan, atau mungkin mereka hanya belum ada kesempatan bertemu. Entahlah, yang ia tahu sebelum Neji dan Shikamaru pergi melaksanakan misi mereka, keduanya 'menitipkan' Sakura padanya dan meminta tolong padanya untuk mengingatkan Sakura agar ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Neji dan Shikamaru bilang padaku sebelum mereka pergi misi kemarin." Sakura membuka matanya dan melirik Genma yang kini sedang memandangi dedaunan di atasnya yang berguguran. "Mereka berdua menitipkanmu padaku juga mereka bilang 'Ingatkan Sakura untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.'"

Sakura hanya bergumam. Ia lumayan terkejut karena kedua ANBU tersebut 'menitipkan' Sakura kepada Genma. Ia tertawa kecil dalam hatinya, entahlah selama tiga bulan terakhir ini Sakura memang mencurahkan seluruh hatinya kepada Shikamaru atau Neji dan mereka dengan sabar mendengarkan dirinya dan akan menenangkan dirinya jika suasana hatinya tiba-tiba memburuk karena mengingat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ingat. Shikamaru walau pun selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya merepotkan tidak pernah tidak membantunya. Neji yang hanya diam mendengarkan dan menjawab hal-hal yang penting saja, namun acap kali memberi saran padanya.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan di rumah mungil mereka. Ia pasti akan rindu tidur diapit oleh empat _shinobi_ dan bangun menemukan posisi tidur mereka yang aneh, memasak makan untuk mereka, berlatih dari pagi hingga sore, bermain _shogi_ di _kotatsu_ , atau hanya berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah atau di jembatan.

Sakura mendesah, kalau boleh jujur selama seminggu ini setiap Sakura bangun atau ingin pergi tidur ia merasa kesepian karena tidak ada empat orang lain yang tidru bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengkuran keras Lee yang kadang membuatnya bangun tengah malam, rambut Neji yang dilepas sehingga terkadang tercium wanginya oleh indra pendengaran Sakura, atau obrolan pelan di atas _futon_ dengan salah satu dari mereka karena tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku tidak terkejut mereka mengatakan itu," jawab Sakura kemudian setelah pikirannya kembali ke saat itu, "jujur saja, aku masih bingung bagaimana aku harus menghadapi mereka jika kami tiba-tiba bertemu di jalan atau semacamnya. Aku—kurasa aku masih butuh sedikit waktu lagi, aku harus menyiapkan hati dan mentalku. Bagaimana jika aku menangis jika bertemu mereka dan kembali menjadi Sakura yang lemah dan cengeng? Bagiamana jika amarahku tak dapat kutahan dan aku malah memukul mereka? Bagai—"

"Kau tahu," potong Genma, "menangis karena teman bukanlah hal yang memalukan, Sakura. Dan hal tersebut tidak membuatmu tampak lemah dan cengeng. Justru dirimu yang seperti ini malah membuatmu terlihat lemah."

Ucapan Genma benar-benar membuatnya terasa disiram air dingin. Matanya membulat menatap Genma tak percaya, Genma balas menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya. "Kau sembunyi, lari dari masalahmu. Tidak berani menghadapi masalahmu. Bukankah itu yang disebut orang lemah?"

Sakura meremas ujung jaket _jounin_ nya dengan keras. Ia menunduk, memikirkan omongan Genma. Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa yang jelas dirinya tahu yang dikatakan Genma itu benar. Genma kemudian mengelus rambut gulalinya dengan lembut, Sakura mendongak dan mendapati pria tersebut tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, _ne_?"

Gadis merah muda tersebut mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan, " _Arigatou_ , Genma."

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit ketika ia melihat Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Sakura…" panggilnya lirih.

Bahu Sakura menegang ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan benar saja, sahabat berambut panjang pirangnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Tanpa sadar rahang Sakura mengeras ketika melihat gadis bunga tersebut. "Ino," panggilnya datar.

"Sakura…ap—apa kau ada waktu sebentar? A—aku ingin bicara," ujar Ino takut-takut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada sahabat merah muda di hadapannya ini.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang berada di dekat pintu ruangan kerjanya. "Aku sibuk sekarang, tapi kalau sepuluh menit cukup untuk kau berbicara, aku masih bisa meluangkannya," jawab Sakura.

"Itu lebih dari cukup, Sakura," balas Ino kemudian. "Aku…aku ingin meminta maaf padamu," lanjutnya kemudian sambil menunduk memandang sepatunya.

"Jelaskan," ucap Sakura singkat. Ia tak ingin Ino bersikap seperti ini, kalau terus seperti ada yang ada pada akhirnya nanti Sakura akan menangis dan ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia sudah lelah menangisi teman-temannya, rasanya tidak ada habisnya jika sudah berhubungan dengan mereka. Air matanya lama-lama akan mongering kalau ia menangis setiap kali ada masalah dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu aka salah," mulai Ino. Ia menarik napas dalam kemudian melanjutkan, "aku hanya iri padamu. Aku iri karena kau sangat kuat, aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, Saku. Ketika mendapat tawaran dari Kakashi- _sensei_ aku ingin sekali menolaknya karena kau—kau tahu kan aku tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke lagi. Tapi—tapi aku memikirkannya kembali, aku akan pergi bersama tim terkuat dalam _Rookie Nine_ dan aku berpikir ini adalah kesempatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sama kuatnya denganmu. Dan sebelum aku menerima tawaran ini aku bertanya dahulu pada Kakashi- _sensei_ kenapa bukan kau dan _sensei_ bilang Tsunade- _sama_ tidak mengizinkanmu karena kau dibutuhkan di rumah sakit—"

Sakura memotong kalimat Ino terakhir Ino, "—seharusnya dari semua orang…harusnya _kau_ yang paling tahu aku tidak akan memedulikan larangan Tsunade- _shishou_ jika ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Ino dengan suara frustasi, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tahu itu. Aku seharusnya tahu, tapi diriku menolak untuk memikirkannya. Aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa apa yang mereka katakan adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan diriku bahwa aku sekuat dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menangis sama sekali saat ini melainkan ingin memukul apa pun yang bisa ia remukan. Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang sudah ingin meledak. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi aku butuh waktu, oke? Aku mengerti alasanmu, Ino. Aku mengerti, tapi kalian telah meninggalkan luka di hatiku. Kalian telah mengecewakanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan kalian—mereka meninggalkanku. Kau bilang kau ingin lebih kuat dariku? Tapi kenapa mereka memilihmu dan meninggalkanku? Karena aku lemah? Tidak berguna? Aku ingin tahu alasan mereka. Aku memaafkanmu, tapi untuk bisa kembali seperti sediakala lagi aku tidak yakin aku bisa. Aku terlanjur kecewa, Ino. Aku butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali seperti semula lagi."

Ino mengangguk lemah setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Tentu saja, tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya pada situasi seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa seperti ada yang menusuk jantungnya dan mencabutnya saat itu. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Betapa bodohnya ia menerima misi tersebut yang berakhir dengan penangkapan Sasuke oleh ANBU. Bahkan dirinya masih sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah. Kekuatannya masih sama saja. Yang ada ia hanya menyakiti sahabatnya, mengecewakannya, dan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura, ketika gadis merah muda itu menoleh ia mendapati Tenten tengah tersenyum di belakangnya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Iie_ , kami sudah selesai. Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengobati luka." Tenten menunjukkan luka baret di sepanjang lengan kanannya yang masih segar, darah masih keluar dari luka tersebut.

Sakura membukakan pintu ruangannya. "Masuklah," ujarnya. Tenten masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura, setelah gadis bercepol dua itu masuk Sakura mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Ino. "Kuharap kau mengerti, Ino," ucapnya sebelum ia masuk ke ruangannya dan menutup pintu.

Sakura mengambil baskom kecil kemudian mengisinya dengan air, setelah menaruh baskom berisi air tersebut di atas kasur—di sebelah Tenten yang sedang duduk, gadis merah muda itu mengambil kotak obat dari dalam lemari yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Kupikir kau akan pulang beberapa hari lagi," ujar Sakura ketika ia mulai membersihkan luka gadis di hadapannya dengan pelan-pelan.

Tenten mendesis kecil ketika permukaan kapas basah tersebut menyentuh lukanya. "Hmm, misi selesai lebih awal." Ia mendesis kembali ketika Sakura membersihkan daerah tengah-tengah luka. "Kudengar dari Genma- _san_ kau mencariku sejak kembali ke desa. Ada apa?"

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka tersebut, Sakura mulai menyalurkan cakra hijaunya di lengan tempat luka tersebut berada. "Ah, itu. Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu padamu. Tentang senjata."

Tenten memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan cakra hangat yang mengalir di lengannya. Ia bisa merasakan lukanya mulai tertutup secara perlahan. "Senjata?" tanyanya dengan nada suara penasaran. Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba tertarik dengan senjata? Ia membuka matanya dan memandang Sakura yang kini atensinya sedang fokus pada lukanya.

"Aa, aku ingin berlatih menggunakan senjata, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin meminta kau untuk melatihku. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu senjata apa yang cocok untuk gadis sepertiku?"

"Senjata yang cocok untukmu?" Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang membungkuk di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat perubahan di tubuh gadis musim semi tersebut, otot di tangannya bahkan sudah sedikit terlihat. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. " _Senbon_?"

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika mendengar nada tidak yakin dari Tenten. "Ah, _senbon_ tidak buruk. Yang lain? Aku berpikir untuk menggunakan _katana_ , tapi kurasa _katana_ tidak cocok untuk diriku," ujar Sakura yang kini masih sibuk mengalirkan cakranya.

Tenten menaruh telunjuk sebelah kirinya, mengingat senjata-senjata yang berada di toko senjata miliknya. "Menurutku senjata ringan _shuriken, kunai,_ dan _senbon_ sangat cocok untukmu, Sakura. Tapi kalau kau mau mencari senjata-senjata berat, aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang cocok untukmu. Bagimana kalau kau mampir ke toko senjataku setelah ini?"

"Ah, terdengar menggiurkan tapi sayang sekali, setelah ini aku ada urusan dengan Tsunade- _shishou_ ," jawab Sakura dengan nada menyesal. "Bagaimana kalau besok setelah aku selesai berlatih dengan Lee- _san_?" tawar Sakura.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa ikut bergabung latihan dengan kalian juga," ujar Tenten sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ide bagus," jawab Sakura setelah ia selesai mengalirkan cakranya. Luka di bagian tengah tidak benar-benar hilang, butuh cakra yang lebih besar untuk benar-benar menyembuhkan bagian tersebut. Namun Sakura membutuhkan cakranya karena setelah ini ia akan berlatih dengan Tsunade, jadi Sakura menepuk-nepukkan kapas yang telah ia tetesi obat merah di bagian luka Tenten sebelum kemudian ia melilitnya dengan perban.

Tenten mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan _iryonin_ muda tersebut. Sakura menghela napas, ia menaruh kembali obat-obat tersebut ke dalam lemari sebelum ia pergi menuju tempat latihan di mana—ia yakin—Tsunade tengah menunggunya saat ini.

Sakura berjalan setengah berlari di jalanan desa yang berserakan daun-daun gugur. Ia sudah telat lima menit karena pertemuannya dengan Ino yang disengaja dan mengobati Tenten tadi. Ketika ia telah sampai di tempat latihan, Tsunade tengah bersandar di pohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _Shishou_!" panggil Sakura ketika ia sudah di hadapannya. "Maaf aku telat, aku harus mengobati pasien dulu tadi."

Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya menandakan bahwa itu tak masalah kemudian ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Sakura mengikutinya. "Kali ini kau tidak perlu menggunakan cakra," ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keningnya mengingatkan Sakura untuk menyimpan seluruh cakranya di sana. Sakura mengangguk sebelum mereka mulai.

.

Setelah mereka selesai berlatih selama dua jam non-stop, keduanya telah kembali ke kantor _Hokage_. Tsunade duduk di kursi kebesarannya sementara Sakura duduk di hadapannya yang dipisahkan dengan meja dan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas.

Tsunade melempar gulungan kea rah Sakura. "Minggu depan kau akan berlatih itu." Wanita pirang itu mengedikan dagunya kea rah gulungan yang kini berada di tangan Sakura. "Cobalah untuk menguasainya. Kalau kau bisa aku akan langsung mengangkatmu menjadi ANBU, kalau kau tidak bisa— _well_ , tak masalah aku tetap akan mengangkatmu selama kau mencoba."

Manik hijau Sakura berbinar mendengar ucapan Tsunade, membuat semangat yang berada dalam dirinya membara. Sebelum ia ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada wanita di hadapannya ini. " _Shishou_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Dan apa itu?" wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. " _Ano_ , _etto_ —kurasa setelah menjadi ANBU aku harus berhenti bekerja di rumah sakit."

Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, Tsunade diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari kursinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu tenaga medis terbaiknya apalagi Sakura banyak berkontribusi dalam menyelamatkan baik _shinobi_ mau pun warga sipil. Ia memang menyetujui Sakura untuk masuk ANBU dan ia juga telah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Tsunade mendesah sebelum berkata, "Selama kau bertugas di ANBU kau tidak perlu bekerja di rumah sakit. Tapi ketika kau ada waktu dan seseorang membutuhkan bantuanmu atau ketika aku memberimu misi sebagai _jounin_ , kau harus kembali bekerja di rumah sakit."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak masalah baginya apalagi dirinya tahu memiliki waktu kosong ketika menjadi ANBU akan jarang ia dapatkan. Namun ia tahu dirinya pasti akan merindukan wangi obat rumah sakit, mengenakan jas putih dokternya, berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, menyapa pasiennya, dan menyelamatkan nyawa orang banyak—pun ia masih dapat menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain saat nanti ia menjadi ANBU.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau kataka?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura menggeleng. "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sakura keluar dari kantor _Hokage_. Setelah dari sana, Sakura berencana mengakhiri aktifitasnya petang itu dengan pulang ke apartemen mungilnya dan berendam air hangat, sekadar menghilangkan lelah karena dari kemarin ia harus rela pulang tengah malam dari rumah sakit dikarenakan banyak operasi yang harus ia lakukan. Ketika Sakura sampai di pertigaan jalan ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ketika ia menengok Sakura melihat Genma tengah berjalan ke arahnya bersama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Genma, Izumo- _san_ , Kotetsu- _san_ ," sapa Sakura ketika tiga _shinobi_ tersebut sampai di hadapannya. "Selesai bertugas?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin mengambil jeda waktu untuk makan malam. Tertarik untuk ikut?" tawar Genma sambil memberikan senyumnya dengan _senbon_ yang setia menempel di antara kedua bibirnya.

"Ah, boleh saja. Ichiraku?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak, kami akan makan di Yakiniku Q." Kali ini Izumo yang menjawab Sakura. Gadis merah itu hanya mengangguk, setelah itu mereka berempat berjalan menuju Yakiniku Q. Izumo dan Kotatsu yang berjalan di depan Sakura dan Genma sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka tentang seorang murid dari akademi yang membuat kehebohan di gerbang Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kudengar Tenten akan bergabung bersama kalian besok?" tanya Genma tiba-tiba membuat pandangan Sakura tertuju pada pria di sampingnya.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk setelah pandangannya kembali ke sandal _shinobi_ -nya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi tokonya setelah latihan dan Tenten terlihat tertarik ketika mendengar aku akan berlatih dengan Lee."

"Tipikal seorang Tenten," ujar Genma sambil terkekeh.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kami satu tim beberapa kali ketika melaksanakan misi dan gadis itu tidak melewatkan satu hari pun untuk berlatih ketika sedang beristirahat atau ada waktu senggang saat sedang misi. Aku bisa lihat kau dan dia mirip." Genma menengok ke sampingnya sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak, tidak, Tenten jelas jauh di atasku. Tapi aku bisa lihat dia orang yang senang berlatih apalagi timnya salah satu tim terkuat di generasi kami."

"Oh?" Genma melirik Sakura yang masih berjalan menunduk. "Kupikir semua tim di generasimu sangat kuat. Maksudku, jarang melihat anak-anak dari kepala klan-klan di Konoha berada dalam satu angkatan, kau tahu. Bahkan seingatku ketika aku masih di akademi, hanya ada satu orang Hyuuga dan dua orang Uchiha itu pun mereka bukan anak dari keluarga klan utama."

Itu adalah informasi baru bagi Sakura. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, setelah ia dan teman-temannya menjadi _jounin_ —pengecualian bagi Naruto yang hingga saat ini masih _genin_ karena dirinya berkelana bersama Jiraiya untuk melatih pemuda musang tersebut sehingga ia tidak pernah mengikuti ujian _chuunin_ selain ketika mereka masih bersama Sasuke—yang ia tahu hanya Hanabi, adik Hinata, yang berasal dari keluarga klan utama yang berada di angkatan bawahnya.

"Omong-omong, Sakura," panggil Genma menariknya dari pikirannya sendiri. Sakura tak menjawab, tapi Genma tahu bahwa gadis itu mendengarkannya. "Kau sedang mencari senjata?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia baru akan menjawab ketika tersadar bahwa ia telah sampai di depan Yakiniku Q dan seorang warga sipil yang bekerja menjadi pelayan menyapa mereka dengan ramah yang dibalas oleh Sakura dengan senyuman. Barulah ketika mereka duduk di meja dekat pintu keluar—Sakura duduk di sebelah Genma—menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut yang menunggu dengan sabar hingga mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Aku memang sedang mencari senjata untukku, lebih tepatnya yang cocok untukku," jawab Sakura kemudian menambahkan, "itulah sebabnya aku mencari Tenten sejak kemarin ingin menanyakan hal tersebut sekaligus memintanya untuk melatihku menggunakan senjata."

"Dan kupikir kau telah menjadi _kunoichi_ yang patut diwaspadai dan sekarang kau ingin belajar menggunakan senjata. Kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan masuk buku Bingo, Sakura," puji Genma memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

Sakura membalas seringai tersebut sebelum menjawab, "Aku tersanjung, Genma."

.

.

.

 **A/N: It's still a looooong way to go before Sakura blooms into a full badass kunoichi that you'll be scared to face off! Ha! And another badass girl appeared, may I present to you guys Tenten the master of Ninja Weapons and Tools! Wooooooo! My girls~**

 **A question for readers: Is it a good idea for Sakura to use weapon? (Well I saw a Sakura figure where she was holding two axes, a kunai on her mouth, and a freaking kusarigama hugged her body that make her look so fucking badass it intrigued me to make Sakura using weapon also the idea of Haruno Sakura training with Team Guy is just so amazing. I might as well formed a badass team consist of Team Guy, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari with Guy and Genma as their mentors dammit can't wait until we reach that point!)**

 **Another question: pendapat kalian tentang Sakura yang mau bunuh Sasuke? Haruskah Neji dan Shika tau dan berhentiin Sakura?**


	10. Chapter 09: Tsujigiri

**Tsujigiri: an act where after receiving a new sword or developing a new fighting style or weapon test its effectiveness by attacking a human opponent.**

 **Note: kata yang di-** _ **italic**_ **merupakan kata dalam bahasa asing atau tidak baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 09: Tsujigiri**

Ketika Sakura sampai di _Forty-Fourth Training Ground_ pagi itu ia dapat melihat Rock Lee yang di kedua tangan dan kakinya dipasangi beberapa besi yang menurut Sakura terlihat sangat berat. Tenten juga telah berada di sana namun tanpa senjata-senjata yang selalu di bawanya, kecuali sebuah pedang kayu yang disandarkan di pohon.

" _Ohayou_!" sapa gadis musim semi itu ketika ia telah sampai di hadapan salah dua anggota Tim Gai.

" _Ohayou_ ," balas Lee dan Tenten bersamaan, Lee dengan semangatnya dan Tenten dengan nada ceria.

"Lee- _san_ , ketika kau bilang akan latihan dengan metode baru maksudmu itu?" Sakura menunjuk besi-besi yang terpasang di tangan dan kaki Lee serta yang berada di tanah.

Lee mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian memberikan gadis itu senyum lebar khasnya. "Aku yakin Sakura- _san_ sudah memiliki stamina yang cukup dan juga kecepatan Sakura- _san_ juga sudah lebih dari rata-rata. Dan aku ingin melatih Sakura- _san_ untuk bisa bergerak dengan cepat dengan beban yang—mungkin—akan Sakura- _san_ bawa ketika misi nanti."

Awalnya Sakura menatap Lee dengan horor. Tak perlu diberitahu pun Sakura tahu besi-besi yang dipasang di tangan dan kaki Lee sangat, _sangat_ berat. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bagaimana Lee tetap bisa bergerak dengan normal tanpa terlihat bahwa ia terbebani, ia bahkan terlihat biasa saja, layaknya orang normal yang tidak sedang membawa apa pun. Namun mendengar alasan mengapa pemuda dengan semangat yang tak pernah padam tersebut ingin membuat dirinya mengenakan besi-besi tersebut membuatnya mengerti. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, mulai dari awal lagi tak apa, kan?

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura, besi untukmu tidak seberat yang sedang dipakai Lee sekarang. Yang akan kaupakai nanti merupakan besi yang paling ringan. Kalau kau sudah bisa membiasakan menggunakan besi tersebut—ah, aku lupa, kau diwajibkan untuk tetap mengenakan besi-besi tersebut di luar latihan untuk membiasakan diri, kalau kau sudah terbiasa, sedikit demi sedikit Lee akan mengganti besimu dengan yang lebih berat," jelas Tenten padanya. Ia merasa ingin menganga saat itu juga ketika mendengarnya, namun Sakura menahan diri dan hanya mengangguk. Kalau ia bisa bertambah kuat maka ia akan melakukannya, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Lee tersenyum lebar mendengar nada suara Sakura. Tanpa berkomentar Lee mengambil empat besi paling ringan kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. "Pasang di masing-masing tangan dan kaki."

Sakura menuruti perintah Lee tanpa berkata apa pun. "Ringan?" Sakura mengangguk, besi-besi tersebut hanya terasa seperti ketika ia membawa dua kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya hanya saja kakinya sedikit terasa berat namun itu bukan masalah baginya. Lee kembali memberikan empat besi padanya, memerintahkan dirinya untuk memasang besi-besi tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda dengan alis tebal tersebut.

"Ah, lumayan berat namun tak masalah bagiku."

Lee mengangguk. "Aku ingin menambah bebannya, namun kita coba seperti ini dulu. Lari sepuluh menit tak masalah, Sakura- _san_?" tanya Lee padanya. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban yang dibalasan dengan anggukan oleh Lee.

Sebelum mereka lari, Lee menyuruh mereka untuk pemanasan dulu agar otot mereka tidak tegang. Apalagi Sakura baru pertamakali lari dengan membawa beban di kaki dan tangannya. Tenten telah memasang besi yang lebih berat dari Sakura namun lebih ringan dibanding milik Lee.

Sebelum mereka mulai lari, Lee mengingatkan Sakura agar ia tidak memaksakan diri dan memulai dengan lari-lari kecil saja. "Kalau merasa tidak kuat, katakan pada kami," ujarnya pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

Ketika mereka baru mencapai waktu lima menit, Sakura merasa bahwa beban yang ia bawa terasa semakin berat rasanya ia ingin berhenti lari dan hanya jalan saja namun ia memaksa dirinya untuk melanjutkan terus. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya perlu menahan beban tersebut hingga lima menit ke depan, maka Sakura terus melanjutkan larinya.

Setelah sepuluh menit terlewati dan mereka telah berhenti berlari, Sakura merasa lelah sekali. Rasanya ia ingin melepaskan besi-besi di tangan dan kakinya kemudian tidur saat itu juga, namun ia menahan dirinya. Lee dapat melihat keletihan di wajah Sakura, maka ia mendekati gadis yang kini tengah berusaha memegang botol tanpa membuat tangannya bergetar.

"Masih bisa melanjutkan latihan, Sakura- _san_?" tanya Lee yang tidak terlihat lelah sedikit pun bahkan pemuda tersebut belum mengeluarkan keringat—ia masih terlihat segar.

Sakura, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terpenggal akibat kelelahan namun gagal, menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat, "Ah, a—aku hanya butuh i—istirahat lima menit."

Lee menangguk kemudian meninggalkan Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu istirahat sejenak untuk meluruskan kakinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Tenten yang tengah melatih gerakan-gerakan barunya tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengendalikan staminanya hanya karena besi-besi yang beratnya tak seberapa tersebut. Mengingat suaranya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Lee tadi membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya. Melihat bagaimana Tenten dan Lee tak terlihat lelah sedikit pun membuat dirinya merasa masih lemah.

Ia mendesah sebelum berdiri dan mendekati Tenten dan Lee. Dirinya memutuskan bahwa jika ia ingin menjadi kuat maka dirinya harus bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Tim Gai karena menurutnya berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto dan Sasuke masih jauh di angan-angannya.

"Lee- _san_ , kita bisa mulai kembali!" ujar Sakura berusaha terdengar semangat ketika ia telah berada di belakang Lee dan Tenten yang tengah mendiskusikan hal yang ia tak mengerti.

Keduanya menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Lee dan Tenten saling memandang sebelum kemudian Lee membalas senyuman Sakura dengan lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka melakukan _push-up, sit-up, back-up, spider lunge, glute bridge, plank tap squat, squat jump, side lunge, jumping lunge, single-leg deadlift, reverse lunge,_ dan _walkout_ masing-masing dua set serta diakhiri dengan _plank_ selama tigapuluh detik—seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar ketika ia melakukan _plank_ akibat kelelahan dan menahan bebannya walau hanya tigapuluh detik membuat dirinya merasa bahwa ia sudah di ambang batasnya. Bahkan ketika mereka melakukan pendinginan ia akhirnya menggunakan cakranya karena tenaganya—staminanya telah terkuras habis. Kalau ia tak menggunakan cakra, Sakura yakin saat pendinginan ia pasti sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Setelah selesai latihan yang memakan waktu hanya satu jam tersebut, Sakura menyeret dirinya—yang sudah penuh dengan peluh—ke bawah pohon sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya. Sakura mengerang ketika ia menjatuhkan seluruh tubuhnya ke samping. Tenten menghampiri gadis merah muda tersebut dan terkekeh ketika melihat Sakura yang _tepar_ di atas tanah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Masih ingin mengunjungi tokoku, Sakura?" tanya Tenten dengan nada menggoda sebelum ia tertawa kecil. Sangat jarang melihat Haruno Sakura, gadis dengan kekuatan yang bisa membuat tanah bergetar, kelelahan seperti saat ini. Ia hanya pernah melihat Sakura kelelahan ketika ia bekerja di rumah sakit lebih lama dan menghabiskan cakranya untuk mengobati pasien, itu pun Sakura terlihat masih memiliki tenaga setidaknya untuk berjalan.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu sedang menunduk memandanginya yang—menurutnya—terlihat menyedihkan. Sakura membangunkan dirinya, berusaha untuk duduk. "Tentu saja. Hanya berikan aku istirahat sejenak untuk mengembalikan tenagaku."

.

.

.

Sakura beristirahat selama tigapuluh menit. Tenaganya telah pulih kembali namun rasa lelah masih terasa, bahkan seluruh badannya terasa sakit membuatnya ingin pulang ke apartemennya kemudian berendam air hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa letih dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang.

Ia dan Tenten tengah berjalan menuju toko senjata milik keluarga gadis bercepol itu. Sakura tidak melepaskan besi-besi tadi dari tangan dan kakinya. Jalannya masih sedikit terseret, namun tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dengan beban-beban tersebut. Kalau ia terus seperti ini mungkin kurang lebih dalam seminggu ia bisa meningkatkan beban besi-besi tersebut.

Tenten, walau pun seharusnya ia boleh melepaskan besi-besi tersebut dari tubuhnya, masih mengenakan beban tersebut. Ketika Sakura bertanya alasan kenapa gadis tersebut tidak melepaskan besi miliknya. Tenten hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab, "Aku harus 'menemanimu', tahu? Setidaknya aku akan mengenakannya hingga kita sampai di toko. Lagipula Tim Gai sepakat bahwa di antara kami tidak ada yang boleh makan tulang kawan* dan aku mengaplikasikan hal tersebut tak hanya di dalam tim namun juga di luar tim."

Sakura merasa kagum dengan Tim Gai karen mereka tidak membiarkan satu pun dari anggotanya sengsara. Jika salah satu mereka sakit, maka yang lainnya juga sakit. Jika salah satunya senang, maka yang lainnya juga senang. Layaknya saudara kembar yang memiliki ikatan kuat sehingga dapat merasakan suka duka satu sama lain.

Ketika mereka sampai di toko, sesuai dengan omongannya, Tenten melepaskan besi-besinya dari kaki dan tangannya kemudian menyimpan besi-besi tersebut di balik konter. Saat Sakura masuk ke dalam (jujur saja, selama ini ia tak pernah mengunjungi sebuah toko persenjataan karena senjata yang ia pakai hanya _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ ) ia dapat melihat berbagai jenis senjata yang digantung di dinding bercat merah. Lucunya—menurut Sakura—ia merasa seperti masuk ke toko alat musik, hanya saja kali ini yang dijual adalah senjata. Dan memang jika harus mendeskripsikan seperti apa toko persenjataan tersebut ia akan menjawabnya seperti itu, karena tak ada cara yang lebih tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Kau hanya perlu membayangkan sebuah toko alat musik kemudian mengganti barang-barang yang dijual menjadi senjata dan dinding yang biasa bercat putih diganti menjadi merah dan _voila_ jadilah toko persenjataan.

Sakura memperhatikan senjata-senjata tersebut satu persatu. Maniknya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi senjata tersebut. Ada beberapa senjata yang tak pernah Sakura lihat. Ketika ia selesai melihat-lihat, perhatiannya kembali ke Tenten yang kini tengah bersandar di konter sambil memperhatikan Sakura.

"Mau kujelaskan beberapa hal?" tanya gadis bercepol tersebut pada Sakura ketika dirinya mendekat. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Tenten terkekeh melihat mata Sakura yang menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang kelelahan."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ketika sadar bahwa ia memperlihatkan rasa antusiasnya seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan dango oleh ibunya, wajah Sakura sedikit memerah sebelum menjawab, "Ah, aku bisa melupakan rasa lelahku jika seseorang dapat membuatku antusias." Tersenyum kecil kemudian ia melanjutkan, "tolong jelaskan padaku."

" _Well_ ," mulainya. Ia berjalan memutari konter dan mendekati sebuah rak senjata yang berisi bermacam-macam pedang. "Karena kemarin kau bilang ingin menggunakan _katakana_ aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai pedang, terutama _katakana_."

Jeda sejenak. Tenten terlihat sedang berpikir untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar Sakura mengerti. "Pertama-tama, perlu diingat bahwa _katakana_ sebenarnya digunakan oleh samurai, namun banyak ninja yang memilih _katakana_ sebagai senjata mereka." Gadis dengan manik coklat tua itu mengambil sebuah pedang melengkung yang terlihat seperti _katakana_ bagi Sakura. "Ciri khas _katakana_ adalah bentuk bilahnya melengkung, gagangnya bulat, dan warna bilahnya perak mengkilat."

Tenten kemudian mengembalikan _katakana_ tersebut kembali ke tempatnya sebelum ia mengambil pedang lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Gadis itu memperlihatkan pedang tersebut pada Sakura kemudian berkata, "Ini adalah _wakizashi_ , pedang ini adalah pedang pendamping _katana_. Bentuknya bahkan mirip dengan _katakana_ , namun bilahnya hanya melengkung sedikit. Beberapa orang menggunakannya secara bersamaan dengan _katakana_ , namun terkadang hanya dijadikan sebagai cadangan. Namun hanya samurai yang menggunakan _wakizashi_ dan semua samurai memilikinya." Ia meletakkan kembali pedang tersebut. "Ninja hanya menggunakan _katakana_ saja, aku jarang mendengar ninja yang menggunakan _katakana_ dan _wakizashi_. Bahkan aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar ninja yang memiliki _wakizashi_."

"Hmm," Sakura bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tak pernah tahu itu."

Tenten tersenyum pada Sakura. "Memang tak banyak yang tahu," ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah pedang lurus berwarna kehitaman. "Ini pedang khusus ninja. Nama pedang ini adalah _ninjato_. Ciri khas _ninjato_ adalah bilahnya yang lurus, warnanya yang kehitaman, dan gagangnya yang berbentuk kotak."

Sakura kemudian bertanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Tenten tentang _ninjato_ , "Kalau itu pedang khusus ninja, lalu kenapa aku jarang melihat ninja yang menggunakan _ninjato_? Aku bahkan lebih sering melihat ninja menggunakan _katakana_ dibanding _ninjato_."

Tenten mengembalikan _ninjato_ ke tempatnya kemudian ia berjalan ke rak yang lain. "Ah, mungkin mereka jarang memakainya. Tapi memang jumlah ninja yang membeli _katakana_ di toko ini jauh lebih banyak dibanding ninja yang membeli _ninjato_. Namun sebagian besar ninja yang membeli _ninjato_ juga selalu membeli _katakana_. Jadi bisa dibilang _ninjato_ merupakan pedang pendamping _katakana_ bagi ninja."

Mereka telah sampai di rak senjata-senjata yang memiliki rantai. Sakura kurang tahu senjata-senjata tersebut, namun ada satu atau dua senjata yang ia ingat pernah digunakan oleh Tenten di ujian _chuunin_ dan juga di beberapa misi.

Tenten mengambil senjata yang rantainya cukup panjang dengan ujung yang terlihat seperti arit. "Ini senjata kesukaanku," ucap Tenten sambil mengelus senjata tersebut. "Nama senjata ini _kusarigama_ , aku pernah memakai ini saat ujian _chuunin_ , kau ingat?" ujarnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Sakura sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Aa, aku ingat," jawab Sakura. "Dan kau juga menggunakannya di beberapa misi."

"Ah, ya, tapi mungkin yang kau maksud itu _manriki-gusari_." Tenten menunjuk senjata lain yang tergantung di rak. "Aku jarang membawa _kusarigama_ kecuali di misi level A atau S."

"Oh."

" _Well_ , perlu diketahui _kusarigama_ adalah senjata baik untuk menyerang mau pun melindungi dirimu. Sungguh, senjata ini sangat efektif karena kau bisa menghentikan gerakan musuh dengan _kusarigama_ ," jelas Tenten antusias. "Panjang rantai _kusarigama_ kurang lebih seribu hingga empatribu milimeter. Ujungnya berbentuk sabit dan—aku jamin—sangat mematikan."

"Sementara _manriki-gusari_ ," ucapnya sambil menaruh _kusarigama_ kembali ke tempatnya dan mengambil _manriki-gusari_ yang terlihat lebih pendek. "Adalah senjata tersembunyi dan kau hanya bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi dirimu, kau tidak bisa menyerang musuh hanya dengan ini. _Kecuali_ kalau lawanmu adalah warga sipil."

Sakura tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Tenten yang dibalas dengan cengiran oleh sang pemilik toko. "Bentuk senjata ini _simple_. Hanya ada dua besi di masing-masing ujung rantai dengan berat rata-rata tiga ratus hingga empat ratus gram. Panjang rantai tergantung dari tiap-tiap toko. Aku meminta pada penempa senjata agar membuatnya lebih pendek daripada _kusarigama_. Kurasa si penempa tersebut mengatakan padaku panjangnya sekitar tujuhratus hingga sembilanratus milimeter."

Setelah menaruh kembali _manriki-gusari_ tersebut ke tempatnya, Tenten membawa Sakura kembali ke konter. Gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam konter dan membuka kunci etalase konter tersebut. Sang pemilik toko mengeluarkan beberapa senjata-senjata kecil dan menaruhnya di atas konter.

" _Kusarigama_ merupakan senjata berat kesukaanku," ucap Tenten. "Namun ketika misi aku lebih suka membawa senjata-senjata kecil seperti _kunai_ atau _shuriken_ dan senjata-senjata di atas sini."

Sakura mengambil salah satu senjata yang terlihat seperti cakar hewan.

"Oh, itu _tekko-kagi_. Kau menggunakannya saat sedang bertarung menggunakan _taijutsu_ , kujamin sangat efektif, ringan, dan mematikan," ujar Tenten memberikan seringaian yang terlihat seperti predator bagi Sakura. "Terbuat dari besi dan ditempa oleh penempa terhebat di Konoha. Bentuknya seperti empat cakar beruang yang menempel di besi oval."

"Besi oval ini digunakan sebagai pegangan, kau harus memegangnya dengan erat kalau tidak ingin senjata ini terjatuh. Terkadang banyak yang mengakalinya dengan mengikatkan tali dari besi oval trsebut di pergelangan tangan, namun sekarang banyak yang memesan agar besi oval tersebut diganti dengan sarung tangan agar lebih efektif. Aku memesang beberapa yang dibuat menjadi sarung tangan." Tenten menunjuk ke senjata yang tergeletak di samping _kunai_.

Sakura mencoba senjata tersebut di tangannya. "Oh!" serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya seperti beruang yang mencari mangsa. Sakura tertawa kecil setelah mencobanya. "Aku suka ini."

"Hmm, aku juga suka ini," jawab Tenten. "Ada dua jenis _tekko -kagi_. Cakar yang berada di punggung tangan dan yang cakarnya tersembunyi di telapak tangan."

" _Sugoi_ ," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Tenten memangku dagunya di tangan kanannya, sambil memperhatikan Sakura ia memberikan sebuah senjata bergerigi tajam pada gadis musim semi tersebut. "Ini _tekken_ , fungsinya sama seperti _tekko-kagi_. Biasanya aku menjadikannya sebagai pendamping _tekko-kagi_. Jadi sebelah tanganku memegang _tekko-kagi_ dan sebelahnya _tekken_." Sakura dapat melihat kilatan gembira di mata coklat Tenten ketika gadis itu menjelaskan padanya. "Panjang _tekken_ kurang lebih seratus hingga seratus duapuluh milimeter dengan berat dua ratus hingga dua ratus limapuluh gram. Ada dua jenis _tekken_ , yang satu di mana ia hanya memiliki tiga gerigi dan yang satunya memiliki lima gerigi dengan tambahan dua gerigi di masing-masing ujungnya. Kemudian ada _tekken_ yang memiliki pegangan seperti _tekko-kagi_ da nada yang bisa kau gunakan seperti cincin."

Tenten meletakkan _tekken_ tersebut ke atas konter kemudian mengambil sebuah senjata sekecil cincin. "Ini _kakute_. Ini senjata tersembunyi, kau gunakan seperti cincin dan geriginya kau sembunyikan di dalam telapak tangan. Biasanya kau gunakan untuk menyusup dan berpura-pura menjadi teman musuh, kau bisa menaruh racun di gerigi kemudian ketika kau bersalaman dengan musuhmu ia akan tertusuk gerigi dan boom musuhmu akan terkena racun mematikan milikmu."

Sakura berdecak kagum setelah mendengar penjelasan Tenten. Ada banyak senjata yang tidak ia ketahui dan itu membuatnya ingin menguasai seluruh senjata tersebut. "Ck, mendengar penjelasanmu membuatku ingin membeli seluruh senjata yang kau jelaskan tadi."

Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura. Kedua tangannya memangku dagunya. "Oh? Menurutmu kenapa aku hanya menjelaskan beberapa senjata saja, Sakura?"

"Karena aku tidak banyak tahu mengenai senjata?" jawab Sakura dengan nada tak yakin.

" _Machigatta_." Masih tersenyum, Tenten memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandang Sakura. "Salah, Sakura. Kau sendiri yang bertanya padaku kemarin apa senjata yang cocok untukmu. Jadi aku membawamu hari ini ke sini dan hanya menjelaskan padamu senjata-senjata yang menurutku cocok untukmu. Yang berarti seluruh senjata yang kujelaskan tadi bisa kaugunakan, semua atau pilih salah satu terserah padamu." Kemudian ia mengedikan bahunya.

"Termasuk pedang-pedang tadi?"

"Hmm."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu cara menggunakannya," ujarnya lemah.

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura kemudian ia mendesah. "Maka itu aku akan melatihmu, Sakura. Kau sendiri yang meminta padaku, ingat?"

Mata Sakura berbinar ketika mendengarnya. "Kau akan melatihku?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu." Tenten membuka sebuah lemari tua yang berada di balik konter. Ketika ia membuka lemari tersebut Sakura bisa melihat pedang-pedang kayu yang menumpuk di dalamnya. Gadis pemilik toko tersebut kemudian melempar dua pedang kayu ke arah Sakura yang ditangkap tanpa meleset olehnya. "Yang terlihat seperti _katakana_ adalah _bokken_. Yang berbentuk kotak adalah _shinai_. Aku memberikannya padamu, gratis, mulai sekarang setiap kita latihan bawa kedua benda tersebut, mengerti?"

" _Ha'i, shishou_!" seru Sakura membuat Tenten terkekeh.

"Tak perlu formal, Sakura. Aku hanya senang ada _kunoichi_ yang tertarik menggunakan senjata. Sejauh ini _kunoichi_ yang kukenal menggunakan senjata hanya Temari. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura?"

"Oh, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagiaman cara kau menggunakan _kusarigama_?"

"Ah, itu. Aku menyarankan kalau kau menggunakan _kusarigama_ , gunakan hanya pada lawan yang menggunakan senjata. Karena _kusarigama_ digunakan untuk menghentikan musuhmu dan senjatanya dengan melilitkan rantai di senjata atau lengan musuh. Kemudian kau menggunakan sabitnya untuk menghabisi musuh, minimal kau memotong tangannya," ujar Tenten santai. "Kalau lawanmu tidak memiliki senjata dan hanya menggunakan _taijutsu,_ kau bisa menggunakan _manriki-gusari_ untuk menghentikan gerakan lawan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan yang lebih dari jelas tersebut dari Tenten. "Jadi, aku bisa menggunakan semua senjata yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Oh, semua itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya menunjukkan senjata untukmu."

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol tentang hal lain. Tenten memberinya tips-tips gerakan _taijutsu_ yang bisa menjatuhkan Lee dalam sekejap, lalu ia juga mengingatkan Sakura tentang beban besi yang akan bertambah setiap ia terbiasa (Tenten mengatakan tersebut karena gadis itu tersadar Sakura terlihat tidak sedang membawa beban sama sekali yang ditepis oleh Sakura).

Keduanya berbincang agak lama sebelum mata Sakura menemukan jam dinding yang dipasang tepat di atas lemari. Matanya membulat ketika melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ternyata mengobrol dengan Tenten tanpa sadar membuatnya lupa bahwa ia memiliki jadwal operasi jam tiga nanti. Menenangkan dirinya yang panik, Sakura berujar dengan nada menyesal. "Ah, Tenten. Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, ternyata aku menghabiskan waktu di sini sampai lupa waktu. Aku ada jadwal operasi setelah ini."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika ia telah mencapai dahan pintu. "Aa," balasnya kemudian ia keluar dari toko. Jarak tercepat menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah dengan melompati loteng-loteng rumah warga. Jadwal operasi memang satu jam lagi, tapi bukan berarti Sakura bisa bersantai. Maka Sakura lompat ke atas loteng dan melompati satu persatu rumah warga.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sakura merutuki dirinya karena lupa waktu. Padahal niat awal ia akan menyelesaikan aktifitas latihannya jam duabelas dan pergi ke rumah sakit setelah itu. Namun sepertinya kelelahan dan rasa antusiasnya ketika masuk toko senjata Tenten tadi membuatnya lupa niatan awalnya. Memang benar jadwal Sakura di rumah sakit hari itu hanya ada satu operasi, tapi dia juga harus _stand-by_ di sana kalau-kalau ada _shinobi_ yang membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengobati luka.

Ketika Sakura sampai di depan rumah sakit, ia melihat Neji dan Shikamaru yang berjalan masuk ke dalam. Awalnya ia senang mengetahui bahwa keduanya sudah pulang dari misi yang berarti mereka dapat melanjutkan latihan, namun keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat Neji yang memapah Shikamaru pelan-pelan.

Sakura cepat-cepat menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dengan nada khawatir ketika sampai di samping mereka.

Kedua pemuda tersebut menengok ke arah datangnya suara dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Sakura di sana. "Sakura," sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"Kukira kau sedang latihan," ujar Shikamaru memberikannya senyum. Wajah pemuda nanas tersebut terlihat pucat dan peluh membasahi keningnya.

"Aku ada operasi hari ini," jawab Sakura. "Tapi jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Shikamaru mematahkan kaki kanannya," jawab Neji tenang.

Mata Sakura membulat. "Apa? Bagai—ah, itu bisa nanti. Sekarang kau cepat ke ruanganku," ujar Sakura kemudian ia mengamit lengan kiri Shikamaru kemudian mengalungkannya di lehernya. "Seperti ini lebih cepat."

Ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan Sakura, Neji dan dirinya langsung menidurkan Shikamaru di kasur pasien yang berada di dalam ruangannya. Insting _iryonin_ Sakura tengah mengambil alih (ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan gelang-gelang besinya yang masih terasa berat) dan dengan tangkas ia memeriksa kaki kanan Shikamaru dengan cakra hijau yang berpendar di kedua tangannya. Setelah ia selesai memeriksa, Sakura sedikit bernapas lega. Namun sebelum mengatakan apa pun Sakura memukul-mukul pelan kaki Shikamaru dan terdengar erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda nanas tersebut. Sekali lagi Sakura bernapas lega karena ada kemungkinan hasil pemeriksaannya salah (akibat kehabisan tenaga saat berlatih dengan Lee tadi walau ia hanya menggunakan cakra pada saat pendinginan) dan Shikamaru akan menjawab 'tidak'. "Tulangmu hanya retak, masih tersambung. Namun kau harus menggunakan gips selama paling tidak satu bulan—yang berarti aku melarangmu untuk pergi misi, kau dengar?—agar posisi tulangmu yang retak tidak bergerak sehingga retakan tersambung lagi."

Sakura kemudian berkata, "Kuharap kau tidak menyukai celanamu." Kemudian ia merobek celana abu-abu yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Ia membuang robekan celana tersebut secara asal ke lantai. "Dan luka di kakimu lumayan parah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura mengambil kain yang telah sebelumnya telah dibasahi air yang diberi antiseptik olehnya dan membersihkan luka pemuda tersebut. Kemudian seperti biasa ketika ia mengobati luka, _iryonin_ muda tersebut memberi obat merah. Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung mengalirkan cakra di luka pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menutup lukamu dengan sempurna karena aku membutuhkan cakra untuk operasi setelah ini."

"Aa. Tak apa," jawab Shikamaru.

Sakura kemudian melilitkan perban di kaki Shikamaru secara perlahan. Setelah selesai ia berkata, "Aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk menyelesaikannya karena operasi dimulai tigapuluh menit lagi."

"Cobalah untuk tidak bergerak, aku tahu kau berbakat dalam bidang itu." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji. "Kau terluka, Neji?"

Neji yang sedaritadi bersandar di dinding sambil menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap gadis dengan rambut gulali tersebut. "Aa, tapi hanya luka ringan."

Sakura mengangguk. "Duduklah biar kutangani."

Neji menggeleng. "Aku bisa minta yang lain. Simpan saja cakramu untuk operasi, selain itu kau terlihat lelah terutama dengan gelang-gelang besi yang terpasang di kaki dan tanganmu. Mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

Sakura menunduk memandangi gelang-gelang besi tersebut. "Oh. Ini," ucapnya. "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sementara kalian beristirahat dulu di sini, aku tahu kalian pasti lelah setelah pulang misi. Ah, selain itu kau bisa memakai kursiku, Neji, di sana nyaman setidaknya untuk tidur."

Ia membersihkan seluruh barang-barang yang tadi ia keluarkan. Kemudian berjalan ke pintu sebelum berbalik menghadap mereka lagi. "Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Sekali lagi kau bisa menggunakan kursiku, Neji." Sakura kembali menghadap pintu. "Istirahat lah, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan operasi dengan cepat. Setelah itu aku akan mengurus tulang retakmu, Shikamaru."

Dan Sakura menghilang dari balik pintu menuju ruang operasi.

.

.

.

Sakura menyelesaikan operasinya tiga jam kemudian. Itu adalah waktu tercepat yang pernah ia lewati ketika melakukan operasi karena biasanya setidaknya ia membutuhkan waktu empat jam paling sebentar untuk melaksanakan operasi.

Ia bergegas ke ruangannya. Setidaknya Shikamaru pasti masih di sana karena dirinya harus mengurusi kakinya yang retak. Namun ia terkejut ketika mendapati Neji masih di sana. Keduanya tengah tertidur ketika ia masuk. Shikamaru masih di atas ranjang pasien; Neji tertidur di kursi miliknya. Sakura menghela napas pelan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Ia mencoba menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan keduanya, namun usahanya gagal karena Neji telah membuka matanya ketika terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara serak layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Maaf membangunkanmu. Kukira kau sudah pulang karena lama menungguku." Sakura menghampiri Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menepuk lengan pemuda tersebut dengan pelan. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengintip dari balik lengannya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Sakura…" erangnya ketika mendapati gadis dengan warna rambut tak lazim lah yang membangunkannya.

"Aku akan mengalirkan cakra pada tulangmu yang retak agar mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Setelah itu akan kupasangkan gips, oke?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, belum lagi ia kelelahan sehabis pulang misi. Namun ia berusaha melawan rasa kantuknya, setidaknya sampai Sakura selesai mengobatinya. Setelah itu ia ingin pulang dan tidur hingga esok hari tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Sakura mengalirkan sisa-sisa cakranya ke kaki kanan Shikamaru. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menginap di rumah sakit atau tidak. Entahlah, dirinya lelah sekali ingin pulang saat itu juga, berendam air hangat dan tidur di atas kasur empuknya hingga esok hari.

Setelah ia selesai mengalirkan cakra dan memasang gips di kaki Shikamaru, ia bernapas lega karena hari itu seluruh pekerjaannya selesai. Sakura merenggangkan tubuhnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada dua pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangannya. "Kalau kalian lelah, kalian bisa mampir ke apartemenku yang hanya berjarak lima menit dari rumah sakit."

Keduanya tidak menolak, apalagi rumah mereka lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit dan keduanya sangat, sangat, sangat ingin istirahat saat itu juga. Tiga jam istirahat di ruang kerja Sakura terbukti tidak cukup bagi mereka. Apalagi Neji tidur di kursi membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Neji dan Sakura memapah Shikamaru dari rumah sakit menuju apartemennya. Ketika ketiganya keluar dari rumah sakit mereka berpapasan dengan Ino yang baru akan masuk ke dalam.

Manik _aquamarine_ Ino membulat saat melihat gadis musim semi tersebut. Kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Sakura tengah memapah seseorang sehingga pandangannya beralih kepada pemuda yang tengah dipapahnya dan terkejut kala mendapati Shikamaru dengan gips yang terpasang di kaki kanannya.

"Yamanaka," sapa Neji.

Ino mengangguk dan membalas sapaan pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. "Neji- _san_." Kemudian beralih kembali pada Sakura dan Shikamaru. "Sakura…"

"Ino," balasnya dengan wajah datar. Ino sedikit meringis mendengar nada suara Sakura yang terdengar sedikit dingin.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu. Suasana di antara mereka sangat kaku dan canggung, Ino memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana karena sudah tak tahan dengan keheningan di antara mereka. "Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa," ucap gadis pirang tersebut dengan kaku sebelum ia kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah sakit cepat-cepat tanpa menengok kembali ke belakang.

"Kuasumsikan kau sudah berbicara padanya," ujar Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari Sakura. "Dan?"

Sakura menghela napasnya, tak ingin membicarakan masalah tersebut. Ia lelah dan membicarakan hubungannya dengan Ino akan menambah rasa lelah di otaknya. "Akan kujelaskan lain waktu," ucapnya dengan nada final.

Neji tak bersuara sedikit pun. Ia hanya melirik kedua orang di sampingnya. Ketika Sakura meminta saran dari dirinya dan pemuda Nara tersebut, Neji sedikit kebingungan harus berkata apa karena ia hampir tidak pernah berada di posisi gadis Haruno tersebut. Pun jika ia berada dalam situasi Sakura sekarang, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ia tidak akan memedulikannya. Jadi saat mereka mengunjungi apartemen Sakura di hari pertama mereka kembali ke desa, Shikamaru lah yang lebih banyak berbicara dan memberi saran—lebih tepatnya menasihati gadis merah muda tersebut. Apalagi Ino adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus rekan satu tim pemuda yang terkenal dengan kemalasannnya tersebut. Maka Neji yang tidak memiliki hubungan yang terlalu dekat dengan Ino atau Sai, memilih untuk tidak banyak berbicara dan tidak ikut campur jika kejadian seperti tadi terjadi lagi di hadapannya.

Ketika mereka telah mencapai apartemen Sakura, Neji lah yang pertama kali melihat sebuah _bokken_ dan _shinai_ yang disampirkan di depan pintu apartemen gadis tersebut beserta dengan sebuah kertas yang ditempelkan di ujung _bokken_. Maka saat Sakura—yang masih tidak menyadari kedua barang tersebut—sibuk mencari kunci apartemen di tas pinggangnya, Neji memilih untuk mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca sebuah catatan dari rekan satu timnya, Tenten.

 _ **Kau lupa membawanya. Jangan lupa minggu depan, kutunggu di depan tokoku. – Tenten.**_

Sudut bibir Neji terangkat sedikit karena membayangkan Haruno Sakura berlatih bersama Tenten yang ia tahu sangat keras jika sudah berhubungan dengan latihan dan senjata. Ia tak sabar ingin mendengar komentar atau celotehan Sakura mengenai latihan bersama Tenten. Heh. Sangat jarang dirinya merasa antusias.

Ia melirik Sakura yang kesusahan merogoh bagian tas pinggangnya yang berada tepat di mana Shikamaru menumpu berat badannya pada gadis tersebut. Setelah dua menit berlalu Sakura berhasil mengambil kunci apartemennya dan baru tersadar bahwa ada dua senjata yang tersandar di depan pintunya.

"Oh!" serunya membuat Shikamaru yang tadi memejamkan matanya kini membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang membuat Sakura berseru.

Neji memberikan secarik kertas yang tadi dia pegang. "Kau melupakannya." Ia mengedikkan dagunya ke arah dua senjata tersebut.

Sakura menerima kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Ia terkikik setelah membaca isi kertas tersebut sebelum melipatnya dan memasukkannya dalam kantung celana. "Padahal aku bisa ambil besok," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sakura melepaskan lengan Shikamaru dari pundaknya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk terlebih dahulu untuk menyalakan lampu. "Kalau kau ingin aku membantumu memapah Shikamaru pulang ke rumahnya," Sakura menatap Neji kemudian melanjutkan, "berikan aku untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Kalian bisa istirahat di kamar. Teh atau kopi?"

"Teh saja untuk kami berdua, terima kasih." Neji masuk ke apartemen Sakura sambil memapah Shikamaru yang kini menumpu seluruh berat badannya pada pemuda bermanik pucat tersebut. Sakura sendiri berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mengeluarkan tiga buah gelas dari dalam kabinet.

Sakura mengambil ceret yang digantung berjejer dengan peralatan dapur lainnya. Mengisisnya dengan air sebelum menaruhnya di atas kompor dan memasaknya. "Kalian bisa makan malam di sini, aku akan masak setelah membersihkan diriku."

Neji dan Shikamaru yang kini telah duduk di sofa hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar.

Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Sakura membuka kulkasnya untuk melihat bahan makanan. Ia berdecak ketika melihat bahan makanan yang ia miliki hanya bisa untuk membuat sup miso dan telur gulung. Sakura membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk belanja besok karena besok jadwalnya kosong.

Ia melirik kedua tamunya dan tertawa kecil ketika mendapati bahwa keduanya telah jatuh tertidur di atas sofanya. Bersenandung kecil, Sakura melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Setelah tigapuluh menit hidangan makan malam telah ia tata rapi di atas meja makan yang tersedia di tengah-tengah dapur sederhananya.

Sakura menghampiri kedua pemuda yang tengah terlelap di sofa biru toska miliknya. Ia mengguncang tubuh Neji pelan. "Neji, bangun lah."

Tak sulit membangunkan pemuda bermata pucat itu karena detik berikutnya, matanya terbuka perlahan. Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian berkata, " _Ne_ , makan malam sudah kusiapkan. Makanlah dulu sebelum kalian pulang."

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Neji, Sakura beralih ke Shikamaru yang sudah mendengkur kecil membuat Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda nanas tersebut pelan. "Shi-ka-maru," panggilnya.

Tidak ada respon.

Sakura kembali menepuk pipi Shikamaru namun pemuda tersebut tak kunjung bangun sementara Neji sudah berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia mencoba lagi namun hasilnya nihil. Berdecak pelan, Sakura akhirnya menggunakan cara yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Naruto: menyentil dahi pemuda itu.

Sakura menyentil dahi pemuda itu dengan keras membuat pemuda di hadapannya terbangun tiba-tiba karena kesakitan.

"Sakura!" keluhnya sambil mengusap dahinya yang berwarna merah akibat sentilan Sakura yang luar biasa menyakitkan—menurut Shikamaru itu mematikan.

Sakura hanya tertawa sebelum membantu Shikamaru bangun dari sofa menuju meja makan yang kini telah diisi oleh Neji yang menunggu mereka dengan tenang.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ," ucap ketiganya bersamaan sebelum mereka mulai memakan makan malam sederhana yang telah Sakura buat.

Mereka makan dalam diam, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara alat makan yang saling beradu. Sakura melirik kedua pemuda yang pandangannya tertuju hanya pada makanan mereka.

"Uhm…" Sakura bergumam mengundang perhatian keduanya. "Kalian tahu kan, kalau kalian lelah kalian bisa menginap di apartemenku?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Sakura sendiri tidak masalah jika keduanya bermalam di sana toh selama tiga bulan terakhir ini mereka tidur dan melakukan aktifitas lain bersama, bahkan mereka tinggal satu atap. Namun tetap saja Sakura mengantisipasi jawaban keduanya.

Ia memandang keduanya yang kini tengah memandang satu sama lain seperti sedang berbicara dengan mata mereka (hal ini membuat Sakura mendengus dalam hati). Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya seperti berkata "Aku tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sedang lelah. Bagaimana denganmu?" kemudian Neji mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Sakura. "Tak masalah selama kami tidak merepotkan." Kemudian mengedikan bahunya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya mendengar bahwa keduanya menyetujui untuk bermalam di tempatnya. Ia berpikir mungkin dirinya sudah terlalu terikat dengan keduanya dan terkadang membuat dirinya tanpa sadar merasa bahwa Neji dan Shikamaru adalah pengganti—dalam kasus ini—Naruto dan Sai (dan juga Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sasuke tentu saja) selama absennya mereka dari dirinya tiga bulan terakhir ini, apalagi mereka tinggal satu atap yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh tim tujuh. Membuatnya mau tidak mau dekat dengan keduanya—juga Lee dan Genma.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan merepotkan," jawabnya meyakinkan. "Kalian bisa memakai kasurku, malam ini aku ingin mengerjakan sesuatu jadi kalian bisa menggunakan kasurku sesuka kalian."

"Aa. _Arigatou_ , Sakura," ucap Neji tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah mendengar Neji memanggilnya dengan nama depannya untuk pertamakalinya. "Tidak masalah. Kalian juga bisa menggunakan kamar mandi—kalau di ransel kalian masih ada pakaian bersih."

"Maaf merepotkanmu," jawab Neji yang disetujui Shikamaru dengan anggukan.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tidak, tidak. Tak apa, aku tahu kalian lelah apalagi komplek rumah kalian lumayan jauh dari sini."

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam setelahnya, kembali tidak ada suara. Setelah itu Sakura menyuruh keduanya untuk membersihkan diri karena dia ingin mencuci piring, yang tentu saja ditolak keduanya karena mereka ingin membantu dan Sakura menolak bantuan mereka mentah-mentah dengan diakhiri gadis itu mendorong kedua pemuda itu masuk ke kamarnya sementara Sakura akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya.

Duapuluh menit kemudian Sakura—yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya—menunggu di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca gulungan yang dikasih Tsunade kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia menyeruput teh hangat yang ia bikin untuk kedua kalinya sambil membenarkan kacamata hitam yang sedikit turun. Gulungan tersebut berisi tentang penjelasan _kuchiyose no jutsu_ —Teknik Memanggil. Teknik tersebut merupakan _ninjutsu_ ruang-waktu yang memungkinkan pemanggilan untuk membawa hewan atau orang melintasi jarak jauh dengan darah sebagai tumbalnya (Sakura menaikan alisnya ketika membaca bagian tersebut).

Segel tangan untuk menggunakan teknik tersebut adalah babi (Sakura mendengus karena teringat dengan Ino), anjing, burung, monyet, dan kambing. Ia juga membaca tentang kontrak yang harus ia laksanakan sebelum ia dapat melakukan teknik tersebut. Ada beberapa hewan yang dapat dipanggil dengan teknik tersebut—namun kasus kali ini, Sakura diharuskan untuk dapat memanggil Katsuyu di mana Katsuyu adalah seekor (Sakura berpikir apakah ia harus menyebutnya seekor atau seseorang atau sebuah karena Katsuyu sama seperti _ninken_ milik Kakashi) siput yang hanya dapat dipanggil hanya jika ia telah sepenuhnya menguasai segel yin— _byakugou no in_ —dan memiliki segel tersebut di kening miliknya sama seperti Tsunade. Karena untuk memanggil Katsuyu diperlukan cakra yang banyak sebab (menurut catatan kecil Tsunade yang diberikan kepada Sakura bersamaan dengan gulungan tersebut) segel tersebut tersambung dengan Katsuyu di mana dengan cakra dari _byakugou_ dapat membantu proses penyembuhan ketika Katsuyu mentransfer cakra dari _byakugou_ ke orang-orang yang akan disembuhkannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya setelah membaca setengah dari isi gulungan tersebut. Teh di cangkirnya telah habis dan matanya telah terasa berat. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktifitas membacanya saat itu, ketika ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu ia agak terkejut karena ia telah menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk membaca dan menyerap isi gulungan tersebut.

Sakura bangkit dari sofa menuju kamarnya, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut gelap. Ia mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati Neji dan Shikamaru telah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Tersenyum kecil, Sakura berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil selimut—ia tidak ingin membangunkan kedua _shinobi_ yang terlihat sangat lelah tersebut. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa.

Ketika ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan selimut tebal di tangannya, Sakura menaruh selimut tersebut di atas sofa. Ia kemudian mengambil catatan kecil di atas meja untuk melihat jadwal kegiatannya esok hari. Dan mendapati bahwa ia hanya memiliki jadwal operasi satu kali dan itu pun sore hari yang berarti pagi hingga siang hari jadwalnya kosong. Sakura juga tidak memiliki jadwal latihan hingga tiga hari ke depan.

Sakura, sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan esok hari, menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia telah membuat catatan di kepalanya hal-hal yang akan dikerjakannya besok salah satunya adalah belanja untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang telah kosong, kemudian mengambil kruk milik Shikamaru yang ia tinggalkan tadi di rumah sakit (Sakura memukul keningnya ketika mengingat bahwa tongkat kruk tersebut ia tinggalkan), dan sisa harinya akan ia habiskan di perpustakaan.

Setelah memikirkan hal-hal tersebut Sakura jatuh tertidur masih dengan gelang besi yang terpasang di kaki dan tangannya serta dengan pikirannya dipenuhi buku strategi yang akan ia baca di perpustakaan esok hari.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Long chapter! Yes! I'm guessing cerita ini bakal nyampe 30-40 chapters sih kayaknya dengan ide-ide gila gue yang berseliweran di kepala tapi juga its hard to write down your idea into a story apalagi gue yg gregetan kepengen nulis pake Bahasa inggris (ini engak sok, seriusan deh) soalnya di kepala gue juga emang konversasi akan pembicaraannya juga dalam Bahasa inggris dan gue rada kebingungan gimana cara terjemahin ke Bahasa Indonesia tanpa itu kelihatan kaku (kalo kalian nyadar ada beberapa deskripsi yang kaku di tiap chapter karena emang gue kebingungan dan nulis apa adanya aja). Juga maaf karena sepertinya masih banyak typo di chapter ini which belum bisa gue edit karena gue sibuk dan belum sempet baca ulang. But seriously I might repair it at the end of the year, who knows?**

 **Daaan terima kasih sudah mau baca cerita yg gak jelas dengan penuh imajinasi saya ini, your review on this story is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10: Ukiyo

**Ukiyo: literally means "the floating world" – living in the moment, detached from the bothers of life.**

 **A/N: Someone just PM-ed me asking whats the purpose of every title in every chapter, they're not even related. Well, here's your answer: It's how Sakura develop herself, it's her feeling, her personality, and every title relates to her although she doesn't really achieve those personality or feeling in the exact chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Ukiyo**

 _Sekelilingnya gelap, tidak ada cahaya secercah pun. Gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung itu meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya, mengikuti jalur koridor gelap gulita tersebut. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia meraba dinding._

 _Seseorang tertawa; gadis itu berhenti di tempat._

" _Siapa?" bisiknya, tangannya semakin gemetar._

" _Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Sa-ku-ra," ujar seseorang tepat di samping telinganya membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura membeku seketika._

 _Dengan perlahan ia memutar badannya ke belakang dan mendapati sepasang mata merah menyala memandangnya. Tawa itu terdengar kembali. Sakura gemetaran di tempatnya._

" _Melihatku saja kau takut, bagaimana mau membunuhku?" tanyanya dengan suara geli._

 _Kemudian sebuah percikan biru terlihat, menyinari koridor tersebut. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya, ia tidak mengenali tempat tersebut. Matanya kembali ke seseorang di hadapannya. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat siapa orang tersebut._

 _Uchiha Sasuke terngah menyeringai ke arahnya, chidori-nya telah siap di tangan kirinya. Dalam sekejap chidori tersebut menembus jantung Sakura._

Sakura terbangun, dengan satu sentakan dirinya telah berada di posisi duduk. Napasnya terengah, ia dapat merasakan keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terkejut mendapati bahwa tubuhnya sangat dingin.

Ia kemudian memandangi sekelilingnya kemudian menghela napas yang tadi sempat ia tahan ketika ia mendapati bahwa dirinya masih berada di ruang tamunya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding, ia menghela napas ketika mendapati bahwa masih pukul lima pagi.

Merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, ia bangun dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sakura membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan kedua tamunya. Setelah memastikan bahwa kedua _shinobi_ yang masih terlelap di atas kasurnya tidak terbangun akibat suara deritan pintu kamarnya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hal pertama yang Sakura lakukan adalah mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika ia berkaca matanya sedikit membulat karena orang yang ia lihat di cermin terlihat menyedihkan. Rambut merah mudanya berantakan seperti gelandangan yang tidak mandi selama berminggu-minggu, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah matanya yang merah dan bengkak padahal ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya menangis saat tidur.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk wajahnya hingga sedikit berwarna, setelah memeriksa wajahnya sekali lagi ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan yang ia dapati ketika keluar adalah dua pemuda yang telah terbangun. Keduanya menoleh ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah." Sakura memandang keduanya sejenak sebelum memberikan senyum kecil pada mereka. " _Ohayou_."

Keduanya tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi Sakura dengan kernyitan yang terlihat sama persis terpampang di wajah keduanya.

"Sakura, _daijoubu_?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Aa. _Naze kiita no_ *?" tanya Sakura, ia berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya yang serak.

"Matamu bengkak," jawab Shikamaru kemudian. " _Koko ni suwatte_ *," lanjutnya kemudian sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong kasurnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Iie_. Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil membawa bajunya. Neji dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang.

"Mimpi buruk, mungkin?" ujar Shikamaru. Ia kembali membaringkan dirinya namun tidak untuk kembali tidur melainkan memandang langit-langit kamar Sakura.

"Dia tidur di luar semalam." Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Neji ketika pemuda berurai coklat panjang tersebut bersuara.

Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali memandangi langit-langit kamar. Entah mengapa dirinya jadi sering memikirkan Sakura. Mengkhawatirkan _kunoichi_ tersebut. Awalnya ia merasa bahwa yang ia rasakan sama seperti yang dirasakannya terhadap Ino, namun ia sadar kali ini sedikit berbeda. Namun Shikamaru belum menemukan apa perbedaan tersebut.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi tigapuluh menit kemudian. Ia mengenakan baju biasa layaknya warga sipil, namun gelang-gelang besi masih terpasang di kaki dan tangannya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ini masih pagi buta, Sakura," ujar Neji padanya ketika pemuda tersebut menyadari bahwa Sakura telah bersiap untuk melaksanakan aktivitasnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Padahal yang ia tahu, Sakura tidak memiliki jadwal latihan hingga minggu depan. Pun ia tidak menampik bahwa ada atau tidak ada jadwal latihan, gadis musim semi tersebut akan tetap berlatih sendiri.

"Ini _sudah_ pagi, Neji. Dan memang biasanya aku memulai aktivitasku di pagi buta seperti ini," dusta Sakura. "Lagipula berbelanja di pasar memang paling tepat pada waktu sekarang. Kalau aku datang ketika matahari terbit pasti akan ramai dan penuh sesak, juga aku akan kehabisan barang-barang yang telah diborong warga sipil," tambahnya kemudian dengan seulas senyuman yang mengakhiri perkataannya.

Neji memandangnya sebentar kemudian ia menghela napas. Ia tahu Sakura sedang berdusta, namun ia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut tidak ingin membicarakannya. Mungkin lain kali, pikirnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aa, _sou ka._ "

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara menyadari helaan napas lega Sakura. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sakura menyadari tatapan Shikamaru y ang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tak sampai mata pada pemuda Nara tersebut. "Aku akan mengambil kruk milikmu yang tertinggal di rumah sakit. Jadi tunggu lah sampai aku kembali, _ne_?"

"Tidak perlu repot, Sakura. Aku bisa meminta seseorang membawakannya ke rumahku," jawab Shikamaru.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa. Lagipula aku ingin mengambil catatanku yang tertinggal di rumah sakit." Itu benar. Catatan kerjanya tertinggal di ruangannya semalam, ia lupa membawanya karena sibuk mengkhawatirkan pemuda nanas yang kini masih terbaring di atas kasurnya. Pun Sakura tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit, ia tetap bekerja di apartemennya. Mengecek data pasiennya atau hanya sekadar membuat jadwal terapi khusus pasien-pasien yang ia rawat.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sulit baginya untuk menolak Sakura jika gadis tersebut sudah kukuh akan suatu hal sekali pun hal tersebut merepotkan gadis merah muda tersebut. Shikamaru menghela napasnya, terkadang ia bingung mengapa gadis seperti Sakura dapat berteman dengannya yang tidak menyukai hal yang memerlukan usaha—kecuali shogi—yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, _ne_? Mungkin aku akan lama karena aku harus menyetok isi kulkasku," ujar Sakura sambil memberikan cengiran yang persis seperti Naruto.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Sakura menghela napasnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Wajahnya kembali murung memikirkan mimpinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan.

Ia tahu betul mimpinya dihasilkan oleh perasaan ragu terhadap rencananya. Sakura bahkan masih belum tahu apakah ia mampu untuk membunuh Sasuke? Ia takut kalau nanti dirinya bertemu lagi dengan keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut, kejadian terakhir di mana sang Uchiha mencoba membunuhnya karena dirinya ragu-ragu, akan terulang kembali.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk memikirkan hal tersebut nanti saat ia di perpustakaan. Untuk sekarang ini ia tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun. Jangan pikirkan apa pun, ia hanya perlu berbelanja dan mengambil kruk dan catatannya di rumah sakit. Setelah itu baru ia mengizinkan otaknya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu setengah jam untuk berbelanja dan limabelas menit untuk mengambil kruk dan catatannya (sepuluh menit ia gunakan untuk mencari catatannya). Setelah ia kembali ke apartemennya dan—(Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa) ia menghela napas lega—menemukan kedua shinobi tersebut masih berada di apartemennya.

Namun ia juga sangat malu karena mendapati keduanya tengah berkeliaran di ruang tamu bertelanjang dada sehingga Sakura menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaannya. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura sering melihat mereka bertelanjang dada, namun ia masih seorang perempuan. Apalagi ini apartemennya, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa dengan santainya bertelanjang dada di kediaman orang.

Setelah menetralkan kembali wajahnya yang sempat memerah akibat malu, Sakura bergegas memasak sarapan. Ketiganya makan bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi malam dengan diselingi obrolan kecil atau sekadar pertanyaan basa-basi dari Sakura.

Sebelum Neji dan Shikamaru pulang, Sakura mengecek keadaan kaki Shikamaru dulu. Setelah itu keduanya berpamitan pada Sakura, namun sebelumnya mereka berterimakasih dan meminta maaf pada Sakura karena telah merepotkan gadis tersebut yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangannya.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Sakura menghabiskan waktu setengah jam membersihkan apartemennya sebelum pergi untuk mengabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Dan di sini lah Sakura sekarang. Di apartemen umum Konoha dengan tumpukan buku-buku mengenai strategi. Beberapa buku yang diambil adalah buku-buku yang pernah ia baca ketiga dirinya masih di akademi namun ia merasa butuh untuk membaca ulang buku-buku tersebut.

Sakura membuka buku catatannya dan mulai membaca. Menulis bagian-bagian yang sekiranya bekerja untuk menyerang Uchiha Sasuke. Atau yang menurutnya memiliki tingkat keberhasialn yang cukup tinggi.

Sejujurnya Sakura cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi walau kemampuannya masih di bawah Shikamaru. Namun yang akan ia hadapi adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Teman satu timnya. Cinta pertamanya.

Yang pasti tahu jalan pikiran Sakura. Dan dapat membaca strategi Sakura. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menyerang Sasuke dalam satu kali serangan. Dan ia membutuhkan strategi yang dapat membuat Uchiha Sasuke terkejut dan membuka kesempatan tersebut untuknya.

Sakura selesai membaca seluruh buku yang tadi ia ambil hingga jam makan siang. Ia masih punya beberapa jam lagi sebelum jadwal operasinya. Mengembalikan buku-buku ke raknya semula, Sakura mengunjungi seksi lain.

Ia berada di seksi jutsu. Sakura mencoba mencari gulungan tentang _kuchiyose no jutsu_ ketika ia menemukannya di rak keempat deretan kedua hingga lima. Menelusuri gulungan-gulungan tersebut, maniknya tertuju pada sebuah gulungan yang telah berwarna coklat di deretan ketiga. Terlihat seperti tidak pernah disentuh selama berpuluhpuluh tahun.

Sakura berlutut untuk mengambil gulungan tersebut. Ia sedikit mengernyit jijik ketika merasakan debu tebal menempel di tangannya saat ia mengambil gulungan tersebut. Ia membuka gulungan tersebut.

Maniknya melebar tatkala melihat isi gulungan tersebut.

Teknik Pemanggil _Shishin_ —empat hewan penjaga.

Sakura segera menggulung kembali gulunga tersebut. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Memeluk gulungan tersebut, Sakura kemudian lanjut mencari gulungan lain.

Ia kembali ke meja yang tadi ia duduki membawa empat gulungan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura mengambil dua gulungan _kuchiyose_ dan dua gulungan tentang _bukijutsu_ —salah satunya tentang _kenjutsu_.

Sakura membuka gulungan yang paling menarik perhatiannya; Teknik Pemanggil _Shishin_. Ia merasa antusias, ingin segera melahap—membaca—gulungan tersebut.

Sakura meniup debu-debu yang menempel di gulungan tersebut. Ia terbatuk ketika dirinya tidak sengaja menghirup gumpalan debu yang berterbangan akibat tiupannya. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di daerah tempat gumpalan debu tersebut berkumpul sebelum atensinya kembali terfokus di gulungan yang terbuka di meja hadapannya.

Sakura duduk kembali dan mulai membaca gulungan tersebut.

 _Shishin_ adalah empat hewan penjaga—hewan penjaga atau dikenal juga sebagai empat dewa mata angin yang menjaga empat gerbang langit di setiap penjuru mata angin. Empat hewan legenda yang sering muncul di cerita-cerita rakyat yang sering Sakura dengar ketika ia kecil. Keempat hewan tersebut adalah: Seiryuu—naga biru, melambangkan arah timur angin dan musim semi; Suzaku—burung _phoenix_ merah, melambangkan arah selatan angin dan juga musim panas (Suzaku dan Seiryuu selalu dipasangkan bersama); Byakko—harimau putih, melambangkan arah barat angin dan musim gugur; Genbu—kura-kura hitam dengan buntut berwujud ular putih, melambangkan arah utara angina dan musim salju—dingin.

Keempat hewan tersebut memiliki elemen yang dapat mereka control dan planet yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Seiryuu mengontrol air dan planet yang berhubungan dengannya adalah Jupiter (Sakura sedikit mengeluh ketika membaca bagian tersebut, ia membuat catatan mental untuk belajar astronomi lebih mendalam); Suzaku mengontrol api dan berhubungan dengan Mars; Byakko mengontrol angin dan berhubungan dengan Venus; terakhir ada Genbu yang mengontrol tanah (Genbu juga dapat mengontrol air, hal ini membuat Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya) dan berhubungan dengan Merkurius. Dari keempat hewan tersebut Seiryuu dan Byakko dapat mengontrol elemen lain selain air (untuk Seiryuu) dan angin (untuk Byakko). Seiryuu dapat mengontrol kayu dan Byakko dapat mengontrol logam.

Kontrak dengan keempat hewan tersebut hanya dapat di buat di depan symbol mereka yang dapat ditemukan di hutan Nara.

Oh.

Sakura pasti akan mencecar Shikamaru setelah ini.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika melihat bahwa sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul dua dan jadwal operasinya akan segera dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Sakura buru-buru merapikan semua gulungan yang ia ambil dan membawanya ke meja pustakawan untuk meminjamnya.

"Selamat siang, Haruno- _san_ ," sapa sang pustakawan—Ayase Chiyaru, seorang _chuunin_ yang—sepengetahuan Sakura—dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Chiyaru memberikan senyum ramahnya pada Sakura.

"Ah, siang, Ayase- _san_ ," sapa Sakura balik kepada gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek di hadapannya.

Sang pustakawan membuka keempat gulungan tersebut untuk mencatatnya di buku peminjaman. Matanya agak membesar dari balik kacamatanya ketika ia membuka gulungan _shishin_. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri sambil memperhatikannya.

Chiyaru baru akan membuka mulutnya namun ia menutupnya kembali. Sakura sangat tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pustakawan muda tersebut. Ia sangat tahu bahwa dirinya tidak diizinkan untuk membawa gulungan tua tersebut keluar dari perpustakaan. Namun ia hanya memandang pustakawan tersebut.

Menantangnya. Apakah ia berani untuk melarangnya.

Kalau ia melarangnya maka Sakura akan mengembalikan gulungan tersebut. Toh ia bisa kembali ke perpustakaan untuk membacanya. Namun ia hanya menunggu sang pustakawan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata larangan.

Chiyaru menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tahu ia tidak diizinkan untuk membawa gulungan tersebut keluar. Namun sang pustakawan mengenal Sakura. Dan ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan menghilangkan gulungan tersebut.

"Haruno- _san_ ," panggil gadis tersebut. Ia memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menulis gulungan ini di buku peminjaman. Aku hanya memberi waktu satu minggu untuk gulungan tersebut kembali ke tempat semula."

Sakura sedikit menganga mendengar penuturan sang pustakawan. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya. "Aa. _Arigatou_ , Ayase- _san_!"

Sang pustakawan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sakura mengambil gulungan-gulungan tersebut sebelum mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepada Chiyaru dan pergi dari sana menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura merenggangkan seluruh ototnya setelah ia menyelesaikan operasinya dengan sukses selama enam jam. Sekarang pukul delapan malam dan Sakura sangat lapar. Ia melewatkan makan siangnya akibat terlalu larut dalam bacaannya.

Menghela napas, Sakura menuju ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil gulungan yang ia pinjam siang tadi di rumah sakit sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

Setelah mengambil gulungan tersebut dan menggantung jas putihnya, Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berjalan agak sempoyongan akibat kelelahan—belum lagi gelang-gelang besi tersebut menambah beban Sakura sehingga ia jalan kurang stabil.

Sakura sampai di apartemennya. Ia bersandar di pintu sejenak sebelum menegkkan badannya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan.

Ia hanya membuat ramen instan (Sakura mendengus ketika ia melihat beberapa bungkus ramen di kabinetnya) karena dirinya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memasak.

Ia membawa mangkuknya di ruang tamu. Duduk dengan santai, Sakura makan sambil melanjutkan membaca gulungan yang tadi siang belum ia selesaikan. Matanya mulai membaca kata-kata di gulungan tersebut.

Teknik Pemanggil _Shishin_ hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki cakra yang besar—Tsunade dan Naruto adalah salah dua orang yang Sakura tahu—namun mereka dapat membuat kontrak terpisah dengan setiap hewan _shishin_ tersebut. Biasanya yang membuat kontrak terpisah adalah orang-orang yang tidak memiliki cakra terlalu besar. Namun jika ingin membuat kontrak dengan keempat hewan sekaligus, ia dapat membuat kontrak grup, berisi dua hingga empat orang—

Sakura tersedak ketika membaca kalimat tersebut. Ia cepat-cepat menenggak minumnya hingga habis.

Ia tidak pernah mendengar dua hingga empat orang dapat membuat satu kontrak bersama sekaligus. Namun tidak heran, karena yang sedang dibicarakan adalah _shishin_. Tidak sembarang orang dapat membuat kontrak secara individu, maka mereka dapat membuat kontrak secara berkelompok—agar cakra yang dibutuhkan cukup untuk memanggil keempat hewan tersebut.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir ranumnya. Membuat kontrak individu dengan keempat hewan penjaga adalah hal yang tidak mungkin baginya. Namun membaca bahwa ia dapat membuat kontrak kelompok membuat harapan tumbuh di dadanya.

Nama Neji dan Shikamaru langsung terlintas di kepalanya.

Sakura terkikik sendiri membayangkan mereka bertiga dapat memanggil keempat hewan buas tersebut.

Ia memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca gulungan tersebut bersama kedua pemuda tersebut. Sakura telah memikirkan scenario untuk membuat mereka mengiyakan permintaannya.

Oh, hidup bersama mereka selama tiga bulan sangat membantu Sakura mengetahui kelemahan kedua pemuda jenius tersebut.

Sakura hanya dapat menyeringai membayangkannya.

Menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Sakura meenggulung gulungan tersebut. Ia kemudian membawa gulungan-gulungan tersebut ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya, Sakura berbaring di atas kasur. Lima menit belum terlewat namun Sakura telah terbawa ke alam mimpinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mencecar Neji dan Shikamaru besok. Terutama Shikamaru.

Oh, entahlah. Yang ia tahu besok pasti akan sangat menarik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru tengah menghisap rokoknya ketika Hyuuga Neji datang dan melempar sebuah gulungan padanya. Dengan sigap ia menangkap gulungan tersebut.

"Kukira aku diliburkan dari misi," ujar Shikamaru di sela-sela hisapan rokoknya.

Neji mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mendekati Shikamaru kemudian duduk di samping pemuda malas tersebut. "Misi keluar, ya," jawab Neji singkat. Pemuda bermata lavender tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya. "Lagipula Tsunade- _sama_ tahu betul kau sengaja memasukkan kakimu ke lubang tersebut," dengusnya kemudian.

"Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa aku membahayakan diriku sendiri?" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada khas dirinya.

Neji tidak membalas ucapannya, ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai jawaban. Shikamaru mendecih melihatnya.

Neji menunjukkan seringaiannya. "Otak jeniusmu tetap akan terbaca oleh Tsunade- _sama_ , kau tahu? Beruntung dia tidak memberitahukan Sakura."

Shikamaru mendesah mendengar kalimat terakhir tersebut. Tentu saja Neji tahu ia sengaja menjebloskan kakinya ke lubang ketika musuh menyerang. Dirinya butuh istirahat dan cara tercepat agar dirinya diliburkan dari misi adalah membuat dirinya jatuh sakit. Dirinya tidak mengantisipasi bahwa sang Hokage dapat membaca rencananya.

Shikamaru berdecak, berdoa kepada siapa pun yang mendengarkan agar nenek tua tersebut tidak memberitahu gadis berambut gulali yang belakangan ini dekat dengan dirinya dan Neji. Ia bisa membayangkan amukan Sakura kalau sampai gadis itu tahu sebab dari patah kakinya tersebut.

Ia mematikan rokoknya kemudian beralih ke gulungan yang tadi ia taruh di sebelahnya. Shikamaru membuka gulungan tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah beberapa kali membaca isi gulungan tersebut, pemuda itu langsung menghela napas keras.

"Yang benar saja…" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Neji hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Aku tahu. Mizukage- _sama_ akan tinggal di komplek Hyuuga selama pertemuan berlangsung."

"Dan dari semua Kage, kenapa harus Kazekage dan rombongannya yang diserahkan padaku…"

"Setidaknya kau tidak kedapatan Raikage- _sama_ dan adiknya yang senang membuat ritme yang dapat membuat kepalamu sakit."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya kembali. "Tidak kedatangan tamu sama sekali jauh lebih baik." Kemudian ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya kembali.

"Atau kau bisa membiarkan Kazekage- _sama_ mengambilalih rumahmu, kemudian kau mengungsi di apartemen Sakura."

Shikamaru menatap Neji selama beberapa detik. Memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah. "Aku tidak tahu kau senang bercanda, Hyuuga."

Neji hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil mendengar jawaban pemuda jenius di sampingnya. "Aku tahu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika Sakura menginjakan kakinya di rumah Shikamaru, hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mendeteksi cakra pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak terkejut ketika merasakan cakra Shikamaru berada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Yang membuat gadis itu cukup terkejut adalah kehadiran Hyuuga Neji. Ia tahu kedua pemuda tersebut sangat dekat dikarenakan mereka telah menjadi partner selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi menemukan bahwa Neji tengah mengunjungi rumah seorang teman adalah hal baru bagi Sakura.

Seingatnya Hyuuga Neji adalah pemuda yang tidak senang berkunjung ke rumah teman—kenalan—sekali pun itu rekan satu timnya.

Sakura memutar ke halaman belakang rumah Shikamaru dan mendapati keduanya tengah duduk di beranda dan berbincang. Melihat bahwa mereka tidak sedang membicarakan hal yang serius, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua menyadari kehadiran Sakura karena merasakan cakra gadis gulali tersebut. Keduanya menoleh ke arah datangnya Sakura.

Shikamaru melihat gulungan yang tengah dibawa oleh Sakura, membuatnya mendesah. "Kuharap kau bukan mengantar misi," adalah sapaan Shikamaru terhadap Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya mengernyit mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut. "Misi? Kukira aku telah memberitahu _shishou_ tentang kau yang patah kaki."

"Ah…"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, ingin mengakhiri topic tentang misi karena kedatangannya berhubungan dengan gulungan yang ia baca di hari sebelumnya. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya kemudian menunjuk gulungan yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini bukan misi. Ini sesuatu yang kutemukan di perpustakaan, sesuatu yang hebat. Dan kau," Sakura menunjuk Shikamaru, kemudian menaruh tangannya di pinggang, "akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati. Ia pikir Sakura akan mencerca tentang dirinya yang sengaja membuat kakinya patah namun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura selanjutnya membuat pemuda jenius tersebut mengangkat alis.

"Apa benar simbol _shishin_ ada di daerah hutan milik keluargamu?"

" _Shishin_?" tanya Neji menyuarakan isi pikiran Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu, legenda tentang empat hewan penjaga?" jawab Sakura, memandang kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia mengira bahwa keduanya tidak mengetahui tentang _shishin_ , namun jawaban Neji selanjutnya membuat kedua pipinya merah karena mengira bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang menanyakan apa itu _shishin_.

"Kami tahu apa itu _shishin_ , Sakura. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa simbol hewan suci tersebut berada di sini?"

Sakura menunjuk kembali gulungan yang tengah ia pegang. "Menurut gulungan ini, simbol tersebut berada di hutan Nara."

Shikamaru memperhatikan gulungan tersebut. Seingatnya gulungan yang berisi tentang _shishin_ hanya dapat diakses oleh anggota klan Nara. Selain itu, yang ia tahu gulungan tersebut telah hilang berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Terakhir yang ia tahu, gulungan tersebut dicuri oleh _shinobi_ dari Ame.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan gulungan tersebut, Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Perpustakaan. _Well_ , seharusnya aku tidak boleh membawa pulang gulungan ini, tapi Ayase- _san_ dengan berbaik hati membiarkanku dengan syarat aku harus mengembalikannya dalam waktu seminggu," jawabnya sambil mengedikan bahu. " _Nande_?"

Shikamaru hanya mengibaskan tangannya. Tak ingin memperpanjang, kalau memang gulungan tersebut ternyata selama ini berada di perpustakaan maka biarkan saja. Ia tidak ingin repot kalau-kalau nanti muncul masalah karena hal ini. "Taka pa, seingatku gulungan tersebut telah hilang sejak lama."

Sakura memandang gulungan yang ada di tangannya tersebut. " _Well_ , gulungan ini terlihat seperti sudah berpuluhtahun tidak dibaca." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memandang Shikamaru. "Jadi…simbolnya?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah…simbol _shishin_ ada di dua tempat. Salah satunya ada di Takamatsuzuka, di pemakaman. Kau tahu pemakaman Konoha masuk ke wilayah Nara, kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Takamatsuzuka ada tepat di ujung pemakaman, di perbatasan hutan dan pemakaman umum Konoha."

"Dan simbol satu lagi…?" Tanya Sakura perlahan, mengantisipasi jawaban pemuda nanas tersebut.

"Berada di kuil Yakushiji. Tepat di jantung hutan Nara," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dan apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar Neji tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Uh…yah…kalian tahu kan Tsunade- _shishou_ menyuruhku mempelajari Jurus Pemanggil Hewan?"

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk secara bersamaan. Sakura kemudian menatap keduanya dengan mata hijau bulatnya. Manik hijaunya berbinar, membuat Shikamaru tersadar ada sesuatu yang diinginkan Sakura dari mereka berdua.

Shikamaru mengerang. "Apa pun yang akan keluar dari mulutmu, Sakura," pemuda itu berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "aku tidak ingin berpartisipasi di dalamnya." Kemudian ia menggeleng.

Sakura mendesah. Gadis itu tahu betul pemuda nanas tersebut pasti akan menolak. Yang membuatnya kesal, dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan kalimat satu pun tentang permintaannya. Sakura memelototi Shikamaru.

"Aku bahkan belum mengutarakan apa pun," gumamnya namun masih dapat didengar oleh keduanya.

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru dengan nada malas. "Kau bertanya tentang _shishin_ , menemukan gulungan tentang _shishin_ —" pemuda nanas tersebut menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala "—dan kau bertanya pada kami apakah kami tahu tentang Tsunade- _sama_ menyuruhmu mempelajari Jurus Pemangil Hewan."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura menantang.

"Kau ingin membuat kontrak dengan mereka," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada final. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membutuhkan kami untuk membuat kontrak tersebut."

Manik Sakura sedikit melebar. Sakura tahu bahwa Shikamaru adalah jenius, bahkan jauh di atas Neji dan Kakashi dan hanya sedikit di bawah Uchiha Itachi. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru menangkap dengan cepat maksud kedatangan Sakura kepada mereka. Pun ia tidak dapat menebak mengapa ia membutuhkan keduanya.

Sakura kemudian memberikan gulungan yang sedaritadi ia pegang kepada dua orang di hadapannya. "Kenapa aku membutuhkan kalian, bisa kalian temukan di dalam gulungan ini. Baca saja bagian cara membuat kontrak dengan _shishin_."

Neji menerima gulungan tersebut, melirik ke pemuda di sampingnya kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut. Manik lavendernya menyusuri setiap kata yang berada di gulungan tersebut, sementara Shikamaru hanya menunggu hingga pemuda Hyuuga tersebut selesai membaca dan memberitahu dirinya isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Kau ingin membuat kontrak kelompok dan memilih kami berdua?" tanya Neji pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukkan.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak setuju dengan ide Sakura yang menurutnya merepotkan. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Sakura dengan cepat memotongnya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu harus meminta siapa lagi, oke? Hanya kalian berdua yang terlintas di pikiranku."

Nara Shikamaru bukan pemuda yang senang dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan, hal itu telah diketahui oleh seantero Konoha. Bahkan seantero dunia shinobi. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah kunoichi yang terkenal dengan kekukuhannya dalam mempertahankan argumen miliknya atau—dalam kasus ini—keinginannya.

Maka ketika firasatnya mengatakan bahwa topic kali ini akan berujung dengan kemenangan Haruno Sakura untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, ia tidak ingin repot untuk beradu argumen dengan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan seperti biasanya bergumam 'Merepotkan'. " _Ha'i, ha'i_ ," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "aku akan ikut membuat kontrak."

Senyum berbinar di wajah Sakura. Ia kemudian menatap Neji dengan manik jambrudnya yang membulat layaknya anak anjing yang sedang memohon.

Neji hanya dapat menghela napasnya. "Aa."

Sakura tak dapat menahan kegirangannya. Ia langsung menerjang kedua pemuda tersebut dan memeluk mereka. "Kalian yang terbaik!"

Shikamaru dan Neji cukup dibuat kaget karena Sakura tiba-tiba menerjang mereka dengan pelukan, namun keduanya dapat menguasai diri. Tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kemudian kembali berdiri tegap. Ia mengambil gulungan yang tadi diberikannya pada Neji dan menggulungnya kembali. " _Well_ ," mulainya. "aku sangat, sangat, sangat ingin membuat kontrak dengan _shishin_ sekarang, tapi aku masih harus menelususri tentang mereka lebih dalam lagi sebelum membuat kontrak. Aku akan menemui kalian dua hari lagi, _ne_?"

"Aa," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Kemudian Sakura berbalik badan dan pergi darisana dengan setengah badannya memutar ke belakang untuk melambaikan tangannya kepada Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru setelah Sakura benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mereka dan cakranya telah jauh dari rumahnya.

"Setidaknya dia tidak menemukan fakta bahwa kau sengaja mematahkan kakimu," balas Neji.

Shikamaru mendecih membuat Neji melemparkan seringaian pada pemuda nanas tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru memang pemuda yang pemalas. Ia malas melakukan apa pun. Semua hal menurutnya sangat merepotkan, terutama hal yang memerlukan usaha lebih. Hanya ada dua hal yang menurutnya tidak merepotkan, yaitu menontoni awan yang berarak dan bermain shogi. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang sampai saat ini enggan untuk diakui oleh pemuda tersebut.

Melindungi teman-temannya.

Terutama gadis bersurai merah muda yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menempel bersama ia dan Hyuuga Neji.

Ketika ia menyambut kedatangan rombongan dari Suna, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mendekati Temari dan bertanya tujuan pertemuan lima Kage di Konoha kali ini.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Temari dengan nada tidak percaya kala itu. Wajahnya memancarkan pertanyaan 'Kau bercanda ya?' pada pemuda itu yang membuat dirinya sedikit kesal.

"Aku baru diberitahu oleh Hokage- _sama_ tentang kedatangan kalian kemarin," jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Bahkan ia malas untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia baru pulang dari misinya beberapa hari yang lalu dan diliburkan dari misi sampai pada akhirnya, kemarin, sebuah perintah dari sang Hokage untuk menjamu rombongan Suna di rumahnya sampai pada dirinya. Sehingga ia tidak tahu menahu tujuan diadakannya pertemuan pemimpin lima negara besar shinobi tersebut.

Temari melirik kaki Shikamaru yang masih digips dan kruk yang dipegang oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia kemudian mendesah, mengerti sepenuhnya hanya dengan melihat keadaan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. "Seluruh Kage telah setuju untuk melabeli Uchiha Sasuke sebagai buronan internasional."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tahu itu. Hal tersebut telah diputuskan semenjak keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut membunuh Shimura Danzou dan mendeklarasikan niatnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Pernyataan perang yang membuat seluruh negara shinobi geger.

"Dan?" tanyanya masih kurang mengerti.

"Dan pemuda sialan tersebut berhasil kabur dari penjara Konoha." Pernyataan tersebut membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. Bagaiamana mungkin gadis berkuncir empat itu tahu tentang penjara Konoha yang kebobolan? Setahunya itu dirahasiakan oleh sang Hokage. Bahkan warga Konoha pun tidak tahu menahu akan hal tersebut.

Temari dapat melihat keterkejutan dari pemuda Nara tersebut membuatnya meneyeringai. "Hokage- _sama_ memberitahu Kage dan penasihatnya," jelasnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Lalu tujuannya?" tanyanya kembali.

Temari melempar pandangan yang-benar-saja pada pemuda itu sebelum menghela napas keras. "Untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pada Uchiha itu, tentu saja! Untuk memburunya dan mengeksekusi mati pemuda sialan itu!" jawabnya dengan nada itu-sudah-sangat-jelas-bukan.

Shikamaru membeku ditempatnya membuat Temari ikut berhenti. Gadis itu memandang Shikamaru dengan bingung. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Setelah beberapa detik dirinya masih membeku, Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum lanjut berjalan. "Aa."

Setelah itu mereka tidak berbicara lagi sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Shikamaru mempersilakan Gaara, sang Kazekage, dan rombongannya untuk memakai rumahnya layaknya rumah sendiri. Setelah ia memanggil salah seorang dari klannya, Nara Suzaku, untuk menjamu rombongan tersebut. Shikamaru mengundurkan diri dan pergi ke tempat ia biasa memperhatikan awan-awan putih yang berarak.

Dan di sanalah ia. Tidur di atas rerumputan hijau dengan kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Manik hitamnya memandangi langit biru cerah hari itu. Namun pikirannya berada pada Haruno Sakura.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaiamana ia akan mengumumkan kabar tersebut kepada gadis itu. Pun itu bukan tanggungjawabnya, Shikamaru hanya merasa bahwa ia harus menjadi orang yang mengabari gadis itu.

Untuk mencegah Sakura bertindak gegabah, pikirnya.

Mungkin pada saat Uchiha Sasuke tertangkap dan dikurung di balik jeruji Konoha, menunggu hukumannya, Sakura masih dapat menahan dirinya. Namun kali ini seluruh dunia memburu pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan gadis musim semi itu lakukan.

Mungkin saja Sakura sudah tidak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Atau mungkin saja perasaannya masih sangat kuat (ia sedikit mengernyit memikirkan ini). Yang mana pun itu, Shikamaru sangat yakin bahwa Sakura masih menganggap Uchiha Sasuke sebagai bagian dari tim tujuh. Dan semarah apa pun Sakura pada mereka, gadis itu pasti tidak ingin orang luar mencampuri urusan dalam timnya. Mungkin saja ia masih bisa menerima ketika desanya mencampuri urusan mereka, namun Shikamaru tidak yakin jika Sakura mendengar bahwa kali ini kelima desa besar shinobi akan ikut campur juga, gadis itu akan tinggal diam.

Tidak, tidak. Shikamaru tahu betul Sakura itu seperti apa. Dia tidak mungkin menerima keputusan tersebut begitu saja. Apa pun yang nanti akan dilakukan gadis itu, entah mengapa membuat Shikamaru khawatir. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuatnya merasa resah.

Ia berdoa kepada siapa pun yang dapat mendengarkannya agar apa pun yang akan dilakukan Sakura, tidak akan membahayakan diri gadis itu.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** _ **Naze kiita no**_ **: Why? The formal form of** _ **Nande**_ **.**

 _ **Koko ni suwatte**_ **: Sit down here.**

 **I'll inform y'all that I won't be able to update until March or April due to my schedules. I'm a busy person, guys, I do have things to do in real world. Haha! But worry not, I won't abandon this story. I'm in love with my own story, there's no way I'll abandon it.**

 **Also, Sakura becoming ANBU is so close. So…please leave a review and give me your opinion which animal should be used for Sakura's mask? And what weapon is best for Sakura?**

 **P.S: There will be romance in the future, but for now I want to focus on Sakura's strength. On the adventure and drama and friendship. About the pairing, well it's a Saku-centric fanfic so I'm not sure. I'm thinking about GaaSaku though, but I'm still not sure. I just love ShikaSaku so much you guys probably has realized it by now considering the amount of ShikaSaku moment I've written until now hehehe.**

 **P.S.S: There will be a reconciliation in the future. So prepare for the lovely bonds of Sakura and Ino and Sai**

 **Thank you and see you in three months!**


	12. Chapter 11: Ilunga

**Ilunga: a person who is ready to forgive any abuse for the first time, to tolerate it a second time, but never a third time.**

 **A/N: It looks like I can update one more chapter (though I gotta admit that my hands are itching because I really can** **'** **t wait to write this chapter). I** **'** **ll also edit all the chapters I** **'** **ve published so there won** **'** **t be errors anymore. Thanks for your patience, guys!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Ilunga**

Sakura, Neji, dan Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan sebuah pohon besar yang berumur ratusan—bahkan ribuan tahun. Di pohon tersebut terdapat pahatan simbol empat hewan penjaga— _shishin_ —di masing-masing sisi pohon. Sesuai dengan perjanjian (yang sebenarnya hanya satu pihak) Sakura menemui Neji dan Shikamaru dua hari setelah ia meminta (dengan jurus mata berbinarnya) mereka agar mau untuk membuat kontrak dengan _shishin_.

Sakura berdiri di antara Neji dan Shikamaru. Di pelukannya terdapat sebuah gulungan lapuk yang warnanya menunjukkan bahwa gulungan tersebut sudah sangat tua. Mata Sakura berbinar menatap pohon megah di hadapannya. Ia tahu bahwa pohon tersebut merupakan pohon terbesar di Konoha, namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa pohon tersebut merupakan simbol empat hewan penjaga.

"Jadi," mulai Neji memecahkan Sakura dari lamunannya tentang keempat hewan—yang menurutnya—gagah. "Kita membuat kontrak layaknya dengan hewan pemanggil lain?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Ada satu hal yang membedakan," jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian tahu bahwa ketika ingin membuat kontrak dengan hewan pemangil, kalian harus mengorbankan darah kalian?"

Shikamaru dan Neji hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sakura berdeham.

"Dalam kasus _shishin_ ini, kita harus menempelkan darah kita di setiap simbolnya," ujar Sakura yang mendapat gerutuan dari Shikamaru. Sakura hanya melemparinya pelototan mautnya. "Prosedur selanjutnya, ah, sama seperti yang lainnya."

Sakura tidak mendapatakan tanggapan yang berarti dari kedua pemuda di masing-masing sisinya. Hanya gumaman 'merepotkan' dari Shikamaru dan anggukkan kecil dari Neji. Ia membentangkan gulungan di tanah, kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya hingga darah keluar dari sana, dua pemuda di sisinya mengikuti dirinya.

Menempelkan ibu jari mereka di setiap pahatan simbol sebelum mereka membanting ibu jari ke atas gulungan yang berada di tanah. Seketika muncul simbol keempat hewan buas tersebut yang terbentuk dari darah mereka.

Bunyi 'puff' besar terdengar di telinga mereka. Ketika mereka mengangkat kepala, bukan lah empat hewan yang mereka lihat namun empat sosok pria dengan rambut berbeda warna tengah menatap ketiga ninja tersebut.

Keempat pria tersebut mengenakan kimono elegan dengan warna sesuai dengan rambut mereka. Sakura berasumsi bahwa masing-masing rambut mereka menandakan jati diri mereka.

Pria dengan rambut _azure_ —biru kehijauan—pendek dan mata sebiru laut tengah mengintrospeksi ketiga shinobi di hadapannya. Sakura asumsikan bahwa ia adalah Seiryuu. Di sebelah kanannya pria berambut merah—Suzaku—berantakan dengan manik _onyx_ melakukan hal yang sama. Suzaku memberikan senyum kecil ketika matanya menangkap tatapan Sakura padanya.

Byakko (Sakura menahan napasnya karena menurutnya Byakko sangat tampan), dengan rambut perak yang menjuntai panjang hingga punggungnya yang sedikit dikuncir di ujungnya dan poni yang sedikit menutup matanya, berada di sisi kiri Seiryuu. Mata biru keperakannya memandang Sakura dengan tajam, sebelum akhirnya membuang wajahnya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura.

Genbu berdiri di samping Byakko. Rambut hitamnya mengingatkan Sakura dengan bentuk rambut Naruto. Matanya hitam legam, sekelam malam. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar tatkala melihat ketiga shinobi yang tengah menatap mereka berempat. Selain bentuk rambutnya, aura cerah Genbu juga mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Walau pun atribut yang dikenakan oleh Genbu terlihat sedikit—err, menyedihkan, pikir Sakura.

Genbu lah yang pertamakali bersuara, "Kapan terakhir seseorang membuat kontrak dengan kita, eh, Byakko?" tanyanya menyikut Byakko yang hanya dibalas dengan gerutuan oleh pria—bagi Sakura—paling tampan dan menawan disbanding ketiga pria lainnya.

Suzaku menyahuti kemudian, "Tidak benar-benar ingat. Aku hanya mengingat Hagoromō- _sama_ saja, Genbu. Selain itu para shinobi yang membuat kontrak tidak meninggalkan kesan menarik bagiku."

Seiryuu melirik Suzaku dan Genbu sebelum membuka suaranya, "Jarang ada yang membuat kontrak kelompok dengan kami." Ia kembali menatap Sakura, Neji, dan Shikamaru satu persatu. "Perkenalkan diri kalian, shinobi…dan kunoichi."

Sakura sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Yang dilanjutkan oleh kedua pemuda di sisinya. Ketika Shikamaru selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, Genbu bersiul.

"Nara, eh?" tanya Genbu dengan nada tertarik. Ia melirik Seiryuu. "Ingatkan aku kapan terakhir kali seorang Nara membuat kontrak, hmm?"

Seiryuu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Genbu. Ia menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Apa kau tahu Nara Shiroya, pemuda?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya karena sedikit kesal bahwa Seiryuu memanggilnya 'pemuda' bukan dengan namanya. Juga karena tengah berpikir—mengingat-ingat siapa itu Nara Shiroya. Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aa. Nara pertama yang ada di dunia ini. Kalian yang memberikan gulungan itu—" mengedikkan dagunya ke gulungan yang masih terbentang di atas tanah "—kepadanya dan mempercayakan gulungan tersebut padanya. Sayang sekali, setelah ia wafat seseorang dari Ame mencuri gulungan tersebut. Yah, setidaknya itu yang kutahu sebelum nona muda di sebelahku ini menemukannya tersimpan di perpustakaan Konoha."

Ujung bibir Seiryuu sedikit naik sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Jadi Hyuuga dan…Haruno? Kami tidak pernah mendengar tentang klan Haruno."

"Kami bukan klan. Hanya warga sipil yang menjadi ninja," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Ah," Byakko bersuara membuat seluruh perhatian padanya. Ia menatap Sakura sembari memberinya tatapan dingin. "Pantas saja cakramu sangat kecil."

Sakura meringis mendengar pernyataan Byakko. Topik tentang cakranya yang kecil adalah topik yang sensitif bagi Sakura. Dan mendengar Byakko memberitahu hal yang sudah sangat Sakura tahu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tangannya telah mengepal, ia kemudian menjawab Byakko dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah dinginnya, "Kau disimbolkan sebagai musim gugur, tapi sifatmu lebih dingan dari Genbu- _san_. Kalian yakin kalua kalian tidak tertukar?"

Genbu tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mendekati Sakura kemudian menepuk-nepuk rambut gulalinya. Ia menatap ketiga pria lainnya kemudian berkata sambil tertawa, "aku suka gadis ini. Jarang sekali ada yang berani mengejek Byakko."

"Itu fakta, bukan ejekan," jawab Sakura ringan.

Neji yang sejak tadi diam saja, hanya menontoni mereka berbicara kemudian membuka mulutnya. Ia berdeham sebentar. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalua _shishin_ mempunyai wujud manusia."

Suzaku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Neji. "Kami lebih memilih menggunakan wujud manusia ketika seseorang—atau dalam kasus kalian sekelompok shinobi membuat kontrak dengan kami."

Neji hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian kembali berkata, "Berdasarkan gulungan ini—" ia menunjuk gulungan di tanah "—kalian hanya akan muncul di saat pembuatan kontrak dan di saat genting, seperti perang besar. Jadi kuasumsikan—setelah membaca beberapa referensi tentang kalian dan menemukan tentang tujuh rasi bintang yang mengelilingi kalian—bahwa ketika kami atau setidaknya salah satu dari kami memanggil kalian, salah satu dari tujuh rasi bintang tersebut yang akan muncul. Apakah itu benar?"

Memang benar ketika Neji menelusuri lebih dalam tentang _shishin_ , terdapat tujuh rasi bintang yang mengelilingi masing-masing dari mereka.

Tujuh rasi bintang yang mengelilingi mereka berbeda-beda. Yang mengelilingi Seiryuu adalah Su Boshi, Ami Boshi, Tomo Boshi, Soi Boshi, Nakago Boshi, Ashitare Boshi, dan Mi Boshi; sementara yang mengeliling Suzaku adalah Chichiri Boshi, Tamahome Boshi, Nuriko Boshi, Hotohori Boshi, Chiriko Boshi, Tasuki Boshi, dan Mitsutake Boshi; yang mengelilingi Byakko: Tokaki Boshi, Tatara Boshi, Ekie Boshi, Subaru Boshi, Amefuri Boshi, Toroki Boshi, dan Kagasuki Boshi; dan yang mengeliling Genbu adalah Hikistu Boshi, Inami Boshi, Uruki Boshi, Tomite Boshi, Umiyame Boshi, Hatsui Boshi, dan Namame Boshi.

Ada beberapa nama lain mereka dalam beberapa Bahasa, namun nama-nama tersebut adalah yang paling sering dipakai.

Dari buku yang ia baca, belum ada penjelasan mendalam tentang mereka. Selain bahwa mereka adalah bintang dan berwujud layaknya naga, burung, macan, dan kura-kura normal. Seperti keempat pria yang berada di hadapan mereka. Namun Neji tidak tahu pasti apakah mereka memiliki wujud manusia atau tidak.

Dikarenakan waktu yang Sakura berikan hanya dua hari sebelum mereka melakukan kontrak, hanya itulah yang Neji dapatkan dari hasil penelusuran. Maka itu ia bertanya kepada sumbernya langsung.

Byakko, yang sejak tadi hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah datar, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Ia terlihat puas dengan deduksi dari Neji. Kemudian pria berambut perak tersebut menjawab dengan nada dingin, "Itu benar. Dan tujuh rasi bintang tersebut hanya berkaitan dengan mereka." Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Byakko, namun kelanjutan tersebut tak kunjung datang.

Genbu mendesah keras. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ia yang melanjutkan penjelasan tersebut. "Mereka sama seperti kami, namun tidak memiliki wujud manusia. Masing-masih dari mereka mewakili bagian tubuh kami."

Sakura sedikit tertarik mendengar informasi baru tersebut. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, ketika Genbu menyelanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Kau bisa mempelajarinya nanti, Sakura- _chan_ , ketika bertemu dengan mereka langsung."

Sakura sedikit mengernyit mendengar panggilan akrab dari Genbu, namun ia tak menggubrisnya dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Seiryuu kemudian mengambil satu langkah ke depan, menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Kurasa itu cukup, kecuali kalian masih memiliki pertanyaan?"

Neji bersuara kembali, menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak terlintas di benak Sakura sama sekali. "Kami sudah menandatangani kontrak, apakah bisa jika bertambah satu orang?"

Seiryuu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Selama itu hanya satu orang, maka ya, kalian bisa menambahkan satu orang lagi untuk membuat kontrak dengan kami."

Setelah itu mereka berempat menghilang dengan asap yang mengelilingi tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Sakura menatap Neji dengan penuh tanya, sementara Shikamaru terlihat seakan dirinya tahu maksud pertanyaan Neji tadi.

Neji yang merasakan tatapan Sakura kemudian meliriknya. Sedikit mendengus ketika pertanyaan Sakura terpampang dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Di dalam tim ANBU ada empat orang anggota, Sakura. Dan seingatku, aku dan Shikamaru belum benar-benar masuk dalam tim resmi dalam ANBU. Jadi, kuasumsikan kau ingin kami menjadi bagian dari tim milikmu nanti." Neji sedikit menyeringai tatkala melihat ekspresi syok Sakura setelah mendengar asumsinya yang tepat sasaran, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Kalau kita berada dalam satu tim, maka aka nada satu orang lagi. Aku ingin agar ia juga ikut membuat kontrak."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar jawaban Neji. Dan Shikamaru hanya bergumam 'kuharap bukan seseorang yang merepotkan'. Ketiganya kemudian berpisah setelah urusan mereka selesai. Shikamaru diwajibkan menuju Kantor Hokage untuk mengantar tamunya. Sakura sedikit melotot ketika mendengar hal tersebut dan menegurnya karena seharusnya ia istirahat.

"Perintah Hokage. Lagipula kalau aku harus istirahat, tidak seharusnya aku ada di sini," jawabnya dengan menunjukkan seringainya yang membuat Sakura memutar matanya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Shikamaru dan Neji (Shikamaru dan Neji, sebagai perwakilan klan mereka, mengantar rombongan Kazekage dan Mizukage ke Menara Hokage), Sakura kembali ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengambil bokken dan shinai yang diberikan Tenten padanya beberapa ari yang lalu. Setelahnya ia melesat keluar, menuju took senjata milik Tenten.

Sakura tahu kalau hari itu ia tidak memiliki jadwal latihan, tapi tubuhnya memberontak ingin berlatih. Lucu memang, di saat orang-orang dengan senang hati menerima waktu istirahat untuk merilekskan otot-otot mereka, tubuh Sakura menginginkan rasa sakit tersebut. Hanya untuk melupakan pikirannya dari seorang pria dengan mata obsidiannya sejenak.

Ketika ia sampai di took milik Tenten, Sakura dapat melihat gadis bercepol dua tersebut tengah melamun di konter. Sakura tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Tenten sedang tidak sibuk yang berarti ia bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk melatih Sakura. Meski pun jadwal latihan mereka eharusnya dimulai empat hari lagi.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Sakura masuk. Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa pelanggan yang datang. Ketika melihat kunoichi merah muda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, Tenten tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Apalagi ia melihat bokken dan shinai yang berada di kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabar, ya, Sakura," ucap Tenten diselingi tawa kecil. Sakura hanya menyeringai ke arah Tenten sebelum ia mendekati gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya tersebut.

Tenten memutari konter dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Sakura menunggunya sampai akhirnya Tenten muncul kembali dengan sebuah tongkat kayu panjang yang tingginya melebihi Tenten, mengundang tanya pada Sakura. Ninja medis tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis merah mudanya kepada Tenten.

Tenten menyeringai padanya, kemudian menjawab, "Ini senjataku, Sakura."

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Bukankah untuk berlatih mereka harus menggunakan bokken dan shinai? Pertanyaan tersebut terpampang di wajah Sakura membuat Tenten tertawa kecil, gadis bercepol dua itu berkata, "Kita tidak harus berlatih menggunakan bokken atau shinai. Sebaiknya cari senjata yang nyaman bagimu, api kalau kau masih pemula, lebih baik menggunakan bokken dan shinai untuk membiasakan diri."

Sakura mengangguk. Tenten kemudian memberikan gestur 'ikuti aku' yang dituruti olehnya. Sakura tidak tahu ke mana Tenten akan membawanya, yang ia tahu mereka akan berlatih. Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana. Seingatnya semua _training ground_ tengah digunakan oleh genin.

Sakura sedikit bingung ketika jalan yang mereka tapaki merupakan jalan menuju gerbang Konoha. Dan semakin bingung lagi saat Tenten dengan semangat menarik dirinya menuju tempat di mana Kotetsu dan Izumo tengah terlihat dalam obrolan santai.

"Kotetsu- _san_! Izumo _-san_!" panggil Tenten setengah berlari dengan Sakura di belakangnya yang ia tarik.

Kotetsu lah yang pertamakali mendengar panggilan Tenten. Ketika pria berambut biru jabrik dengan balutan perban di hidungnya tersebut menoleh ke arah datangnya mereka, ia memberikan senyumnya pada Tenten. Sebelum melambai padanya, memanggil mereka ke sana.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Genma juga berada di sana, berdiri di samping Kotetsu. Pria dengan senbon di sela-sela bibirnya tersebut tersenyum ketika ia melihat Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tidak bisa menutup kegembiraannya ketika ia melihat Genma. "Genma!" panggil Sakura antusias.

Genma hanya menyeringai sebelum membalas panggilan Sakura. "Sakura," panggilnya. Matanya tertuju kepada bokken dan shinai yang berada di tangannya. "Berlatih?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yah, sebenarnya dimulai empat hari lagi tapi—"

"Tapi Sakura sudah tidak sabar!" sela Tenten. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah Sakura membuat gadis itu mendecih.

"Tapi Shikamaru dan Neji tengah ditugaskan untuk menemani Kazekage dan Mizukage. Karena aku sedang tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit aku menghampiri Tenten," selesainya, melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong tadi.

Izumo yang mendengar nama Kazekage dan Mizukage disebut oleh Sakura kemudian menengok, seperti mengingat sesuatu ia membuka mulutnya, "Kudengar pertemuan Lima Kage untuk membicarakan—"

"Izumo," panggil Genma dengan nada mengancam. Sang tokujo menggeleng tidak setuju pada Izumo.

Izumo langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah sebelum meminta maaf. Sakura sedikit mengernyit melihat sikap Genma. Tapi ia membiarkannya karena menurutnya Genma bersikap seperti itu karena tujuan pertemuan tersebut adalah rahasia.

"Apa kalian mau berlatih bersama kami?" tanya Tenten, mengalihkan topik karena ia telah merasakan atmosfir di antara mereka yang mulai canggung. "Nona Sakura di sini memintaku untuk mengajarinya _bokujutsu_."

Kotetsu dan Izumo saling memandang. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum. "Mengingat sudah lama kami tidak berlatih," mulai Izumo.

"Kedengarannya menarik," lanjut Kotetsu.

Genma hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Kotetsu dan Izumo yang terlihat antusias setelah mendengar ajakan Tenten. Sakura menatap Genma yang dibalas oleh Genma dengan menaikkan sebelah alis cokelatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut kami berlatih?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Ah, aku spesialis senbon, ingat?" Genma menunjuk senbon di mulutnya. "Kukira kau ingin belajar menggunakan senjata besar."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak melihat adanya rugi untuk belajar menggunakan senbon layaknya seorang spesialis. Apalagi kalau senbon tersebut dapat menghentikan kunai."

Genma memberikan cengirannya mendegar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Ia mendekati gadis tersebut kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya yang disambut oleh protesan dari Sakura. "Kau manipulator yang handal," ucapnya.

"Aku bukan manipulator. Lagipula aku sedang tidak memanipulasimu, aku sedang meyakinkanmu. Kau bisa bilang aku pembujuk yang handal, tapi aku bukan manipulator," jawab Sakura sambil membenahi rambutnya kembali ke seperti semula. "Jadi, kau ikut berlatih atau tidak?"

Genma tidak menjawabnya namun ia berjalan mengikuti Tenten, Izumo, dan Kotetsu. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia kemudian berlari hingga ia jalan sejajar dengan Genma.

.

.

.

Mereka berlatih cukup lama: empat jam. Karena peraturannya latihan akan selesai setelah Sakura berhasil mengenaii mereka berempat: Tenten, Kotetsu, Izumo, dan Genma. Yang awalnya Sakura pikir akan gampang, namun pada kenyataannya sangat sulit.

Benar kalau kecepatan Sakura telah meningkat setelah ia berlatih tanpa henti dengan Neji, Shikamaru, Genma, dan Lee. Tapi Kotetsu, Tenten, dan Izumo tidak kalah cepat. Apalagi senjata adalah spesialisasi mereka. Dan Genma, Sakura mendesah keras dalam hati, ia sangat cepat. Apalagi lemparan senbonnya dapat menghentikan bokken dan shinai Sakura.

Sakura tahu kalau Genma sangat ahli dalam senbon. Ia juga tahu kalau lemparan senbon Genma sangat kuat dan dapat menghentikan kunai dan senjata lainnya. Tapi melihatnya di depan mata tetap membuatnya terkagum-kagum dengan keahlian Genma. Juga membuatnya frustasi, karena ia tak kunjung dapat menyentuh Genma.

Selama dua jam awal, Sakura harus melawan mereka semua dan harus mengenaik keempatnya. Dengan syarat jika salah satu dari mereka terkena senjata Sakura, maka ia harus keluar sehingga musuh Sakura berkurang. Namun untuk menyentuh mereka saja sangat sulit sekali. Apalagi pegangan Sakura pada senjatanya masih sangat buruk, terkadang Tenten mengomelinya dan mengingatkannya untuk membetulkan cara ia memegang senjata.

Setelah dua jam terlewati dan Sakura semakin frustasi, peraturan akhirnya diganti. Ia harus mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Ia sedikit lega setidaknya kalau hanya satu orang ia masih mampu, namun pada kenyataannya untuk mengenai salah satu dari mereka saja membutuhkan waktu dua jam.

Gelang-gelang besi di kaki dan tangan Sakura tidak membantu. Sakura sendiri tahu, Tenten juga mengenakan gelang-geleng besi tersebut bahkan bobotnya lebih berat disbanding miliknya. Tapi hal tersebut tidak menjadi halangan bagi Tenten.

Pada akhirnya Sakura menggunakan sedikit taijutsu yang diajarkan Lee padanya, membuat Kotetsu sedikit terkejut dan memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menyerangnya selama beberapa detik. Namun beberapa detik tersebut tak disia-siakan oleh Sakura, ia langsung mendekati Kotetsu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengangkat bokken miliknya, berpura-pura akan menyerang pria tersebut, Kotetsu menghentikannya dan Sakura memberikan dirinya seringaian melihat reaksi yang dia inginkan. Kotetsu hanya dapat mengumpat sebelum shinai Sakura mengenai pinggang pria tersebut.

Setelah mereka menghentikan latihan, Tenten memberikannya sedikit masukan dan juga mengingatkannya untuk membetulkan caranya memegang senjata dan membiasakan diri menggunakan senjata. Kotetsu dan Izumo juga sedikit memberikannya masukan, kemudian mereka berkata padanya jika Tenten sedang tidak ada desa mereka dengan senang hati akan melatihnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Sakura. Mereka juga memuji Sakura karena dapat menyerang Kotetsu.

"Ah, kalau aku tidak menggunakan taijutsu, mungkin latihan ini akan terus berlanjut sampai besok," jawab Sakura.

"Kau mengejutkanku, kau tahu?" jawab Kotetsu kemudian diselingi tawa oleh Izumo.

Tenten kemudian mengingatkannya juga untuk tidak menggunakan taijutsu dulu, karena ia perlu membuat Sakura terbiasa melakukan gerakan-gerakan saat menggunakan senjata.

Setelah Tenten, Izumo, dan Kotetsu selesai memberikannya masukan dan sedikit banyak menggoda gerakannya yang masih kaku, di mana hal tersebut membuat wajahnya merah karena malu. Ia mendekati Genma yang kini tengah berbicara dengan seorang ANBU yang tidak Sakura kenali.

Ketika Sakura mendekat ANBU tersebut menoleh padanya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Genma kemudian menghilang dari sana dengan bunyi 'puff' besar. Meninggalkan asap yang kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Genma hanya memberikannya senyum lelah. "Panggilan dari Hokage."

"Misi?"

"Aa." Genma menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura sebelum berjalan pergi. "Aku duluan, sampai jumpa, Sakura!" Tangan kirinya di dalam saku celana dan kanannya melambai pada Sakura tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura sedikit memicingkan matanya karena Genma seperti menghindarinya setelah ANBU tadi mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Genma," panggil Sakura. Genma menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ya?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berjalan mendekati Genma, saat ia berada di depan pria tersebut Sakura langsung mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. "Kau menghindari setelah ANBU tadi mengatakan sesuatu," ujar Sakura dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku tidak," jawab Genma. Ia menghindari tatapan Sakura, semakin membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa pria itu sedang menghindarinya.

"Iya, kau bahkan menghindar menatap mataku." Sakura memberinya tatapan curiga. Ia menghela napas, kemudian berkata, "Katakan padauk."

Genma mendesah kalah, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Perintah, Hokage. Ini rahasia."

"Genma, aku tahu…aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan…dengan…dia, kan?" cicit Sakura, enggan menyebut namanya. Ia menatap Genma dengan pandangan memohon.

Genma hanya mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Genma untuk mengatakan padanya, apalagi Tsunade telah mengatakan padanya bahwa misi tersebut rahasia. Yang berarti Sakura wajib mematuhinya, suka atau pun tidak Tsunade tetap lah Hokage dan Sakura harus tunduk padanya.

Genma mengelus kepalanya, memberikan Sakura senyuman meyakinkan. "Hokage- _sama_ pasti memiliki alasan untuk merahasiakannya, Sakura. Mungkin jika kau bertanya padanya, Tsunade- _sama_ akan memberitahumu?"

Sakura—yang kini sedang menunduk—hanya menggeleng. " _Iie_. Maaf sudah memaksa, Genma." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan senyum lebar pada Genma (yang Genma tahu adalah senyum palsu). "Apapun misimu, semoga berhasil. Dan berhati-hati lah…"

"Pasti," jawab Genma.

.

.

.

Ketika Genma masuk ke ruangan Dewan Konoha, di sana sudah ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda—Genma mengenalnya sebagai sahabat Sakura, kalau ia tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino—dan seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucatnya, Sai, juga dua orang jounin yang Genma kenali sebagai Raiku dan Oda. Genma memberikan hormat kepada Hokage dan keempat Kage lainnya, serta Tetua Konoha, yang duduk di sofa.

"Genma," panggil Tsunade dengan nada yang menunjukan bahwa ia yang memiliki wewenang di sana.

" _Hai_ , Tsunade- _sama_?" Genma tanpa sadar menegakkan badannya.

"Kami telah memutuskan untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke dan mengeksekusinya," ujar Tsunade. Genma mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia sudah tahu akan hal itu. "Keempat jounin ini akan menjadi tanggungjawabmu." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah di mana Ino, Sai, Raiku, dan Oda berada. "Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya kenapa kalian yang kami kirim dan bukan ANBU atau jounin lain yang lebih berpengalam—jangan tersinggung, Genma. Tapi perlu kalian ingat, saat ini Konoha sedang kekurangan shinobi dikarenakan mayoritas jounin dan beberapa ANBU sedang berada dalam misi. Kami tidak bisa menunggu sampai mereka kembali ke desa. Selain itu karena jounin yang sedang berada di desa sedikit, aku memutuskan agar ANBU ditugaskan untuk menjaga di desa."

"Jangan khawatir, Shiranui- _san_ , akan ada tiga jounin dan dua ANBU dari masing-masing empat desa lain yang akan bergabung dengan kalian," lanjut Gaara.

"Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakan kami, Shiranui," ucap Tsunade dengan nada final yang hanya dijawab dengan 'hai' oleh Genma. "Ah, satu hal lagi. Rahasiakan hal ini dari Sakura." Rahang Genma sedikit mengeras, ia juga mengepalkan tangannya mendengar perintah pemimpin desanya tersebut. "Itu saja yang perlu kalian ketahui, sisanya ada di dalam gulungan. Ada pertanyaan?"

" _Hai_ ," jawab Genma, membuat kelima Kage di hadapannya menaikkan alis mereka. "Ini bukan pertanyan…tapi…Tsunade- _sama_ , dengan segala hormat, kuharap Anda mengizinkanku untuk memberitahu Sakura."

Rahang Tsunade mengeras ketika mendengar permintaan Genma. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian memijat pelipisnya. Setelah ia membuka matanya, ia memandang Genma dengan tajam. Genma balik memandang pemimpin desanya tersebut dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

Tsunade menghela napasnya. Ia tahu pasti setidaknya salah satu dari Genma, Shikamaru, atau Neji akan meminta izin padanya untuk memberitahu muridnya yang satu itu, pun ia telah memberikan mereka perintah yang jelas. Jujur saja Tsunade merasa seperti guru yang brengsek karena tidak memberitahu Sakura. Padahal Ino, Sai, dan lainnya mengetahui hal ini. Tapi Tsunade takut emosi Sakura membuatnya bertindak gegabah.

"Kau tahu emosi Sakura tidak stabil…"

Rahang Genma mengeras mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Ingin rasanya ia memotong ucapan Sang Hokage, tapi ia menunggu hingga Tsunade menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin Sakura mengacaukan misi ini—"

Cukup sudah. Genma bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar keluar dari mulut Sang Hokage. "Tsunade- _sama_ , kuharap Anda menyadari perubahan Sakura selama tiga bulan terakhir ini," potong Genma.

Ia dapat mendengar Ino menahan napasnya karena sikapnya yang kurangajar terhadap Sang Hokage. Tapi Genma tak peduli, _consequences be damned_. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Tsunade berpikir Sakura akan bertindak yang tidak-tidak dan mengacaukan misi ini. Genma tahu betul Sakura tidak akan bertindak gegabah, apalagi selama tiga bulan ia tinggal bersamanya, Sakura tidak sekali pun menggunakan emosinya untuk mengambil keputusan. Bahkan saat Genma akan datang ke sini, Sakura menyadari kesalahannya karena terbawa emosi.

"Saya rasa Sakura akan lebih bertindak gegabah jika Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sakura. Kuharap Anda memikirkannya kembali, _Godaime_ - _sama_." Genma mengucapkan ' _Godaime_ - _sama_ ' seperti racun. Membuat Tsunade menggeram. Mizukage, Tsuchikage, dan Raikage hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Genma dengan berani mempertanyakan keputusan Sang Hokage.

Sang Kazekage, Gaara, tanpa diduga-duga membuka suara. "Kurasa tidak apa memberitahukan hal ini pada Haruno- _san_ , Hokage- _san_." Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kazekage muda bersurai merah tua tersebut, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada besarnya. Menunggu Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shiranui- _san_ tadi, kurasa ia tidak akan keberatan bertanggungjawab atas ucapannya tadi."

Gaara menatap Genma dengan tatapan datarnya. Tapi Genma tahu bahwa Sang Kazekage tengah menantangnya. Ia menerima tantangan tersebut dengan menjawab, " _Hai_ , saya akan bertanggungjawab atas ucapan saya. Jika Sakura bertindak gegabah dan mengacaukan misi ini, Anda bisa menghukum saya, Tsunade- _sama_."

Tsunade kembali memijat pelipisnya. Terkadang ia bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, yang dulu ketakutan meminta dirinya untuk menjadikannya murid salah satu dari ketiga _sannin_ , dapat menjadi penyebab sakit kepalanya. Wanita berkepala lima yang masih telihat sangat muda itu kemudian menghela napas. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Sang Tsuchikage memotong omongannya.

"Aku yakin Haruno- _san_ yang sedang kalian bicarakan ini sudah dewasa, benar?" sang Tsuchikage menunggu jawaban dari Genma dan Tsunade yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan untuk mengkonfirmasi asumsinya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Maka kurasa tidak apa memberitahukannya. Pun aku tidak mengerti alasan kalian menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Tapi aku yakin dia tahu apa yang benar dan salah. Apa pun yang dia lakukan, itu adalah konsekuensi dan tanggungjawabnya." Pria paruh baya itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Genma. "Maka itu, Genma- _san_ , kau tidak perlu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang akan terjadi setelah Haruno- _san_ membuat keputusan."

Genma menahan pandangannya pada Sang Tsuchikage selama beberapa detik sebelum menatap Tsunade dengan ekspektasi tinggi.

Di belakang Genma, Ino membulatkan matanya. Ia memandang pria yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Ino tersenyum dalam hati. 'Sakura, kau pasti tidak menyadari betapa orang-orang sangat menyayangimu,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi bersama Tim Tujuh, tapi setelah ia kembali ke desa, ada satu hal yang ia sadari. Beberapa perubahan yang terjadi di diri Sakura. Ino sedikit banyak kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia adalah salah satu penyebab dari perubahan Sakura tersebut. Ino juga menyadari kedekatan Sakura dengan sahabat nanasnya, Shikamaru, dan si Hyuuga prodigy, Neji.

Ketika kelima Kage telah menyuruh mereka pergi, Genma berbalik badan dan matanya dan mata Ino bertemu sebentar. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ikut keluar dari ruang Dewan Konoha.

.

.

.

Setelah pagi tadi Neji dan Shikamaru berpisah dengan Sakura, mereka mengantar Kazekage dan Mizukage ke Menara Hokage. Bersama beberapa pengawal pemimpin desa tersembunyi tersebut. Sebelum mereka undur diri, Sang Hokage menahan mereka sebentar dan mengatakan bahwa tujuan pertemuan ini harus disembunyikan dari Sakura.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan Menara Hokage, keduanya pergi mencari Genma untuk mengabari pria tersebut, karena selain Neji dan Shikamaru, Genma juga merasa bertanggungjawab atas Sakura (dan Lee juga). Apalagi mereka pernah tinggal satu atap selama beberapa bulan, membuat mereka semakin dekat dan membuat ketiga shinobi tersebut menjadi protektif terhadap Haruno Sakura.

Neji dapat melihat bahwa Genma terlihat tidak senang setelah mendengar kabar itu. Ia sendiri juga tak habis pikir mengapa Sang Hokage tidak ingin Sakura tahu. Pun ia sebenarnya sedikit banyak bisa menebak alasan di balik perintah Godaime Hokage tersebut.

Jadi setengah jam yang lalu, ketika Genma tiba-tiba muncul di rumah Shikamaru (di mana saat itu ia dan keturunan Nara itu sedang bermain shogi) sedikit membuat pemuda beriris lavender itu terkejut. Dan semakin terkejut lagi mendengar misi baru Genma, walau pun ia tidak benar-benar menunjukan wajah terkejutnya. Pria yang sedikit lagi berkepala empat itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencoba meminta Sang Hokage untuk membiarkan mereka memberitahu Sakura.

Maka di sinilah ia dan Shikamaru. Di ujung lorong menuju ruang Dewan Konoha, menunggu Genma keluar dari sana dan memberitahu hasilnya. Neji dapat mendengar helaan napas bosan dari Shikamaru sebelum ia mengatakan kata kesukaannya, "Merepotkan."

Jelas saja Shikamaru bosan, sudah setengah jam mereka berdiri di sana dan Genma tak kunjung keluar.

Baru saja Neji akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyuruh Shikamaru agar bersabar sedikit, tepat saat itu pula ia melihat pintu ruangan Dewan Konoha terbuka. Dan memperlihatkan Raiku dan Oda—yang seingat Neji adalah jounin (tapi Neji tidak terlalu mengenal mereka). Disusul oleh Genma, Sai, dan terakhir Yamanaka Ino yang kemudian menutup pintu ruangan.

Genma menyadari kehadiran mereka. Ia menatap mereka sebentar di tempatnya sebelum berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan kedua pemuda tersebut, Neji menatapnya dengan pandangan 'bagaimana?' dan seperti mengerti maksud tatapan Neji, Genma mengangguk kepada keduanya.

Sebelum mereka dapat mengatakan apa pun, Genma telah memegang bahu Neji dan Shikamaru. Ia mencengkeram bahu mereka dengan sedikit tekanan sembari menghela napas. "Aku titip Sakura pada kalian," ujarnya. Ia menatap keduanya, menunggu jawaban atau sekadar anggukkan. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban ia melanjutkan, "Kita memang hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar, tapi dalam kurun waktu tersebut aku telah mengangap Sakura sebagai adikku. Kalian berdua dan Lee juga. Jadi jaga adikku, oke?"

"Aa, kami tahu," jawab Neji mewakilkan keduanya.

Genma mengangguk. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu mereka. Ia bersuara kembali, "Biar aku yang memberitahu Sakura."

Ia tidak menunggu jawaban lagi, karena setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Genma telah berjalan pergi. Neji menatap bahu Genma hingga hilang di belokan.

.

.

.

 **Note:** Oh hell yes, the drama has begun! And phew, I gotta admit this is the hardest chapter I've written so far. There are a lot of changes, I reconsider everything and this is the best I could've pulled off in this chapter. Although I must say I'm not satisfied with this one. I hope the next chapter will satisfy me much better than this one and I'm already working on the next one. I also have found the perfect mask for Sakura which fit with her character and personality (I must say I was surprised when I found out). I did a lot of research you see to decide Sakura's ANBU mask. And I'll put the reason why I chose it, but since all my research results are all in English, I'll explain it in English. But I'll reveal it next chapter or maybe the next two chapters? Who knows, I'm currently thinking about Sakura's reconciliation with Ino and Sai. Along with the rest of Team Seven, except Sasuke (for reasons, of course). I also have decided how this story is going to end, though I'm sure most of you wouldn't like the ending. But Sakura will grow even stronger throughout the story and I really think it's the perfect ending for my story. Well, but it's still in mind anyway. I might change my mind in the future, who knows? Anyway, thank you for leaving reviews, marking this as your favorite, or putting it on alert. I appreciate it a lot.


	13. Chapter 12: Nemesism

**Nemesism: frustration, anger, or aggression directed inward, toward oneself and one** **'** **s way of living.**

 **Note:** I know that some of you expected Sakura to be so powerful that she can beat Sasuke and Naruto's power. But no, I won't make her that powerful. And I won't make her to be able to have a power like Hashirama, you know, Mokuton and such. Well, Hashirama wasn't called God of Shinobi for nothing, you know? And Sakura came from a civilian family, and if I wasn't mistaken she's a second-generation shinobi in her family. Since, well, her parents were chuunin or genin, idk. She's a normal girl, came from a normal family. And she didn't have bloodline limit. I'll make her powerful, but not-so powerful to the extent where it'll make her becomes mary-sue. Well, at least powerful enough so she can stand together with Naruto and Sasuke.

 **Another note** : I have this amazing idea for a new story. And it's a Tobirama x Sakura x Sasuke story. So, I don't know if I'm able to update the next chapter within a month, might take longer though with this new idea of mine jumbled up inside my brilliant mind.

 **Warning** : I don't have any knowledge on medical terms or stuffs so all medical stuffs in this chapter are either made up by me or based on my researched on google.

 **.**

 **Chapter 12: Nemesism**

Dua bulan. Sudah dua bulan sejak Tim Eksekusi Sasuke pergi menjalankan misinya. Dan dua bulan Sakura tidak mendengar kabar mereka, terutama Genma, kecuali kabar burung yang terdengar di kalangan pekerja di Kantor Hokage.

Sakura mengerti bahwa misi tersebut adalah rahasia, sehingga yang mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi selama dua bulan ini adalah Hokage seorang. Dan tentu saja keempat Kage lainnya. Sempat Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya pada Tsunade tentang perkembangan mereka dan ia hanya mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari wanita tersebut dan jawaban datar, "Tenang saja, Genma masih hidup."

Tentu saja mengetahui setidaknya Genma masih hidup dan sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi kritis membuat Sakura lega, tapi ia tidak memungkiri memikirkan misi yang dijalankan Genma Shiranui di luar sana membuat Sakura mau tidak mau khawatir. Membayangkan bahaya yang dihadapi pria yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah Sakura miliki membuat Sakura ingin lari ke Menara Hokage; membanting pintu ke ruangan Tsunade; dan meminta Tsunade untuk mengizinkan Sakura menyusul tim tersebut.

Tapi tentu saja Sakura menahan dirinya dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk berpikir jernih dan tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa khawatir dan rasa panik yang terkadang datang karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Selain karena ia tahu bahwa Tsunade tidak akan senang jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, Sakura ingat janjinya terhadap Genma ketika pria itu akan berangkat.

Ia telah berjanji akan tetap melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya dan tidak meminta Tsunade untuk membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan dirinya, contohnya seperti keinginannya yang ingin menyusul Genma.

Saat itu memang Sakura dilandan syok ketika Genma memberitahunya kabar tersebut. Pria itu meminta agar dirinya mengantarnya hingga ke depan gerbang desa. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat Ino dan Sai dan beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenali berada di sana. Awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa Genma akan memaksa dirinya untuk memaafkan Ino dan Sai. Namun yang selanjutnya dikatakan Genma membuat ia menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau mengerti, Sakura, yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya akan membuatmu syok. Aku ingin kau tidak bertindak berdasarkan emosimu, kau dengar?" Sakura hanya mengangguk bingung mendengarnya. Sedikit banyak ia dapat menebak bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, jadi Sakura menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya sebelum pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Tapi Genma kemudian mengecilkan suaranya dan berbisik, "Aku tahu kau menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku strategi, Sakura. Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu. Dan rencanamu itu."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa Genma tahu. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya, ia takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Genma selanjutnya. Pria itu melihat ketakutan di wajah Sakura, sehingga ia mendesah keras. Kemudian ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura dengan erat, membuat Sakura mau tak mau menatap kedua matanya. "Aku tahu rencanamu. _I don_ _'_ _t want to judge your decision_ , Sakura, karena aku mengerti mengapa kau memutuskan itu. Tapi yang selanjutnya akan kukatakan…ah, pokoknya aku ingin kau tidak bertindak berdasarkan emosi." Genma memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap iris hijau zambrud Sakura dengan tajam. "Uchiha Sasuke akan dieksekusi mati dan kami yang dikirim untuk mengeksekusinya."

Sakura mengingat lututnya yang lemas setelah itu. Jika bukan karena Genma yang tengah mencengkeram bahunya, mungkin pada saat itu ia telah jatuh tersungkur. Ia tidak menangis, hanya syok. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian ia menatap Genma yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Setelah itu ia berjanji pada Genma. Berjanji banyak hal, tapi janji itu demi kebaikannya. Seperti berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan keselamatan Genma (namun ini sangat sulit bagi Sakura) dan fokus terhadap latihan dan pekerjannya; berjanji untuk terus berpikir jernih dan tidak melibatkan emosi; berjanji untuk tetap menjalankan hari-harinya dengan normal; dan masih banyak janjinya yang lain.

Selama minggu pertama, Sakura belum bisa menghilangkan rasa syoknya mendengar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya, teman satu timnya, cinta pertamanya, akan dieksekusi mati. Seburuk-buruknya Sasuke, sejahat apa pun pemuda itu padanya, Sakura masih menyayanginya (ia tidak yakin apakah ia masih mencintai pemuda tersebut). Dan walau pun ia berencana untuk membunuh pemuda itu, dengan alasan untuk menyelamatkannya dari lubang kegelapan, Sakura masih dapat merasakan bahwa hatinya retak ketika mendengar kabar eksekusi Sasuke.

Awalnya ia marah. Sangat marah, karena ternyata kelima negara besar shinobi ikut campur dalam urusan timnya. Baginya ini urusan Tim Tujuh, apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan, kesalahan apa pun adalah tanggungjawab mereka. Sebagai anggota yang masih berada di desa (Sai tidak terhitung karena pemuda tersebut tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak pernah berasosiasi dengan Sasuke) Sakura merasa bahwa seluruh tanggungjawab tersebut jatuh di tangannya. Dan mendengar bahwa keputusan eksekusi mati Sasuke adalah keputusan dari Lima Kage, Sakura tidak terima. Mungkin jika itu hanya keputusan Tsunade, ia masih bisa terima. Tim Tujuh adalah tim dari Konoha, jadi jika Sang Hokage yang mengambil keputusan maka setidaknya Sakura bisa menerima dengan lapang dada.

Tapi mendengar empat desa lain ikut campur dalam urusan timnya, Sakura tidak terima. Hampir saja ia mengkonfontasi keempat Kage lain yang saat itu akan kembali ke desa masing-masing. Kalau saja bukan karena Shikamaru dan Neji yang menahan dirinya dan mengingatkan Sakura untuk tetap berpikir jernih dan tidak terbawa emosi, ia pasti akan membuat Tsunade mengamuk dan dihukum oleh wanita tersebut. Atau lebih parah lagi menghancurkan aliansi shinobi yang dengan susah payah telah terbentuk setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bermusuhan. Setelah Sakura tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, ia menunduk malu dan meminta maaf kepada kedua pemuda yang dengan susah payah menahannya, bahkan terkena tinjuan mautnya. Setelahnya Sakura mengobati keduanya.

Minggu kedua Sakura sudah bisa menjalankan hari-harinya dengan normal, tapi pikirannya terkadang melayang pada Genma dan Sasuke. Namun untungnya latihan rutinnya dengan Lee, Tenten, Izumo, dan Kotetsu membantunya melupakan mereka sejenak. Pekerjaannya juga sedikit banyak membantunya mengalihkan pikirannya.

Di awal minggu kedua, ketika Sakura akan berlatih bersama Tenten, ia sedikit dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Temari yang mengatakan ingin berlatih bersama mereka karena ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, bersama tiga orang ninja yang tidak Sakura kenali. Ternyata saat keempat Kage desa tersembunyi pulang, mereka meninggalkan empat perwakilan di desa. Karena ada shinobi dari masing-masing desa yang juga dikirim dalam misi tersebut dan kapten misi tersebut kebetulan dari Konoha, Genma Shiranui, sehingga laporan tentang misi pasti akan dikirim ke Hokage. Jadi keempat Kage tersebut meninggalkan perwakilan mereka di desa, walau pun Hokage pasti akan mengirim laporan tersebut ke masing-masing Kage. Tapi keempat perwakilan tersbeut tetap dibutuhkan, kalau-kalau rombongan Tim Eksekusi tersebut kembali, keempat perwakilan tersebut dapat bertindak sebagai pengganti Kage sementara.

Temari tinggal sebagai perwakilan dari Suna; seorang kunoichi dari Iwa yang kemudian Sakura ingat namanya sebagai Kurotsuchi; Choujuurou dari Kiri, salah satu keturunan terakhir dari _seven swordmen_ ; dan Shii dari Kumo, seorang pengawal Raikage dan ninja medis. Temari mengenalkan Sakura pada mereka. Dan ia tidak terkejut mengetahui bahwa Kurotsuchi dan Shii tidak menyukai shinobi Konoha. Jadi Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan memulai latihannya bersama Tenten yang diikuti Temari.

Di minggu keempat, latihannya semakin intens. Bahkan Sakura sudah mengganti bobot gelang-gelang besinya. Kini gelang-gelang besi yang Sakura kenakan telah mencapai tujuh kilogram. Ia tetap mengenakannya pada saat latihan mau pun pada saat melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Sakura juga sudah bisa menggunakan senjata dengan, eh, lumayan atau normal? (sebenarnya sudah seperti murid di akademi) dan itu terima kasih pada masukan-masukan dari Tenten, Kotetsu, dan Izumo. Yang terkadang ditambahkan oleh Temari. Dan yang paling jarang (yang awalnya membuat Sakura terkejut) dari Choujuurou.

Setidaknya selama dua minggu Sakura menghabiskan waktunya bekerja di rumah sakit dan berlatih bersama mentornya (mereka menolak dipanggil mentor oleh Sakura, tapi ia memaksa sehingga mereka menyerah) dan yang terkadang diikuti oleh perwakilan dari Suna, Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri (jika sedang tidak sibuk). Hubungannya dengan Kurotsuchi dan Shii juga membaik, mereka telah mau menerima Sakura dan menerima fakta bahwa tidak semua shinobi Konoha seburuk yang mereka pikir.

Neji dan Shikamaru sudah mulai menerima misi kembali setelah kaki Shikamaru sembuh. Sakura juga sudah tahu penyebab retaknya kaki Shikamaru yang akhirnya menerima omelan gadis itu selama dua jam penuh, dan diakhiri oleh gerutuan Shikamaru dan permohonan maafnya. Misi yang mereka terima juga memakan waktu satu atau dua minggu dan ia juga semakin sering mengobatinya, sebenarnya mereka yang datang ke apartemen Sakura dan minta diobati. Karena itu juga terkadang Sakura bercanda dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah dokter pribadi mereka.

Karena kesibukan keduanya, terkadang Neji meminta Hinata untuk menggantikan dirinya melatih Sakura. Dan Shikamaru, setelah mengetahui rencana Sakura dari pengakuannya sendiri (yang juga mendapat omelan khusus dari Shikamaru dan Neji, tapi tidak selama omelan Sakura), memutuskan untuk mengajari Sakura tentang strategi lewat permainan shogi. Yang terkadang digantikan oleh ayahnya atau Shino (ah, selain dengan Neji, terkadang Shikamaru memang bermain bersama Shino), jika ia sedang tidak bisa.

Bisa dibilang selama dua bulan terakhir, Sakura cukup sibuk. Dan waktunya ia habiskan di luar apartemennya yang sekarang hanya menjadi tempatnya untuk tidur dan mengobati Neji dan Shikamaru. Ia juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan seluruh anggota Konoha 11, setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Selain itu, Sakura juga terkadang membantu Lee yang terpilih sebagai pengawas ujian chuunin tahun ini.

Pun begitu, saat malam, pikiran tentang Genma dan Sasuke akan kembali merasuki otaknya. Atau ketika ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Atau saat dirinya tengah berjalan di jalanan desa. Sesibuk apa pun Sakura, ketika ada waktu kosong, pikirannya akan pergi menuju mereka. Kesibukannya tidak benar-benar menolongnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Hari ini ia akan berlatih bersama Lee. Ia sedikit bingung ketika kemarin Lee menyuruhnya datang ke gerbang desa. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana? Apa Lee akan menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat latihan mereka beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia pertamakali menjalani latihan intensifnya? Mungkin kalau ini orang lain, Sakura tidak akan menanyakan maksud dan tujuan menyuruhnya ke sana. Tapi ini Lee. Orang yang menyuruhnya lari menggunakan tangan; yang menyuruhnya memanjat tebing tanpa cakra atau pengaman apa pun, yang bagi pemuda penuh semangat itu hanyalah berupa bongkahan batu; yang menyuruhnya menggunakan gelang-gelang besi setiap saat. Jadi jangan salahkan Sakura jika muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Dan benar saja, hal pertama yang Lee lakukan ketika Sakura sampai bukanlah menyapanya dengan ceria seperti saat mereka masih genin dulu. Tapi menyuruh dirinya membuka gelang-gelang besi di tubuhnya—yang awalnya membuat Sakura senang—dan menggantinya dengan bobot yang lebih berat.

"Sakura- _san_!" panggil Lee dengan semangat membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia baru saja mengganti gelang-gelang besinya. "Sakura- _san,_ kita akan lari mengelilingi dinding desa. Tanpa cakra. Sampai kau lelah, kita akan lihat sampai mana stamina Sakura- _san_ bisa membawa Sakura- _san_ di dinding desa ini."

Sakura meringis. Berlari mengelilingi Hutan Kematian; memanjat tebing tanpa pengaman; berlari menggunakan tangan dengan gelang-gelang besi di kaki dan tangan. Tanpa cakra. Berlari mengelilingi dinding desa, hingga ia tidak bisa lari lagi, tanpa cakra, dengan bobot gelang besi yang baru. Ini hal lain lagi. _Kami_ , Sakura yakin latihan ini belum seberapa, setidaknya bagi Lee.

Maka dengan berdoa kepada siapa pun yang mendengarkan agar dirinya tidak jatuh pingsan di tengah jalan. Sakura mengikuti Lee berlari di atas dinding desa.

.

.

.

Genma, bersama timnya, bersembunyi di balik pohon. Mereka berada di negara petir saat ini. Mereka menyembunyikan cakra hingga tidak dapat terdeteksi sama sekali. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya sudah siap untuk menyerang. Hanya tunggu waktu sampai target muncul.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya mereka menyerang Tim Taka dengan semua anggota ikut andil. Sebelumnya, sudah tiga kali ia mengirim tim yang berbeda-beda untuk mencoba menyerang Tim Taka. Dan hasilnya sama semua: gagal. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan seluruh anggota, dengan beberapa anggota menunggu sebagai _reinforcement_.

Genma memberi sinyal kepada semuanya untuk menunggu sampai target muncul dalam jarak limapuluh meter. Kemudian beralih pada ninja tipe sensor dan memberikan mereka kode tangan; meminta mereka untuk memberi isyarat padanya kalau target sudah berada di jarak yang ditentukan.

Matanya beralih pada Yamanaka Ino yang kini terlihat pucat. Selama dua bulan ini, Genma memang belum mengirim Ino untuk menyerang sekali pun. Ia hanya ditugaskan untuk melaporkan perkembangan misi mereka kepada Hokage. Selain itu, selama dua bulan ini, Ino masih bisa dibilang merasa aman. Tapi hari ini, ia tahu, kalau ia gagal maka nyawa sebagai imbalannya. Melihat putri Yamanaka satu itu mengingatkan Genma akan obrolannya dengan Ino dan Sai saat awal-awal misi.

Saat itu mereka baru saja sampai di perbatasan negara api dan negara angin. Mereka berkemah di sana dan membuat api unggun kecil. Ketika makan malam, Genma menghampiri Sai dan Ino yang saat itu tengah berada dalam obrolan kecil. Ketika ia duduk di hadapan mereka, Ino sedikit menengang sementara Sai hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspreksi.

"T—Taichou?" panggil Ino.

"Kau tahu," mulai Genma, mangkuk plastik berisi sup masih di tangannya. "Kalau kau tidak berusaha lebih keras, hubunganmu dengan Sakura tidak akan membaik juga."

Ino berkedip beberapa kali. "Maaf, Taichou, aku tidak mengerti omonganmu."

Genma tertawa renyah. "Aku tahu kau sudah meminta maaf pada Sakura, Ino. Aku juga tahu kalau Sakura bilang padamu bahwa ia butuh waktu, benar? Tapi kau harus tahu kalau kau tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi dan hanya menunggu Sakura saja, menurutmu hubunganmu akan membaik? Sakura butuh waktu, tapi berapa lama waktu tersebut? Sakura juga butuh waktu untuk melupakan Sasuke dan sudah lebih dari lima tahun, ia tak kunjung melupakan Uchiha itu. Jadi, berapa lama bagi Sakura sampai dia bisa benar-benar menerimamu sebagai sahabat kembali?"

"Kalau memang itu mau Sakura, aku bisa apa, Genma? Itu kan keinginan, Sakura sendiri. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan," cicit Ino, namun dapat terdengar oleh pria tersebut.

Genma hanya menghela napas. Ia sedikit menghirup supnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kau tahu Sakura sangat kecewa padamu. Pada kalian sebenarnya," Genma sedikit melirik Sai sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi terutama padamu, Ino. Kau sahabat terdekatnya, dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Mengetahui timnya meninggalkan dirinya sangat berat baginya, tapi kalau ada dirimu, setidaknya Sakura dapat menghadapinya dengan lebih baik. Tapi kau juga ikut meninggalkannya. Dan rasa kecewa Sakura sangat besar padamu. Beruntung ada Shikamaru, Neji, aku, dan Lee yang menopang Sakura saat itu. Kalau tidak ada kami, menurutmu apa yang akan Sakura lakukan? Kau meninggalkannya melukainya. Tapi kau tidak berbicara padanya lebih melukainya lagi."

"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa? Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, ia meminta waktu padaku. Aku menurutinya, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berusaha!" ucap Ino dengan nada frustasi. Bahkan makan malamnya sudah terlupakan oleh Ino. Sai di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Genma mendengus. "Dengan menghindarinya ketika bertemu dengannya? Kau selalu menghindari darinya. Sekarang aku tanya, apa Sakura pernah menghindarimu?"

"A—Aku…" Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena memang benar setiap melihat Sakura, tubuhnya langsung menengang sehingga ia langsung pergi dari sana.

Genma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin wajah Sakura ketika menemuimu memang tidak enak, tapi bukan karena ia tidak suka melihatmu. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, setelah dikecewakan seperti itu. Kemudian kau menghindar. Mungkin Sakura tidak menunjukannya, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa tersakiti. Seharusnya dia yang menghindarimu, bukannya kau yang menghindarinya. Sebaiknya setelah misi ini selesai, kau coba ajak bicara Sakura, Ino. Paksa dia kalau dia tidak mau, dia membutuhkanmu. Karena tidak selamanya aku, Neji, Shikamaru, atau yang lainnya akan berada di sampingnya."

" _Hai_ ," bisik gadis berwajah layaknya boneka tersebut. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hening sejenak. Hanya ada suara Genma yang tengah menyeruput habis makan malamnya. Setelah habis, pria itu melempar mangkuk plastik tersebut ke dalam tas sampah yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ino menunduk memandang tangannya, sementra Sai hanya memandang Genma; mengikuti gerakan pria tersebut.

"Kalian tahu tidak," Genma memulai kembali, membuat Ino kembali menatapnya. "Kalau Sakura menganggap kalian berdua adalah sahabat terdekatnya?"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, kali ini memilih untuk menjawab, "Aku harus meminta maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kukira Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat terdekatnya?" Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Genma tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sai dan anggukan persetujuan dari Ino. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian ini bodoh atau buta," Ino meringis; Genma kemudian menghela napas, ia memandang ke atas, ke langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. "Orang-orang di luar lingkaran pertemanan kalian dapat melihat itu. Sebanyak apa pun Naruto mendeklarasikan bahwa Sakura adalah sahabatnya, adiknya yang tidak pernah ia miliki, jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, pasti Naruto akan memilih Sasuke tanpa harus berpikir duakali. Apa pun alasan Naruto memilih Sasuke, bagi Sakura itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih penting bagi Naruto dibanding Sakura. Sehingga ia melindungi dirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk lebih dekat dengan kalian."

"Tapi Naruto tidak pernah merasa bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih penting—"

Genma mengibaskan tangannya ketika mendengar Sai menjawabnya, "Sai, kalau Sasuke tidak lebih penting, lalu kenapa kalian nekat pergi mencari Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu, bahkan sampai mengancam akan tetap pergi dengan atau tanpa izin Hokage?"

Keduanya hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Genma memilih untuk kembali bersuara, kali ini ia tunjukan pada Sai. "Kau belum meminta maaf pada Sakura."

"Ah," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Karena memang benar ia belum meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Bahkan bertemu saja belum, selain saat Genma memberitahu Sakura tentang misi mereka di depan gerbang.

Genma menatap mereka berdua. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah, membuat Ino sedikit meringis di tempatnya. "Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi melihat kalian tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk meluruskan masalah kalian dengan Sakura, kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberitahu kalian satu atau dua hal," ia kemudian berdiri, masih memandang mereka, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku memang hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura sebentar, tapi waktu sebentar itu cukup bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku jauh lebih mengenal Sakura dibanding kalian berdua. Dan sedikit waktu itu juga cukup bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa Sakura sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku. Dan aku tidak suka melihat adikku tersakiti. Jadi kalau kalian tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan hubungan kalian yang hanya akan menyakiti Sakura, maka harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian mendekati Sakura."

Setelah obrolan seriusnya dengan Sai dan Ino tersebut, keduanya hanya akan berbicara padanya kalau ada perlu. Tertutama Ino, gadis itu terlihat seperti terbebani dengan omongannya saat itu. Membuat Genma mau tidak mau mengingatkannya bahwa ia sedang berada dalam misi dan ia harus menjauhi pikirannya saat itu. "Pikirkan ketika sudah kembali ke desa, Ino," ujar Genma saat itu. Dan setidaknya berhasil membuat Ino kembali fokus dengan misinya.

Genma tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia melihat ninja tipe sensor di dekatnya memberi isyarat bahwa target sudah berjarak seratur meter dari mereka. Genma kemudian memberi sinyal untuk bersiap. Semuanya mengangguk. Ia juga memberi sinyal tunggu untuk shinobi yang ditugaskan sebagai _reinforcement_.

Semua shinobi bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. Sudah disepakati bahwa ketika target berjarak limapuluh meter dari mereka, Genma akan ber- _hiraishin_ dan 'menculik' Karin, agar ia tidak dapat memberikan posisi mereka terhadap Sasuke dan timnya.

'Sekarang!' sinyal tersebut diberikan pada Genma dan ia langsung ber- _hiraishin_ ke hadapan Karin. Genma memberi senyum manisnya pada Karin. "Halo, Karin," sapanya. Sebelum ia ber- _hiraishin_ kembali ke belakang gadis berambut merah tersebut, menyerang lehernya hingga gadis itu pingsan. Kemudian menaruhnya di punggungnya. "Maaf Uchiha, aku harus meminjam teman perempuanmu." Kemudian ia ber- _hiraishin_ ke tempat di mana ninja medis tengah menunggu mereka untuk meninggalkan Karin di sana.

Saat ia kembali ke lokasi, timnya sudah beradu pedang dan kunai dengan Tim Taka. Lima orang melawan Uchiha Sasuke; tiga orang melawan Suigetsu; dan tiga orang lainnya melawan Juugo. Genma memberi sinyal pada Ino untuk menggunakan tekniknya pada Juugo sebelum kesadaran lelaki tersebut masuk dalam amukannya.

Genma melihat sebuah kunai terbang ke arahnya, dengan cekatan ia melempar senbon di mulutnya dengan kuat. Menghentikan kunai tersebut. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihatnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. "Shiranui," panggilnya.

Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa awalnya, sebelum Sasuke mengayunkan pedang kusanagi miliknya. Dengan cepat Genma menghentikan pedang Sasuke dengan kunai di tangan kirinya. Ia berdecih, senbon miliknya tidak akan ampuh jika berhadapan dengan pedang milik Sasuke mau pun Suigetsu.

"Di mana Karin?" tanya Sasuke geram, dengan suara baritone-nya.

Sambil terus menghentikan ayunan pedang Sasuke, Genma tertawa renyah. "Di suatu tempat. Ah, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau lebih memilih Karin dibanding Sakura."

Sasuke kembali menggeram. Kesal karena Genma telah berasumsi. "Karin bukan siapa-siapaku, ia hanya bidak catur yang aku gunakan."

Genma menunduk ketika ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang bebas berayun ke kepalanya, kemudian Genma ber - _hiraishin_ ke belakang Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli dengan alasanmu, Uchiha. Kau telah menyakiti Sakura dan kau akan menerima balasannya."

Sasuke berbalik badan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa sesaat, namun kemudian ia menyeringai. Saat Genma melihat ke belakangnya, ia sudah terlambat karena Suigetsu telah mengayunkan pedang Zabuza ke punggungnya. Pedang tersebut mengakibatnya robekan besar di punggung Genma. Darah langsung mengalir dari punggung pria tersebut.

Ia mendesis. Memegangi punggungnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang Sakura menyukai pria lemah sepertimu," ujar Sasuke sebelum ia menendang lutut Genma, membuat pria tersebut tersungkur.

Ia berusaha berdiri kembali, namun darah yang mengalir deras membuatnya pusing dan tidak bisa fokus. Ia dapat merasakan kesadarannya menghilang tiap detiknya. Genma memejamkan matanya sambil masih memegang punggungnya. Suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara Oda yang memanggil namanya sebelum kegelapan memenuhinya.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke apartemen mungilnya setelah ia berlatih bersama Lee. Setelah membeli makan siang, karena ia tidak ingin harus memasak saat kembali, Sakura langsung pergi melompati atap rumah warga. Jujur saja, kalau bukan karena latihan keras yang dijalani Sakura bersama Lee dan lainnya beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Sakura yakin pasti dirinya akan berakhir di rumah sakit setelah tadi ia mengitari setengah dinding desa. Napasnya tersenggal ketika Lee menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Pemuda itu memberikannya ucapan selamat karena berhasil mengitari setengah dinding desa dalam percobaan pertama. Setelah istirahat satu jam: Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rerumputan di bawah pohon rindang, baru lah ia sanggup kembali ke apartemennya. Karena ia tahu Neji dan Shikamaru tengah menunggunya di sana, setelah ia berjanji akan makan siang bersama mereka dan dirinya memberi kunci apartemennya (hanya untuk hari itu saja) pada kedua pemuda tersebut.

Ketika Sakura masuk, Neji dan Shikamaru tengah bermain shogi di ruang tamunya. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua pemuda tersebut. " _Tadaima_ ," ucap Sakura ketika keduanya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan mata mereka dari papan shogi, keduanya menjawab secara bersamaan, " _Okaerinasai_."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya serius memainkan shogi. Ia kemudian menuju ke meja makan, menaruh makanan yang tadi ia beli di Yakiniku Q di atas meja. Ia kemudian membuka kabinet di atas kompor, memgambil tiga piring dari dalam sana. Kemudian meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Kupikir kalian ke sini untuk makan siang, bukan untuk bermain shogi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada menggoda, sambil menaruh makanan di atas piring.

Ia tidak melihat kedua pemuda tersebut, namun ia dapat mendengar salah satu dari mereka berdiri dari atas sofa menuju meja makan. "Hmm, kami pikir kau tidak datang," suara Shikamaru mendekatinya.

Sakura sedikit merona karena ia telat setengah jam. Yah, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena harus menunggu dirinya istirahat setelah latihan maut Rock Lee. "Kau tahu sekeras apa latihan Lee," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sebelum ia duduk di kursi. Disusul oleh Neji. Pemuda dengan iris lavender itu memperhatikan gelang-gelang besi Sakura. "Kau menggantinya lagi," ucap Neji.

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gelang besimu," jawab Neji singkat.

Sakura menunduk menatap gelang-gelang besinya. "Oh," jawabnya, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Neji kembali sebelum menjawab, "Yah, Lee menyuruhku untuk menggantinya dengan bobot yang lebih berat."

Neji hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam. Pikiran Sakura kemudian melayang pada percakapannya dengan Shii dari Kumo beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda tersebut menawarkan Sakura untuk mengajarinya cara pengobatan di desanya, Kumo. Dan Sakura sudah mengiyakannya. Mereka sepakat untuk memulai latihan Sakura hari ini. Gadis merah muda itu melirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Sakura melirik kedua pemuda yang tengah makan dengan tenang. Ia sedikit berdeham untuk mendapatkan atensi keduanya, setelah keduanya menatap Sakura, ia langsung bertanya, "Kalian tahu Shii- _san_?"

Kedua pemuda berbeda gaya rambut itu mengangkat alis mereka penasaran. Shikamaru kemudian bersuara, "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Well, dia menawarkan diri untuk mengajariku tentang cara pengobatan di Kumo," jelas Sakura. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa dirinya wajib memberitahu kedua pemuda tersebut tentang hal ini.

"Oh?" Shikamaru menatapnya penasaran.

"Kukira dia tidak menyukai shinobi Konoha," jawab Neji.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin ia berubah pikiran," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka kembali diam, taka da suara selama beberapa menit selanjutnya.

Sakura kemudian berteriak, "Ah!" seperti mengingat sesuatu, membuat Neji dan Shikamaru sedikit terkejut (namun Neji tidak menunjukan keterkejutannya) "Orang tuaku mengundang kalian makan malam. Besok pukul enam."

Kedua pemuda yang berasal dari klan besar di Konoha itu membeku di tempat selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke postur mereka semula. Sakura menunggu jawaban mereka, namun jawaban tersebut tak kunjung datang.

Menghela napas, Sakura akhirnya mengatakan pesan ibunya kepada mereka, "Ibuku bilang, ' _Kaa-san_ tidak menerima penolakan, mereka harus datang atau _Kaa-san_ sendiri yang akan menyeret mereka ke sini!' dengan nada semangatnya." Kemudian Sakura memberikan mereka senyum kemenangan karena, uh, bagaimana mereka bisa menolak kalau ibunya Sakura sudah berkata seperti itu?

Akhirnya dengan desahan napas keras, Neji dan Shikamaru (walau masih tidak yakin) mengangguk pada Sakura dengan Shikamaru bergumam ' _Mendokuusei_ '. Sakura tersenyum puas. Ia menepukkan tangannya satu kali sebelum kembali berkutat dengan makanannya.

Sakura sedikit lega karena mereka tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa orang tua Sakura, atau lebih tepat ibunya, mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Padahal bertemu saja pun belum pernah. Sepanjang karir Sakura sebagai kunoichi, kedua orang tua hanya mengenal segelintir orang di lingkaran pertemenannya. Seperti Ino (yah, tidak mengejutkan karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil), Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, dan Yamato—Tenzou.

Ibunya hanya pernah mendengar nama Neji dan Shikamaru lewat dalam cerita Sakura selama ini. Namun setelah Tim Tujuh pergi mencari Sasuke tanpa dirinya dan kemudian Naruto, Kakashi, dan Tenzou pergi ke entah-ke-mana-itu, Sakura sering menyebut nama Neji dan Shikamaru. Bahkan frekuensinya sangat sering membuat ibu Sakura mengangkat alisnya karena selama ini, cerita Sakura hanya seputar anggota timnya dan Ino saja.

Beberapa kali Sakura bertemu ibunya di jalan, di pasar, atau pun di rumah sakit. Dan setiap ibunya menyuruh gadis itu pulang, Sakura selalu menjawab tidak bisa dengan berbagai alasan. Yang paling ibunya dengar adalah ia akan berlatih dengan Neji; berlatih dengan Shikamaru; berlatih dengan keduanya; atau terkadang keduanya membutuhkan Sakura untuk mengobati mereka (yang satu ini memunculkan pertanyaan di kepala ibu Sakura).

Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Sakura sedang belanja bulanan, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan ibunya. Dan seperti biasa, ibunya menyuruhnya pulang untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sakura baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak bisa, namun Mebuki—ibunya—telah memotongnya duluan.

"Latihan dengan Neji? Atau Shikamaru? Atau dengan keduanya?" kemudian ibunya memberikan Sakura tatapan ibu-sangat-tahu-dirimu.

Sakura hanya mengernyit. Memang benar alasan Sakura tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya biasanya berhubungan dengan kedua pemuda tersebut. Jadi Sakura menghela napasnya, kemudian menjelaskan, "Aku memang ada latihan. Tapi bukan dengan mereka. Aku sudah ada jadwal latihan dengan Tenten, Temari- _san_ , Kotetsu- _san_ , dan Izumo- _san_ besok; lusa aku ada latihan dengan Lee; setelahnya Choujuurou- _san_ mengatakan ingin _sparring_ denganku; dan hari setelahnya Shii- _san_ berjanji akan mengajariku bagaimana cara pengobatan di desanya."

Ibunya menghela napas berat. Ia tahu anak perempuannya sangat sibuk, apalagi ia adalah murid pemimpin desanya, Sang Hokage. Tak bisa dipungkiri, semenjak Sakura menjadi murid Tsunade dan pindah ke apartemen miliknya sendiri yang dia beli dari hasil uang misinya selama menjadi chuunin, Sakura jarang sekali mengunjungi ibu dan ayahnya.

"Dan hari berikutnya?" tanya Mebuki. Membuat janji dengan anaknya sendiri saja sudah seperti membuat janji dengan pejabat, tapi di lihat dari sisi mana pun, Sakura memang memiliki 'jabatan' tinggi di Konoha. Apalagi ia salah satu medis terbaik di Konoha, bahkan seluruh penjuru kontinen.

Sakura terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Hanya ada jadwal di rumah sakit, _shift_ pagi."

Mebuki tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia menepuk tangannya sekali, kemudian berseru, "Kalau begitu, hari itu kau harus datang, Sakura. Ah, undang juga kedua temanmu itu. Dan _Kaa-san_ tidak menerima penolakan, mereka harus datang atau _Kaa-san_ sendiri yang akan menyeret mereka ke sini! Berlaku juga untuk dirimu."

Setelah Sakura memberikan anggukkan lemah (padahal ia berencana untuk istirahat setelah _shift_ -nya di rumah sakit selesai hari itu) ibunya langsung memberikannya senyum cerah. Ia kemudian mencium kedua pipinya dan mengatakan, "Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi!"

Setidaknya begitu lah kejadiannya. Dan Sakura tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada kedua pemuda yang kini telah menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Maksud Sakura, _hell_ , ia harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa setidaknya delapan dari sepuluh pertemuannya dengan ibunya yang tidak sengaja, ia selalu menyebut nama mereka berdua atau salah satu mereka berdua sebagai alasan untuk menolak ajakan ibunya (walau pun itu bukan hanya alasan namun benar adanya). Dan kemudian ibunya, karena mendengar nama mereka yang sering ia sebut, mengundang mereka makan malam. Bahkan Tim Tujuh tidak pernah diundang!

"Kukira kau ada janji dengan Shii- _san_?" suara Neji membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Kau. Shii- _san_. Janji. Hari ini."

Sakura terlihat bingung selama beberapa detik sebelum tersadar dengan pertanyaan (atau pernyataan? Penekanan?). Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding dan matanya membulat ketika melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Sepuluh puluh menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan! Berapa lama ia melamun, mengingat kejadian dengan ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu?

Merutuki dirinya sendiri, Sakura bangkit dari kursi. Ia mengambil beberapa berkas dan buku catatan dari meja kopi di ruang tamunya. "Kalau kalian ingin pulang, kunci ditaruh di balik pot saja atau di bawah keset atau diselipkan di kolong pintu." Ia kemudian berlari ke depan pintu apartemennya; mengenakan sepatu dengan cepat; berteriak " _Ittekimasu_!" dan membanting pintu apartemennya.

Sakura masuk ke lobi rumah sakit dengan napas yang sedikit terengah. Ia berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan yang biasa ia pakai, tapi dengan empat gelang besi seberat sepuluh kilogram di setiap kaki dan tangannya, Sakura jadi menggunakan sedikit lebih banyak stamina dan cakra dari yang biasa ia pakai.

Shii, pemuda dengan rambut pirang pendek dengan seragam jounin Kumo yang mencolok, duduk di bangku tunggu lobi. Mata kelamnya bertemu dengan mata hijau zambrud Sakura. Ia melipat tangannya di depan, dahinya sedikit mengkerut. Dia terlihat tidak senang karena Sakura tidak datang tepat waktu. _Well_ , dia hanya telah sepuluh menit! Sepuluh menit! Demi _Kami-sama_ , kalau Sakura adalah Kakashi saat itu, Shii pasti bukan mengerutkan dahinya lagi ke arah Sakura. Entah mungkin dia akan membatalkan janjinya untuk mengajari dirinya.

"Kau telat," ucap Shii sambil memberinya pandangan menuduh.

"Maaf, Shii- _san_ , aku ada urusan sebentar tadi," ucap Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka berada di tempat di mana banyak shinobi Konoha berkeliaran."

Sakura mendesah napasnya. Mencoba untuk menahan emosinya mendengar pemuda di hadapannya menyebut 'shinobi Konoha' layaknya kata tersebut merupakan racun. Hal terakhir yang ia ingin lakukan adalah terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan seorang delegasi dari Kumo. Sakura tahu betul betapa shinobi Kumo, terutama pemuda di hadapannya, sangat membenci shinobi Konoha. Bahkan saat pertamakali Temari mengenalkannya kepada Shii hal yang pertama keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut adalah, "Anjing Konoha, semua sama anehnya. Dan sekarang anjing dengan rambut merah muda? Kabari aku kalau besok ada shinobi Konoha dengan wajah rata."

Sakura tidak masalah ia mengejek rambutnya. Ia sudah sering dengar itu, sampai ia bosan. Tapi mendengar pemuda itu memanggil shinobi Konoha dengan sebutan 'Anjing Konoha' digabung dengan cara ia mengatakannya, membuat Sakura naik darah dan ingin melemparkan dirinya ke pemuda tersebut untuk memukulnya sampai tulang-tulang di tubuhnya patah, kalau saja Temari saat itu tidak mencegahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali pertemuan dengan pemuda itu yang mayoritas membuat Sakura emosi, akhirnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir itu menghantuinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci kami?" tanya Sakura pada Shii.

"Konoha hanya bisa membuat masalah," jawabnya datar. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Shii kemudian memandangnya, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat Sakura terlihat akan meledak. "Maksudku, lihat berasal dari mana mayoritas penjahat kelas kakap dan _nukenin_? Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan sekarang Uchiha Madara?"

Sakura kemudian mengatakan bahwa desa lain juga ambil andil. Ia menyebut Sasori dari Suna, Kisame dan Zabuza dari Kiri, Deidara dari Iwa, dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka pernah mendeklarasikan perang dengan seluruh desa tersembunyi, kan?"

Kemudian pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah untuk menjelaskan pada pemuda pirang keras kepala tersebut bahwa desa mereka tidak mendefinisikan baik atau buruknya mereka. Melainkan pilihan mereka, hanya kebetulan saja lebih banyak shinobi Konoha yang tersesat atau salah mengambil jalan. Dan kebetulan juga sebagian dari orang-orang tersebut adalah Uchiha.

Jadi dengan nada pasrah, Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Hmm, aku dapat mengerti maksudmu." Setelah percakapan tersebut, Shii kemudian mulai menerimanya, atau lebih tepatnya menoleransi eksistensi gadis dengan warna rambut yang tidak lumrah tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berteman dan Shii menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Sakura beberapa hal tentang medis yang tidak ia ketahui, salah satunya pengobatan di Kumo.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung ke laboratorium di mana tidak banyak orang di sana," jawab Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu, Sakura langsung berjalan menuju arah di mana laboratorium berada. Shii mengikutinya tanpa suara.

"Kanzaki- _san_ , boleh aku minta tolong ambilkan jasku di ruanganku dan antarkan ke laboratorium toksiologi?" ucap Sakura ketika berpapasan dengan seorang perawat berambut cokelat panjang.

Perawat tersebut menjawab, " _Hai,_ Haruno- _sensei_!" dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura.

Setelah perawat tersebut hilang di ujung lorong, Shii menatap Sakura bingung. "Toksiologi?" tanyanya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak ingin ada banyak orang. Laboratorium Toksiologi jarang terpakai kecuali jika ada yang terkena racun. Dan kimia klinik selalu ramai setiap hari. Selain itu Shirayuki- _san_ , patolog di sini, dan bawahannya lebih sering berkutat di sana," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Ah," jawab Shii. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Rumah Sakit di Konoha memisahkan laboratorium ke beberapa bagian."

Sakura tahu Shii tidak bermaksud agar Sakura mendengarnya, tapi ia mendengar pemuda tersebut dengan sangat jelas. Jadi sekarang, Sakura memandang Shii sambil menautkan alisnya, "Memangnya di Kumo tidak?" Shii memandangnya bingung, "Rumah Sakit di Kumo, tidak membagi laboratorium ke beberapa bagian."

Shii mengedikkan bahunya, "A- _sama_ lebih mementingkan keamanan desa, jadi anggaran desa lebih banyak mengalir ke ANBU."

Sakura ingin menjawab bahwa percuma menambah keamanan di desa kalau fasilitas di rumah sakit masih kurang, kalau shinobi mereka diserang, medis akan menjadi bagian yang fatal. Yang berarti rumah sakit butuh fasilitas lengkap untuk menangani kejadian tersebut dengan tanggap. Tapi Sakura menghentikan dirinya, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Dengan satu kedikan bahu, Sakura menjawab, "Kurasa kalau pemimpin desamu adalah medis terbaik di seluruh benua, hal pertama yang akan dilakukan adalah merenovasi rumah sakit dan memberikan fasilitas selengkap mungkin."

Shii hanya menjawab, "Aa. Kurasa begitu." Sebelum kemudian mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka berada di dalam laboratorium toksiologi.

Perawat wanita yang tadi Sakura mintai tolong, Kanzaki- _san_ , muncul di depan pintu dengan jas putih Sakura di tangannya. Setelah Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan kibasan tangan oleh perawat tersebut, ia undur diri untuk kembali melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Sakura kemudian memandang Shii. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu, tidak bisa menutupi rasa antusiasnya untuk mempelajari hal baru. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau ajari aku hari ini?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspektasi tinggi.

"Cara mengetahui racun dalam tubuh tanpa cakra," jawab Shii, kemudian ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, rumah sakit tersebut memiliki fasilitas lengkap. Di dalam laboratorium tersebut, fasilitas khusus untuk meneliti toksin tersusun dengan rapi.

"Ah, _shishou_ selalu ingin mengjarkanku, tapi ia hanya punya waktu untuk mengajariku taijutsu dua tahun belakangan ini."

Shii sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, " _Well_ , ilmu ini sangat penting dan berguna. Terutama ketika kau berada di medan perang di mana kau harus menggunakan cakra sedikit mungkin karena korban berjatuhan setiap menitnya. Yang berarti kau harus menggunakan cakramu untuk mengobati korban tersebut, belum lagi jika kau dibutuhkan untuk bertarung."

"Hmm. Kurasa begitu, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Selain karena Tsunade- _shishou_ dan Shizune- _senpai_ yang tidak punya waktu untuk mengajariku, aku juga berharap untuk segera mengaktifkan _byakugou no in_ , kau tahu segel yang seperti di kening Tsunade- _shishou_?" Shii mengangguk tanda bahwa ia tahu, "Yah, itu seperti stok cakra, kau tahu? Jadi kalau cakramu habis, kau bisa menggunakan cakra yang tersimpan di segel tersebut. Selain itu segel tersebut sangat berguna dalam pertarungan, itu menandakan bahwa kau sangat kuat."

Shii terlihat sedikit tertarik mendengar hal tersebut. "Dan Kenapa segelmu belum aktif?" tanya pemuda tersebut penasaran.

Sakura hanya memberikannya cengiran. "Ah, selain kau harus menyimpan cakramu secara terus menerus di keningmu, baik sadar mau pun tidak, butuh waktu lama sama segel tersebut aktif. Sejauh ini hanya ada dua orang yang telah mengaktifkan segel tersebut: Mito- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _shishou_ , bahkan Shizune- _senpai_ hingga saat ini belum bisa mengaktifkan segelnya. Sampai ia hilang harapan dan menyerah mencoba mengaktifkannya." Sakura kemudian mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya berharap untuk menjadi orang ketiga yang mengaktifkan segel tersebut."

"Mito- _sama_?" Shii terlihat bingung.

Sakura baru teringat bahwa shinobi di hadapannya tidak tahu siapa itu Mito. "Ah, istri _Shodaime Hokage_."

"Oh."

Mereka tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka karena selanjutnya Shii menyuruhnya untuk mengambil suntikan. Ketika ia meminta darah Sakura, gadis itu sedikit menatapnya dengan pandangan horror. Namun setelah ia menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya, Sakura langsung menurutinya.

Setelah memberikan darah milik Sakura, Shii menaruhnya di dalam gelas tabung. Kemudian ia mengambil bahan-bahan yang awalnya tidak Sakura kenali, kemudian setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik ternyata pemuda itu tengah membuat _botulinum toxin_. Mata Sakura sedikit membulat.

"Untuk apa kau membuat _botulinum toxin_?!" suara Sakura hampir histeris.

Shii memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan datar yang melebihi pandangan datar milik Uchiha Itachi. "Perhatikan."

Sakura hanya menurut dan memerhatikan pemuda tersebut bekerja. Setelah ia selesai, ia mengambil darah Sakura dan meneteskan beberapa tetes racun tersebut. Kemudian pandangannya menuju Sakura.

Ia memberikan gelas tabung yang berisi darah miliknya yang telah dicampur dengan racun. "Teliti dengan mikroskop."

Sakura mengambilnya dengan ragu, sebelum ia berjalan menuju mikroskop terdekat dengan dirinya. Pengetahuan Sakura tentang racun bisa dibilang cukup luas, tapi tidak seluas Shizune. Jadi saat ia menaruh matanya di lensa mikroskop dan melihat zat-zat yang berada di darahnya, Sakura tidak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik. Karena biasanya, hanya dengan cakra Sakura bisa tahu racun apa yang berada di dalam tubuh. Tapi ini berbeda, ia bisa melihat partikel-partikel yang tidak kasat mata.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengambil buku catatan kecilnya, kemudian mulai mencatat hal-hal yang diperlukan. Sambil matanya berganti menuju ke bukunya dan ke lensa mikroskop.

Selanjutnya Shii kembali melakukan hal yang sama namun dengan racun yang berbeda. Ia menjelaskan beberapa detail, namun selebihnya pemuda itu membiarkan Sakura belajar sendiri. Dan hanya menunggu sampai ada pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang karena Shii membiarkannya, seperti mengakui bahwa Sakura bisa. Memang Sakura bisa dibilang tangkas dalam menyerap dalam hal-hal baru, namun biasanya orang-orang tetap akan menjelaskan padanya panjang lebar. Namun Shii hanya membiarkannya mengeksplor sendiri. Sakura dapat melihat pancaran matanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Tidak terasa dua jam telah berlalu dengan Sakura yang tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya karena mempelajari hal baru. Shii tidak banyak berkomentar, ia terlihat puas dengan hasil belajar Sakura. Selain menjelaskan beberapa hal yang penting dan detail, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura, pemuda itu juga terkadang mengoreksi dirinya.

Terkadang ketika Sakura tersadar bahwa ia terlalu fokus dan merasakan Shii yang hanya melihat-lihat seklilingnya dengan bosan, Sakura akan membuka pembicaraan. Namun dengan matanya yang fokus dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya.

Setidaknya selama dua jam tersebut, Sakura bukan hanya mendapat ilmu baru. Tapi ia juga lebih mengenal Shii. Seperti bahwa pemuda tersebut hampir sama sepertinya, berada di posisi ketiga untuk mengkomando atau biasa disebut _third-in-command_. Kalau Sakura di rumah sakit; Shii memiliki posisi lebih tinggi lagi, jika tidak ada Raikage atau Darui- _san_ , tangan kanan A, Shii yang akan mengambil alih komando di desanya. Selain itu pemuda tersebut adalah ninja tipe sensor dan tipe genjutsu, salah satu medis terbaik di Kumo, dia juga—ahem—lajang.

Sakura juga bercerita tentang dirinya, setidaknya secara umum. Seperti bahwa dirinya memiliki control cakra yang sempurna; juga tipe genjutsu namun tidak bisa membuat genjutsu, hanya tahu cara keluar dari genjutsu (di mana Shii terkejut dan menawarkan diri kembali untuk mengajarinya beberapa genjutsu yang segera diterima oleh Sakura); bahwa ia ingin bergabung di ANBU. Sakura sedikit menghindari topik tentang Tim Tujuh karena memang tidak ingin membicarakan tentang mereka.

Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda tersebut saat mereka telah keluar dari laboratorium. Buku kecil Sakura telah tersimpan aman dalam saku jasnya. Ia memberikan senyum tulusnya. " _Arigatou_ ," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Shii memberinya senyum kecil. Ia menjawab dengan sebuah kibasan tangan, "Aa, bukan masalah."

Setelah itu Sakura mengantar Shii sampai ke lobi rumah sakit, karena ia ada _shift_ sore itu dan Shii harus kembali karena akan pertemuan delegasi empat desa dengan Hokage (Sakura sedikit penasaran isi pertemuan tersebut). Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengingatkan kembali bahwa selanjutnya mereka akan belajar tentang obat herbal di Kumo dan juga beberapa genjutsu yang dijawab dengan, "Aku tidak sabar!" oleh Sakura. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan.

Setelahnya Sakura menuju ruang kerja untuk mengurusi beberapa berkas pasien dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Neji duduk dengan tidak nyaman di hadapan pasangan suami-istri Haruno. Walau mereka tidak menunjukkannya, tapi suasana di sekitar kedua pemuda tersebut sangat menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman dan canggung yang mereka rasakan.

Sakura menatap kedua pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Ia kemudian memberikan mereka senyum untuk menyemangati keduanya agar menahan diri setidaknya sampai makan malam selesai.

"Paman, Bibi—"

"Oh, tidak perlu formal, Nak Shikamaru, Nak Neji." Haruno Mebuki mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Ia memberikan senyum keibuannya. "Panggil saja aku Mebuki dan ini suamiku Kizashi." Mebuki menunjuk seorang pria dengan mata biru gelap dan rambut berwarna merah muda lusuh yang berbentuk—hampir—mirip dengan bunga Sakura.

Sakura memutar matanya. " _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! Kalian membuat mereka tidak nyaman dengan bersikap seperti kalian sudah sangat akrab seperti itu!" serunya dengan suara yang hampir mendekati histeris.

Kizashi terbahak. Ia menatap kedua pemuda—yang baginya—sangat tampan (bahkan terlalu tampan) dan berkharisma di hadapannya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana cara putrinya bisa mendapatkan perhatian mereka (dari kabar burung yang ia dengar). "Jadi, siapa salah satu dari kalian yang menginginkan putriku?"

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan syok. Darah menjalar ke wajahnya, membuat seluruh wajahnya semerah tomat. . Darah menjalar ke wajahnya, membuat seluruh wajahnya semerah tomat. " _Tou-san_! Apa yang _Tou-san_ bicarakan? Mereka hanya temanku, oke? _Te-man_."

Mebuki, yang kini sibuk menaruh makanan di meja makan, terkekeh melihat interaksi ayah dan anaknya tersebut. " _Tou-san_ , kalau kau menggoda putrimu terus, bisa-bisa Sakura- _chan_ berubah menjadi kepiting rebus," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

" _Kaa-san_ tidak membantu!" pekik Sakura frustasi. Wajahnya yang tadi merah karena malu sekarang berganti merah karena kesal—marah.

Shikamaru dan Neji hanya memperhatikan interaksi keluarga dengan pandangan geli. Pun begitu sisa-sia rona di wajah mereka masih bisa terlihat di wajah pucat Neji dan keeping Shikamaru yang ditindik. Siapa yang sangka bahwa kepala keluarga Haruno adalah pria yang, err, frontal?

Sakura dan Kizashi masih beradu dalam argumen mereka, melupakan kedua tamu mereka yang masih memandang mereka geli. Mebuki kemudian mendekati kedua pemuda tersebut dan menaruh tangannya di punggung mereka.

Kedua pemuda tersebut melirik ke belakang mereka di mana Mebuki sekarang berdiri. Ia tersenyum melihat adegan di hadapannya. "Sakura itu selalu emosional sejak kecil," ucap Mebuki dengan tatapan sayang.

Melihat tatapan Mebuki terhadap Sakura membuat Neji tersentak. Karena Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengenal ibunya. Sejenak dadanya terasa sesak mengingat ibu yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, takut jika terlalu lama memandang Mebuki pertahanannya akan luntur. Dan dinding emosi yang selama ini telah ia bangun akan runtuh seketika, pun ia tidak ingin mengakui bahwa sedikit demi sedikit putri pasangan Haruno tersebut mulai meruntuhkan dinding tersebut. Seperti merasakan emosinya, Mebuki memindahkan tangannya ke bahu Neji dan mencengkeramnya erat. Bagai mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa tidak apa untuk melepas topengnya sejenak, tidak ada yang melihat. Tahu bahwa Mebuki melihatnya, Neji hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Shikamaru di sampingnya, tidak sadar dengan perubahan emosi Neji, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura dan mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Aa. Aku bisa melihatnya, Mebuki- _san_ ," jawab Shikamaru.

Mebuki tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak mereka dengan pelan. Ia melihat Neji meliriknya yang kemudian ia berikan senyum khas seorang ibu.

Merasa bahwa suasana canggung telah mencair, Mebuki menepuk kedua tangannya satu kali membuat seluruh perhatian beralih padanya. "Kurasa sudah waktunya makan, _ne_?"

Tanpa berkomentar, mereka semua menurut dan mulai menaruh lauk pauk di mangkuk mereka yang telah disediakan nasi oleh Mebuki sebelumnya. Mebuki, duduk di sebelah suaminya, mengikuti kegiatan mereka.

" _Ittadakimasu_!" ucap mereka serentak sebelum mulai memakan makanan mereka.

Mereka makan dalam diam namun dengan suasana yang nyaman. Sakura sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan bahwa kedua tamunya telah merasa nyaman di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa tadi ayahnya menggoda dirinya hanya agar kedua pemuda di sampingnya tidak merasa tertekan atau canggung. Belum lagi tadi Sakura melihat ibunya sedikit membisikkan sesuatu kepada kedua pemuda tersebut.

Keluarganya tidak sempurna. Ada kalanya ia bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya hanya karena masalah kecil. Pun begitu, Sakura bersyukur karena ia dilahirkan di dalam Klan Haruno, klan yang baru memiliki dua generasi shinobi (walau ayah dan ibunya, setelah menjadi genin, memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi shinobi dan lebih memilih hidup sebagai warga sipil). Bukan klan yang memiliki _kekkei genkai_ seperti teman-temannya, kecuali Lee dan Tenten.

Sakura baru menghabiskan setengah makanannya ketika ia mendengar ketukan—gedoran pintu rumah orang tuanya yang membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju ke arah lorong rumahnya yang menuju pintu keluar. Ia dapat melihat ibunya mengerutkan keningnya, namun tetap berdiri untuk menerima tamu tidak diundang tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, ibunya muncul kembali dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali mengikuti Mebuki di belakangnya.

Melihat Makishima Yunsuke, salah seorang medis yang menjadi muridnya, Sakura langsung berdiri. Tatapannya langsung waspada, "Makishima- _san_? Apa ada sesuatu di rumah sakit?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Sakura- _sensei_ , kau dibutuhkan di rumah sakit segera. Keadaan darurat," ujar Makishima, pemuda dengan rambut hijau lumut mencolok, dengan wajah pucat.

Sakura tidak perlu mendengar penjelasannya lagi. Yang ia tahu keadaan di rumah sakit sedang darurat, yang berarti ada pasien yang sedang sekarat. Ia memberikan tatapan menyesal pada kedua orang tuanya. "Aku harus pergi, _kaa-san, tou-san_ ," ucap Sakura. Ia melirik kedua pemuda yang juga telah menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka dan kini memandangnya. "Kalian tunggu habiskan saja makanan kalian, aku yakin _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pasti tidak keberatan ditemani oleh kalian."

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun dari mereka, karena setelahnya Sakura langsung bergegas keluar mengikuti Makishima menuju rumah sakit.

Keadaan di ruang makan keluarga Haruno hening seketika setelah melihat punggung Sakura menghilang di lorong menuju pintu keluar. Shikamaru merasakan suasana canggung sekali lagi menyelimutinya, ia berdeham sebentar. "Kurasa—"

Kizashi memberikannya senyuman khas seorang ayah. "Jangan merasa canggung Shikamaru- _kun_ , Neji- _kun_ , benar kata Sakura- _chan_ bahwa kami tidak keberatan ditemani oleh kalian, Apalagi selama ini aku menginginkan anak laki-laki." Setelah itu pria tersebut terbahak karena ucapannya sendiri membuat kedua pemuda tersebut mau tidak mau tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kizashi.

Mebuki ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia kemudian memandang mereka dengan penasaran. "Jadi, kalian menyukai putri kami, kan?" Kizashi sedikit menyunggingkan seringai mendengar pertanyaan istrinya.

Ia dapat melihat rona merah di wajah kedua pemuda bersurai cokelat namun berbeda gaya rambut tersebut. Shikamaru berdeham kemudian menjawab, " _Well_ , uh, kami belum yakin tentang itu. Tapi yang kami yakin adalah bahwa kami peduli pada Sakura." Diikuti oleh anggukkan setuju dari Neji.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling memandang sebelum memberikan mereka tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menyetujui hubungan keduanya dengan putrinya membuat baik Neji dan Shikamaru kembali merona.

Mebuki, masih tersenyum kepada mereka, kemudian mengatakan, " _Yokatta_ , setidaknya kami tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan Sakura- _chan_ kalau kami tahu ada kalian yang akan menjaganya."

Kizashi melihat tatapan bingung mereka mendengar penuturan istrinya, ia kemudian menjelaskan, "Sakura- _chan_ sudah besar dan kami semakin tua. Gadis itu sudah tidak membutuhkan kami lagi, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu kami berkeliling dunia. Atau setidaknya itu rencana kami. Bagaimana pun kami ini dulu shinobi, Shikamaru- _kun_ , Neji- _kun_ , walau akhirnya kami memilih untuk hidup sebagai warga sipil, kami tetaplah shinobi. Jiwa bertualang kami masih ada apalagi setelah berpuluh tahun kami tidak merasakan dunia luar."

"Jadi kami titip Sakura- _chan_ pada kalian, _ne_ , Shikamaru- _kun_ , Neji- _kun_?" lanjut Mebuki dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aa. Kami mengerti, Mebuki- _san_ , Kizashi- _san_ ," jawab Neji dengan sebuah anggukkan. Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sebelum ikut mengangguk.

"Kami juga akan memberikan rumah ini pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak perlu tinggal di rumah tikus itu lagi," dengus Mebuki sambil memandang sekeliling rumahnya. Kemudian tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Neji dan Shikamaru. Ia berkedip sebelum melanjutkan, "Mungkin kalian juga mau ikut pindah, _ne_? Kudengar kalian sering bermalam di apartemen putriku?"

Kembali mereka dibuat merona. Neji bahkan terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri karena keluarga Sakura berhasil membuatnya menampilkan emosi walau hanya secuil. Dan belum sempat mereka menjawab godaan Mebuki, Kizashi sudah kembali terbahak.

Setelah tawa Kizashi terhenti, Mebuki kemudian memandang mereka dengan penuh arti. "Karena kami sudah menjelaskan tujuan mengapa kami mengundang kalian, menitipkan Sakura- _chan_ ," ada jeda sebentar, "Kurasa sudah waktunya kalian menyusul Sakura ke rumah sakit. Aku yakin dia akan sangat membutuhkan kalian."

Melihat Shikamaru dan Neji yang memberinya tatapan bingung seperti mengatakan 'Tapi kami bukan medis?' membuat Mebuki mau tak mau terkekeh. "Sakura memang sudah besar, tapi bagiku, bagi kami ia masih putri kecil kami yang perlu diberikan kasih sayang sebanyak mungkin. Dan Sakura mungkin sudah tidak membutuhkan kami, tapi kami orang tuanya. Dan aku ibunya, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan putriku, Nak."

"Sakura pasti membutuhkan dukungan moral dari kalian," sambung Kizashi, memberikan senyum yang sama seperti senyum milik Sakura membuat keduanya tersadar betapa Sakura mirip ayah dan ibunya.

Mereka hanya mengangguk sebelum bangkit dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura. Setelah berterimakasih telah kepada keduanya karena telah mengundang mereka dan berjanji akan mengunjungi mereka lagi, setidaknya sebelum kedua pasangan Haruno itu pergi, mereka meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Ketika Sakura sampai di rumah sakit, seorang perawat langsung mengarahkan Sakura ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Dan yang Sakura lihat di dalam ruangan tersebut membuat ia berhenti di depan pintu dan membuat lututnya lemas. Ia sangat mengenali rambut cokelat tersebut, apalagi sebuah bandana yang telah terkoyak masih terpasang di kepalanya. Darah memenuhi bagian belakang seragam jounin miliknya.

"Genma," bisiknya.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya saat merasakan bahwa rasa panik akan menguasainya. Tapi usahanya gagal karena detik berikutnya ia merasa mual, wajahnya memucat. Dan ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar. Rasa panik telah menguasainya dan yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini hanya hal-hal buruk.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Tsunade yang langsung menariknya keluar dari ruangan. Sakura hanya dapat mendengar teriakan Tsunade kepada petugas medis di dalam ruangan bahwa Sakura tidak boleh menangani Genma dan ia seharusnya dibawa ke ruangan di mana shinobi dari Iwa dan Kiri yang kini tengah ditangani. Selanjutnya ia tidak dengar karena ia telah ditarik kembali oleh seseorang.

"—ra!"

"Sa—ra!"

"—kura!"

"Saku!"

"Sakura!"

Ia baru tersadar ketika seseorang mengguncang dirinya sengan keras. Pandangannya kembali fokus. Sakura kemudian menengadah dan mendapatkan dua pasang manik kelam yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Shikamaru.

"Shika…Genma—"

"Aku tahu," ucapnya, ia kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Dia akan baik saja, Sakura. Tsunade- _sama_ pasti bisa menyelamatkannya." Shikamaru mengelus punggungnya membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merasa tenang. "Kau dibutuhkan di ruang lain sekarang. Kau bisa kan?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya setelah ia merasa bahwa rasa paniknya telah hilang, kemudian memandang Shikamaru sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ia baru akan pergi ke ruangan di mana shinobi Iwa dan Kiri terluka, namun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Ia memandang Shikamaru sebelum tersenyum padanya, "Shika, terima kasih." Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Neji yang tidak bersuara di samping Shikamaru. "Neji, kau juga. Terima kasih sudah datang dan—"

"Aa. Lebih baik kau cepat Sakura, mereka membutuhkanmu," potong Neji.

Sakura hanya mengulum senyumnya sebelum mengangguk. Ia kemudian berlalu ke ruangan di mana shinobi Iwa dan Kiri tengah ditangani oleh para medis.

.

.

.

 **Note:** Yes, that is! Phew. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written! 8.4k words (w/o note and such)! Anyway, Shirayuki was mentioned here, you know Shirayuki from Akagami no Shirayukihime. Also Kanzaki and Makishima from Yomushi Pedal made appaerance here! And yes, the last part where they were having dinner at Haruno's was my favorite part, hehe. I just love The Harunos so much. Andddd, expect an appearance of Akatsuki no Yona and Destiny Ninja 2+ in future chapter just because I want to :p

Oh! And to **Papilona** if you'd please to tell me what is your guess on Sakura's mask that I've chosen for her? ^^

Lastly, I want to thank for your review, favorite, and alert. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, thank you! See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13: Iridescent

**Iridescent: showing luminous colors that seem to change when seen from different angles.**

 **Note** : Untuk anon **Cherrysa** , I am not sorry that my story did not meet your expectation and that you're disappointed in my version of Sakura. I have already warned you in the first few chapters that **I write for my own satisfaction** **;** **to satisfy myself and not to satisfy** **oth** **ers**. So before my story disappoint you even more, I highly recommend you to stop reading it and look for other story where it meets your expectation. Or would be even better if you write your own story and make your own version of Sakura the way you pictured her and expected her to be : )

 **Another note** : Cerita ini **tidak ada berhubungan** dengan cerita saya yang satu lagi, **Forelsket**. Saya hanya menggunakan latar belakang yang sama untuk Generasi Sakura dkk. Jadi ending dari cerita ini **belum ditentukan** dan cerita ini masih jauh dari kata selesai.

 **.**

" _ **Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?**_

 _ **You build up hope and failure's all you've known.**_

 _ **Remember all the sadness and frustration,**_

 _ **And let it go."**_

— **Iridescent by Linkin Park**

.

 **Chapter 13: Iridescent**

Suara bising kunai dan shuriken yang beradu dengan batang pohon terdengar di seluruh penjuru _training ground zero_.

Sakura melempar seluruh kunai dan shuriken yang berada di dalam tas senjata miliknya. Setiap kali ia kehabisan senjata, dirinya akan mengambil senjata-senjata yan tadi telah ia lempar untuk dilemparkan kembali ke pohon-pohon tersebut.

Sudah seminggu waktu luangnya—setelah pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan latihan rutinnya—ia gunakan untuk melampiskan emosinya.

Sudah seminggu sejak Tim Eksekusi Sasuke pulang tanpa membawakan hasil (kecuali bahwa mereka berhasil membawa seorang kunoichi dari Tim Taka ke Konoha untuk diinterogasi). Dan itu berarti sudah satu minggu pula sejak malam di mana Genma masuk ruang perawatan intensif karena pria tersebut memiliki luka terparah di antara yang lain. Punggungnya robek sehingga tulang-tulang tubuhnya terlihat dan pria tersebut telah kehilangan banyak darah. Sehingga ia harus menjalani operasi. Dan selama satu minggu ini pria tersebut telah menjalani dua kali operasi.

Tak hanya itu, pria tersebut belum siuman juga hingga sekarang. Namun keadaannya tak kunjung membaik, bahkan terakhir yang ia dengan ia akan menjalani operasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu depan.

Dan selama seminggu itu, Tsunade melarang Sakura untuk merawat Genma. Walau Sakura memaksa sekali pun, Tsunade tetap melarangnya. Ia hanya mengizinkan Sakura untuk menjenguk Genma setiap siang saja. Bahkan ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa Tsunade melarangnya.

Walau Sakura punya kecurigaan tersendiri atas pelarangan Tsunade pada dirinya untuk merawat Genma. Ia tahu betul, reaksinya ketika ia melihat Genma adalah salah satu alasan mengapa _shishou_ -nya tersebut tidak megizinkannya. Kalau ia boleh jujur terhadap diri sendiri, Sakura sadar bahwa ia masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Menghela napas keras, Sakura berjalan ke menuju pohon di hadapannya untuk mengambil senjatanya. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya hari itu. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah sampai di apartemen mungilnya, ketika suara seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu ini bukan cara yang efektif untuk mengatur emosimu."

Sakura memutarbalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tua yang diikat satu tengah menatapnya. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana hitamnya, jaket jounin hijau ia kenakan.

"Shika," sapa Sakura sembari memberikan anggukkan kecil pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ada cara yang lebih baik, kau tahu, dibanding menyiksa pohon-pohon malang di sini."

Sakura sedikit menggertakkan giginya mendengar nada tahu-segala keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut. Ia kemudian mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengontrol emosinya. Memang sudah seminggu ini ia menghindari pemuda di hadapannya saat ini di luar jadwal mereka. Tak hanya Shikamaru sebenarnya, Sakura menghindari semua orang di desa.

Apalagi setelah pertengkarannya dengan Tsunade tentang masalah dirinya dilarang merawat Genma. Sejak pertengkaran tersebut, emosinya semakin tidak terkontrol. Apalagi di saat senggang dan ia mengingat kejadian tersebut, pasti ketika ia mengingat hal tersebut dirinya langsung berlari ke tempat latihan hanya untuk mengeluarkan emosinya dengan melemparkan kunai atau shuriken ke pohon berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku cara tersebut," jawab Sakura setelah ia telah mengambil seluruh senjatanya dan ia masukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Shikamaru sedikit menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ah, sesuai dugaannya pasti gadis tersebut akan menantangnya. Ia tidak menjawab Sakura, melainkan langsung menarik tangan gadis bersurai tak lazim tersebut. Sakura sedikit memekik ketika merasa dirinya ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Hey!" teriaknya, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Shika di pergelangan tangan. "Shika! Kau membawaku ke mana?!"

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya mendengar Sakura yang histeris. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas, namun tetap menjawab, "Ke tempat di mana kau bisa melampiaskan emosimu tanpa harus menyakiti pohon," jawabnya sambil melempar seringaian pada gadis tersebut yang membuat Sakura mendengus keras.

Sakura pasrah ditarik oleh Shikamaru ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun dirinya menyadari ke arah mana pemuda tersebut membawanya: Hutan Klan Nara.

"Shika?" panggil Sakura degan nada suara tanya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Shikamaru hanya memberikannya sebuah senyuman sebelum kemudian menarik Sakura kembali. Ia tidak memberikan penjelasan apa pun tentang mengapa ia membawanya ke sana. Sakura baru akan membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bertanya, namun ia langsung menutupnya kembali ketika mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang; pembantar teritorial Hutan Nara dan Hutan umum desa.

Shikamaru menempelkan telapak tangannya di gagang gerbang, seketika sebuah segel tergambar di gerbang tersebut. Sakura tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik karena ini kali pertama baginya melihat gerbang hutan tersebut terbuka. Ketika gerbang terseut telah terbuka, Shikamaru memandang ke belakang; menatapya. Sakura balas menatapnya. Kebingungan terpancar di wajahnya, membuat pemuda Nara tersebut terkekeh.

"Ayo," ucapnya.

Ia menarik Sakura kembali, memasuki kawasan Hutan Nara. Pemuda tersebut membawanya agak ke dalam sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti. Ketika Sakura memandang sekitarnya, ia hanya bisa menahan napas.

Rusa-rusa keluarga Nara berkumpul di sana, dari betina, jantan, hingga anak rusa. Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di sana, rusa-rusa yang tengah beristirahat tersebut mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani masuk ke wilayah mereka.

"Rileks, Sakura," bisik Shikamaru di telinganya, membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut telah berada tepat di belakangnya, Sakura terlalu terpana melihat rusa-rusa tersebut.

Ia dapat mendengar Shikamaru tengah merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba mengamit tangan Sakura dan menaruh sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya ketika ia melihat bahwa pemuda tersebut memberikannya manisan.

"Mereka suka manisan. Tidak baik bagi mereka, memang. Tetapi memanjakan mereka sesekali tak ada salahnya," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Shikamaru kemudian mengeluarkan manisan untuk dirinya, ia berjalan menuju kumpulan rusa tersebut dengan perlahan. "Kau harus rileks, kalau kau terlihat tegang mereka pasti akan lari," ucapnya. Sakura mengikuti pemuda tersebut di belakangnya.

Seekor rusa betina mendekati mereka. Ia melihat terdapat sesyatu di telapak tangan Shikamaru yang terbuka, rusa tersebut kemudian mencium manisan di tangan pemuda tersebut dengan hati-hati. Setelah mengetahui apa yang berada di sana, rusa betina tersebut langsung melahap manisan tersebut sampai habis.

Melihat rusa betina tersebut, beberapa rusa ikut mendatangi mereka. Shikamaru melempar Sakura pandangan agar gadis tersebut melakukan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Takut-takut, Sakura mengulang perbuatan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Benar saja beberapa rusa berebut untuk memakan manisan di tangannya, membuat gadis tersebut dikerubuni oleh rusa. Ia tertawa geli ketika merasakan beberapa rusa menjilati tangannya untuk meminta manisan padanya.

Mereka memberi makan manisan kepada rusa-rusa tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mengusir mereka dari sana. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya tertawa setiap kali beberapa rusa menjilatinya.

Shikamaru tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura yang masih tertawa geli memandang kepergian rusa-rusa milik keluarganya. Ia kemudian mendekati gadis tersebut dan membelai surai merah mudanya, membuat gadis musim semi tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana? Masih emosi?"

"Hmm." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian memberikan pemuda tersebut senyuman lima jarinya sebelum kemudian memeluk pemuda tersebut. " _Arigatou_ , Shika," gumamnya.

"Aa," jawab Shikamaru. Ia membalas pelukan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya. Memandang Sakura sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Ayo, masih ada satu hal lagi."

Pemuda tersebut kembali menarik Sakura keluar kawasan Hutan Nara. Mereka menuju sebuah bukit tidak jauh dari gerbang masuk Hutan Nara. Ketika keduanya telah sampai di puncak bukit, Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis tersebut sebelum kemudian berbaring di atas rerumputan bukit.

Sakura hanya memutar kedua matanya ketika menyadari apa yang akan mereka lakukan: menonton awan di langit. Namun ia tidak berkomentar melainkan ikut berbaring di atas rerumputan tersebut, tepat di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura," panggil pemuda tersebut yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas dari yang bersangkutan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura tahu betul apa yang tengah ditanyakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Dan ia juga tahu pemuda tersebut tidak disebut jenius tanpa alasan. Ia tidak akan bisa membohongi pemuda tersebut, tak perlu mengingatkan bahwa dirinya bukan pembohong yang handal. Ha.

Sakura akhirnya menghela napas dan menjawab, "Hmm, kau ingat dulu saat di awal aku mulai latihan?" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, menunggu Sakura agar meneruskan ucapannya. "Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa masalahku itu seperti tarik tambang. Dan di dalam ada beberapa pilihan, yaitu: bertahan menahan rasa sakit dan memenangkannya; bertahan menahan rasa sakit namun akhirnya aku yang kalah; atau melepaskannya demi kebaikanku sendiri."

Shikamaru melirik pada gadis yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut tidak sedang menatapnya, melainkan menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi oleh awan putih yang berarak ditiup angin. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajah berbentu hatinya.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah Shikamaru. "Dan setelah satu minggu aku menghabiskan waktu sendiri, akhirnya aku telah menemukan jawabanku. Aku telah memutuskan pilihanku."

Gadis berwarna rambut layaknya gulali tersebut masih memasang senyum di wajahnya, namun Shikamaru dapat melihat bahwa senyum yang dipasangnya adalah senyum sedih. Senyum tersebut tidak sampai matanya. Pemuda tersebut masih memandang Sakura. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, onyx bersiborok dengan emerald, ia dapat melihat seluruh emosi yang terdapat di balik manik hijau cerah tersebut.

"Dan apa pilihanmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Sakura, masih tersenyum sedih, hanya menatapnya selama beberapa saat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut. Shikamaru dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata gadis itu, namun ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Aku memilih pilihan ketiga. Aku memilih untuk melepaskannya. Kau benar, ada kalanya lebih baik kita melepaskan daripada mempertahankan namun pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, air mata meleleh dari mata hijau Sakura. Bahunya bergetar dengan keras, namun ia menangis tanpa suara. Shikamaru, yang mulai terbiasa dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang penuh dengan emosi, kemudian menarik gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" bisiknya pada Sakura.

"Sangat yakin," jawab Sakura dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa hal ini sangat menyakitimu sampai kau memilih untuk melepaskannya?"

"Hal ini tidak menyakitiku. Tapi melihat orang-orang di sekitarku yang sangat peduli padaku kemudian tersakiti membuatku akhirnya tersadar bahwa aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri. Aku sangat egois, ya?" ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam akibat dirinya yang telah menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pemuda nanas tersebut.

"Kau tidak egois, Sakura," jawab Shikamaru sambil membelai rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura terkekeh sedikit di bahunya. "Aku sangat egois, sampai-sampai dengan seenaknya meminta Tsunade- _shishou_ untuk menjadikanku ANBU hanya karena mereka. Padahal di sekitarku ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari mereka." Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik hitam Shikamaru dengan matanya yang basah. "Aku telah memutuskan, aku akan tetap berlatih untuk menjadi ANBU. Namun bukan untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku kuat, aku akan menjadi ANBU untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi: kau, Neji, Genma, orang tuaku, Konoha."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum memandang gadis di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari kedua pipi gadis tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. "Kami akan mendukung setiap pilihanmu, Sakura."

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk sambil memberikan cengiran lebar kepadanya. " _Arigatou_ , Shika," bisiknya kemudian.

"Aa."

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitas (yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai aktivitas) menonton awan mereka, keduanya berpisah di tengah jalan; Sakura yang pergi menuju rumah sakit dan Shikamaru yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang telah berjanji kepada Mirai untuk mengunjungi gadis kecil tersebut.

Ia baru saja menapakkan kaki di lobi rumah sakit ketika suara suara seorang wanita yang akan dikenalinya seumur hidup—ibunya—memanggil namanya. Ketika ia menengok, Mebuki telah berada tepat di sampingnya.

" _Kaa-san_ ," sapa Sakura dengan senyum kecil. "Ada apa kemari?"

Mebuki berdecak seraya berkacak pinggang mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mutri sematawayangnya tersebut. "Apakah _kaa-san_ butuh alasan untuk mengunjungi putri sendiri?" tanya Mebuki dengan suara seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk.

Sakura hanya memberi ibunya sebuah cengiran sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ah, _kaa-san_ , tentu saja tidak ada!" serunya dengan nada yang sangat manis, membuat ibunya terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi ini pertamakalinya _kaa-san_ mengunjungi rumah sakit hanya untuk melihatku."

Mebuki hanya bisa menghela napas, bagaimana pun juga Sakura sangat mengenal wanita tersebut. Tahu persis bahwa ia datang bukan hanya sekadar untuk mengunjunginya semata. Akhirnya wanita dengan rambut pirang tersebut menjawab putrinya, "Selain untuk menjenguk Genma- _san_? _Kaa-san_ ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Jawaban ibunya membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mau tak mau ia merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin wanita tersebut sampaikan. Belum lagi kilatan emosi yang tersirat di mata hijau yang persis dengannya tersebut membuatnya semakin penasaran. Ia ingin menanyakan hal tersebut, namun memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang hal yang menarik perhatiannya dahulu: Mebuki menjenguk Genma.

" _Kaa-san_ kenal dengan Genma?" tanya Sakura, mereka telah mulai berjalan masuk ke arah ruang kerja Sakura setelah mendengar decakan orang-orang yang merasa bahwa mereka menghalangi pintu masuk rumah sakit.

"Ah, tidak. Tapi kudengar dia sama dekatnya denganmu seperti Neji- _kun_ dan Shikamaru- _kun_ , benar? Apalagi setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi satu minggu yang lalu."

Wanita tersebut memberikan senyum lembut pada putrinya, menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti Genma merupakan salah seorang yang sangat penting di hidup Sakura. Pun pria tersebut baru beberapa bulan menempati peran penting dalam hidup gadis tersebut, namun Mebuki tahu, sekali Sakura menyayangi seseorang pasti putrinya akan menyayangi orang tersebut sekali pun orang tersebut menyakitinya. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, seberapa keras pun Sakura menyangkal bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai pria tersebut, sebagai ibu ia dapat merasakan bahwa putrinya masih menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Atau juga gadis Yamanaka yang sering ia dengar keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika ia bercerita kepadanya saat ia masih kecil. Tentu saja Mebuki dengar tentang kemarahan Sakura di Kantor Hokage tempo hari dan keretakan hubungan pertemanan Sakura dan Ino. Tapi Mebuki yakin—sangat yakin dan juga tahu—cepat atau lambat hubungan kedua gadis tersebut pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Karena Sakura memang seperti itu.

Sakura membalas senyum dari Mebuki. Kemudian ia mengangguk, mengkonfirmasi tentang posisi Genma dalam hidupnya. "Aa. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengunjungi kalian lagi setelah pergi malam itu," jawabnya dengan tulus.

Mebuki hanya menggelengken kepalanya seraya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Sakura. "Hmm, _daijoubu_. Kami tahu kau sangat sibuk."

Setelah mereka sampai di depan ruangannya, Sakura membuka pintu dan mempersilakan ibunya masuk. Menutup pintu ruangan, ia langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghingapinya. "Jadi, apa sesuatu yang ingin _kaa-san_ sampaikan?"

Wanita tersebut memberikan gestur agar Sakura duduk di kursinya sebelum ia menyampaikan apa pun yang ingin ia katakan. Gadis tersebut menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kerjanya. Setelah ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi, gadis tersebut menatap ibunya. Menunggu wanita tersebut untuk membuka suara.

Mebuki tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Sakura yang memancarkan rasa penasarannya, mengingatkannya saat gadis tersebut masih berusia tiga tahun di mana ia selalu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Ada rasa sedih di hati wanita tersebut karena putrinya telah tumbuh dengan cepat dan kini telah menjadi salah satu kunoichi terhebat di desanya. Ia bangga, tentu saja. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu melepas seorang anak, apalagi anak perempuan adalah hal tersulit yang pernah ia rasakan. Menarik napas pelan, ia berkata, " _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa."

Ia dapat melihat mata hijau putrinya membulat besar mendengar ucapannya, jadi saat Sakura mencoba bertanya, Mebuki cepat-cepat menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya. "Kami ingin berkelana mengelilingi dunia. Kautahu kan, kami semakin tua dan kau semakin dewasa pula. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu," ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih bercampur penyesalan, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Selain itu tidak ada hal yang dapat kami lakukan untuk desa pula, jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk menghabiskan masa tua kami berkelana mengelilingi dunia. Untuk melihat dunia dengan mata kami sendiri."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Mebuki, Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk dengan lemah sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya mengerti. Ketika ia menatap wanita tersebut, matanya berkaca-kaca. Merasa sedih bahwa sedikit lagi ia akan berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. DI hatinya ada rasa penyesalan karena semenjak ia menjadi seorang shinobi, ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua orangtuanya. "Kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak.

Ibunya memberinya senyum sedih. "Besok pagi," jawabnya.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Ia menatap ibunya dengan pandangan sedih, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri wanita tersebut untuk memeluknya dengan erat. " _Kaa-san_ _—_ _"_

"Sshh, tak apa, Saki," bisik ibunya sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Mendengar panggilan sayang ibunya padanya, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan olehnya akhirnya meleleh. Ia mendekap ibunya lebih erat lagi. Suara isakan tangisnya terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mebuki hanya bisa mengusap lembut rambut dan punggungnya untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar kami ke gerbang besok, Saki, kami tahu kau sangat sibuk," ucap Mebuki setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

Gadis tersebut menggeleng keras. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya, namun isakan sudah tidak terdengar lagi. "Tentu saja aku akan mengantar kalian! Apa yang _kaa-san_ bicarakan? Jika aku harus menyebrangi lautan sekali pun, aku pasti akan mengantar kalian," ucapnya dengan suara serak akibat isakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mebuki memutar matanya mendengar anaknya yang mendramatisir keadaan, pun begitu ia tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya mendengar bahwa anaknya tetap ingin mengantar mereka ke gerbang walau pun ia tahu bahwa dirinya sangat sibuk. " _Tou-san_ pasti sangat senang mendengarnya. _Arigatou_ , Saki."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Sakura kembali menarik ibunya ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan sangat lama, karena Sakura yang enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Mebuki. Namun akhirnya setelah bujukan Mebuki, gadis tersebut dengan enggan melepaskannya. Mebuki hanya tertawa melihat anak gadisnya merajuk karena ibunya tidak ingin dipeluk lama-lama, ia kemudian mengingatkan Sakura untuk memberikan pelukannya kepada seorang pemuda sambil berdeham dan menyebut nama Neji dan Shikamaru dengan cepat membuat wajah gadis tersebut memerah.

Mebuki menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura selama satu jam. Berbincang-bincang mengenang masa lalu, sebelum akhirnya wanita tersebut pamit karena ia harus mengirim barang-barang mereka ke rumah baru mereka di sebuah desa di timur Negara Angin. Sakura kembali memeluk ibunya sebelum wanita tersebut pergi dan mengingatkan Mebuki agar terus mengabarinya lewat surat tentang keberadaan mereka. Sebelum wanita tersebut pergi, Mebuki memberikan kunci rumah lama mereka dan mengatakan pada Sakura agar gadis tersebut pindah ke sana dan mengajak 'teman pria'-nya (Mebuki mendapatkan sebuah tatapan maut dari Sakura, membuat ia terkekeh) agar pindah bersamanya karena rumah mereka memiliki beberapa kamar kosong. Sakura hanya mengibaskan tangan sebagai jawaban.

Setelah Mebuki pergi, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Ia menghela napas keras, kesedihan masih ia rasakan. Namun gadis tersebut mendukung apa pun pilihan kedua orangtuanya, ia tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk tetap tinggal di desa. Mengingat dirinya yang hampir tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk keduanya, Sakura merasa tidak berhak untuk meminta mereka tetap tinggal di desa. Dan pada akhirnya menerima apa pun keputusan keduanya. Toh mereka masih tetap bisa bertukar kabar lewat surat, Sakura mengingatkan dirinya.

Sambil berpikir, tanpa sadar kaki Sakura membawanya ke kamar nomor 221B. Ketika ia menyadari di mana sekarang ia berada, gadis tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa tidak yakin apa yang tengah ia lakukan di depan kamar pasien tersebut. Ingin rasanya Sakura berputar dan pergi dari sana, namun otak, hati, dan tubuhnya benar-benar tidak sinkron. Karena detik berikutnya tangan Sakura telah memegang kenop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Ketika gadis musim semi tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, ia dapat menemukan seorang gadis pirang dengan wajah cantik bak boneka barbie sedang berbaring di kasur pasien memandang ke arah ruang jendela. Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, gadis tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela ke arah pintu. Dan ketika mendapati sahabat merah mudanya lah yang tengah berdiri di sana, mata birunya membulat tidak percaya.

"Sakura," bisiknya, namun masih terdengar gadis dengan rambut bak gulali tersebut.

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya saling pandang. Kilatan emosi terpancar dari kedua gadis tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Sakura mendekati kasur Ino. Dan sejurus kemudian, setelah ia mencapai kasur gadis pirang tersebut, ia langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, masih memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan air mata yang telah menggenang di matanya, namun ia sudah banyak menangis hari itu. Dan Sakura merasa lelah untuk menangis, terlalu banyak emosi yang telah ia kuras. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari itu yang memerlukan emosi.

"Sakura?" panggil Ino dengan nada suara bingung.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menarik kursi ke pinggir kasur sebelum duduk di sana. Mata hijaunya kemudian memandang wajah cantik Ino. "Maafkan aku," ulang Sakura.

"Maaf untuk apa, Saku?" tanya Ino bingung. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah—"

Sakura menggeleng keras, tahu benar apa yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya tersebut. "Hmm. Tidak Ino, kau sudah meminta maaf dan menjelaskannya namun aku tidak menerima itu semua. Maaf…" Ia menunduk dengan rasa menyesal.

Ino kemudian memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang saat itu tergeletak di atas kasur. "Sakura," panggil Ino membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata biru gadis pirang tersebut. "Aku mengerti. Tapi di sini aku yang salah, karena kau tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu dan malah menghindarimu ketika kita bertemu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti dan memaafkan gadis tersebut. Kemudian ia meremas tangan Ino yang tadi menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu—" menarik napas "—tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau—kalau kau tidak selamat, Ino…mendengar kau terluka berat membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Ino balas meremas tangan Sakura, menyalurkan rasa afeksinya terhadap gadis musim semi yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Aku juga," balas Ino dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menarik Ino ke dalam pelukan kembali. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berani melepaskan pelukan tersebut atau pun bersuara. Namun setelah lima menit mereka berada dalam posisi berpelukan membuat Ino lelah, gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menjengukku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, ia akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gadis tersebut. Pun hubungan mereka renggang selama beberapa bulan, Ino tetap mengenal Sakura dengan baik. Tahu betul bahwa ada hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

Sakura sudah mengerti mengapa kakinya membawa dirinya kemari. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan gadis pirang di hadapannya kembali seperti semula, karena Ino adalah sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ino untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali baginya bermusuhan dengan Ino karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin hal tersebut terulang kembali, pun hal itu sudah terjadi ia memutuskan untuk melupakan masalah mereka dan menerima permintaan maaf Ino tempo hari.

Menarik napas pelan, Sakura menceritakan tentang orang tuanya yang akan pergi meninggalkan desa (Ino menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura untuk menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, begitupula kedua orang tuanya). Ino mendengarkan Sakura tanpa menginterupsi gadis itu sekali pun, hingga cerita Sakura sampai pada dilema yang ia rasakan selama sepekan belakangan ingin dan keputusan akhirnya. Gadis pirang tersebut akhirnya bersuara mendengar cerita akhir Sakura.

"Kau akan menjadi ANBU," ulang Ino. Suaranya terdengar tidak percaya. "Kau akan menjadi ANBU!" pekik Ino kemudian membuat sebelah alis merah muda Sakura terangkat. Ino memandanganya dengan pandangan menuduh. "Kau curang!"

Sakura memandang gadis tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau—kau sudah—oke aku mengakui hal ini—lebih hebat dariku dan kau ingin menjadi ANBU pula? Sakura, berapa jarak yang ingin kau buat denganku?" Ino mendesah, kemudian membaringkan dirinya kembali ke atas bantal empuk milik rumah sakit yang berbau obat.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Ino. Namun sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, karena setelah berbulan-bulan mereka tidak berbicara akhirnya mereka kembali seperti semula. Hanya butuh pengertian dari satu sama lain, namun hal itu sulit sekali dilakukannya. Tapi Sakura tidak menyesal, karena ia mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali. Ia kemudian menjawab Ino, "Kau tahu kau bisa masuk T&I ( _Torture and Interrogation)_? Maksudku, keahlianmu dibutuhkan di sana, Ino."

"Aku tahu. Setelah berbulan-bulan tidak bicara denganmu aku tersadar sekeras apa pun aku mengejarmu, kita tidak akan pernah sejajar jika aku berusaha untuk menjadi dirimu. Kalau aku ingin sejajar dengan kemampuanmu, aku harus mengasah keahlianku sendiri."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino. Ia dan Ino, tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya sangat mirip. Khususnya ketika mereka berdua merasa kemampuan mereka lebih rendah dibanding orang lain, keduanya pasti akan berusaha membuktikan bahwa diri mereka bisa sejajar dengan orang tersebut.

Keduanya kemudian berbincang tentang hal-hal yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir; Ino menceritakan tentang perjalanannya bersama dengan Tim Tujuh dan misinya bersama dengan Tim Eksekusi Sasuke; Sakura menceritakan tentang dari awal ia latihan (bagaimana ia bisa sangat dekat dengan Neji, Shikamaru, Genma, Lee, dan yang lainnya) hingga saat ini ia memiliki jadwal latihan setiap hari, kecuali hari minggu di mana ia menggunakannya untuk beristirahat.

Mereka tengah membicarakan Shikamaru (Sakura yakin saat ini pemuda tersebut pasti sedang bersin-bersin) bersama Ino ketika seseorang mendobrak pintu kamar pasien yang tengah dihuni oleh sahabat pirangnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memarahi siapa pun yang berani-beraninya mendobrak kamar pasien dan menyebabkan keributan, menganggu kenyamanan rumah sakit, ketika seorang medis chuunin dengan rambut merah menyala bak langit senja berseru, "Sakura- _san_! Sakura- _san_ , Ge—Genma- _san_ sudah siuman! Tsunade- _sama_ menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu."

Dalam sekejap Sakura telah bangkit dari duduknya, menyebabkan suara bising kursi akibat dorongan kakinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Gadis merah muda tersebut memandang gadis pirang yang tengah berbaring di kasur pasien, gadis yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan jika ninja medis terhebat ketiga di seantero dunia shinobi tersebut meninggalkannya. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman berterimakasih kepada Ino sebelum melesat pergi ke ruangan di mana Shiranui Genma berada sepekan belakangan ini.

Sakura berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Meski pun ia tahu di rumah sakit dilarang berlari, kecuali jika ada keadaan darurat, namun ia tidak mempedulikan peraturan tersebut. Ia berlari sangat kencang seperti seseorang yang tengah dikejar oleh musuhnya.

Ketika ia sampai di depan kamar 327A, Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum ia memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Di dalam sudah ada Tsunade yang terlihat tengah menginformasikan Genma tentang keadaannya. Kedua atensi orang di dalam ruangan teralihkan ketika mereka mendengar Sakura menutup pintu.

Sakura mendekati keduanya. Ia menatap mentornya dan kemudian mengangguk singkat sebelum perhatiannya beralih kepada pria yang tengah berbaring lemah di atas kasur pasien.

"Hei," sapa Sakura, memberikan senyum kecil pada Genma.

"Sakura," sapa Genma balik dengan suara lemah.

Tsunade menatap keduanya sejenak sebelum menghela napas kecil. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Ia kemudian menatap Genma. "Jika punggungmu masih terasa sakit kau bisa katakan pada Sakura." Beralih menatap Sakura. "Dan Sakura, aku mengizinkanmu untuk merawat Genma."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menyisakan Sakura dan Genma. Gadis musim semi yang sejak satu minggu lalu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria di hadapannya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Tsunade sebelum wanita tersebut meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kemudian menatap Genma dengan pandangan lembut.

"Kau terlihat buruk," ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

Mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut membuat Genma mau tidak mau terkekeh. Memberikan cengiran lebarnya, pria tersebut kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Yeah, aku tahu. Kau juga terlihat sangat buruk," jawab Genma mengindikasikan mata gadis tersebut yang bengkak dan masih terlihat merah. Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa ia habis menangis.

Sakura hanya meringis sebagai jawaban, tidak ingin membicarakan kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hari itu. Ia tidak ingin saat ia menceritakannya pada Genma air mata akan keluar lagi. Genma terlihat mengerti bahwa ia tidak ingin membicarakan keadaannya saat itu.

Pria tersebut memberikan senyum miring khas dirinya pada medis muda berbakat tersebut. "Jadi, apa yang kulewatkan selama dua bulan aku pergi dan ditambah satu minggu aku hibernasi?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar Genma menyebut dirinya hibernasi dan bukannya koma. "Oh, sangat banyak sekali yang kau lewatkan. Aku tidak yakin waktuku yang tersisa hari ini cukup untuk memberitahukannya padamu." Ia mengibaskan tangannya sembari memberikan cengiran lima jari pada Genma.

Pria yang sangat ahli dengan senjata tersebut mendengus. "Dan berapa lama waktumu yang tersisa hari ini, hmm?"

"Tigapuluh menit. Setelah ini aku ada _shift_ hingga jam tiga pagi nanti," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tidak antusias.

"Ceritakan saja bagian pentingnya."

Sakura memutar matanya. Setelah enam bulan ia dekat dengan pria tersebut, Sakura sudah tahu bagaimana seorang Shiranui Genma. Salah satunya adalah ia pasti akan mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, contohnya seperti saat ini. Gadis tersebut tidak akan bisa menolak Genma atau pun memberi alasan untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

Maka Sakura mulai bercerita tentang latihan yang ia lakukan setelah pria tersebut pergi mengemban misinya. Ia bercerita tentang Temari, Shii, Choujurou, dan Kurotsuchi yang ikut membantu melatih dirinya; tentang latihan Lee yang semakin berat (Sakura menunjukkan gelang besinya yang sekarang telah berbobot limabelas kilogram); tentang dirinya yang telah menguasai cara menggunakan kusarigama, setidaknya dari semua senjata yang Sakura coba itu adalah senjata yang dapat digunakannya paling baik; tentang Lee yang menjadi pengawas ujian chuunin tahun ini; Hinata yang sekarang telah memiliki Tim Genin di bawah pengawasannya; Kiba yang tengah mengejar-ngejar seorang perempuan bernama Tamaki yang sangat mencintai kucing (Genma tersedak minumnya ketika mendengar ini dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Kiba dengan gadis bernama Tamaki tersebut); dan terakhir ia bercerita tentang orangtuanya yang akan meninggalkan desa, pilihannya, dan dirinya yang telah berbaikan dengan Ino.

Genma tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang cerita terakhir Sakura. Ia hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dengan sayang, layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki kepada adik perempuannya. Dan Sakura sangat berterimakasih karena Genma tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena jika ia mengatakan sesuatu, dirinya menjamin bahwa ia akan menangis untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

Setelah Genma menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Sakura, pria tersebut memberikan sebuah seringai kemenangan padanya yang membuat dirinya bingung. Dan Sakura tersadar apa yang membuat pria tersebut menyeringai ketika ia melirik jam dinding yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sakura mengumpat keras, ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya. Genma terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura, kemudian berkata, "Kau telah melewatkan tigapuluh menitmu satu jam yang lalu. Terlalu asyik bercerita sepertinya, eh, Sakura?"

Gadis musim semi tersebut hanya melotot pada pria tersebut karena godaannya. Ia kemudian mendecih dan membuang wajahnya ke samping. Melipat tangan di depan dada, Sakura kemudian berkata, "Kalau kau tidak ada keluhan, aku akan meninggalkanmu agar kau beristirahat."

Genma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sakura, perutnya terasa geli apalagi saat dirinya melihat ekspresi malu di wajah gadis tersebut. Wajah Sakura telah merah padam. Merasa kesal, Sakura mendecih kembali dan pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut.

Saat ia menutup pintu kamar rawat Genma, ia dapat mendengar gelak tawa Genma yang semakin besar. Memutar matanya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya, siap untuk memulai _shift_ -nya yang telah mulai satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya selama ia berjalan ke ruangannya. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya saat itu. Bahkan Sakura tidak memikirkan tentang dirinya yang harus menambah jam _shift_ -nya akibat dirinya yang telat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura telah berada di depan gerbang desa. Melihat Mebuki dan Kizashi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kedua pasangan suami-istri Haruno tersebut pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Ia tidak sendirian. Shikamaru, Neji, dan (yang paling mengejutkan dan hampir membuat emosi gadis tersebut meledak ketika melihatnya namun ditahan oleh kedua pemuda lainnya) Genma yang berada di kursi roda.

Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Shikamaru dan Neji, dalam satu minggu belakangan ini, telah dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Namun yang ia tidak tahu bahwa mereka telah sedekat ini. Sampai-sampai mereka juga ikut mengantar kepergian Mebuki dan Kizashi. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kehadiran Genma. Pun pria tersebut telah menjelaskan kehadirannya di sana karena ibunya yang menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya tempo hari. Dan selain itu juga karena Mebuki dan Kizashi adalah orangtua dari seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Sakura menerima penjelasannya, tentu saja. Namun ia tetap saja terkejut, apalagi saat kemunculan kedua orangtuanya, mereka dan Genma terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kenal satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun.

Sakura tidak ikut dalam obrolan kecil antara Genma dan orangtuanya. Ia hanya menunggu hingga mereka mendatangi Sakura, karena ia ingin mengobrol dengan mereka, hanya mereka bertiga saja, barang sejenak. Jadi ia hanya mendengarkan ibunya yang menitipkan dirinya kepada Genma dan dibalas dengan "Pasti, Mebuki- _san_." oleh pria spesialis senjata senbon tersebut.

Kizashi, seperti biasa, hanya melontarkan lelucon anehnya yang dibalas dengan kekehan atau seringaian milik Genma. Kemudian mereka beralih pada Shikamaru dan Neji. Pesan yang mereka sampaikan tidak berbeda jauh dari apa yang mereka katakan pada Genma, hanya saja ayahnya bertanya tentang sesuatu yang membuat alisnya menukik naik. Namun rasa penasaran Sakura harus ia redam, karena kedua pemuda tersebut hanya berdeham dan bergumam sesuatu yang hanya dapat didengar oleh kedua orangtuanya yang kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Dalam otaknya, ia telah membuat catatan mental untuk menanyakan hal tersebut kepada kedua pemuda tersebut setelah ini.

Pikirannya terbuyarkan ketika ia mendengar seruan ibunya yang membuat dirinya merona. "Kalian bertiga, tinggal lah di rumah lama kami. Temani Sakura- _chan_ di sana, lagipula ada banyak kamar kosong di sana!" kemudian Mebuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Genma, Shikamaru, dan Neji.

Sakura hanya melemparkan tatapan maut kepada ibunya. Menggerutu sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Merepotkan!" yang ternyata didengar oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda tersebut hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar kata-kata favoritnya telah tertular pada gadis gulali tersebut.

Mebuki dan Kizashi kemudian beralih kepada putri mereka. Keduanya memandang gadis tersebut sejenak dengan tatapan lembut bercampur sendu. Mereka tidak melakukan apa pun selama beberapa saat, hanya saling pandang, namun detik berikutnya Sakura menerjang keduanya dengan pelukan yang begitu erat.

Kedua orangtuanya membalas pelukan Sakura dengan sama eratnya. Dalam pelukan tersebut telah tersirat apa yang ingin ia dan kedua orangtuanya ingin katakan pada satu sama lain. Mereka mengerti, maka mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah mereka melupaskan pelukan tersebut, ibunya hanya berkata, "Saki, nak, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, takut jika ia mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja, tangisannya akan pecah. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan orangtuanya. Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pucuk kepala merah mudanya.

Setelah ibunya mencium kedua pipi Sakura, kedua orangtuanya kemudian berjalan ke luar gerbang menuju perbatasan Negara Api. Keempat shinobi di sana menatap kedua pasangan Haruno tersebut hingga punggung mereka hilang di balik pepohonan hutan.

Sakura masih menatap pepohonan di mana punggung kedua orangtuanya menghilang selama beberapa menit selanjutnya. Ketika tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya, membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Neji.

Pemuda tersebut tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya meremas pundaknya. Tanda bahwa ia mengerti perasaan Sakura. Ia kemudian tersenyum padanya sebelum kemudian tangan Neji telah kembali berada di samping tubuhnya.

Sakura kemudian menatap ketiga shinobi yang telah menemaninya mengantar Mebuki dan Kizashi. Ia tersenyum memandang mereka dan baru akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ketiga orang tersebut ketika ia merasakan cakra seseorang di belakangnya.

Ketika Sakura berbalik ia menatap seseorang dengan topeng serigala khas ANBU. Rambut hijau mint berantakannya sedikit menutupi bagian depan topengnya. Ia sedikit berkedip ketika tidak melihat ada bola mata di balik topeng tersebut.

" _Taichou._ " Sakura mendengar Shikamaru dan Neji berujar secara bersamaan.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk meregistrasi sebutan kedua pemuda di belakangnya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dan mata hijau Sakura membulat ketika ia menyadari bahwa di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kapten ANBU.

Sakura dapat mendengar dengusan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Dan Sakura sangat yakin bahwa Kapten ANBU di hadapannya ini mendengus karena dirinya yang baru menyadari siapa pemuda tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Ia baru akan mengeluarkan kalimat pedas ketika detik berikutnya, Kapten ANBU tersebut melepas topeng serigalanya. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kedua mata pemuda tersebut ditutupi oleh kain putih tebal yang diikat di belakang kepala hijau mint-nya.

Kapten yang terlihat masih sangat muda tersebut (Sakura berasumsi bahwa ia tidak jauh lebih tua dari dirinya) mendengus kembali ketika ia merasakan keterkejutan murid dari Godaime Hokage tersebut.

Tak perlu melihat kedua mata pemuda tersebut karena Sakura tahu, sangat tahu bahkan, bahwa pemuda tersebut tengah memutar kedua matanya.

Sakura kemudian melihat kembali penampilan Kapten ANBU tersebut. Selain topeng serigala yang tersampir di samping kiri kepalanya dan kain putih tebal yang menutupi matanya, kapten tersebut mengenakan anting-anting yang mirip dengan milik Shikamaru di telinga kanannya. Ia juga mengenakan seragam standar ANBU dan hitai-ate yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. Sebuah katana dan wakizashi tersampir di pinggangnya, Sakura juga dapat meliha busur dan anak panah yang tersimpan di tempatnya di balik punggung kapten muda tersebut.

Ia kemudian berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa nama kapten tersebut. Ia sering mendengar bahwa Kapten ANBU yang menjabat saat ini sangat hebat, tapi Sakura tidak pernah peduli dengan hal tersebut. Selain tidak pernah mendengar nama tersebut, Sakura juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya hingga saat ini. Ia berusaha mengorek ingatannya. Ketika ia mengingat siapa nama kapten tersebut, Sakura berdeham dan menyapanya dengan nada formal.

"Chiba Aisato- _san_."

Chiba Aisato, Kapten ANBU tersebut, memberikan seringaiannya ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh gadis merah muda di hadapannya. "Haruno Sakura- _san_ ," sapanya balik.

Kemudian kapten muda tersebut beralih pada ketiga shinobi di belakang Sakura (gadis tersebut berandai-andai bagaimana kapten tersebut dapat melihat ketiga orang di belakangnya, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Memilih untuk tidak peduli). Aisato mengangguk sebelum menyapa mereka. "Hyuuga- _san_ , Nara- _san_ , Shiranui- _san_."

Genma hanya memberikan seringaiannya seperti biasa. Sementara Neji dan Shikamaru kembali memanggil pemuda tersebut dengan titelnya. " _Taichou_."

Kapten tersebut kemudian menatap ke belakangnya, ke empat ANBU lain yang (Sakura tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka) sejak tadi berada di belakang kapten tersebut. Ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka dengan tangannya. Keempat shinobi tersebut kemudian mengangguk sebelum membentuk segel tangan dan menghilang dari sana dengan asap tebal.

Ia kemudian beralih kembali pada mereka, tepatnya pada Sakura. Kapten tersebut kembali menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan sebuah gigi taring. "Aku duluan, Haruno- _san_."

Setelahnya kapten tersebut menghilang seperti keempat anggotanya tadi. Namun ketika kapten itu menghilang, ia menyisakan daun-daun berwarna coklat kekuningan di sana.

Sakura berkedip selama beberapa saat setelah pemuda tersebut menghilang. Dengan alis yang saling bertaut, Sakura kemudian membuka mulutnya, " _Well_ , itu pertamakalinya aku bertemu dengan Kapten ANBU yang sangat terkenal tersebut."

Shikamaru mendengus dan kemudian menjawab, "Hanya Tsunade- _sama_ dan anggota timnya yang sering bertemu dengannya. Bahkan kami hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan sekali, ia sering dikirim pada misi jangka panjang."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Kemudian memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia menatap Genma dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut membuat Genma bergidik. "Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit."

Tidak ada yang protes dengan ajakan yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah dari Sakura. Karena selanjutnya keempat shinobi tersebut berjalan menuju rumah sakit dengan sakura yang mendorong kursi roda Genma.

.

.

.

 **A little note** : Daaaaaan, perkenalkan OC milik saya, **Chiba Aisato**! Dia akan menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam cerita ini. Dan saya juga mohon maaf karena sepertinya Tim Tujuh, the complete team seven, belum akan muncul sampai setidaknya Sakura jadi ANBU dan masalah besar bermunculan. Terutama ancaman terhadap desa kesayangan Sakura.


End file.
